16 de Marzo
by AngiieexDn.n
Summary: Se arrodilló y besó la frente de la mujer más menuda que yacía en la cama. Mi reina, lo siento tanto. Luego contempló la cara de la mujer más alta, arreglando con cuidado un mechón suelto del largo pelo negro. Involuntariamente, una lágrima bajó despacio por la mejilla de Amarice, que se la secó con descuido.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no es de mi autoría pero me gusta mucho y quisiera compartirla.

Los primeros y débiles rayos del sol de la mañana entraron por la ventana de la habitación de una posada cerca del pie del Monte Amaro. Amarice notó el calor cuando el sol salpicó su cara pálida y su espeso y llameante pelo rojo. Con los ojos aún cerrados, la alta muchacha estiró las largas piernas en la silla donde había estado dormitando y bostezó adormilada, girando la columna de un lado a otro para librarse de las contracturas. Con ese movimiento, la espada que tenía en el regazo cayó con estrépito al suelo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y entonces recordó dónde estaba. ¿Cómo podía haberse quedado dormida? Se levantó de un salto de la silla y de dos zancadas llegó a la cama donde yacían dos cuerpos inmóviles, tal y como los había dejado la noche antes.

Se arrodilló y besó la frente de la mujer más menuda que yacía en la cama. Mi reina, lo siento tanto. Luego contempló la cara de la mujer más alta, arreglando con cuidado un mechón suelto del largo pelo negro. Involuntariamente, una lágrima bajó despacio por la mejilla de Amarice, que se la secó con descuido. Tenía el corazón desolado por la pérdida de estas dos mujeres que la terca amazona había reconocido de mala gana y demasiado tarde como sus amigas. Había viajado con Xena y Gabrielle sólo unas pocas semanas, pero se sentía más parte de ellas que de la Nación Amazona que creía haber dejado atrás. Podría haber aprendido tanto, de las dos.

Se dirigió a la puerta de la pequeña habitación, la abrió y miró fuera. Dos atentas centinelas amazonas, vestidas de cuero y con armadura completa y cargadas con varios tipos de armas entre las dos, hacían guardia a cada lado de la puerta. Dos amazonas más dormían en unos jergones en el suelo del pasillo, esperando a que les llegara el turno de relevar a las guardias actuales. Amarice sabía que había otra media docena de amazonas abajo en la sala principal de la posada. Creen que he perdido la cabeza, pensó. Tal vez sí. Las dos guardias la miraron en silencio, saludándola con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

Tras el asesinato de César ocurrido ayer, la incertidumbre sobre lo que iba a ocurrir con los gobiernos griego y romano y la cercanía de la fortaleza romana ahora abandonada al pie de la montaña, el posadero y casi todos los habitantes del pueblo habían corrido a esconderse en las colinas. En medio del caos, algunas amazonas habían organizado un puesto avanzado improvisado en la posada, pensando que sería una buena base desde donde operar mientras intentaban rescatar a la reina y a Amarice. Amarice suspiró. ¿Podrían haber cambiado algo, aunque hubieran llegado antes? Si Xena no pudo rescatarse a sí misma y a la reina, bueno, probablemente nadie podría haberlo hecho.

Dada la deserción en masa del ejército romano, nadie había asaltado la posada ni había saqueado siquiera el pueblo en busca de botín. Los pocos soldados que habían pasado por allí se movían deprisa, mirando de un lado a otro, con el miedo claramente dibujado en el rostro y todos los músculos en tensión. Se habían limitado a pedir pan y agua y luego se alejaron a toda prisa. Bueno, reflexionó Amarice, supongo que la perspectiva de casi una docena de amazonas vestidas de cuero y armadas disuadiría a cualquiera de la idea de hacer daño a la posada o a sus habitantes. Nadie salvo un puñado de amazonas sabía que la posada alojaba el cuerpo de una princesa guerrera a cuya cabeza César había puesto un precio de seis millones de dinares, viva o muerta, para lo que ahora pudiera valer esa oferta.  
— ¿Alguna noticia de Eli o Joxer? —preguntó a las guardias.  
—Nos han notificado de los puestos avanzados más lejanos que Eli estaba a medio camino de Atenas cuando lo alcanzaron —contestó Rebina, la más alta de las dos guardias—. Se cree que está volviendo aquí. Nadie sabe nada de Joxer. La regente también está de camino.  
—Avisadme en cuanto se sepa algo nuevo —dijo Amarice con impaciencia y volvió a meterse en la habitación. Maldición. Tiene que lograr llegar aquí. Es nuestra única esperanza. Sé que las demás creen que estoy loca, pero lo que vi... Efectivamente, lo que había visto.  
Los tres días en la prisión romana improvisada habían sido una pesadilla. No tanto por el tratamiento recibido como por los interminables martillazos que se oían fuera. Las cruces. Ninguno de ellos se creía que fueran para una banda de piratas capturados que iban a traer. Cualquiera en su sano juicio sabía que esas cruces eran para ellos. Amarice había aparentado valor, pero por dentro se había sentido aterrorizada, apenas capaz de pensar o respirar.

Tragó y cerró los ojos, tratando de ahuyentar todas las imágenes y los sonidos que todavía retumbaban en su cabeza, pero no lo logró.  
Gabrielle no había dejado de creer ni por un momento que Xena iba a presentarse para rescatarlos. Su fe en la guerrera era absoluta e inquebrantable. Amarice no había estado tan segura y en realidad echaba la culpa a Gabrielle, la "reina" amazona, de su difícil situación. Si no hubiéramos estado en medio de una panda de imbéciles desarmados amantes de la paz, si nuestra reinita hubiera estado armada, podríamos haber hecho algo contra esos soldados romanos. Mira de lo que les ha servido tanto hablar de amor. Eso era lo que Amarice había pensado en aquel momento.  
Aunque probablemente Gabrielle le había salvado la vida después de que ella intentara eliminar a algunos de los soldados, Amarice seguía sintiendo muy poco respeto por la bardo como persona y mucho menos como dirigente de la Nación Amazona. La molesta rubita había tenido incluso el valor de encerrarla en una celda de la cárcel amazónica, por amor de Artemisa, y por comportarse como una auténtica guerrera amazona. Si la bardo de Potedaia no hubiera sido reina de las amazonas, Amarice la habría eliminado sin más y ahí habría acabado todo. Puede que sea la reina por derecho de casta, pero desde luego que no lo es por nacimiento o valor y no es en absoluto una guerrera amazona/, había pensado Amarice. Poco se imaginaba que unas semanas más tarde la reina y ella acabarían juntas en una celda romana. No comprendía qué habían visto Ephiny y Solari en la pacífica mujer rubia. 

La cara de Amarice se ensombreció. Ephiny y Solari. Cuántas amazonas muertas. Costaba pensar siquiera en todo ello, era demasiado triste y demasiado abrumador. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas. Bruto había matado a Ephiny, la anterior regente amazona, y Amarice había intentado acabar con él, pero Xena se lo impidió. Y Gabrielle. Por eso la había encerrado Gabrielle temporalmente. Si Amarice conseguía alguna vez echarle mano al cuello a Bruto, se lo rompería sin más, o mejor aún, le cortaría la cabeza de una estocada y la colgaría de la muralla de la aldea amazónica. Amarice no creería gran cosa en Gabrielle, pero a Ephiny prácticamente la había adorado. Ephiny era valiente, una gran guerrera y una gran dirigente en ausencia de Gabrielle. Era resistente como ella sola. ¡Por los dioses, si la mujer había parido a un maldito centauro!  
En los labios de Amarice se dibujó una sonrisa triste. Ephiny había puesto ese nombre a su hijo por la princesa guerrera, que ahora yacía inerte en la cama delante de ella. Xena había traído al mundo a Xena durante la guerra de Tesalia que había arrebatado la vida al centauro Fantes, su padre. Y ahora la guerra de César había arrebatado la vida a su madre también. Xena casi no había conseguido llegar a la aldea amazónica para presentar sus respetos ante la pira funeraria de Ephiny antes de desaparecer en las colinas con el resto de los centauros, intentando escapar de las tropas de César. Pobre Xena. Ahora era huérfano. ¿Qué sería del joven centauro al saber que también había perdido a Xena y a Gabrielle? Las consideraba sus tías. Solan, el hijo muerto de Xena, había sido el compañero de juegos de Xena.  
Amarice volvió a arrodillarse junto a la cama, tocó la piel fría del brazo de Gabrielle y soltó un pequeño y tembloroso sollozo, recordando aquel día en la celda. ¿Había sido sólo ayer?  
Amarice resopló con desprecio y puso los ojos en blanco cuando Eli y Gabrielle se sentaron cara a cara en la celda fría y húmeda, hablando de vaciarse para convertirse en perfectos recipientes del amor. Por Artemisa, que están a punto de crucificarnos. Estúpidos. El amor es una farsa. Sólo los fuertes sobreviven. Sois una panda de débiles idiotas.  
Así y todo, lo que había visto hacer a Eli... O puestos a ello, lo que había visto hacer a Gabrielle...  
Justo cuando Amarice había pensado que estaba condenada a morir en una cruz romana y no como una valiente guerrera amazona, la puerta de la pequeña prisión se abrió de golpe y la figura alta y oscura de Xena entró de un salto en la estancia, apartando a golpes a dos soldados y agarrando las llaves de la celda donde estaban encerrados. Amarice percibió el alivio silencioso en la cara de Gabrielle y notó algo más en la cara de la guerrera. Alivio mezclado con amor y miedo. Xena agarró a la reina, la abrazó con ferocidad y dijo: "Esa visión no se va a cumplir".  
Oh, Xena, pensé que estabas loca cuando me contaste lo de la visión cuando nos dirigíamos a los muelles para coger el barco para Atenas. Qué pragmática soy. Lo que pueden cambiar las cosas en un día. Amarice suspiró.  
Tras la breve reunión con Gabrielle, Xena descargó la espada contra los grilletes que sujetaban a Amarice y Eli y los sacó a todos de la celda. Estaban cruzando el patio hacia las puertas cuando los soldados cayeron sobre ellos por todas partes y de repente Xena se transformó en la oscura princesa guerrera e hizo lo que siempre hacía, haciendo volar la espada, elevando el cuerpo por encima de sus adversarios y pegando patadas a diestra y siniestra, enfrentándose a diez hombres a la vez.  
Amarice se unió también a la batalla y por el rabillo del ojo vio a la molesta reina allí parada, mirando. Ella y su maldito camino de la paz van a conseguir que la maten algún día. Mientras Amarice pensaba esto, Gabrielle vio una vía abierta para llegar a la puerta.

— ¡Salid, ahora! —gritó a Amarice y los demás. Con una estocada final, Amarice siguió a Eli y a sus discípulos fuera de la fortaleza y echaron a correr por el camino.  
Había avanzado dos pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que Gabrielle no estaba con ellos. ¿Por qué no está con nosotros? Debe de estar esperando a que Xena acabe con todos ellos. Maldita sea. Si no vuelvo y recupero a la reina, las amazonas no me lo perdonarán jamás. De mala gana, Amarice dio media vuelta.  
Todavía se oían los ruidos del combate allí dentro y trepó a lo alto de una colina cubierta de rocas que daba a un lado de la fortaleza para hacerse una idea de la situación. Agazapada detrás de un peñasco, contempló el sangriento combate que se estaba desarrollando debajo y observó hipnotizada la capacidad de lucha de Xena. Parecía que la guerrera tenía las cosas casi controladas, a juzgar por los diversos cuerpos que yacían inmóviles por el patio, y asestó con limpieza otra patada tremenda a un desgraciado soldado más.  
Entonces, ante su horror, el chakram de Xena llegó volando sin saberse de dónde y golpeó a Xena en la espalda con tal fuerza que se rompió y cayó en dos pedazos al suelo cubierto de nieve. A la guerrera se le doblaron las piernas, dejó caer la espada y su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo con un golpe sonoro, pero seguía con los ojos abiertos, parpadeando, llenos de desconcierto y miedo. Un soldado corrió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Xena, con la espada alzada por encima de la cabeza para acabar con ella, y de repente Amarice oyó un grito primitivo, a medias sollozo y a medias aullido, y una lanza voló por el patio y atravesó el pecho del soldado, abatiéndolo justo cuando llegaba a la guerrera. Amarice buscó el origen de la lanza y allí estaba Gabrielle, con los puños apretados, pero sólo durante medio segundo.  
Con la cara llena de rabia, la reina amante de la paz recogió la espada de Xena del suelo y se puso a luchar y a acuchillar y a destripar a más de media docena de soldados, sin dejar de gritarle a Xena que se levantara. La guerrera no hacía más que alzar el cuerpo sobre los brazos, pero por algún motivo no se ponía en pie. Xena no dejaba de gritar "No, Gabrielle", mientras Gabrielle continuaba con la carnicería.  
Un soldado consiguió por fin desarmar a Gabrielle, momento en el que la reina amazona agachó la cabeza y arremetió contra el soldado con todas sus fuerzas, estampándolo contra el suelo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo golpeó varias veces en la cara con la cabeza y luego agarró un puñal que el soldado llevaba al cinto y lo acuchilló ciegamente una y otra vez. Entonces Gabrielle levantó el cuchillo, se quedó mirándolo largo rato y luego dejó caer el arma manchada de sangre como si la sujetara una mano que no era la suya. Llegaron los soldados y se llevaron a Xena y a Gabrielle de nuevo al interior de la prisión donde estaban las celdas.  
Amarice se sentó detrás del peñasco, completamente oculta, e intentó asimilar lo que acababa de ver. ¿Ésa había sido Gabrielle? Ciertamente no era la misma cobarde de palabras melosas y amante de la paz que Amarice creía que era. ¿De dónde había salido eso? La reina amazona de repente se había ganado el mayor respeto de Amarice. Ésta reflexionó sobre toda la escena, sentada en la nieve con la espalda apoyada en la fría piedra, tratando de encontrarle el sentido.  
La alta y estoica pelirroja no comprendía en absoluto a su reina, pero había visto el amor por Gabrielle en la cara de Xena. "Lo que Gabrielle quiere, lo consigue", había dicho Xena en los muelles pocos días antes. ¿Podía ser que Gabrielle quisiera igual a Xena? ¿Por qué si no iba a seguir una pacífica e introspectiva bardo de Potedaia a la princesa guerrera por Grecia, Britania, Chin, India y vuelta? Eran totalmente opuestas. ¿O no? ¿Por qué se quedó atrás en lugar de salvarse cuando tenía la oportunidad? Amarice había oído historias sobre las cosas por las que habían pasado las dos mujeres. Cosas oscuras y terribles, cosas maravillosas y misteriosas, y todavía seguían juntas. Se decía que ambas habían muerto y vuelto la una por la otra en más de una ocasión. Debe de ser amor, decidió por fin. Sea lo que sea el amor.  
Bueno, amor o no, tenía que ver qué hacer. Y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla. Y demasiados soldados para intentar enfrentarse sola a ellos. ¿Debía esperar y observar o debía correr en busca de ayuda? ¿Dónde iría? La aldea amazónica estaba a medio día de distancia y ella no conocía en absoluto esta parte de la región. Tal vez Xena volvería a estar a la altura y conseguiría salir de allí con Gabrielle.  
Amarice decidió esperar a ver qué ocurría. Tenía la vaga sospecha de que de algún modo, Bruto volvería y dejaría libres a las dos prisioneras. Por mucho que lo odiara por matar a Ephiny, tenía que reconocer que parecía sentir debilidad por Gabrielle. Lo cierto era que había perdonado a Amarice cuando Gabrielle le recordó que ella misma se había apiadado de él en una ocasión. Tenía una deuda con Gabrielle. Y seguía a César, pero no parecía creer en César. Amarice olía su miedo.  
Amarice apoyó la cabeza en los brazos, cruzados encima de las rodillas dobladas, e intentó descansar, al darse cuenta de lo agotada que estaba, y mantuvo un oído aguzado por si oía alguna actividad abajo en el patio.  
Amarice volvió por un momento al presente, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Eli? —se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta de golpe.  
—No —contestó la voz de Rebina—, te traigo algo de comer. —No tengo hambre —musitó Amarice, dejándose caer de nuevo al suelo junto a la cama y apoyando la frente en el brazo, que a su vez tenía apoyado en la cama junto a Gabrielle. — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? —preguntó Rebina amablemente.  
Amarice lo pensó un momento. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había comido? ¿Anoche? No. ¿Ayer a la hora de comer? No. De repente se dio cuenta de que lo último que había comido era un poco de pan, queso y fruta que Eli les había ofrecido a ella y a Gabrielle cuando estaban sentadas con él en el prado antes de ser capturados. Y eso no duró gran cosa, pensó irónicamente. Eli, ¿dónde estás?—Gracias, Rebina —levantó la vista y trató de sonreír. Cogió un trozo de pan de la bandeja, lo mordisqueó e intentó tragárselo con un sorbo de sidra de una jarra alta de cerámica.  
Rebina dejó la bandeja en una mesa baja junto a la cama. —Amarice —dijo titubeando—, aunque Eli consiga llegar aquí, ¿qué puede hacer? ¿De verdad puede hacer lo que has dicho? Y aunque pueda, ¿qué puede hacer por dos personas que llevan muertas casi veinticuatro marcas? —Basta, basta ya —dijo Amarice ásperamente—. Tengo que creer que puede ayudar. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —se levantó y se puso a acariciar el corto pelo rubio de Gabrielle. Oh, mi reina, no me había dado cuenta de todo el valor que había dentro de ese corazón tuyo. ¿Podría haber cambiado algo si hubiera ido en busca de ayuda en lugar de quedarme sentada como una cobarde detrás de aquella roca?  
El fuerte estampido de una puerta sobresaltó a Amarice cuando se había quedado adormilada. Volvió a atisbar desde detrás del peñasco y soltó una exclamación sofocada e involuntaria. Había dos cruces de madera en medio del patio. Gabrielle caminaba hacia ellas, rodeada de soldados, y dos soldados más arrastraban a Xena, que llevaba las piernas colgando detrás, sin vida. Gabrielle echó una rápida mirada a Xena y luego clavó la vista al frente, pero la guerrera no apartaba los ojos de Gabrielle ni por un momento. Xena debía de haberse quedado paralizada por el golpe del chakram. Por eso no se levantó, dedujo Amarice. Observó mientras ataban a Gabrielle y a Xena a las cruces, la una al lado de la otra, con el cuerpo magullado y amoratado. Seguro que les han dado una paliza, pensó furiosa.  
Amarice no oía lo que se estaban diciendo la una a la otra, sólo veía que se miraban y que sus labios se movían, Xena con angustia y amor en la cara, mientras que Gabrielle sólo mostraba un amor firme y valor. A Amarice se le revolvieron las tripas al ver que uno de los soldados cogía un clavo largo y lo colocaba sobre la mano presa de Gabrielle, la mano más cercana a Xena. Cuando el soldado levantó el mazo para asestar el primer golpe, Gabrielle apartó la mirada de Xena y miró hacia arriba. Cuando el mazo entró en contacto con el clavo, Gabrielle sólo se estremeció, apretando la mandíbula, sin hacer el menor ruido. Fue Xena, que miraba impotente, quien se estremeció violentamente y emitió el grito de dolor más lastimero y angustiado que Amarice había oído jamás, mientras la guerrera veía cómo los soldados violaban las manos y los tobillos de Gabrielle con los clavos.  
En ese momento, Amarice se cubrió de un sudor frío y apartó la mirada, mientras el soldado acababa con Gabrielle y se trasladaba hasta Xena. Oyó el ruido de la madera al golpear el metal, oyó los gritos de agonía de la guerrera, mezclados con gritos de "Gabrielle, Gabrielle". Amarice oyó los golpes cuando alzaron las cruces y luego las dejaron caer en dos agujeros cavados en el suelo. Luego los soldados se alejaron y Amarice volvió a mirar para ver a las dos mujeres, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza caída, pero el pecho esforzándose aún en silencio por respirar.  
Amarice no sabía cuántas marcas pasó allí sentada, viendo sufrir a sus dos nuevas amigas. Había oído que la crucifixión era una muerte lenta y dolorosa y que las víctimas en realidad morían ahogadas, incapaces de mantener la fuerza necesaria para levantar el pecho y coger aire. Notó que se le bloqueaba la mandíbula y se le acumulaba saliva debajo de la lengua, y se le revolvieron las tripas de nuevo cuando la acometió una oleada de náuseas. Se agachó detrás del peñasco pero de su pobre estómago vacío sólo salieron arcadas secas.  
Mientras veía morir a sus amigas, intentó dilucidar cómo podría al menos rescatar sus cuerpos. Eso era algo que les debía. Gabrielle merecía una pira funeraria amazónica como era debido. Al final, la reina había demostrado ser una valiente guerrera. En cuanto a Xena, Amarice pensó que la llevaría con su familia. Anfípolis era su pueblo natal, si no recordaba mal.  
Examinó el patio, buscando cualquier abertura, cualquier punto débil que pudiera permitirle introducirse en la fortaleza. Maldición. La puerta parecía ser la única forma de entrar o salir. A fin de cuentas, era una fortaleza romana armada. No iban a poner un millón de puertas y ventanas en el sitio. ¿Qué hacer?  
El ruido de los cascos de un caballo que se acercaba a toda velocidad desvió su atención del patio. Un soldado romano venía al galope a lomos de un caballo negro cubierto de sudor y el vapor se alzaba del pelaje del esbelto animal en el gélido aire de nieve. El soldado gritó a la entrada y dos soldados más abrieron las grandes puertas desde dentro para dejarlo pasar. El hombre saltó del caballo y se golpeó el pecho con el puño y luego estiró el brazo hacia delante, con el puño cerrado, en el saludo del ejército romano. Los otros soldados le devolvieron el saludo.

— ¡César ha sido asesinado! —dijo el jinete solitario, inclinándose y apoyando las manos en las rodillas, jadeante—. El gobierno es un caos y se dice que Bruto se va a hacer con el mando. Se rumorea que todos los soldados leales a César pueden ser ejecutados. Será mejor que volváis a Atenas, donde se encuentra Bruto, y empecéis a besarle el culo todo lo que podáis —terminó el soldado, que volvió a montarse en el caballo y salió al galope por la puerta rumbo a Atenas.  
Mientras Amarice digería esta información, la fortaleza estalló en actividad: los soldados recogían a toda prisa sus pertenencias y se montaban en los caballos, saliendo disparados por el camino hacia Atenas. ¿César muerto? Un día demasiado tarde, pensó con amargura y volvió a mirar las dos figuras ahora inmóviles que, en medio del caos, habían sido abandonadas colgadas de las cruces. Supongo que la recompensa de seis millones de dinares por el cuerpo de Xena no significa nada para ellos si la persona que ha ofrecido la recompensa está muerta, pensó gravemente.  
Al cabo de tal vez media marca, Amarice percibió que la fortaleza estaba vacía y se dio cuenta de que con las prisas, los soldados ni siquiera se habían molestado en cerrar las puertas tras ellos. Saltó de su atalaya, dobló la esquina del muro y simplemente entró en la fortaleza y llegó al pie de las dos cruces. Así, sin más.  
No recordaba haber encontrado el hacha ni haber talado las cruces. No recordaba haber quitado con cuidado los cuerpos de las cruces. No recordaba haber encontrado el pequeño carro y el burro que habían sido abandonados por los soldados en fuga. No recordaba haber cargado los cuerpos en el carro, sin la menor idea de dónde los iba a llevar para ponerlos a buen recaudo. Estaba en pleno estado de lógica, sin permitirse sentir nada.  
Entonces se acordó de Eli. ¿Era de verdad? Lo había visto curar a aquel hombre que no podía caminar. ¿Eso fue genuino o un truco para atraer más discípulos como seguidores? ¿Podría ayudar a Xena y Gabrielle? Con un gesto de asentimiento imperceptible, su cara adoptó una expresión de determinación. Llevaría los cuerpos a las amazonas para que los protegieran y encontraría a Eli. Tiró de la cuerda que había atado al plácido burro y emprendió el camino hacia el territorio de las amazonas. Apenas llevaba recorridos cien metros cuando se topó nada menos que con el torpe e idiota de Joxer.  
Joxer la vio y se acercó corriendo. —Amarice, ¿eres tú? Las amazonas vienen de camino para rescataros a ti y a Gabrielle. ¿Cómo has conseguido salir? ¿Dónde está Gabrielle? ¿Ha venido Xena? —las palabras le salían a borbotones.  
Ella se limitó a mirar con tristeza al suelo y sin decir palabra lo llevó a la parte de atrás del carro, levantando la cubierta de arpillera manchada de sangre y señalando con un gesto los dos cuerpos inertes que había debajo. Joxer se quedó mirando boquiabierto los dos cuerpos durante un largo momento y luego cayó de rodillas en la nieve sucia y se echó a llorar en silencio. No era ningún secreto que había estado totalmente enamorado de Gabrielle, aunque ésta no le había correspondido con nada más que una amistad platónica. En cuanto a Xena, Joxer había emulado a la guerrera. —Joxer, ¿te acuerdas de Eli? —le preguntó Amarice con amabilidad. —Bueno, no lo conozco —Joxer levantó la mirada con los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos—, pero sé quién es. Gabrielle hablaba de él a menudo —Joxer sabía que la bardo había cambiado al volver de la India. Eli había dado un nuevo significado a su vida, un nuevo camino para su vida. El camino del amor. —Joxer, necesito que tomes el camino de Atenas y que lo encuentres —dijo ella, agarrando por los hombros al hombre que seguía de rodillas—. Yo voy a buscar a las amazonas para ver si me pueden ayudar a guardar los cuerpos hasta que Eli consiga volver aquí.

—Las amazonas están estableciendo una base en una posada que hay pasada esa próxima colina —señaló Joxer—. ¿Pero por qué necesitas a Eli?—Joxer, es difícil de explicar, pero creo que es todo lo que Gabrielle decía que era. Le he visto hacer... cosas... —se le apagó la voz con una mirada distraída en los ojos—. Joxer, curó a un hombre que no podía caminar. Si alguien puede hacer un milagro, es él —terminó.  
Joxer la miró con desconcierto y luego con creciente comprensión. — ¿De verdad crees...? —titubeó. — ¡Sí! —dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo—. Ahora ve, todo lo deprisa que puedas, y dile que venga a la posada. Joxer, tú eres la única esperanza que me queda, la única esperanza que les queda a ellas.  
Joxer por fin vio una manera de hacer algo por la guerrera y la bardo. Una forma auténtica de devolverles algo. Se inclinó sobre el carro, se besó los dedos, los apretó sobre los labios de Gabrielle y luego se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, por una vez sin tropezar con sus propios pies.  
Ya era tarde cuando Amarice y Joxer emprendieron caminos diferentes y el sol empezaba a ponerse, creando largas sombras de los árboles que bordeaban el camino, mientras Amarice se dirigía a la posada. Tenía frío y temblaba, deseando contar con un manto. La ropa tradicional de las amazonas no tapaba gran cosa. Se acercó un poco más al burro, con la esperanza de aprovechar el calor corporal del resistente animal. Por fin pasó la colina y bajó por la última parte del camino que llevaba a la posada. Hizo la señal de paz a la vigía amazona apostada en un árbol, alzando los dos brazos por encima de la cabeza y juntando los puños. De inmediato, el arrullo de una paloma se fue repitiendo de árbol en árbol hasta la posada, anunciando su inminente llegada. Gracias exclusivamente a su fuerza de voluntad, pues sus reservas físicas estaban totalmente agotadas, subió los escalones de la posada, emitiendo ella misma el arrullo de la paloma, que fue contestado, y la puerta de la posada se abrió. Cruzó el umbral tambaleándose y señaló el carro.

—Subidlas a una habitación y poned guardia en la puerta. Ya viene alguien para ayudar. Y por los dioses, lavadlas, quitadles esos andrajos de arpillera llenos de sangre y vestidlas con otra cosa. Y que alguien lleve a ese pobre burro al establo y le dé algo de heno para comer —se desplomó junto a una mesa dentro de la posada y sin decir nada cogió el odre de agua que le ofrecía Loisha, una joven amazona.

—Son Xena y la reina —exclamó llorosa Loisha, que se había acercado al carro—. ¡Están muertas! Amarice, ¿por qué las tenemos que poner en una habitación? ¿Qué clase de ayuda puede estar de camino?—Cállate y haz lo que he dicho —espetó Amarice agotada.  
Loisha la miró como si hubiera tomado beleño y llamó a Rebina para que la ayudara a subir los dos cuerpos sin vida hasta una habitación. Amarice intentó explicar lo de Eli, pero las pragmáticas amazonas no lo entendían. Temiendo que desobedecieran su decisión, estuvo toda la noche sentada junto a la cama, negándose a abandonar a sus amigas mientras todavía hubiera esperanza para ellas.  
Amarice se apartó del lado de la cama donde estaba Gabrielle y se acercó al lado donde yacía Xena. Yo quería ser como tú. Quería aprender a luchar como tú. Creía que lo tuyo era sólo hacer la guerra, luchar, tramar y obtener la gloria. Pero a pesar de tu visión, viniste por nosotros. Por ella. Maldita seas, Xena, no tenías que morir aún. Te acababa de conocer. ¿Por qué no pudiste evitar que la visión se hiciera realidad? ¿Por qué? El cuerpo de Amarice se estremeció por los sollozos y al final se echó a llorar en voz alta, mientras todas las lágrimas que no había derramado le caían por la cara y su puño golpeaba el colchón. ¿Por qué no os salvé?  
Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y Chilapa, la regente a cargo de las amazonas cuando Gabrielle estaba ausente de la aldea, entró en la habitación. Tras la muerte de Ephiny, Gabrielle había designado a Chilapa para que se encargara del funcionamiento diario de la aldea amazónica mientras ella continuaba sus viajes con la princesa guerrera. —Amarice, he venido lo más deprisa que he podido —dijo la mujer de piel oscura. Amarice, que se había quedado dormida durante varias marcas, se levantó y la abrazó sin decir palabra, con el cuerpo estremecido por nuevos sollozos. Al cabo de un momento se serenó, se acercó a la ventana y miró fuera, temblando al ver el Monte Amaro a lo lejos.  
La regente se acercó a la cama y contempló con tristeza a Gabrielle y Xena. Luego se volvió y se quedó mirando largo rato la espalda de Amarice, notando el porte decidido de la pelirroja. —Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado —dijo suavemente—. Debe de haber sido algo horrible de ver. —Más horrible de lo que puedas imaginarte jamás —replicó Amarice, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, aunque sus ojos realmente no veían nada ahí fuera.

—Amarice, Gabrielle no te daría su derecho de casta a ti ni a nadie más, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Chilapa delicadamente.  
—No y no va a ser necesario —dijo Amarice tajantemente—. Eli las va a traer de vuelta. —Amarice —la voz se volvió más delicada, Chilapa cruzó la habitación y le puso titubeando una mano en el hombro—, sé que estás desolada y que probablemente sientes que de alguna manera eres responsable, pero no lo eres. Desgraciadamente, Gabrielle se ha ido, Amarice, está muerta. Tenemos que empezar a organizar su pira funeraria y nombrar a una nueva reina como sucesora. No podemos dejar a la Nación Amazona sin dirigente durante mucho tiempo, especialmente con el caos que hay en estos momentos ahí fuera.

— ¡No! —Amarice apartó bruscamente la mano de su hombro y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación—. Tú no has visto lo que he visto yo —la mirada distante volvió a sus ojos—. Por favor, Chilapa, no te rindas hasta que él llegue y le demos al menos una oportunidad. Puede hacer milagros.

—Bueno —la regente se mordisqueó el labio inferior pensativa. ¿Qué mal puede hacer un día más? Eso era lo que tardarían en recoger y volver a la aldea amazónica. Además, las cosas ahí fuera todavía no eran seguras—. Vale, por ahora —se limitó a decir.

—Gracias —susurró Amarice.

Chilapa alargó la mano y apartó un mechón enredado de pelo rojo de los ojos de Amarice y volvió a estrecharla en un abrazo. Ambas mujeres lloraron en silencio a su reina perdida y a la valiente guerrera.

—Eran mis amigas —consiguió decir por fin Amarice, medio ahogada. —Lo sé, lo sé, también eran las mías —dijo Chilapa, frotando suavemente la espalda de la muchacha más alta. En ese momento, Rebina asomó la cabeza por la puerta y dijo con apremio Viene Eli


	2. Chapter 2

Joxer corrió por el camino nevado durante aproximadamente un kilómetro y medio antes de darse cuenta de que casi se había puesto el sol. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Acampar o seguir viajando en la oscuridad para encontrar a Eli. Se sentía tan... solo. A decir verdad, a pesar de lo mucho que se jactaba de ser un guerrero, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que las únicas ocasiones en que había tenido aventuras de verdad habían sido cuando estaba con Xena y Gabrielle. Ahora se habían ido y se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a vivir una aventura. De hecho, se preguntaba qué le pasaría al no tener a Xena para salvarlo cuando se metiera en problemas, cosa que, se reconoció irónicamente a sí mismo, le ocurría con frecuencia.

 _¿Qué haría Xena en esta situación?_ Pensó en todas las veces que Xena había renunciado al sueño y la comida para rescatarlos a él o a Gabrielle o a cualquier otra persona que la hubiera necesitado. La oscuridad le daba miedo, pero por una vez Xena lo necesitaba a él. _Vale, Xena, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, espero poder hacer acopio de una pequeña parte de tu valor y fuerza para superar esta noche._ Decidió seguir adelante. Si lo que Amarice decía era cierto, cuanto antes encontrara a Eli, mejor.

Decidió mantenerse pegado al borde del camino enfangado. Era casi imposible ocultar sus huellas en la nieve, pero tal vez en las sombras cercanas a los árboles sus pisadas serían menos llamativas. Sabía que había soldados romanos en el camino. Soldados romanos que no tenían a nadie que los dirigiera y que contaban con mucha energía acumulada. Antes de encontrar a Amarice ya había tenido que ponerse a cubierto varias veces para esconderse de ellos mientras pasaban. Era posible que no lo molestaran, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo. Si mantenía los ojos y los oídos abiertos, tal vez incluso en la oscuridad podría esconderse de los soldados antes de que lo vieran.

Se ciñó mejor las correas de su mochila y se arrebujó en su manto, intentando protegerse del frío creciente. Al principio se mantuvo al borde del camino, pero a medida que aumentaba la oscuridad se trasladó a la hilera de árboles, esquivando las ramas bajas desnudas por el invierno e intentando moverse tan sigilosamente como había observado hacer a Xena en muchas ocasiones. _¿Cómo lo hacía?_ Xena se movía tan silenciosa como una pantera y podía acercarse furtivamente a prácticamente cualquier persona o cosa. Joxer se sobresaltaba por cualquier sombra, cualquier grito de lechuza, cualquier ruido deslizante que oía. La mitad de las veces se daba cuenta avergonzado de que los ruidos que oía eran sus propios pies torpes al quebrar ramitas y remover hojas secas. _La verdad es que soy un auténtico cobarde_ , francamente, se reprochó a sí mismo. Xena nunca habría tenido miedo de la música nocturna, como la llamaba Gabrielle, a su estilo bárdico.

 _Gabrielle._ Sonrió al recordar el día en que debido a las errantes flechas robadas del travieso Eros, hijo de Cupido, Gabrielle se había enamorado de él. De él. Ella se echó a reír cuando se solucionó el hechizo de las flechas, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que le dolió a él, aunque en los ojos de Xena vio que la guerrera comprendía su dolor. Con todo, a partir de aquel día supo que estaba enamorado de Gabrielle. Con la misma certeza, supo que su amor jamás sería correspondido.

Se había consolado viajando con la bardo y la guerrera, dispuesto a aprender todo lo posible y a vivir todas las aventuras que pudiera gracias a eso. Además, lo cierto era que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Y admitía que las seguía para continuar cerca de Gabrielle, satisfecho simplemente con estar en su presencia y contemplar la elegante belleza de sus movimientos cuando ella no miraba. Antes de que Gabrielle renunciara a la lucha, su habilidad con la vara de combate amazónica había sido pura poesía en movimiento. Joxer había practicado el arte de la espada y de la vara cuando estaba solo, pero no conseguía dominar los movimientos que Xena y Gabrielle habían perfeccionado tras horas de entrenamiento.

Joxer dedicaba a la bardo toda la atención que podía y que ella toleraba, pero con frecuencia daba la impresión de que ella no hacía caso o ni siquiera se daba cuenta de su afecto. Era extraño, reflexionó Joxer, pero Gabrielle no parecía hacer jamás el menor caso a los hombres que se encontraban en sus viajes, por lo menos en el sentido romántico. Sabía lo de Pérdicas, el marido muerto de Gabrielle, y se preguntaba si tras la desolación de perder a Pérdicas, Gabrielle se había negado a correr el riesgo de volver a sufrir de esa manera. Una vez le preguntó a Xena si Gabrielle había amado a algún hombre aparte de Pérdicas y la guerrera le echó una mirada misteriosa y divertida. Luego le contó unas cuantas historias sobre algunos de los hombres que le habían gustado a Gabrielle durante los primeros tiempos de sus viajes juntas. Irónicamente, casi todos esos hombres ahora estaban muertos.

Joxer sabía que en la vida de Xena no había habido mucho romance, por no decir nada, desde que la conocía. Pensó que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, parecía que Gabrielle y Xena se habían convertido la una para la otra en el eje central de sus vidas, especialmente cuando volvieron de la India. A partir de entonces, Xena y Gabrielle parecían absortas la una en la otra. Las miradas silenciosas, las pequeñas caricias, las bromas privadas no habían pasado desapercibidas a los ojos de Joxer. No era posible negar que la relación de las dos mujeres iba más allá de la mera amistad. Pero no era fácil saber hasta dónde llegaba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueran conscientes de la química que había entre ellas y que era tan evidente para él. A veces se sentía muy solo en su presencia, casi como si estuviera invadiendo algo personal y privado.

Pasaron varias marcas y Joxer empezaba a sentirse cansado y hambriento. Tenía los ojos irritados de observar constantemente la oscuridad que tenía delante, intentando esquivar obstáculos y mantenerse alerta ante cualquier peligro. Oyó un chisporroteo y se detuvo, con la frente cubierta de un ligero sudor de miedo. El ruido procedía del bosque a su derecha. Ahora también detectaba el olor a madera quemada. _Ah, una hoguera._ También percibió el delicado aroma a carne asada y el estómago le dio un vuelco, rugiendo audiblemente. Se debatió entre la huida silenciosa y el creciente agotamiento que sentía. La necesidad de su cuerpo de descanso y alimento acabó imponiéndose y decidió acercarse con sigilo para ver quién era. Tal vez fuese alguien amable. Tal vez compartiera lo que tenía.

Con el mayor sigilo posible, se acercó hacia el ruido hasta situarse detrás de un gran peñasco debajo de un afloramiento de rocas que sobresalía de la ladera de una pequeña colina. Se agazapó y miró al otro lado del peñasco. Había varias personas sentadas alrededor de la hoguera, sin hablar, simplemente mirándola. Algunos parecían estar comiendo los restos de una comida. Otros estaban dormidos envueltos en diversas mantas y pieles, todos ellos cerca del calor de la acogedora hoguera.

Un hombre de largo pelo oscuro estaba sentado aparte del resto del grupo en un tronco, dando la espalda al peñasco. Ante la sorpresa de Joxer, el hombre dijo:

—Sal de detrás de la roca. No te vamos a hacer daño.

Joxer no hizo el menor ruido y siguió oculto en las sombras, examinando al grupo más atentamente, y se dio cuenta de que ninguno de ellos parecía llevar un arma. _¿Qué clase de gente acampa de noche sin armas, especialmente teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado hoy?_ Recordó que Gabrielle había hablado de las enseñanzas de Eli sobre la no violencia. Miró más atentamente al hombre sentado en el tronco y vio que tenía barba. Gabrielle le había dicho que Eli tenía el pelo largo y oscuro y barba.

Joxer salió con cautela de detrás del peñasco, con la mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada.

—¿Eli? —preguntó vacilante, preparado para salir corriendo de ser necesario.

—Sí, soy yo —dijo el hombre y se volvió para mirar a Joxer. Sus ojos relucían al débil resplandor de la fogata e incluso en la penumbra su cara irradiaba paz.

Joxer apartó la mano de la empuñadura de la espada y se relajó, acercándose a donde estaba sentado Eli.

—Soy Joxer, un amigo de Xena y Gabrielle —dijo. _O era amigo de Xena y Gabrielle_ , pensó en silencio.

Eli se levantó rápidamente del tronco y se acercó, extendiendo el brazo, que Joxer le estrechó.

—Cualquier amigo de Gabrielle es amigo mío —replicó Eli—. Por favor, siéntate con nosotros. ¿Has comido? Puedes compartir lo que tenemos —Eli hizo un gesto señalando el tronco para que Joxer se sentara.

Joxer dejó caer su mochila y se sentó cansinamente con un suspiro. Uno de los hombres se levantó del otro lado de la hoguera, sirvió un guiso en un plato y se acercó para dárselo a Joxer. Éste aceptó el plato que le ofrecían sin decir nada y se puso a comer, sin saborear la comida, movido sólo por el convencimiento de que tenía hambre y necesitaba la fuerza que le daría el alimento.

—¿Te envía Xena? —preguntó Eli.

Joxer se quedó mirando su plato y dijo en voz baja:

—No, me envía Amarice.

—¿Amarice? —Eli se había preguntado qué había sido de la alta amazona pelirroja. Había desaparecido justo después de que escaparan de la fortaleza romana. No había comprendido en absoluto el camino que seguían Gabrielle y él mismo. ¿Por qué iba a buscarlo, a menos que...?—. ¿Dónde están Xena y Gabrielle? —preguntó Eli con evidente preocupación en el tono.

Joxer se volvió para mirarlo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Eli lo miró un momento, tratando de interpretar el silencio. _Algo va muy mal._ Lo había notado todo el día. Después de huir de la prisión romana y de que Amarice hubiera desaparecido, Xena y Gabrielle no se habían presentado. Seguía esperando a que se reunieran con él, especialmente después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Gabrielle y él habían tenido muy poco tiempo para ponerse al día y la bardo estaba llena de preguntas y anécdotas. Tenía que reconocer que le encantaba escucharla tanto como le encantaba instruirla. Tenerla cerca era una alegría.

Cuando no aparecieron, había tenido la esperanza de que simplemente hubieran decidido que tenían otros sitios a los que acudir, especialmente porque en el camino habían oído los rumores sobre el asesinato de César. Había seguido esperando que no les hubiera pasado nada malo, pero no había conseguido desechar la sensación de inquietud que le llenaba el estómago.

—Joxer, dime, ¿dónde están Xena y Gabrielle? ¿Es que...?

—Xena y Gabrielle están muertas —dijo Joxer a duras penas.

Eli cerró los ojos un momento y no dijo nada en absoluto. _Gabrielle. Estabas empezando a encontrar tu camino. Cuánto siento que tu viaje de autodescubrimiento haya sido tan corto. ¿Ha sido el camino de Xena, el camino del guerrero, tu ruina final, hija? Espero que ahora estés a salvo en los brazos amorosos de Abba, amiga mía, espero que por fin hayas encontrado el camino final de la paz y el amor._

Eli se acercó inconscientemente a Joxer y lo miró con los ojos relucientes. Puso la mano en el hombro de Joxer con un gesto de consuelo y tragó varias veces, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Joxer, tú las querías mucho, ¿verdad? —el avatar estudió la cara de Joxer buscando la confirmación y la encontró en la expresión atormentada y triste con que lo miraba.

—Yo... yo quería ser como Xena —dijo Joxer titubeando—. Me esforcé mucho por aprenderlo todo sobre cómo luchar, cómo ser noble, cómo tener valor.

—Has demostrado una gran nobleza y valor al venir a buscarme —le dijo Eli, decidiendo no comentar lo de la lucha, al menos por ahora. Se daba cuenta de que el desolado hombre tenía más que decir.

—Gabrielle —empezó Joxer y luego se detuvo y se le vino abajo la expresión—. Estaba enamorado de ella —terminó en un susurro.

 _Ahhh, la hermosa bardo se ganó otro corazón_ , pensó Eli. _También tiene el mío_ , pensó con tristeza, _aunque a otro nivel. Y la guerrera, ella también entregó su corazón a Gabrielle. Un corazón tan complicado y misterioso y sí, roto, que es un milagro que se lo pudiera entregar a nadie._ Xena era una persona muy privada y Eli sabía que sólo había arañado la superficie en la tarea de llegar a conocerla. Le había impresionado su instinto protector hacia Gabrielle y por fin se dio cuenta de que era porque en muchos sentidos, la guerrera necesitaba a la bardo mucho más de lo que Gabrielle necesitaba a Xena. Gabrielle hacía amigos y ganaba corazones fuera a donde fuese. Xena no tenía esa suerte y Eli se daba cuenta de que al haber obtenido el cariño y la confianza de la bardo, no era probable que la guerrera renunciara a ello sin presentar batalla. De hecho, esta misma mañana temprano, la guerrera había cruzado Grecia a toda velocidad para intentar rescatar a Gabrielle y a todos los demás de esa prisión, incluso sabiendo que iba derecha al lugar de la visión que tanto temía. _Así que la visión debe de haberse hecho realidad._

—Joxer, por favor, cuéntame lo que ha pasado —pidió el avatar en voz baja.

Joxer consiguió contarle toda la historia a Eli, al menos todo lo que él sabía, y por fin dijo:

—Amarice me ha enviado a buscarte. Ha dicho que tú tal vez podrías... eeeh... bueno... ha dicho que te había visto... —se quedó callado. _¿A qué parezco un tonto redomado?_ terminó en silencio por dentro.

— ¿Curar a un hombre que no podía caminar? —Eli acabó la frase por él.

—Sí —dijo Joxer con alivio—. Parecía creer que podrías... ayudar también en este caso —la mirada de Eli atravesó a Joxer y a pesar del calor del fuego, Joxer se estremeció. _Esos ojos. Esa serenidad total._ Había visto esa expresión en la cara de Gabrielle. Pensativo, preguntó—: ¿Puedes? Ayudar, me refiero.

Eli le apretó el hombro a Joxer ligeramente. Los propios ojos de Eli se llenaron ahora de lágrimas.

—Joxer, no lo sé. Abba me ha hecho el honor de ser su receptáculo para ayudar a muchos necesitados, tanto física como espiritualmente. Sin embargo, esto supera el campo de mi experiencia. Ven, por favor, vamos a acomodarte para pasar la noche. Yo pasaré el resto de la noche ayunando y meditando. Mañana iré a la posada y veré lo que depara Abba.

Uno de los discípulos de Eli encontró una manta de sobra para Joxer y otros reorganizaron sus propios petates para hacerle sitio junto al fuego. Joxer agradecía poder dormir al abrigo del viento junto al gran peñasco y por fin notó que el frío abandonaba su cuerpo gracias a la cálida fogata que tenía delante.

—Gracias —dijo escuetamente al hombre que le había traído la manta. Dejó la espada a su lado como le había enseñado Xena y cerró los ojos cansados, deseando sumirse en el sueño. Las imágenes de los dos cadáveres de sus amigas acudían a su mente sin parar, lo cual le imposibilitó dormir durante largo rato.

En cuanto a Eli, se dirigió al otro lado del peñasco y se sentó en el suelo blando, apoyando la espalda en la fría piedra. Contempló la luna llena y las estrellas parpadeantes. Sabía que a Gabrielle y a Xena les encantaba mirar las estrellas. Tal vez ahora estuvieran entre las estrellas, emitiendo su propia luz mágica. Tal vez ahora mismo lo estuvieran contemplando. Cerró los ojos y se vació. _Abba, ¿puedo hacer algo en este caso? ¿Cuál es tu voluntad?_ Notó que lo invadía una sensación de paz. No sabía exactamente lo que acabaría revelándole Abba, sólo que debía ir a la posada y aguardar nuevas instrucciones.

Junto al fuego, Joxer se sumió en un sueño inquieto, a pesar de sí mismo. Había sido un día muy largo y triste. Gabrielle... muerta. Los sueños de Joxer estuvieron poblados por los hermosos ojos verdes y el bonito pelo rubio y corto que temía no volver a ver jamás. La sonriente cara bronceada de la bardo no dejaba de transformarse en los rasgos pálidos y magullados que Joxer había visto en la parte de atrás del carro en el camino. Junto al peñasco, un par de ojos relucientes siguieron contemplando pensativos las estrellas. Esta noche Eli no dormiría en absoluto.

* * *

Joxer se despertó despacio y se encontró totalmente cubierto por la manta. Sus sueños torturados sobre Gabrielle se habían convertido en pesadillas de imágenes difusas y violentas. Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo por dormir en el suelo frío y duro. La manta era mal colchón y estaba acostumbrado a las pieles más gruesas sobre las que dormía durante sus viajes con Xena y Gabrielle. Al despertarse del todo y atisbar desde debajo de la manta, se dio cuenta de que no todo había sido una pesadilla. Estaba de verdad acampado junto al fuego con los discípulos de Eli. Joxer suspiró. Eso quería decir que Xena y Gabrielle estaban muertas de verdad. Ésa, al menos, era la cruda realidad y no parte de los horribles sueños, como había esperado.

Amaneció y Eli despertó al resto del grupo. Decidió que debían recoger deprisa el campamento y comer por el camino, sin molestarse en avivar el fuego y tratar de cocinar algo. Eli quería llegar a la posada lo más pronto posible. Se repartieron raciones de campaña y el pequeño y desamparado grupo emprendió la marcha de vuelta por el camino que llevaba al Monte Amaro. El aire estaba helado, pero al salir el sol, la nieve del día anterior había empezado a derretirse, haciendo que el camino estuviera algo embarrado en algunos tramos. El grupo avanzaba en silencio, comiendo las raciones e intentando protegerse la cara de las ráfagas de viento. Joxer y Eli caminaban detrás del resto del grupo.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó titubeante Joxer a Eli, bajando la cabeza para guarecerse del frío al tiempo que se volvía para hablar con el hombre barbudo.

Eli miraba al frente, con las manos recogidas a la espalda.

—No lo sé —contestó por fin con franqueza tras un largo silencio—. Abba todavía no me lo ha aclarado. Sólo sé que debo ir a la posada. Tendremos que aguardar nuevas instrucciones hasta que lleguemos allí.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, los dos sumidos en sus pensamientos, ajenos al hecho de que los pájaros habían dejado de cantar y que un silencio ominoso se había apoderado del bosque que los rodeaba. Joxer oyó un crujido de hojas secas seguido de un ligero roce y un ruido metálico que salían del bosque detrás de él, el ruido de una espada al ser desenvainada, y se giró cuando un solo soldado romano salió de un salto de detrás de un arbusto, blandiendo un sable de un solo filo. Joxer sacó su propia espada y gritó a sus compañeros desarmados:

— ¡Corred! ¡Escondeos en el bosque!

Eli guio rápidamente a los demás hacia los árboles mientras Joxer emprendía un combate a espada con el soldado. Los fuertes choques metálicos reverberaban detrás de él. Levantó la mirada y vio una cueva en la cumbre de unas colinas rocosas que estaban justo pasados los árboles.

—Escondeos en esa cueva hasta que venga a buscaros —susurró con fuerza. El grupo se dirigió a la cueva y Eli se detuvo y se ocultó detrás de un árbol para esperar a Joxer.

Cuando se estaba agazapando, oyó el ruido de metal cayendo al suelo y de repente los ruidos de las estocadas se detuvieron. Atisbó desde detrás del árbol y vio a Joxer tendido boca arriba, con la espada en el suelo a varios metros de distancia, y el soldado de pie sobre él con el sable alzado por encima de la cabeza. Con un ruido nauseabundo, el soldado hundió el arma en el pecho de Joxer y éste soltó un grito y luego se quedó inmóvil. Eli vio que le corría la sangre por el costado, acumulándose en el fango blando del camino. El soldado se agachó y dio la vuelta a Joxer, tirando de las correas de cuero para quitarle la mochila. Luego se acercó a la espada caída y la recogió, la alzó pensativo un momento y luego se la colgó de una correa de su armadura. El soldado miró rápidamente por todas partes y se alejó en la dirección opuesta a Eli.

Eli esperó unos minutos y luego se acercó con cautela al cuerpo de Joxer. _Fuiste un estupendo amigo para Gabrielle y la guerrera, y también para mí_ , le dijo en silencio a Joxer. Se arrodilló y cubrió a Joxer con el manto que había llevado. Eli se dio cuenta de que la distracción de Joxer era probablemente el acto más valeroso que había realizado en su vida, al dar a Eli y a los demás la oportunidad de escapar sin sufrir daño. Sabía por cosas que le había contado Gabrielle que Joxer no tenía más familia real que su malvado hermano gemelo, Jett, ya que su padre estaba en la cárcel. Eli sacó a rastras del camino el cuerpo de Joxer hasta colocarlo detrás de un árbol.

El avatar volvió a la cueva donde esperaban sus discípulos. Les dijo dónde estaba Joxer y les encargó que enterraran su cuerpo, temeroso de que el humo de una pira funeraria llamara la atención de algún indeseable. Luego tomó una rápida decisión. Sus seguidores estarían mucho mejor ocultos a salvo y él llegaría antes a la posada si no tenía que estar pendiente de todos ellos. Se dirigió a ellos:

—Quedaos aquí escondidos durante un tiempo. Si dentro de dos días no habéis tenido noticias mías, volved a Atenas y esperadme. Tened cuidado. Que Abba os acompañe —con eso, Eli siguió solo hacia la posada con una renovada sensación de urgencia.

Y así, en la muerte, Joxer por fin vio cumplido su mayor sueño de convertirse en un auténtico guerrero.

* * *

Amarice se apartó de Chilapa, salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Sin aliento, salió corriendo por la puerta y bajó los escalones de la posada. En el camino distinguió la figura de Eli que acababa de pasar la colina, con la silueta de su largo pelo oscuro recortada contra el sol. Echó a correr y cuando llegó a él por fin cayó de rodillas en la tierra ante él y le tomó una mano entre las suyas. Mientras las lágrimas le corrían por la cara, levantó los ojos hacia él y le rogó:

—Por favor, ayúdalas.

Eli la levantó y la sujetó con los brazos estirados, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

—Amarice, no lo sé —dijo el alto hombre barbudo con tristeza—. He curado personas, sí, pero eran personas vivas. No sé qué puedo hacer por los muertos. Cuéntamelo todo sobre cómo murieron. Necesito saber dónde tenían el corazón en el momento de su muerte.

Amarice se estremeció, recordando la última defensa desesperada de Gabrielle contra los soldados en su intento inútil de salvar a Xena. ¿Qué pensaría Eli de eso? Titubeando, Amarice volvió a coger la mano de Eli y echaron a andar hacia la posada. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, lo llevó arriba hasta la habitación donde yacían los cuerpos de las dos mujeres, sin hacer caso de las miradas disimuladas de las amazonas que les iban dejando paso por la posada.

Cuando Eli entró en la habitación se acercó a la cama y se quedó al pie. A pesar de sus cuerpos magullados, las mujeres parecían... en paz. Cerró los ojos largo rato, colocando las manos juntas frente al pecho, moviendo los labios en una meditación silenciosa. Al cabo de un buen rato, volvió a abrir los ojos.

—Creo que están juntas —dijo. _Y al menos en el caso de Gabrielle, no creo que fuese aún su hora_ , añadió en silencio. Se acercó al lado de la cama donde yacía Xena y le tocó ligeramente la cabeza morena con la punta de los dedos.

A Gabrielle siempre la podía interpretar muy bien. Era abierta, franca y motivada por el amor, ignorando en muchas ocasiones lo que le decía la cabeza y siguiendo imprudentemente lo que le decía el corazón. La princesa guerrera era mucho más difícil de captar, toda ella reflejos rápidos, sombras y expresiones severas. No comprendía su camino, "el camino del guerrero", como lo llamaba ella. Xena no dudaba en matar, algo que Eli no podía entender. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que ayer los había salvado a él y a sus discípulos de una muerte segura en aquella prisión.

—Ahora —dijo, acercándose a la chimenea y sentándose en el hogar, haciéndole un gesto a Amarice para que se uniera a él—, cuéntamelo todo.

—Creo que para eso necesito un vaso de cerveza —contestó Amarice y miró a Rebina, que había estado haciendo guardia y no había podido resistirse a colocarse dentro de la puerta para escuchar. Bajo la mirada inflexible de Amarice, Rebina desapareció inmediatamente de la habitación, regresando poco después con una jarra de cerveza para Amarice y una jarra de sidra para Eli. Amarice le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y se llevó la jarra a los labios, con la mano temblorosa mientras tomaba un largo sorbo. Tragó y miró a los ojos pacientes de Eli por encima del borde de su jarra.

De repente a Amarice se le ocurrió algo.

—Eli, ¿dónde está Joxer? —preguntó. Casi se había olvidado del inadaptado compañero de Xena y Gabrielle.

—Joxer murió combatiendo con un soldado romano —dijo Eli con tristeza. _Más violencia por mi causa_ , admitió en silencio el avatar.

—Oh, siento oír eso —dijo Amarice sin darle mucha importancia. La verdad era que no conocía muy bien a Joxer y siempre le había dado la impresión de ser un cobarde descoordinado, un fallido imitador de Xena. _Bueno, el mundo de los guerreros está lleno de sorpresas en los últimos tiempos_ , pensó Amarice con ironía, echando una mirada al cuerpo de Gabrielle y recordando su valiente combate en defensa de Xena. Vio las heridas de la crucifixión y volvió con un sobresalto al tema del momento.

—Eli —dijo despacio—, antes de contarte lo que pasó, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Pues claro —respondió el amable hombre.

—Eli, sé que enseñas el camino de la paz absoluta, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, creo que el único modo de romper el ciclo de la violencia y el odio en el mundo es a través del amor y el perdón —replicó él, preguntándose a dónde quería ir a parar con eso.

Amarice continuó:

—¿Te acuerdas del prado cuando te pregunté que si alguien amenazara a tu madre, lucharías para salvarla? No tuviste ocasión de responderme. Ahora necesito una respuesta —terminó.

—¿Por qué? —la miró atentamente a la cara.

—Por favor, respóndeme primero —le rogó ella.

Eli se levantó y se paseó por la habitación.

—Amarice, no, jamás podría usar la violencia contra otra persona por mí mismo, especialmente para matarla, aunque eso supusiera sacrificar a alguien a quien quiero —respondió por fin.

—Pero Eli, ¿y si alguien que ha seguido tu camino de la luz usa la violencia para salvar a alguien a quien quiere? ¿Se puede justificar alguna vez la violencia en el caso de alguien que haya elegido seguir tu camino? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sé —dijo él mirando por la ventana—. Abba ve nuestro corazón y conoce nuestros motivos. Yo no puedo juzgar a los demás. Eso es algo que corresponde a Abba decidir —se daba cuenta del porqué de estas preguntas y se acercó despacio al cuerpo inerte de Gabrielle. Le cogió la mano fría y la atravesó con la mirada, sin ver. Conocía la gran devoción de Gabrielle por la princesa guerrera, sabía que Nayima les había dicho que eran almas gemelas eternas, que habían recorrido el mismo camino en vidas anteriores, que estaban destinadas a viajar juntas en esta vida, que estarían juntas en vidas futuras. Tanta oscuridad mezclada con tanta luz, ramales gemelos del mismo río que desembocaba en el mismo mar.

—Amarice —la miró con los ojos llenos de dolor—, ¿abandonó Gabrielle el camino de la luz en esa fortaleza? ¿Volvió a tomar la vara?

 _Si sólo fuese la vara_ , pensó Amarice gravemente.

—No, Eli, tomó la espada —dijo en tono tajante.

— ¿Y mató? —preguntó él en voz baja.

—Sí —replicó Amarice enfáticamente.

— ¿A cuántos? —susurró él a duras penas.

—A siete u ocho —dijo ella, atizando el fuego de la chimenea con un palo.

—Ya —dijo él distraído, volviéndose hacia Gabrielle y mirando el rostro amable y apacible que tenía delante. Le dolía el corazón, pero no conseguía imaginar que la bondadosa mujer matara sin razones de enorme peso, aunque la imagen de Gabrielle blandiendo la espada casi le resultaba inconcebible—. ¿Qué ocurrió? —se volvió a Amarice, con la voz temblorosa.

—Había tantos soldados... Xena estaba herida... no se podía levantar... un soldado iba a matarla... Gabrielle le tiró una lanza y lo alcanzó... venían más soldados contra ellas y Xena estaba allí tirada indefensa... cuando me quise dar cuenta, Gabrielle se volvió como loca... —las palabras le salían atropelladas y Amarice cruzó la habitación, se arrodilló y agarró el borde de la túnica de Eli—. Eli, fue horrible. Creo... no, sé que Gabrielle sólo habría tomado la espada para salvar a Xena. Jamás la habría tomado sólo para salvarse a sí misma —terminó Amarice.

 _Nunca necesitó hacerlo_ , se dijo Eli en silencio. _Xena siempre estaba allí para salvar a Gabrielle. Salvo al parecer esta última vez. Gabrielle, Gabrielle, ¿qué has hecho? Creía que estabas firmemente instalada en el camino del amor. Tendría que haber trabajado más tiempo contigo. Debería haber sabido que si se trataba de Xena matarías para salvar a la guerrera. No lo comprendo, pero tal vez Abba sí._

Xena era quizás la única fuerza que podía apartar a Gabrielle del camino del amor. Eli tenía que reconocer que era la única debilidad de la bardo. Era tan raro. Por otro lado, Gabrielle era también la mayor debilidad de la guerrera. Las dos mujeres juntas parecían completas, un extraño equilibrio de poder y pasión, de fuerza y amor, de pensamientos y sentimientos. Por algún motivo, la combinación funcionaba. Eli había visto el amor en los ojos de Xena cuando miraba a la bardo. Un amor que estaba dispuesto a permitir que Gabrielle creciera en la dirección que quisiera, con tal de que ese crecimiento incluyera a Xena en la vida de la bardo. De repente, Eli se dio cuenta de que Xena había hecho grandes sacrificios para seguir con Gabrielle después de que la bardo eligiera seguir el camino de la paz y el amor.

— ¿Qué más? ¿Qué ocurrió después de eso? —preguntó Eli, mirando la cara angustiada de Amarice.

Amarice se levantó y lo llevó de vuelta a la chimenea, contándole todo lo que había visto, estremeciéndose al narrar la crucifixión, sintiendo de nuevo las náuseas. Hasta Eli sintió el dolor que sin duda debió de sentir Xena al ver cómo clavaban a Gabrielle en esa cruz. Amarice terminó y bebió otro largo trago de la jarra de cerveza, toda temblorosa.

—Eli —dijo en tono lastimero—, por favor, intenta ayudarlas. El mundo necesita a Xena. Las amazonas necesitan a Gabrielle. Yo las necesito a las dos —añadió en voz baja, dejando la jarra y agarrándose las manos entre las rodillas—. Por favor —y se levantó, cogiéndolo de las manos y estrechándolo en un abrazo, estallando de nuevo en sollozos.

Eli acarició el ondulado pelo rojo y miró por encima de su hombro, por la ventana, a los últimos rayos del sol poniente. _Abba, ¿qué debo hacer?_ La guerrera que había matado a tantos. _¿Puedo traer de vuelta a alguien destinado a matar a otros?_ ¿Y qué ocurría con Gabrielle, que en la última tarde de su vida había tomado una espada y enviado a la muerte a varios hombres? _Sin embargo, he percibido que están juntas. Y que están en un lugar apacible. Y que es posible que no fuese la hora de Gabrielle. ¿Qué ocurre si la traigo a ella de vuelta y no a Xena? ¿Qué significaría eso dado que las dos son almas gemelas? ¿Esperaría Xena en ese lugar apacible hasta que Gabrielle vuelva a morir algún día?_

—Necesito estar a solas con ellas un rato —le dijo a Amarice—. Tengo que meditar y decidir cuál puede ser la voluntad de Abba. Te volveré a llamar cuando haya recibido instrucciones.

Amarice le estrechó las manos entre las suyas y salió en silencio de la habitación con dos miradas finales, una a los dos cuerpos que había sobre la cama y una última mirada de ruego a Eli por encima del hombro. Se quedó de pie al otro lado de la puerta y se apoyó en la pared, con las rodillas de repente hechas gelatina y el estómago encogido. Loisha estaba de guardia junto con Kallerine, la amazona más joven que había en la posada con ellas.

— ¿Estás bien? —Loisha la miró tímidamente.

—No —fue su áspera respuesta—. Me voy abajo. Llamadme cuando salga —y se fue.


	3. Chapter 3

Abajo varias amazonas estaban de pie en torno al fuego, asando carne, probablemente adquirida por la partida de caza que había salido esa mañana. Por suerte el posadero se había marchado a toda prisa y se había dejado casi todas sus provisiones. Por alguna razón, el olor de la carne le revolvió el estómago y buscó un plato de pan y queso y la compañía de Rebina y la regente. Rebina empezó a abrir la boca y Amarice alzó una mano para mandarla callar.

—No quiero hablar de ello —espetó.

—Bue... no —dijo despacio la mujer de pelo castaño. Luego untó un trozo de pan con mantequilla y se lo pasó a Amarice, apretándole la muñeca con comprensión.

—Vale, a lo mejor sí quiero hablar de ello —dijo Amarice en voz baja, con una mirada lastimera a Rebina y luego a la regente—. Me debería haber quedado con ellas. A lo mejor podría haber cambiado algo. Huí como una cobarde. Luego, cuando volví, me escondí detrás de una roca y no hice nada. Me quedé allí sentada viendo cómo las crucificaban. ¡Es culpa mía! —bajó la mirada, sin sentir de repente la menor gana de comerse el pan y el queso.

—No, Amarice —dijo la regente, poniéndole la mano bajo la barbilla a Amarice y obligándola a mirarla a los ojos—. Por el amor de Artemisa, si te hubieras quedado también te habrían crucificado a ti. Al menos ahora estás intentando hacer algo. Si este Eli de verdad puede hacer magia como tú dices, puede que acabes siendo la que al final la salve. No puedes castigarte de esta manera por todo esto. Ahora come, apenas has probado dos trozos de pan desde anoche. Necesitas conservar las fuerzas. Puede hacernos falta. Puede que a ellas les haga falta.

Amarice intentó obligarse a comer algo de queso, que parecía quedársele atravesado en la garganta. Rebina alargó la mano con un gesto de compasión y le frotó suavemente la espalda, tratando de consolar a su angustiada amiga.

Arriba en la habitación, Eli se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la estera delante de la chimenea. Cerró los ojos. Abba, me voy a vaciar para poder conocer tu voluntad, tu verdad, tu amor. Relajó la respiración y poco a poco su mente se fue quedando en blanco. Sintió que su mente y su corazón eran atraídos hacia Gabrielle. Percibió una vida sin terminar, un camino que todavía no se había recorrido del todo. Ah, sí, no era su hora. Tiene que volver.

En cuanto a Xena, Abba guardaba silencio. Como siempre, lo único que Eli veía alrededor de Xena eran sombras y misterio. Abba, ¿qué pasa con Xena? Pero no hubo una respuesta clara.

Abrió los ojos y sacó un incienso muy aromático de la bolsa que traía, encendiendo un poco y colocándolo en la chimenea. Encendió también unas velas pequeñas por toda la habitación. Luego trasladó el cuerpo de Gabrielle de la cama a la estera delante del fuego. De esto al menos estaba casi seguro. En cuanto a Xena, tendría que esperar y ver. Por último se encaminó a la puerta, la abrió y se asomó.

—Decidles a Amarice y a Chilapa que es la hora.

Kallerine bajó con cautela las escaleras y vio a Amarice, Rebina y la regente inmersas en una conversación. Irguió los hombros, se acercó y susurró al oído de Amarice. Ésta tragó, agarró a la regente de la mano y la condujo en silencio escaleras arriba. Chilapa notaba la mano de Amarice, fría al tacto, y veía la tensión y la expectación en la cara de la pelirroja.

—No sé, Amarice —dudó la regente.

—Confía en él —fue la respuesta que obtuvo—. Es lo único que tenemos —y subieron en silencio las escaleras, que parecían durar una eternidad.

Cuando las mujeres entraron en la habitación, el fuerte olor especiado del incienso les dio de lleno en la cara.

—Por favor, sentaos en esas sillas junto a la ventana y guardad silencio —les dijo Eli. Las mujeres se acercaron en silencio a las sillas y se sentaron, con expresión pensativa. Amarice cogió la mano de la regente, apretándosela tanto que le cortó la circulación. Por fin, se relajó un poco y miró a Eli.

Eli se arrodilló junto a Gabrielle y le colocó las piernas derechas, estirándole el cuerpo del todo. Movió de arriba abajo una barra de incienso encendida sobre el cuerpo frágil y magullado. Volvió a colocar el incienso en la chimenea y luego cerró los ojos. Una vez más se vació y sintió que lo invadía una oleada abrumadora de amor. Entonces estiró las manos por encima de Gabrielle, a pocos centímetros de su cara, y las fue moviendo despacio hacia abajo, deteniéndose encima de las heridas causadas en las manos y los tobillos por los clavos de metal. Amarice dejó escapar un ligero grito y Chilapa le apretó la mano con fuerza.

—Ah, Gabrielle mató, efectivamente, pero sus motivos eran puros y desinteresados. Mató para intentar salvar a Xena. Mató por amor. El camino de Gabrielle no es el mismo que el mío. El suyo está destinado a ser un camino de paz mezclado con el camino del guerrero. Sólo tomará las armas para ayudar a aquellos que no puedan ayudarse a sí mismos, como lo hizo ayer cuando tomó la espada para salvar a Xena —dijo Eli en un tono profundamente hipnótico—. Abba, devuélvele su fuerza vital, cura su cuerpo de estas horribles heridas y permítele volver a caminar en esta tierra para amar y hacer el bien.

Bueno. Abba puede aceptar la violencia en algunos casos. Eso era una sorpresa. De repente, Eli se dio cuenta de que tenía que replantearse su camino "único" y tener en cuenta que tal vez hubiera tantos caminos como personas. Sin embargo, la violencia extrema de Xena. La guerrera casi parecía regodearse en ella, disfrutar de ella. Eli había visto el brillo de los ojos de Xena cuando se preparaba para un combate. La guerrera parecía jugar casi con sus adversarios. No podía imaginar que eso pudiera estar justificado jamás. Entonces volvió a concentrarse en Gabrielle.

—Vuelve a nosotros, Gabrielle —dijo despacio, casi con reverencia. Las manos de Eli quedaron suspendidas y luego volvió a moverlas despacio subiendo por el cuerpo de Gabrielle y empezó a notar el débil calor de su esencia. Al llegar a su cara notó un aliento ligerísimo que le hacía cosquillas en la palma de la mano. Sofocó un grito y los párpados de ella se agitaron. Y entonces abrió los ojos.

—Qué... dónde... —tenía la voz muy débil mientras intentaba enfocar la mirada. Los ojos verdes lo miraron—. Eli, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Xena! ¿Dónde está Xena? —lo miró alarmada. Amarice y la regente estaban en el borde de sus asientos, temerosas de hablar o moverse, sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

—Shhh, Gabrielle, cálmate. Has sufrido mucho —le sonrió Eli, con su propia voz quebrada. Abba, qué maravilla es ésta.

Gabrielle cerró los ojos y tragó con dificultad.

¡—Qué sed —dijo adormilada. Eli se levantó, agarró un odre de agua, volvió a arrodillarse, se lo acercó a los labios y ella bebió un sorbo—. Lo tengo todo borroso. Estaba en los Campos Elíseos con Xena. Vi a Ephiny y a Solari y a Pérdicas. Xena vio a Marcus y a Solan y a Lyceus. Éramos... tan felices. ¿Ha sido un sueño?/p

De repente, abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó sentarse.

— ¡La crucifixión! ¿Dónde está Xena? —se miró las manos y las examinó, volviéndolas. Las horribles heridas de los clavos habían desaparecido. Estaba recuperando las fuerzas. Y la memoria. Se incorporó, vio el cuerpo sin vida de Xena encima de la cama y de su garganta salió un sollozo ahogado que se convirtió en un gemido bajo, seguido de un lamento desesperado—. ¡Nooooooo!

Se levantó y llegó al lado de la cama, caminando ahora sobre unos pies y tobillos curados y sin rastro de violencia. Se inclinó y acarició el pelo de Xena y luego se inclinó más y la besó en las mejillas, apoyando por fin la cabeza en el pecho inmóvil de la guerrera.

—No, Xena, tienes que volver conmigo, por favor. Te necesito.

Levantó delicadamente la mano de Xena y tocó apenas el espantoso agujero abierto que había dejado el clavo romano. Luego se subió a la cama y estrechó el cuerpo de Xena entre sus brazos, mojando la cara de la guerrera con las lágrimas que ahora le caían libremente y meciéndola dulcemente, acariciándole el pelo oscuro y susurrando palabras inaudibles al oído de Xena.

—Eli, tienes que traerla de vuelta. ¿No es eso lo que acabas de hacer conmigo? Los Campos Elíseos, eso no ha sido un sueño, ¿verdad? —miró con tal tristeza a Eli que a éste casi se le rompió el corazón.

La desesperación del rostro de la bardo mientras sujetaba a Xena hacía difícil recordar que mientras que ella sentía amor por la guerrera, Eli sólo veía oscuridad.

—Gabrielle, es muy difícil. En tu caso estoy seguro de que tenía una indicación clara por parte de Abba para traerte de vuelta. Lo que iba a ser de Xena no estaba tan claro. Puedo intentarlo, pero no puedo prometer nada —la miró con tristeza y se acercó a su lado.

Ella lo agarró de la túnica y lloró en silencio contra su cuello, con unos sollozos tan arrasadores que creyó que se iba a partir por la mitad.

—Eli, tienes que intentarlo, por favor —jadeó por fin—. ¿Por qué me iba a enviar Abba de vuelta para vivir sin ella? Creía que éramos almas gemelas. Me prometió que intentaría volver conmigo —dijo en un susurro. Ahora lo recordaba todo.

Lo recordaba... todo. El chakram... y Callisto... y Xena cayendo al suelo. Ella cogiendo la espada y sabiendo sin lugar a dudas que era lo correcto, lo único que podía hacer. Dioses. ¿Cómo había hecho aquello? No tenía entrenamiento alguno con la espada salvo las pocas lecciones que recibió de Xena después de que Callisto matara a Pérdicas.

Recordaba que los soldados las llevaron a rastras a la celda de la prisión y luego le dieron una paliza brutal mientras Xena miraba. Cuando Xena trató de llegar hasta ella, también le dieron una paliza a ella. Por fin, cuando se marcharon, se acercó a rastras y sostuvo a Xena en sus brazos, acariciándole el pelo y la mejilla y llorando y besándola en la frente, sabiendo que la visión de Xena se estaba haciendo demasiado real.

Xena rompió el silencio, mirando a Gabrielle débilmente. —Gabrielle, ¿estás llorando? No llores —dijo Xena, al ver las lágrimas silenciosas que le resbalaban por las mejillas.

—No lloraré —dijo Gabrielle en voz baja—. Descansa, Xena.

Y Xena cerró los ojos, para abrirlos momentos después.

—Te he hecho abandonar el camino de la luz —dijo con tristeza.

—No, Xena, tenía una elección —replicó Gabrielle—. Podía elegir entre no hacer nada o salvar a mi amiga. Elegí el camino de la amistad.

—Perdóname por todas las veces que te he tratado mal —dijo Xena con la voz ronca.

—No, Xena, antes de conocerte, me sentía invisible. Tú viste todo lo que podía llegar a ser. Me salvaste —dijo Gabrielle, tranquilizando a Xena, incapaz de evitar las lágrimas que seguían cayéndole despacio de los ojos.

Xena volvió a mirarla. —Siento no haber leído nunca tus pergaminos.

—Te habrían gustado —sonrió Gabrielle.

—Lo sé —dijo Xena débilmente.

Esos pergaminos son todos sobre ti, amor, añadió Gabrielle en silencio. Espero haber dejado un legado por ti. Espero que alguien los encuentre y que el mundo conozca las buenas acciones realizadas por la princesa guerrera.

Y no se dijo nada más, mientras Gabrielle seguía sujetando a Xena y acariciándole el pelo y Xena la miraba con un amor y una tristeza inmensos. Sabían que su destino estaba sellado. Morirían juntas y de algún modo eso les hacía sentir menos miedo. Por fin llegaron los guardias. Gabrielle gritó cuando intentaron hacer caminar a Xena y, al fracasar, simplemente arrastraron a la guerrera por el suelo, pues sus piernas indignas se negaban a funcionar. Gabrielle miró a Xena mientras caminaba hacia las cruces y vio tal culpa y tristeza en los ojos azules de la guerrera que tuvo que apartar la mirada.

Cuando la tendieron en la cruz y esperaba a que llegara el dolor que estaba por venir, sintió que le ataban con fuerza unas cuerdas alrededor de los brazos y las piernas y oyó una voz apagada y ronca.

—Gabrielle. — Miró a Xena con todo el amor y el valor que fue capaz de reunir.

—Gabrielle, has sido lo mejor de mi vida —susurró Xena, con una ligera y tristísima sonrisa en la cara.

—Te quiero, Xena —consiguió decir Gabrielle y se quedaron allí tumbadas mirándose, intentando ser valientes, ya sin tiempo y sin nada más que decir. El amor mutuo que se veía en sus ojos lo decía todo.

Vio que el soldado colocaba el clavo sobre su propia mano y apartó la mirada de Xena. Quería desesperadamente mirar a Xena para conseguir el último resto de consuelo que encontraría en el mundo, pero no quería, no quería obligar a Xena a mirarla cara a cara para esto. Dispuesta a no gritar, sintió los ojos de Xena fijos en ella. Cuando el mazo cayó sobre el primer clavo, apretó la mandíbula por el terrible dolor y se estremeció, pero no hizo el menor ruido. Se le encogió el estómago al oír el grito angustiado de Xena y Gabrielle supo que Xena la estaba mirando, sintiendo su dolor, incluso ahora al final, queriendo protegerla como siempre e incapaz de hacer nada.

Tras eso las cosas se pusieron borrosas y lo único de lo que era consciente era del dolor. Notó difusamente que el soldado se apartaba de ella y luego oyó los clavos que se incrustaban en Xena. Oyó que Xena volvía a llamarla y su alma gritó de agonía por la valiente guerrera caída, su mejor amiga y su alma gemela. Y luego se sumió en una oscuridad blanda y silenciosa y el dolor... simplemente desapareció.

Se quedó flotando un tiempo en un reconfortante silencio oscuro y luego sintió un calor brillante y oyó su nombre.

—Gabrielle —. Abrió los ojos y allí estaba Xena, cogiéndole las mejillas en las manos y sonriéndole. Xena estaba... preciosa... y relucía de amor total y con una paz que nunca había tenido en vida.

Gabrielle cogió las manos de Xena en las suyas y levantó la mirada y entraron juntas en la luz. Al otro lado de la luz estaban los Campos Elíseos y allí se sintieron completamente felices, almas gemelas en la muerte como en la vida, sin separarse jamás, viendo a todas las personas que habían querido y que habían muerto antes. Pasearon juntas por los Campos, regodeándose en la belleza que las rodeaba, felices de estar juntas en este lugar final de paz y felicidad. Nunca se habían sentido tan contentas. Era un gran descanso, sin miedo, sin violencia ni preocupaciones. Un lugar donde por fin podían expresarse el amor que habían contenido durante tanto tiempo, sin las ataduras de las inseguridades de la vida. Hasta que Gabrielle oyó la voz que la llamaba para que volviera.

—Xena, creo que tengo que volver. Ven conmigo.

Xena la miró.

—Iré justo detrás de ti, amor, si puedo, te lo prometo. Si no, estaré esperándote aquí mismo. Ve, Gabrielle —la guerrera se mordió el labio y consiguió sonreír con tristeza—. Te quedaba tanta vida por delante.

—Pero yo quiero que vuelvas conmigo —era difícil estar triste en este lugar, pero sintió una pequeña punzada—. Xena, prométeme que intentarás seguirme de vuelta.

—Haré todo lo que pueda, Gabrielle.

Se abrazaron y Xena le sonrió. Gabrielle acercó la cara de Xena a la suya y le dio un largo beso en los labios suaves.

—Te tienes que ir ya, amor —dijo Xena con tristeza—. Te necesitan.

Gabrielle la soltó de mala gana y se volvió hacia el túnel de luz. Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y exclamó. —Te quiero, Xena —y luego se volvió y la fuerza de la luz la volvió a arrastrar, mientras las últimas palabras de la guerrera flotaban tras ella

—Yo también te quiero, Gabrielle. Siempre.

Ese beso y esas palabras estaban muy claros. Y ahora ella estaba aquí y Xena seguía allí. Tal vez no había conseguido volver.

—Eli, lo que me hayas hecho a mí, por favor, házselo a ella —rogó Gabrielle.

Eli suspiró y con gran esfuerzo, levantó el cuerpo de Xena y lo trasladó y depositó con cuidado en la estera delante del fuego. Gabrielle se arrodilló a su lado. Él movió el incienso por encima de Xena y una vez más se sentó y vació la mente. Y sintió... nada. No conseguía sentir el amor. Tampoco sentía maldad, pero quizás porque en sus tiempos como Destructora de Naciones la guerrera había matado a cientos de personas y no por amor sino por rabia y codicia, tal vez no se le iba a permitir regresar. Con todo... había ido a los Campos Elíseos, o Nirvana, como lo llamaban sus seguidores. No dudaba de lo que Gabrielle decía que había pasado.

—Gabrielle, yo no puedo hacerlo, pero tal vez tú sí puedas.

—Eli, por favor, inténtalo, yo no sé qué hacer. No puedo.

—Gabrielle, para traerte de vuelta, he tenido que sentir el poder definitivo del amor. Por alguna razón ahora no lo siento, pero sé que tú ya has sentido ese tipo de amor por ella. Pareces ver un bien absoluto en ella que nadie más consigue ver. Puede que seas la única que pueda traerla de vuelta.

—Entonces dime lo que tengo que hacer —exigió Gabrielle, con expresión decidida.

—Gabrielle, vacía tu mente, como lo hiciste en la celda de la prisión, y deja que te inunde todo el amor que sientes por Xena. Después sabrás lo que tienes que hacer.

Gabrielle se acercó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, colocando la cabeza de Xena en su regazo. Amarice y la regente seguían mirando, fascinadas, sin decir aún ni una palabra. Gabrielle cerró los ojos y se dejó ir. De repente, una luz brillantísima, hermosísima, más hermosa que la que las había guiado a ella y a Xena a los Campos, penetró hasta el fondo de su corazón y su alma y el amor que sintió tapó cualquier otra cosa.

—Xena, vuelve a mí —Gabrielle sabía que Xena había hecho cosas horribles e inenarrables antes de que se conocieran. Nunca sabían cuándo iba a aparecer uno de los enemigos de Xena, tratando de conseguir venganza. Otros se presentaban intentando cobrar una de las decenas de recompensas que se ofrecían por la cabeza de la guerrera en cualquier momento. Sabía que su crucifixión estaba de algún modo ligada a Callisto, una de las más eternas enemigas de Xena, así como a la recompensa de seis millones de dinares que César había ofrecido por la cabeza de Xena. La bardo sabía igualmente que su amiga, su mejor amiga, había jurado pasar el resto de su vida intentando redimir todo el mal que había hecho. Xena recorría ahora el camino del guerrero, el guerrero auténtico, el buen guerrero, y sólo levantaba la espada para ayudar a otras personas.

A un nivel más profundo, Gabrielle sabía de algún modo que el amor, el amor que había entre ellas, también era parte de la salvación de Xena. Gabrielle lo sabía. Sabía la verdad absoluta de ello, con la misma seguridad con que lo había sabido cuatro años atrás cuando se interpuso entre Xena y una multitud enfurecida en la posada de Anfípolis. Sabía con todo su corazón y toda su alma que Xena era una buena persona, una persona llena de amor, y que estaban unidas por su fe la una en la otra.

—Xena, por favor, somos almas gemelas, me lo prometiste. Por favor, vuelve a mí —rogó la bardo en un susurro casi inaudible.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabrielle abrió los ojos y acarició la cabeza preciosa que tenía en el regazo y se inclinó y besó a la guerrera en los labios, al tiempo que las lágrimas le chorreaban por la cara. Y entonces... sintió un ligerísimo movimiento de los labios bajo los suyos. Sí, Xena, vuelve a mí. En los labios de Gabrielle se dibujó apenas una sonrisa mientras besaba los párpados cerrados de Xena y sentía el débil movimiento de los mismos. Buena chica. Vamos. Por favor, Xena. Impulsivamente, Gabrielle agarró la mano de Xena y la apretó y sintió un ligerísimo apretón a cambio. —Hola —dijo una voz grave, con los ojos todavía cerrados. —Hola tú —apenas consiguió decir Gabrielle, con todo el cuerpo tembloroso—. Has vuelto a mí. —Lo que Gabrielle quiere, lo consigue —dijo la guerrera, al tiempo que en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.  
Ahora los ojos azules estaban abiertos, mirándola. —Eli tenía razón, Gabrielle, tú eras la única que podía traerme de vuelta. He estado flotando justo encima de ti, esperando y observando, animándote a que tuvieras la fe suficiente para hacerlo. —Siempre la fe suficiente en ti, amor —dijo Gabrielle suavemente. —Almas gemelas —murmuró Xena, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, sonriendo plenamente. La guerrera apretó la mano temblorosa que todavía sujetaba la suya y se la llevó a los labios, besándola suavemente—. Siempre cualquier cosa por ti, amor mío. Qué cansancio. Perdona, Gabrielle, qué cansancio. Puedo mover los dedos —farfulló Xena, moviendo apenas los labios. Gabrielle bajó la mirada y vio que los dedos de los pies de Xena se movían, de hecho, vio que sus piernas se movían ligeramente. —Gabrielle, estás temblando. No tengas miedo —dijo la guerrera en un susurro ronco.  
Gabrielle se dio cuenta de lo agotada que estaba. Asimiló la realidad de lo que acababa de pasar y se llevó un puño a los labios, mordiéndose los nudillos.

—Oh, dioses —exclamó sofocadamente y de repente se sintió como si se fuese a caer. Eli le rodeó los hombros con un brazo para sujetarla y Gabrielle se echó a llorar en silencio.  
Los ojos de Xena seguían cerrados pero no soltó la pequeña mano que sujetaba.  
—Estoy aquí, Gabrielle, no pasa nada —murmuró la guerrera—. No voy a ir a ninguna parte. —Santa madre de Artemisa —dijo por fin la regente y miró a Amarice, que cayó desmayada. —Bueno —dijo Eli, sin saber qué decir en realidad. Miró a Gabrielle—. Vosotras dos necesitáis descansar y creo que Amarice necesita aire fresco. —Eli, ayúdame a meterla en la cama —pidió Gabrielle. Entre los dos sostuvieron a la guerrera, que en realidad consiguió caminar débilmente y meterse a rastras en la cama.

—Gabrielle, por favor, duerme aquí conmigo —rogó Xena, quebrándosele la voz. —No querría dormir en ningún otro sitio —contestó la bardo. Con un enorme esfuerzo, Gabrielle se subió al blando colchón—. Esto de volver de entre los muertos es mucho trabajo —rezongó. —Y tú que lo digas —respondió Xena con cansancio.  
Xena se puso de lado y miró a Gabrielle, que estaba tumbada boca arriba. Alargó la mano y tiró de la bardo hasta pegarla a ella y las dos mujeres quedaron encajadas la una en la otra. La guerrera rodeó la cintura de Gabrielle con un brazo protector y depositó varios besitos por el cuello y la parte superior de la espalda de la bardo antes de reclinarse por fin, apoyando la barbilla encima de la cabeza de Gabrielle y soltando un suspiro satisfecho.  
Que obtuvo el eco de un pequeño suspiro por parte de Gabrielle, que colocó la mano encima de la que le rodeaba la cintura. Así iban a ser las cosas, lo sabía. ¿Cómo no podía ser así?—Lo mejor de mi vida —farfulló Xena medio dormida. —Te quiero —contestó Gabrielle.  
Y las dos mujeres se sumieron en un profundo y apacible sueño.  
Chilapa dio unas palmaditas suaves en la mejilla a Amarice y ésta recuperó el conocimiento y a punto estuvo de volver a desvanecerse antes de que la regente la agarrara.

—Van a estar bien —dictaminó Eli, llevándose a las dos atónitas amazonas de la habitación. Echó un último vistazo atrás, con la cara radiante de maravilla, y cerró la puerta en silencio. Algo ha cambiado entre ellas, pensó. Y... creo que hoy he aprendido algo. Necesito aprender sobre los muchos caminos de la vida.  
Eli, la regente y Amarice bajaron en silencio, abrumados por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Habían pasado varias marcas en la habitación de Xena y Gabrielle y ahora ya era casi medianoche. La mayoría de las amazonas habían renunciado por fin a averiguar qué estaba pasando en la pequeña habitación y, por puro agotamiento tras los acontecimientos de los últimos días, se habían retirado a las diversas habitaciones que cada una había elegido para dormir. Sin embargo, algún par de ojos se encontró con los de Eli cuando éste llegó al último escalón y entró en la sala principal de la posada.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Rebina, levantándose de un salto y cruzando la sala a toda prisa hasta Amarice—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué habéis estado tanto tiempo allí arriba? —entonces se detuvo y miró fijamente a Amarice—. Amarice, estás blanca como una sábana. ¿Qué...?—Necesito sentarme —murmuró Amarice, dejándose caer en el banco más cercano. Rebina se la quedó mirando y luego miró interrogante a Chilapa, que también se desplomó en el banco al lado de Amarice. Eli, sin embargo, cruzó la sala y se quedó mirando por la ventana a la negra oscuridad.  
Kallerine, que había estado sentada en un rincón observándolo todo, sonrió ligeramente, maravillada, y se levantó para ir a la cocina. Necesitan... y encontró tres grandes jarras que llenó de la espumosa cerveza ambarina del gran barril de madera que se había dejado el posadero. ¿Será posible? Unos días más como el de hoy y vamos a dejar seco este barril, sonrió irónicamente por dentro. Lo pensó un momento y sacó una cuarta jarra. Todavía no se me permite beber esto, reflexionó, empero al Hades con eso. Además, no creo que se den cuenta siquiera, sonrió. Llenó la última jarra, colocó las cuatro en una bandeja y se acercó a Rebina, Amarice y la regente. —Ahora —dijo, depositando la cerveza y colocando la mano con amabilidad en el hombro de Amarice—, cuéntanos qué ha pasado.  
Amarice cogió la jarra que tenía delante y la vació de un trago. —Es... están... —tartamudeó y se quedó en silencio, palideciendo de nuevo. —Shhh —la regente le puso la mano en la frente a Amarice. Miró primero a Rebina y luego a Kallerine—. Están vivas —declaró terminantemente—. No lo comprendo, todavía casi no me lo creo, aunque lo he visto con mis propios ojos, pero de alguna manera... Eli ha traído a nuestra reina de vuelta y luego la reina... —se quedó callada. Guardó silencio por un momento, tomó aliento temblorosamente y luego bebió unos cuantos tragos de su propia jarra. Miró al otro lado de la habitación y sus ojos se posaron en la espalda de Eli, que seguía mirando por la ventana—. Eli, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado allí dentro con Gabrielle y Xena?  
Eli se acarició distraído la barba oscura, se acercó despacio a las amazonas y se sentó a la mesa frente a ellas. Tenía los ojos relucientes. —Yo mismo no lo sé muy bien —confesó—. Lo único que sé es que lo que fuera que hacía falta para traer de vuelta a Xena, Gabrielle lo tenía —cogió la mano de la regente con una de las suyas y la de Amarice con la otra y miró a las cuatro amazonas—. Hay muchas cosas que no sé y que no comprendo. Creo que tendremos que esperar a mañana para hablar con ellas. Puede que tarden un tiempo en poder hablar siquiera de ello. Esto supera cualquier cosa que yo haya visto o hecho, es territorio desconocido, por así decir. Creo que por ahora, todos necesitamos descansar. ¿Hay alguna habitación vacía arriba donde pueda dormir esta noche? —preguntó.  
Kallerine señaló las escaleras. —Sube las escaleras, tuerce a la derecha y la última habitación a la izquierda está abierta —le dijo.  
Él se levantó, les deseó a todas buenas noches y subió por las escaleras sin mirar atrás. Las demás no tardaron en hacer lo mismo, salvo Kallerine, que, profundamente ensimismada, se quedó bebiendo despacio de su jarra prohibida. Había sido una noche muy, muy larga y todavía no había acabado.  
Se bebió las últimas gotas de cerveza, se acercó al fuego del centro de la sala y lo atizó. La reina está viva. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Siempre había admirado a la reina. Era tan distinta de la mayoría de las otras amazonas. Más pacífica. Más juiciosa. Delicada, pero fuerte. Kallerine confiaba en ella, por algún motivo. Lo que se veía era lo que había y la reina no se comportaba como si tuviera algo que demostrar. No como todas las demás mujeres vestidas de cuero, llenas de armas y con la cabeza emplumada con las que convivía a diario en la aldea amazónica. La reina Gabrielle era auténtica.  
En cuanto a Xena, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kallerine. Supongo que si yo pasara todo el tiempo con alguien como ella, tampoco sentiría la necesidad de demostrarle nada a nadie. Me pregunto qué se siente teniendo esa clase de protección como respaldo. Con todo... por lo que Kallerine tenía entendido, al final fue la reina quien había intentado desesperadamente salvar a Xena. La poderosa guerrera había caído y sin embargo ahora había vuelto.  
Kallerine reflexionó sobre varias cosas, sabiendo que esa noche no iba a pegar ojo. Bueno, ya que estoy, podría hacer guardia, pensó. Ahora sí que estoy bien despierta. Recogió su espada del rincón donde la había dejado, controló el fuego por última vez y subió las escaleras para comprobar la guardia que había apostada justo fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Xena y la reina Gabrielle. Dos cabezas de amazona bien alerta la saludaron ligeramente. Ella asintió a su vez y volvió a bajar, se puso el manto y salió por la puerta principal de la posada, acomodándose en el frío escalón de piedra. Se apoyó en el marco de madera de la puerta, estiró las piernas, cruzó los tobillos y se colocó la espada en el regazo, jugando distraída con la empuñadura de madera pulimentada que ella misma había tallado, para que encajara en su mano a la perfección. Había pasado marcas enteras para hacerla bien y varias más lijándola hasta hacerla tan suave que sabía que jamás se le clavaría una astilla.

Kallerine era joven, sólo tenía dieciséis años, pero se enorgullecía de sus habilidades, más que las demás amazonas jóvenes. Se tomaba sus responsabilidades muy en serio y había demostrado en más de una ocasión que se podía contar con ella en momentos de crisis. Ésa era una de las razones por las que la regente la había elegido para formar parte del grupo que había venido originalmente al Monte Amaro para intentar rescatar a la reina Gabrielle.

Nadie le había pedido que guardara la puerta principal de la posada. La verdad era que la regente estaba tan agotada que se había olvidado de este pequeño pero importante detalle. Kallerine suspiró. Simplemente sabía que había que guardar la puerta. Ahí fuera estaban ocurriendo demasiadas cosas y había gente que querría el cuerpo de Xena, con la esperanza de obtener alguna recompensa. El cuerpo de Xena. Bueno, menuda sorpresa se iba a llevar quien intentara venir a robar el "cuerpo".  
Un búho ululó en un árbol al otro lado del patio de la posada. Kallerine estrechó los ojos hasta que lo localizó en lo alto de una rama, con los ojos dorados parpadeando a la luz de la luna. —Parece que estamos solos tú y yo, señor búho —dijo en voz baja y se acomodó un poco más, arrebujándose en su manto. Contempló las estrellas del cielo claro y despejado, dispuesta a recibir el amanecer todavía despierta, montando guardia por su reina.  
Xena se despertó sobresaltada, intentando recordar dónde estaba. Parpadeó varias veces mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Miró cautelosamente a su alrededor y luego palpó a su lado buscando su espada. ¿Dónde estaba? Nunca se acostaba sin tener la espada al alcance de la mano. Espera. La crucifixión. ¿Había soñado con los Campos Elíseos? La crucifixión había sido real, hasta ahí estaba segura. Se estremeció. ¿Gabrielle?  
Poco a poco cobró conciencia de que la bardo estaba apretada contra ella hecha un ovillo, y suspiró con alivio. Ahora que ya veía, apartó con cuidado el brazo con que rodeaba a Gabrielle y se tocó las palmas de las manos, mirándolas. No hay agujeros de clavos. Mmmm... ¿Y las piernas? Probó a mover los dedos de los pies y luego levantó cada pierna, una después de la otra, y sonrió.  
Se quedó pensando un momento. Lo último que recordaba era a la bardo y a Eli ayudándola a acostarse. Antes de eso... Arrugó el entrecejo e intentó concentrarse. Imágenes difusas de estar mirando a Gabrielle y una sensación muy cálida y reconfortante. Y antes de eso, recordaba estar flotando por encima de la bardo, mirando a Gabrielle y su propio cuerpo, mientras la bardo intentaba desesperadamente traerla de vuelta, besándola, acariciándole el pelo y llorando. Xena quería con todas sus ganas bajar junto a la bardo y consolarla, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, que todo dependía de Gabrielle.  
Maldición. Esa sensación de impotencia le iba a bastar para una vida entera. O una segunda vida, añadió sombríamente. Pero de algún modo, Gabrielle había vuelto a rescatarla. ¿Cuándo se habían invertido los papeles? ¿Cuándo se había hecho Gabrielle tan valiente y fuerte? ¿Cuándo empecé a quererla tanto? ¿O a necesitarla tanto? Hubo un tiempo en que era ella la que me seguía ciegamente. Ahora creo que es al contrario. Recordó la lucha feroz que había entablado Gabrielle en el patio de la prisión, todo por intentar salvarla.  
De repente, sintió una fiera oleada de instinto protector hacia la bardo y alargó la mano para acariciar el pelo claro y corto. Nunca dejaré que nos vuelva a ocurrir eso, te lo prometo. Gabrielle soltó unos ruiditos incoherentes y agarró por reflejo la camisa de Xena, arrimándose más a la guerrera. Esto hizo que Xena sonriera. ¿Cuántas veces me he quedado sentada viéndola dormir? se preguntó. Creo que me podría perder en esa cara. La piel clara de Gabrielle había adquirido un tono luminoso por la débil luz de la luna que caía sobre ellas, como si la luz que la bardo llevaba dentro estuviera intentando salir a la superficie. Xena se quedó varios minutos mirando a Gabrielle mientras dormía hasta que se le ocurrió que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban.  
De mala gana, separó con delicadeza la mano de la bardo de su camisa. Gabrielle murmuró una protesta y frunció el ceño, tratando de volver a agarrarla. La guerrera le estrechó la mano y la besó en la cabeza. —No pasa nada, amor —susurró Xena—. Tengo que levantarme un momento. Ahora mismo vuelvo —la bardo seguía dormida, pero sonrió un poco y rodeó con un brazo la almohada sobre la que había estado durmiendo la guerrera. Xena se levantó despacio y arropó con cuidado a su compañera.  
Se acercó con cautela a la ventana hasta que se dio cuenta de que podía caminar sin problema. —Gracias a los dioses por eso —dijo por lo bajo. Abrió la ventana, se asomó y vio una luna llena y un cielo despejado lleno de brillantes estrellas parpadeantes. El aire que entraba era frío y vio los restos tenues de nieve en el suelo. ¿Dónde Tártaro estoy? se preguntó. A lo lejos distinguió la silueta del Monte Amaro, cuyos picos cortados destacaban en negro contraste sobre el cielo azul oscuro. El largo cuerpo de la guerrera se estremeció con un escalofrío al permitirse un breve recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido en aquella fortaleza romana.  
Sus ojos recorrieron el patio de debajo y decidió que debía de estar en una posada. Se quedó pensando un momento y recordó vagamente la posada, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no pisaba este lado del Monte Amaro. Volvió a mirar abajo y distinguió apenas una figura solitaria apoyada en la puerta de entrada de la posada. ¿Amazonas? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Se acercó a la puerta y tiró despacio del picaporte, abriéndola sin hacer ruido. Sacó la cabeza con cautela para mirar el pasillo. Dos amazonas más flanqueaban la puerta, ambas dormidas, sin saber en absoluto que estaban siendo observadas por dos pensativos ojos azules. Xena volvió a la cama y la rodeó hasta llegar al lado donde dormía Gabrielle. Se apoyó en una rodilla para ponerse a la altura de los ojos de la bardo. —Gabrielle —susurró apenas. La bardo seguía durmiendo apaciblemente y esperó poder enviarle un mensaje subliminal sin tener que llegar a despertarla—. Tengo que ir abajo un rato para descubrir qué está pasando. Volveré en cuanto pueda —volvió a besar la cabeza rubia y se levantó.  
Mirando atrás con melancolía, Xena salió por la puerta abierta y pasó en silencio ante las amazonas dormidas. Una antorcha gastada colgaba de un candelabro de pared sobre la escalera, iluminando apenas el camino. Inconscientemente, bajó la mano al costado derecho en un gesto familiar para coger su chakram y entonces recordó que no lo tenía. Callisto. La última vez que Xena vio su chakram fue cuando Callisto se apropió de él en el palacio de César. No puedo creer que me marchara sin recuperarlo, se recriminó a sí misma. Pero tenía que encontrar a Gabrielle. No había tiempo. En malas manos... bueno, lo primero es lo primero.  
Xena miró a un lado y otro del pasillo y suspiró en silencio. Maldición. No tengo espada. No tengo chakram. No tengo armadura. Aquí estoy, descalza, con una camisa extraña y sin tener la más mínima idea de cómo he llegado aquí o quién puede haber al final de estas escaleras. Bueno, supongo que no hay más remedio que bajar.  
Bajó las escaleras sigilosamente, escalón a escalón, con los sentidos hiperalerta. Oyó un chasquido y se detuvo de golpe, mientras sus sensibles oídos intentaban detectar el origen del ruido. Vale, era el sonido de un fuego. Empezó a moverse de nuevo y llegó al final de las escaleras. Preparada para defenderse, miró por la sala y decidió que estaba sola. Soltó un largo suspiro, dándose cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración desde que empezó a bajar las escaleras. Al sentir el frío en el aire, la guerrera se puso un manto de piel que colgaba de una percha de madera en la pared. Se acercó a la puerta de la posada y la abrió despacio, sabiendo que al otro lado había una amazona armada.  
Kallerine oyó el ruido del picaporte al girar y se apartó de la puerta. No tenía nada que temer de nadie que estuviera dentro, eso al menos lo sabía. Se puso de pie justo cuando Xena abría la puerta. Unos penetrantes ojos azules se la quedaron mirando un momento y a Kallerine se le puso un nudo en la garganta. —Mmm, hola, soy Xena —dijo Xena, sin saber si ya conocía de antes a esta amazona en concreto o no. Estúpida, estúpida, más que estúpida, Xena. Es evidente que ya sabe quién eres, se recriminó la guerrera por dentro.  
Kallerine se limitó a asentir y alargó el brazo. —Yo soy Kallerine, a tu servicio y al servicio de la reina.  
Xena dudó un momento y luego alargó su propio brazo. A la joven amazona le temblaba ligeramente el brazo cuando Xena se lo estrechó y Kallerine se retorció nerviosa un mechón de pelo castaño claro con la otra mano. Xena la miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió. —Relájate, no soy un fantasma y no muerdo —se rió suavemente.  
Kallerine se relajó visiblemente. —Yo... sabía que era cierto, pero todavía no lo había visto con mis propios ojos —dijo, con un balbuceo muy poco propio de una amazona. —Pues sí, estoy viva —replicó Xena—. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí fuera contigo un momento? Tengo muchas preguntas que hacer y parece que tú eres la única que está despierta. — ¿Pero y las...? —empezó a preguntar Kallerine. —Dormidas —dijo Xena con una sonrisa irónica—. Dile a la regente que tiene que exigir más disciplina a su unidad de guardia. —Oh —dijo Kallerine sonrojándose—. Se lo diré —y deseó poder dar un buen golpe ella misma a un par de cabezas dormidas. Bueno. Cuando sea mayor, suspiró. Miró a Xena—. Ven, siéntate, por favor —y se sentó y dio unas palmaditas en el sitio que quedaba a su lado sobre el escalón—. ¿Quieres beber algo, cerveza o lo que sea? —le preguntó a la guerrera. —Algo de agua estaría bien —replicó Xena. Kallerine se descolgó del hombro un odre de agua y se lo pasó. La guerrera bebió un largo trago y se lo devolvió—. Gracias —sonrió Xena—. ¿Estás segura de que eres amazona? Pareces mucho más tranquila que la mayoría de las que he conocido. —Sí, gr... Gracias —contestó Kallerine—. ¿Tenías algo que preguntar?—Sí —dijo Xena en tono circunspecto—. ¿Cómo he llegado aquí, por qué se han apoderado las amazonas de esta posada y qué Tártaro de día es hoy?  
Kallerine la miró titubeante y se lanzó a contar toda la historia, al menos todo lo que le habían contado a ella o había observado. Pasó media marca mientras las dos mujeres hablaban y Xena absorbía cada palabra. —...y cuando nos enteramos de que César había sido asesinado... —Kallerine estaba empezando a sentir auténtica simpatía por Xena y se sentía honrada de ser la portadora de noticias. —Espera, para —interrumpió Xena—. ¿Me estás diciendo que César está muerto? —Sí, a manos de Bruto y otros, por lo que hemos oído —respondió Kallerine.  
Bueno, pues no ha aparecido en los Campos Elíseos, reflexionó Xena. Parece que al final no va a conseguir esos seis millones de dinares. A lo mejor puedo dejar de protegerme las espaldas todo el tiempo. O a lo mejor no. No puedo creerlo. He pasado por todo eso, he obligado a Gabrielle a pasar por todo eso, ¿y lo único que tenía que hacer era darle una idea a Bruto? Maldición, maldición, maldición. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba golpeando en silencio la pared de la posada y que Kallerine tenía una expresión asustada en los ojos. —Lo siento —se disculpó Xena—. Estaba pensando. —No pasa nada —dijo Kallerine, con los ojos menos espantados.  
Xena dejó de golpear la pared y apoyó los codos en las rodillas dobladas, con la barbilla en las manos. Mmmmm... probablemente lo mejor será que el mundo siga creyendo que la princesa guerrera está muerta, al menos por un tiempo.—Kallerine, ¿sabe alguien fuera de esta posada que Gabrielle y yo volvemos a estar vivas? —No —replicó la joven amazona, mordisqueándose el labio inferior. —Bien, necesito que la cosa siga así. Y en cuanto Gabrielle esté en condiciones de viajar, voy a tener que organizar una partida de reconocimiento para volver a la prisión. Tengo que ver si recupero mi chakram, mi espada y mi armadura. Quiero que tú formes parte de esa partida —afirmó Xena.

—Vale —contestó Kallerine, con evidente orgullo en la voz. Luego puso cara seria y frunció los labios—. Xena, Amarice dijo que cuando estabas luchando en esa prisión romana, tu chakram apareció volando de la nada y te dio en la espalda y luego se... se pa... —se quedó callada, recordando las cosas increíbles que una vez había visto hacer a Xena con la misteriosa arma. — ¿Sé qué? —preguntó Xena bruscamente, con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par. —Se partió en dos y cayó al suelo —farfulló la joven amazona.  
Xena sintió que el mundo daba vueltas por un momento y tomó aire con fuerza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Se rompió?—Sí —dijo Kallerine en voz baja.  
La consternación era evidente en el rostro de la guerrera. El chakram había sido hecho expresamente para ella. Sólo funcionaba correctamente en sus manos y ella era la única persona a la que regresaba como un bumerán. Tenía la vaga sospecha de que era responsable de al menos parte de su fuerza. El dios de la guerra, Ares, había otorgado muchos dones a la guerrera, todos ellos internos salvo el chakram. Era la única prueba física que la relacionaba con Ares. Roto. No puedo creer que no me partiera en dos. No me extraña que me quedara paralizada. Me pregunto qué ocurrió. De repente, recordó haber visto a Callisto cuando Gabrielle y ella fueron conducidas a las cruces. Me lo debe de haber lanzado Callisto.  
Xena se olía que detrás de todo aquello había algo malévolo, algo muy sucio. Aquí había algo más grande que una Callisto inmortal. Recordó que Callisto había intentado hacerla abandonar el camino del guerrero y que se uniera a Gabrielle en el camino del amor, tentándola con promesas de serenidad. Sin duda, Callisto debía de ser un peón para un plan más grande, ¿pero quién o qué había detrás? ¿Ares? Qué va. Ares la quería viva, aunque sólo fuese para intentar que volviera a su lado. Para él era casi un juego y Xena percibía que disfrutaba demasiado de dicho juego para renunciar a él. Además, tenía la medio sospecha de que... Repasó mentalmente los enemigos que se había hecho, hasta quedar agotada. Había tantos, humanos e inmortales. ¿Dahak? Tal vez...  
Xena reflexionó un momento sobre eso. ¿Qué podía hacer, incluso si encontraba el chakram? Supongo que tendré que descubrir cómo repararlo. Ni siquiera sé si se puede reparar. ¿Me haría ese favor Ares? Lo dudo. A menos que se me ocurra una forma de engañarlo para que lo haga o de hacerle creer que me lo debe. O a menos que vuelva a su lado, como si eso fuese a pasar jamás.  
Hubo un tiempo en que la guerrera sentía la seducción de Ares hirviendo en su sangre. En los últimos cuatro años, a medida que su reputación se iba haciendo por fin cada vez más conocida por sus buenas acciones en lugar de las malas y a medida que iba conociendo la sensación de paz que obtenía cuando luchaba para ayudar a la gente, la seducción se había ido moderando, pasando de la ebullición a una cocción lenta. Y el hecho de estar con Gabrielle, de ver el comportamiento pacífico y cariñoso de la bardo, casi había conseguido que la seducción desapareciera. Siempre sería parte de la guerrera, pero ahora era una parte de ella que estaba totalmente controlada.  
Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por un tenue lamento que salía de la ventana abierta de arriba. Gabrielle.  
—Kallerine, tengo que volver arriba. Mañana hablaremos más —dijo Xena y se levantó de un salto, abrió la puerta, cruzó corriendo la sala y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación donde había dejado a la bardo. Pasó corriendo ante las dos guardias amazonas, ahora bien despiertas y bien sobresaltadas, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella mientras las dos amazonas se miraban la una a la otra y luego a la puerta cerrada.  
Gabrielle estaba sentada en la cama, con expresión de terror, y Xena vislumbró las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas a la luz de la luna.

—Xena, ¿dónde estabas? Me he despertado y no estabas y me he sentido tan confusa. No conseguía recordar qué era real y qué era lo que había soñado —a la bardo se le quebró la voz y tragó con fuerza, tratando de contener las lágrimas—. Por... por un momento he pensado que seguías muerta.  
Xena se sentó y atrajo a la bardo hacia ella, frotándole suavemente la espalda y besándola en la frente, sintiendo un pequeño par de brazos que envolvían su cuerpo más grande.

—Gabrielle, lo siento muchísimo. No debería haberte dejado así. Sólo he ido a averiguar dónde estamos y qué está pasando —dijo Xena en tono tranquilizador.

— ¿Dónde estamos? Xena... —Gabrielle estaba temblando.  
Xena la abrazó aún más fuerte. —Estás en un lugar seguro, amor. Yo estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo. Jamás volveré a dejarte atrás, nunca jamás.  
— ¿Qué...? —Gabrielle se quedó callada. Todo le resultaba confuso, pero al menos las palabras tranquilizadoras y el abrazo que la sostenía eran muy reales y por un momento se aferró a esa ancla.—Gabrielle —dijo Xena en voz baja—, esto puede esperar a mañana. Vamos a volver a dormir, ¿vale? —Vale —la bardo sorbió un poco y luego suspiró y bostezó. —Un momento —dijo Xena, que se levantó, cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta. Clavó una mirada amenazadora en las dos guardias amazonas—. ¿Alguna de vosotras me puede prestar su espada, dado que es evidente que no vais a estar despiertas el tiempo suficiente para ver si vais a tener que usarla? —gruñó, sacando la espada de la funda de la amazona que tenía a la derecha. Volvió a entrar en la habitación y cerró la puerta dando un sonoro portazo.  
Las dos guardias amazonas se miraron mortificadas. Oh oh. Ahora sí que nos la hemos cargado. Nos hemos quedado dormidas guardando a la reina. Y a Xena. Entonces los dos pares de ojos se abrieron aún más por el estupor. Oh... por... los dioses... están... ¡vivas! De repente, ninguna de las dos guardias creyó que fuese a quedarse dormida otra vez esta noche.  
Xena volvió a cruzar la habitación. Hala. Al menos ahora estoy armada, pensó. Contempló el arma un momento, dando vueltas a la empuñadura en la mano unas cuantas veces. No es perfecto, pero servirá. Colocó la espada en el suelo apoyada en el cabecero de la cama y subió de nuevo al blando colchón, acurrucándose contra la espalda de Gabrielle, consciente de que la bardo seguía despierta. Gabrielle se arrimó al estómago de Xena y soltó un suspiro de alivio. —Te quiero, Xena —dijo la bardo suavemente.  
Xena le respondió con un beso en la mejilla y rodeó la cintura de Gabrielle con un brazo. Con el otro brazo, se puso a acariciar la espalda de la bardo, trazando ligeros círculos con la mano. Se colocó bien hasta tener la cara junto a la cabeza de Gabrielle y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído hasta que oyó que su respiración se hacía más profunda y supo que la bardo se había vuelto a quedar dormida. Arregló las mantas firmemente alrededor de las dos. No te preocupes, Gabrielle. Estoy aquí y nada volverá a separarnos jamás. No lo permitiré. Y por fin Xena se permitió quedarse dormida de nuevo.  
Gabrielle se despertó y vio el débil brillo del amanecer por la ventana de una habitación desconocida. Advirtió que unos brazos fuertes le rodeaban la cintura y se volvió a medias para encontrarse con Xena, todavía dormida, acurrucada contra su espalda. La bardo reflexionó un momento sobre esto. Nunca habían dormido así. Poco a poco, empezó a reconstruir lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Bueno, tampoco hemos muerto nunca juntas, pensó, ni hemos vuelto juntas de entre los muertos. Qué raro era estar de vuelta.  
Los Campos Elíseos habían sido... tan apacibles. A Gabrielle le había encantado estar con Xena en aquel lugar. El dolor y la oscuridad de la guerrera habían desaparecido, sustituidos por un asombro infantil ante la belleza que las rodeaba. El deleite de Xena al jugar en los exuberantes prados verdes se hizo aún mayor cuando vio a Marcus, su antiguo amante. Gabrielle recordaba el hermoso canto fúnebre que Xena entonó por él cuando murió y recordaba todo el tiempo que había estado sentada a la orilla de un lago, esperando a que la guerrera regresara de salvar el mundo subterráneo cuando Marcus volvió para pedir la ayuda de Xena. Marcus le contó a Gabrielle la historia de cómo Hades le había permitido entrar en los Campos Elíseos como un favor a Xena, después de que la guerrera recuperara el casco de Hades y se lo devolviera.  
Y cuando Xena vio a Lyceus, su hermano, y luego a Solan, la alegría que se veía en los ojos de la guerrera hizo que el corazón de la bardo alzara el vuelo. Xena los abrazó uno tras otro, estrechándolos con fuerza, y luego se quedó mirándolos con una sonrisa resplandeciente en la cara. Gabrielle no había visto a la guerrera tan feliz desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. La bardo se fue a dar un paseo para dejar que la guerrera pasara un rato a solas con ellos.  
Mientras Xena estaba en su reunión familiar con Lyceus y Solan, Gabrielle tuvo su propia reunión con Pérdicas. Fue un momento lleno de alegría y pudieron decirse todo lo que había habido en su corazón cuando se separaron. Ella por fin se dio cuenta de que había seguido adelante y ya no estaba enamorada de Pérdicas. Sentía por él un amor fraternal más que otra cosa y hablaron de ello y todo quedó en orden.

—Gabrielle, tú y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Sí, habríamos sido felices, pero no estaríamos completos —dijo Pérdicas. —Pero Pérdicas, yo estaba dispuesta a asentarme, dispuesta a ser tu mujer. Era lo que se esperaba de mí y sí que te quería —protestó ella.  
Pérdicas le sonrió y dijo: —Gabrielle, eres capaz de querer a mucha gente, pero hacer lo que se espera de ti y seguir lo que te dicta tu corazón son dos cosas completamente distintas. Seguiste los dictados de tu corazón cuando te marchaste de Potedaia hace cuatro años, a pesar de lo que se esperaba de ti. Cuando volviste y te casaste conmigo, no estabas siguiendo en absoluto lo que te decía el corazón. Ahora me doy cuenta. También tú deberías darte cuenta. Confía en ti misma. Tú sabes lo que es mejor para ti. Mira en tu interior y entonces verás quién tiene de verdad tu corazón.  
Ephiny y Solari, que habían estado escuchando en silencio, ocultas, aparecieron de repente, sonriéndole y asintiendo ante lo que había dicho Pérdicas. — ¡Ephiny! ¡Solari! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estáis en la tierra de los muertos de las amazonas? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no estoy yo en la tierra de los muertos de las amazonas?—Gabrielle —Solari la abrazó—. Las personas que se han conocido y querido en vida se pueden mover por los mundos subterráneos para verse, si los dioses lo permiten. Artemisa nos ha permitido a Ephiny y a mí venir a visitarte y tú también puedes venir a vernos de vez en cuando.

—Sí —Ephiny también dio un abrazo a la bardo y un beso suave en la mejilla—. En cuanto a por qué estás en los Campos Elíseos en lugar de en la tierra de los muertos de las amazonas, pues deberías haber visto la pelea que tuvieron Hades y Artemisa para ver quién se quedaba contigo. No fue agradable. Hacía tiempo que en el Monte Olimpo no se veía tanto fuego ni volaban tantas flechas. Por fin tuvo que intervenir el propio Zeus. Y Afrodita.

— ¿Afrodita? —dijo la bardo algo confusa—. ¿Por qué Afrodita? —La diosa del amor dijo que el amor verdadero debería primar sobre la posición y el honor de una amazona. — ¿Qué? —Gabrielle parecía aún más confusa. —Piensa en todo lo que has hecho, en dónde has estado y por qué —continuó Ephiny—. Gabrielle, si te hubieras quedado en Potedaia, jamás te habrías convertido en reina de las amazonas y nunca nos habríamos conocido. Has tenido una vida estupenda, amiga mía. Una muchacha sencilla de Potedaia que se convirtió en reina amazona, en una bardo famosa, en una guerrera competente y que tuvo un papel bien importante a la hora de amansar a Xena, la Destructora de Naciones. Eso está íntimamente relacionado con la guardiana de tu corazón. Incluso aquí en los Campos, tu amor seguirá creciendo. Ve con ella, Gabrielle, ella es la razón de que seas quien eres.  
Xena, la guardiana de su corazón. Sabía a quién se referían y que estaban en lo cierto. Supongo que sí que tiene mi corazón. Y una vez me dijo que yo soy su corazón.  
Gabrielle se despidió, diciéndoles que se reuniría con ellas más tarde, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba diciendo adiós de nuevo. Quería estar sola para pensar en lo que habían dicho. Eligió un sendero que seguía el borde de una colina verde y bajaba hasta la orilla de un riachuelo. Se sentó junto al río, cruzó las piernas y tiró guijarros al agua, contemplando los círculos concéntricos que creaban, recordando haber estado sentada junto a un lago en una ocasión con Xena y haber recibido una lección sobre el hecho de que el lago había cambiado para siempre sólo por haber lanzado una sola piedra al agua.  
Bueno, lo cierto era que recordaba muy bien una gran piedra que se había estrellado contra su corazón en un camino fuera de Potedaia hacía cuatro años. Una piedra de largo pelo negro y los ojos más azules que había visto jamás, llenos de fuego, pasión, valor y aventuras. Eso... había cambiado claramente su vida para siempre. Cuánto me alegro de haberle dicho que me salvó. Que ella fue la única que vio en mí cosas que nadie más veía. Sonrió al pensar en Xena, levantó la mirada y vio al objeto de sus pensamientos caminando hacia ella por la orilla. Sus ojos se encontraron y sus caras se iluminaron con unas sonrisas involuntarias de oreja a oreja. Gabrielle se levantó y agitó la mano saludando a la guerrera y Xena recorrió el resto del camino casi dando brincos, plantando impetuosamente un beso en la frente de la bardo antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros.  
Pasearon por la orilla del río en agradable silencio hasta que llegaron a un remanso profundo alimentado por una cascada muy alta. Xena sostuvo a la bardo entre sus brazos cuando se sentaron apoyadas en un sauce llorón, contemplando los pequeños arco iris en la espuma creada por el agua al estrellarse en las rocas de debajo. Gabrielle se sentó apoyada en el pecho de la guerrera, flanqueada por las piernas dobladas de Xena, y ésta colocó la barbilla encima de la cabeza de la bardo. Gabrielle puso los brazos encima de los fuertes brazos que le rodeaban la cintura y se dio cuenta de que era más feliz que nunca. Se podría haber quedado así sentada para siempre. Dio vueltas en la cabeza a lo que había dicho Pérdicas, acomodada en los brazos de la que tenía su corazón, la que siempre tendría su corazón. ¿Xena siente lo mismo? —Xena, ¿qué tal ha sido ver a Marcus? —preguntó Gabrielle. —Oh, Gabrielle, ha sido maravilloso —respondió la guerrera, acariciando distraída con el pulgar los finos pelos del brazo de la bardo.

— ¿Estás... estás... mmm... enamorada todavía de él? —preguntó, temerosa de la respuesta.  
—Le quiero —dijo Xena titubeando—, y él me quiere a mí. Pero Gabrielle, no estamos enamorados. No creo que lo estuviéramos nunca. Es distinto. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que Marcus murió. Creo que ahora estoy unida a otra persona. Alguien que me conoce mejor que nadie. Alguien que renunció a su familia y finalmente a su vida por mí. Alguien que sigue siendo mi corazón —terminó Xena, estrechando un poco más a Gabrielle contra ella.

— Oh —dijo Gabrielle y se volvió para ver unos cálidos ojos azules que creyó que la iban a atravesar de parte a parte. La bardo tocó la cara de Xena y le sonrió, estremeciéndose un poco cuando Xena le cogió la mano, volviendo la cara para besar la palma de Gabrielle.  
No dijeron nada más, mientras disfrutaban del bienestar de lo que ambas eran todavía demasiado tímidas para decir. Estamos enamoradas la una de la otra. Y tenemos toda la eternidad en este hermoso lugar para disfrutar de ello. La bardo se sentía encantada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Espero les guste la historia tanto como a mí.**

 **Si es así déjenmelo saber en los Reviews.**

 **Gracias. n_n**

* * *

Y entonces tuvo que volver.

Miró por la habitación y suspiró. Al menos habían vuelto las dos y era cierto, ahora mismo parecían sentirse increíblemente cerca la una de la otra. Gabrielle notaba el calor que emanaba entre las dos. Con todo, se preguntó si podrían recuperar todo el amor y la sensación de maravilla que habían sentido en los Campos Elíseos. Se descubrió deseando estar todavía allí. Aquí, de vuelta entre los vivos, tenía miedo de que la falta de comunicación, el afán protector de Xena y su propia búsqueda de significados les impidieran obtener la felicidad que habían compartido en los Campos. No, no estaba segura de querer estar de vuelta en absoluto. —La realidad es un asco —dijo Gabrielle por lo bajo.  
La bardo se soltó con cuidado del abrazo de Xena, tratando de no molestar a la guerrera. Era tan poco frecuente ver a Xena durmiendo tan apaciblemente. Anoche debía de estar realmente exhausta. Gabrielle salió rodando de la cama, aterrizando suavemente en el suelo de madera, y se acercó a la ventana para mirar fuera. Lo primero que vio fue la cumbre nevada del Monte Amaro y por un momento sintió una oleada de miedo. Se volvió para mirar a Xena y sintió que se calmaba al saber que la seguridad total estaba a pocos pasos de distancia.  
Tomó aliento temblorosamente y volvió a mirar por la ventana. ¿Qué hace aquí Kallerine? Vio a la joven amazona sentada haciendo guardia fuera. Gabrielle recordaba vagamente haber conocido a la chica cuando estaban montando la pira funeraria de Ephiny. Kallerine tenía una madurez impropia de sus años, si Gabrielle no recordaba mal. Mientras Gabrielle miraba, Kallerine levantó la vista y sonrió ligeramente, antes de levantarse y saludar a la reina. Gabrielle le devolvió el saludo e hizo una señal a la chica para que descansara.  
Gabrielle... se sintió... vieja. La mañana pasada en el prado con Eli parecía haber ocurrido hacía una vida entera. Oh, claro que fue hace una vida, se rió por dentro un momento. No sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la crucifixión. Pensó en la masacre que había realizado con sus propias manos y las dobló, recordando la sensación de la espada que había blandido. Eli, no creo que pueda volver al camino de la luz, se disculpó mentalmente. Creo que a partir de ahora parte de mi camino va a incluir proteger la espalda a mi alma gemela. Si se cree que me va a volver a mandar lejos o a obligarme a quedarme atrás, ya puede ir cambiando de idea.

De repente, un par de brazos cálidos le rodeó la cintura por detrás y una barbilla se apoyó en su hombro. — ¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó una voz grave, justo al oído de la bardo.  
Gabrielle dio un ligero respingo antes de apoyarse en Xena, colocando sus propios brazos encima de los de la guerrera. Ha sido una auténtica máquina de abrazos desde anoche, pensó Gabrielle en silencio. — ¿Cómo has conseguido acercarte a mí sin que te oiga? —Preguntó la bardo. —Gabrielle —dijo Xena, arrastrando el nombre—, ya deberías saber que el sigilo es una de las muchas cosas que sé hacer —la guerrera se rió suavemente—. Ahora, una vez más, ¿qué estás pensando? —Xena sonaba más despreocupada de lo que se sentía. Se había despertado y había visto a Gabrielle mirando por la ventana con una de las expresiones más serias que Xena había visto jamás, aun tratándose de la siempre introspectiva bardo.—Xena —Gabrielle se giró a medias entre los brazos de la guerrera—, han pasado tantas cosas. No sé si estoy preparada para hablar de ello, no sé si puedo.  
Mmm, una bardo sin palabras. A ver qué puedo hacer al respecto, pensó Xena. Alzó una mano para acariciar el corto pelo rubio, apoyando la cabeza de Gabrielle en su hombro. —Gabrielle, no pasa nada. No tienes que hablar de ello ahora. No tienes que hablar de ello nunca si no quieres.

—No, Xena, tenemos que hablar de ello —Gabrielle se giró otro cuarto hasta quedar de cara a la guerrera y levantó la mirada. Alzó una mano temblorosa y cubrió la mejilla de Xena, notando la piel sorprendentemente suave bajo los dedos—. Xena, has dejado que tu miedo nos separara. Yo he dejado que un camino mal elegido me llevara a esa prisión romana porque ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a luchar para salvarme a mí misma o a mis amigos. Xena, las dos hemos conseguido que nos maten —Y hemos tenido una suerte increíble de morir juntas y regresar juntas. No me gusta la idea de volver a morir sin ti, añadió en silencio y luego continuó en voz alta—: Creo que necesitamos empezar a confiar más la una en la otra. Yo tengo que confiar en que el camino del guerrero no es un mal camino —hizo una pausa y continuó—: Y tú tienes que confiar en que me puedes llevar contigo. No necesitas dejarme atrás para protegerme. Tú tienes que pensar más con el corazón y yo tengo que pensar más con la cabeza. —Gabrielle, no era un camino mal elegido y a mí me encanta que siempre sigas tu corazón. Así es como eres. Puedo aceptarlo, puedo vivir con eso —Por favor, déjame seguir viviendo con eso, contigo, rogó en silencio.  
Dos dedos rozaron los labios de la guerrera, haciéndola callar. —Xena, así es como era. No es como puedo ser ahora. Cuando cogí esa espada y maté a esos hombres, Xena, entré en tu camino. No creo que quiera salir de él —miró a la guerrera con tristeza—. ¿Cuántas veces has luchado sola en los últimos meses, Xena, mientras yo me quedaba a un lado como una santurrona y dejaba que tú te ocuparas de protegernos a las dos? ¿Qué clase de injusticia es ésa? ¿Y qué clase de inútil he sido? ¿Qué clase de amiga se quedaría sin hacer nada y permitiría que otra amiga se enfrentara sola a un peligro mortal? Xena, hace mucho tiempo tomé la decisión consciente de quedarme contigo, pasara lo que pasase. En algún momento, olvidé lo que eres y que luchar es una consecuencia de la decisión que tomé de estar contigo. Enséñame a manejar la espada, Xena. No quiero que no puedas contar conmigo, nunca más. —Gabrielle, no me importaba y nunca jamás has sido inútil para mí —replicó la guerrera, con cierto tono de desesperación—. No tienes que tomar la espada por mí.

— ¡Xena! —una palabra, pronunciada con una insinuación de rabia, que lo decía todo.  
Xena se puso rígida y se echó hacia atrás, sujetando a la bardo con los brazos extendidos. Unos penetrantes ojos azules se encontraron con unos ojos verdes como el mar y hubo un breve y silencioso enfrentamiento de voluntades. Maldición. Najara tenía razón. Le he hecho daño. Mucho daño. La guerrera recordaba claramente a Gabrielle asestando mandobles a los soldados por ella. Xena se había alzado, pero sólo consiguió ponerse al nivel de las rodillas de la bardo y vio con horror absoluto cómo la última capa de inocencia de Gabrielle, su fe total en el poder de la paz, le era arrancada violentamente. Estar conmigo le ha quitado eso. Krafstar, Dahak, Esperanza y Chin. Ese día horrible en que perdí la cabeza y, oh, dioses, lo que le hice. Y sin embargo, aquí estamos, juntas aún después de todo eso. Almas gemelas para siempre. ¿Cómo puedo negarle nada? —Xena, ya he tomado la espada por ti y no lo cambiaría. Tengo que creer que hemos muerto juntas y hemos vuelto juntas por una razón. Tiene que ser por el bien supremo, ¿verdad? —dijo Gabrielle suavemente. Por nuestro propio bien, así como por el del mundo, añadió en silencio y luego continuó—: Xena, no lamento nada, nada en absoluto. Lo único que podría lamentar es si nos volvemos a separar voluntariamente.

Xena se vino abajo. Gabrielle había percibido cien emociones diferentes cruzando por el rostro de la guerrera. Agarró a la guerrera por la cintura, evitando por muy poco que la mujer más alta se desplomara en el suelo. La rabia de la bardo se desvaneció, sustituida por el cariño y la ternura.

—Vamos, amor, vamos ahí a sentarnos —llevó a Xena de nuevo a la cama y las dos se sentaron, al tiempo que Gabrielle abrazaba a Xena estrechamente, enredando los dedos en el pelo negro que caía sobre sus hombros.  
Entonces la guerrera recordó las palabras de la bardo mientras esperaban la muerte en aquella fría celda de la prisión: "Xena, podía elegir entre no hacer nada o salvar a mi amiga. Elegí el camino de la amistad". Y las palabras pronunciadas hacía un momento: "Creo que necesitamos confiar más la una en la otra" y "Lo único que podría lamentar es si nos volvemos a separar voluntariamente".  
Confianza. A estas alturas confiaría en ella para cualquier cosa, se dio cuenta Xena de repente. En cuanto a elecciones, también se dio cuenta de que del mismo modo que la bardo había elegido libremente tomar la espada para salvar a una amiga, Xena sabía que también le correspondía a Gabrielle la elección de volver a luchar. La bardo ya no era una niña. Era una mujer adulta y Xena saboreó la tristeza de saber que ya no podría proteger a Gabrielle de las crudas realidades del mundo en el que habían decidido vivir juntas. Y la mera idea de separarse... bueno, Xena se dio cuenta de que ya no podía dejar atrás a esta mujer valiente e inteligente. La necesito. La quiero.

Tomó aliento entrecortadamente, se irguió y volvió a mirar a Gabrielle a los ojos

—Gabrielle, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero anoche ya te hice la promesa de que nunca más volvería a dejarte atrás. —Lo recuerdo —contestó la bardo suavemente—. Es sólo que quiero asegurarme de que tú lo recuerdas. —Bueno, Gabrielle, si ya no vas a volver a quedarte atrás, entonces es lógico que puedas defenderte, porque los dioses saben que donde yo vaya, habrá lucha. Pero... amiga mía... no puedo enseñarte a manejar la espada. —Pero Xena... —interrumpió la bardo.  
—Shhh, déjame terminar —la recriminó Xena—. No puedo enseñarte a manejar la espada porque no hay nada que te pueda enseñar que no demostraras conocer ya en ese patio. Gabrielle, no sé dónde o cómo lo has aprendido, pero eso fue uno de los mejores combates a espada que he visto en mi vida.

—Yo tampoco sé dónde lo he aprendido —dijo Gabrielle con una ligera sonrisa, recordando las marcas pasadas observando a la guerrera haciendo sus ejercicios de espada por las noches.  
Se quedaron ahí sentadas disfrutando del calor del abrazo y Xena recordó un sauce y una cascada y se preguntó si Gabrielle también lo recordaba. Me pregunto si podremos tener eso aquí también, pensó con melancolía. Oh, bueno, supongo que hay tiempo de sobra para plantear ese tema. Esto está bien por ahora. Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por un rugido grave de su estómago. —Gabrielle. — ¿Mmmmm?—Hace dos días que no comemos. Vamos abajo a ver si podemos desayunar algo.

—Vale —replicó la bardo, súbitamente hambrienta—. Xena.

— ¿Sí? — ¿De dónde hemos sacado estas horrendas camisas que llevamos? —Amazonas. —Ah. Xena recogió la espada de al lado de la cama y salieron por la puerta de la habitación, pasando ante dos guardias amazonas que se sobresaltaron en silencio.

Abajo, en la sala principal de la posada, varias amazonas estaban sentadas desayunando. Gabrielle se sentía un poco rara y cogió la mano de Xena y la apretó para asegurarse. Xena la miró, le sonrió con gesto tranquilizador y le devolvió el apretón.

—Preséntate ante tus súbditas, majestad —ronroneó en voz baja.  
La bardo miró a su alrededor y vio a Chilapa y Rebina sentadas frente a Amarice en una mesa del fondo junto a la ventana. Alzó la cabeza, irguió los hombros y avanzó con decisión, con Xena justo detrás de ella, sonriendo en silencio ante el súbito alarde de seguridad de la bardo. Le gusta ser reina de las amazonas, lo reconozca o no. Cuando se acercaban a la mesa, las amazonas que estaban en la sala se levantaron y se cuadraron. Xena advirtió con aprobación la expresión de respeto hacia Gabrielle que había en sus ojos. Mortificada, la guerrera se dio cuenta de que ella misma atraía miradas de pasmo mezclado con miedo. Supongo que lo único que da más miedo que la princesa guerrera es una princesa guerrera que ha vuelto de la muerte, pensó. Bueno, creo que eso podría venir bien. —Mi reina —Chilapa se levantó y se acercó a Gabrielle, hincando la rodilla en el suelo delante de la bardo y agachando la cabeza. —Chilapa, ¿podemos prescindir por ahora de toda esa ceremoniosa caca de centauro? —Preguntó Gabrielle, ofreciendo la mano para poner en pie a la regente—. Las demás, seguid como estabais —dijo la bardo con cansancio, mirando por la sala, y todo el mundo volvió a sentarse despacio, tratando de dar la impresión de que todos los días veían gente que se había alzado de entre los muertos. La sencilla bardo de Potedaia nunca se acostumbraría a ser tratada como reina de las amazonas. Le gustaban la responsabilidad, los tratados, la toma de decisiones y las amistades que había hecho, pero la parte ceremonial siempre la pillaba desprevenida.  
Xena y Gabrielle se sentaron en el banco bajo al lado de Amarice, y la regente y Rebina volvieron también a sus asientos. Se hizo un silencio incómodo hasta que Xena soltó:

— ¿Qué pasa? Parece que habéis visto un fantasma.  
Eso hizo que todas se echaran a reír un poco y empezaran a relajarse.

—Amarice, tenemos mucho que agradecerte —la guerrera miró a la pelirroja con sus cálidos ojos azules—. Kallerine me ha contado todo lo que has hecho por nosotras. Siento haberte subestimado.  
—No... no ha sido nada... tenía que hacer algo —la amazona, normalmente muy despachada, no sabía qué decir.

— ¿Xena? —Gabrielle miró a la guerrera con ojos interrogantes y la guerrera cayó en la cuenta de que la bardo no sabía qué había ocurrido desde la crucifixión.  
Le va a costar mucho asimilarlo, pensó Xena.

—Gabrielle, vamos a comer mientras te lo contamos —Loisha les trajo una bandeja de pan, queso y dátiles, así como jarras de sidra, que fueron distribuidas. Xena untó de mantequilla una rebanada de pan y se la pasó a la pensativa bardo, cuyos ojos revelaban que sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de la posada—. Eh, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la guerrera, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Gabrielle y estrechando a la bardo contra su costado.  
La bardo cogió el pan y lo mordisqueó, tratando de animarse un poco. —No sé —respondió por fin con franqueza, acurrucándose en el abrazo y dejando la mano libre en el musculoso muslo de Xena, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Estaba pensando en ese sauce, pensó Gabrielle por dentro.  
Xena agarró la mano que tenía en el muslo y se la llevó a los labios, apretándolos contra ella largo rato antes de volver a colocarla donde había estado, posando su mano más grande encima de la más pequeña. —Gabrielle, todo va a ir bien —susurró al oído de la bardo.  
Gabrielle le sonrió y dio otro mordisco al pan. Xena advirtió de repente que las tres amazonas seguían a la mesa y las estaban mirando. —¿Algún problema? —dijo con un gruñido grave, alzando una ceja amenazadora.—Mm... no —farfulló Chilapa, mientras las otras dos amazonas se interesaban súbitamente por la comida que tenían en el plato—. Vamos... a contarle... mm... a la reina lo que ocurrió ayer —¿Qué pasa con estas dos? pensó la regente. Nunca han estado así. Cierto, la regente sabía que las dos mujeres eran buenas amigas, pero por los dioses, se comportaban como si fuesen amantes. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta?  
Siguieron comiendo y entre Xena, Amarice, Rebina y la regente, le contaron a Gabrielle toda la historia, incluidas partes que Kallerine no le había contado a Xena. —Ooh —dijo Gabrielle, soltando un suspiro de asombro cuando terminaron. Cuántas cosas habían pasado. Joxer muerto. César muerto. Callisto rondando de nuevo. Eli resucitando a Gabrielle. Ella resucitando a Xena. El chakram roto. Miró por la sala y sintió de nuevo la pena por la pérdida de Ephiny. Y Solari. Habían sido sus amigas y le habían allanado el camino para asumir el liderazgo de la Nación Amazona. Estas amazonas, sus amazonas, eran en su mayoría desconocidas para ella. Soy su reina y apenas las conozco.  
Se le revolvió el estómago y de repente se sintió como si volviera a surcar las olas en el barco de Cecrops. La bardo se puso verde, se levantó rápidamente y se agarró con fuerza al borde la mesa, con los nudillos blancos.

—Disculpadme un momento, creo que necesito que me dé el aire —y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, la abrió y salió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ardientes.

—Gabrielle... —Xena estuvo a punto de ir tras ella y luego se lo pensó mejor. Quizás necesita estar sola un momento. Déjala respirar un poco, Xena.  
Tras echar una larga mirada a la puerta, la guerrera se volvió de mala gana a la regente y se puso a hablar de los planes para asegurarse de que nadie fuera de la posada descubriera que Gabrielle y ella volvían a estar vivas y de las estrategias sobre lo que debían hacer a continuación.  
Gabrielle cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared fuera de la posada, apretando las palmas de las manos contra la recia madera y aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire frío y vigorizante. Sintió que su piel recuperaba el color normal y la oleada de náuseas que la había acometido fue cediendo. Bajó la mirada y vio los grandes ojos marrones oscuros de Kallerine que la miraban con gran preocupación.

—Mi reina —Kallerine se puso en pie e inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, traerte algo? —No, gracias —replicó Gabrielle—. Es que ahí dentro está un poco cargado. La bardo observó a la joven amazona, estudiando el largo pelo castaño claro, el cuerpo delgado y musculoso y el despliegue anormalmente grande de armas que la chica llevaba encima. Además de la armadura de cuero y metal, llevaba los brazos enfundados en cota de malla, una espada sujeta a la espalda, un puñal en cada bota, una ballesta y una aljaba llena de flechas con la punta de plata colgadas del hombro y lo que parecían ser varias estacas pequeñas de madera colgadas de unas presillas de cuero en torno a la cintura.

Eso es raro, pensó la bardo distraída. —Kallerine, ¿para qué son esas estacas? —preguntó por fin. —Mm... es una historia algo larga —la chica parpadeó con sus largas pestañas y luego miró tímidamente a la reina—. ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?  
Gabrielle se irguió, se estiró y miró el camino que había frente a la posada. Notó que el sol intentaba calentar el aire frío y subió la mirada para ver un cielo azul y despejado. De repente, un paseo le pareció una idea muy buena.

—Claro —dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Bajó hasta colocarse junto a Kallerine e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando el camino—. Bueno, ¿y esa larga historia? —preguntó la bardo cuando echaron a andar.

—Yo no nací en la aldea amazónica —empezó Kallerine, dando patadas a los pequeños terrones de barro que había en el camino—. Nací cerca de Atenas y tuve una vida bastante tranquila hasta hace unos cuatro años. Mis padres eran dignatarios y hacían fiestas para entretener a grupos de comerciantes, mercaderes y visitantes de otras provincias. Una noche de luna llena, organizaron la fiesta más espléndida que habían dado jamás. Fue durante la fiesta de la cosecha y el vino corría libremente. A mí no me permitieron quedarme toda la noche y al cabo de un rato me mandaron a dormir a la cabaña de un vecino cercano. Esa noche, unas bacantes invadieron la fiesta y mataron a todos los que estaban allí o al menos a los que no transformaron en bacantes. Cuando volví a casa a la mañana siguiente, encontré docenas de cadáveres en la casa. Era evidente que mi padre había muerto intentando proteger a mi madre. Mi hermana mayor no aparecía por ningún lado. Creo... creo que debió de transformarse en bacante. Juré vengar sus muertes, de modo que pasé unos años vagando por el campo, cazando bacantes y experimentando formas de matarlas. Perfeccioné varios métodos distintos, pero un día me encontré con un grupo de amazonas y viajé unos días con ellas. Nos hicimos amigas. Ephiny estaba con ese grupo y me pidió que me fuera a vivir a la aldea. Estaba muy harta de estar sola, así que lo hice. Pero todavía cazo bacantes cuando tengo ocasión y todavía tengo la esperanza de encontrar a mi hermana.

—Oh, Kallerine, no sabía que habías pasado por todo eso —Gabrielle rodeó los hombros de la chica con un brazo. La gente nunca deja de sorprender. Supongo que todo el mundo tiene una historia. Kallerine parecía tan joven. La bardo sintió compasión por la joven amazona, que se había quedado sola tan pronto en la vida. Impulsivamente, Gabrielle abrazó a la chica y una estaca pinchó a la bardo en el costado.

—¡Ay! —exclamó la bardo—. Kallerine, todavía no me has explicado para qué sirven esas estacas de madera. —Bueno —dijo la joven amazona con una chispa en los ojos—, descubrí por pura casualidad que las bacantes mueren siempre si les clavas una estaca de madera en el corazón. Una bacante me tenía acorralada en una cueva y lo único que conseguí coger para usar como arma fue una gran astilla de madera que estaba tirada en el suelo a mi lado. La agarré y se la hundí en el pecho con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Puuf! Explotó y se convirtió en polvo.

—Por los dioses —exclamó Gabrielle—. ¿Qué otras cosas funcionan?  
Kallerine se mordisqueó pensativa el labio.

—El ajo las ahuyenta, pero no las mata. Las flechas con la punta de plata y el astil de madera funcionan muy bien. La luz del sol las cuece vivas...—Puaaj, basta —la bardo arrugó la nariz. Contempló el bosque, advirtiendo la posición del sol y las sombras—. Kallerine, vamos a volver. Hemos perdido de vista la posada y no sé si es seguro estar en los caminos, con todo lo que ha ocurrido.  
Regresaron bajo las ramas desnudas por el invierno.

—Reina Gabrielle, ¿cómo conociste a Xena? —preguntó Kallerine con timidez.

—Ah, hace unos cuatro años nos salvó a mí y a mi hermana de unos traficantes de esclavos. Decidí que quería seguirla y ver mundo, así que lo hice. Su vida parecía muy emocionante y yo no era más que una simple aldeana, a punto de casarme con un simple aldeano. Tenía grandes sueños y sabía que Potedaia acabaría con ellos. Xena para mí era una forma de escapar de aquello. Quería ser como ella. No tenía ni idea entonces de que cuatro años después todavía estaría con ella.  
—Supongo que ninguna de nosotras estaba destinada a tener una vida aburrida —afirmó Kallerine.

—No, con Xena la vida nunca es aburrida, te lo aseguro. — ¿Reina Gabrielle?— ¿Sí?—Si hubieras sabido lo que te iba a pasar con Xena, ¿la habrías seguido así y todo?—Sí —una palabra. Dicha con convicción. Sin vacilar, sin dudar. — ¿Reina Gabrielle?— ¿Mmmmm?—Creo que Xena quiere ser como tú.

—Lo sé —la bardo sonrió.  
Ya estaban cerca de la posada y Gabrielle vio a la que había sido su compañera desde hacía cuatro años sentada en los escalones. Sintió el pequeño estremecimiento de felicidad, que le empezó en los dedos de los pies y le fue subiendo hasta la cabeza, y de repente se dio cuenta de que era lo que siempre sentía cuando veía a la guerrera tras cualquier período de separación. Una sonrisa involuntaria se adueñó de la cara de la bardo, sonrisa reflejada por la guerrera.

—¿Dónde has estado? —intentó preguntar Xena sin darle importancia, pero Gabrielle percibió la preocupación que había detrás de esa sonrisa tranquila. —Yo... mm... necesitaba tomar el aire y me encontré aquí con Kallerine, nos pusimos a hablar y decidimos dar un paseo —dijo Gabrielle—. Xena, ¿sabías que Kallerine es una cazabacantes?

—No, ¿en serio? —replicó la guerrera con evidente respeto en los ojos. Qué bien sé elegir una partida de reconocimiento, pensó. Xena sonrió a la joven amazona y estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre la caza de bacantes cuando vio las ojeras que tenía—. Kallerine, ¿cuándo dormiste por última vez? —Xena recordó la conversación que habían tenido por la noche.

—Oh, creo que hace dos noches, antes de dejar la aldea amazónica para venir aquí. La primera noche estaba demasiado tensa, al no saber lo que iba a ocurrir, y luego anoche, bueno, anoche no hubo forma de dormir, después de que Eli... hiciera... lo que hizo. La guerrera se había olvidado del avatar.

—¿Dónde está Eli? —preguntó Xena.

—¡Oh, por Artemisa! Se me había olvidado. Reina Gabrielle —Kallerine se volvió para mirar a la bardo—, Eli se marchó esta mañana al amanecer. Dijo que tenía que ir a buscar a sus discípulos y asegurarse de que estaban bien. Dijo que intentaría volver aquí en los próximos días, pero que si te ibas, te dijera que tenía mucho de qué hablar contigo. Le dije que bajo ningún concepto le dijera a nadie que Xena y tú estabais vivas o que se iba a enterar —miró a Xena con una sonrisa tímida—. Cuando preguntó, "¿Enterarme de qué?", le dije, "De Xena, punto". Dijo que no diría ni una palabra.

—Buen trabajo, Kallerine —la guerrera alabó a la chica—. Sabía que podía confiar en ti. Ahora, ve a dormir un poco. No me sirven de nada las exploradoras que no están alerta.  
Kallerine sonrió, asintió y pasó dentro, con las palabras de la guerrera resonando en sus oídos. ¡Sí! ¡Todavía quiere que vaya en la partida de reconocimiento!  
Xena y Gabrielle se miraron y se echaron a reír. —Ya te ha salido otra joven admiradora, Xena —la reprendió la bardo.

—Sí, bueno, da igual —replicó la guerrera sonrojándose y luego abrazó a Gabrielle—. Eh, ¿estás bien? Me quedé preocupada cuando te levantaste de la mesa tan deprisa. Luego, cuando salí aquí, te habías ido. Encontré tu rastro y el de Kallerine...  
—Ya estoy bien —dijo Gabrielle—, pero Xena, si pienso mucho en todo, es demasiado.  
—Ven aquí, siéntate —y Xena volvió a sentarse en los escalones, tirando de la bardo para que la acompañara. Colocó a Gabrielle delante de ella y ambas se sentaron de forma muy parecida a como se habían sentado bajo aquel árbol junto a la cascada en los Campos—. Gabrielle, hoy descansaremos y haremos planes. Las dos hemos sufrido mucho y tengo la sensación de que todavía no ha acabado. Podemos tomárnoslo con calma, al menos hasta mañana —la guerrera acarició el claro pelo corto, contenta de que su amiga hubiera vuelto. Era difícil de explicar, pero no le gustaba estar separada de la bardo.  
—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Gabrielle, haciendo dibujitos con el dedo en la fornida pierna de Xena, regodeándose en la sensación de estar rodeada de cálida guerrera.

—Pues lo primero, quiero organizar un grupo y volver a la prisión romana —Xena notó que la bardo se estremecía y la besó en la cabeza, estrechándola con más fuerza entre sus brazos—. Lo sé, lo sé, amor, pero tengo que volver y tratar de encontrar mi armadura, mi espada y lo que quede del chakram. Tú... tú no tienes que volver allí conmigo si no quieres.  
—No, Xena, iré contigo. Creo que necesito volver a enfrentarme a ese sitio. Tal vez me ayude a seguir adelante —Gabrielle intentó parecer valiente, aunque no se sentía valiente en absoluto.  
—Tal vez —continuó Xena—. Y también quiero ver si descubro alguna pista sobre lo que hay detrás de todo esto, además de Callisto. Puede que necesite hacer un viaje al Monte Olimpo.

—Qué... Ares —una pregunta que la bardo acabó convirtiendo en afirmación.  
—Sí —dijo la guerrera con seriedad—. No creo que él esté detrás de esto, pero seguro que sabe quién o qué lo está.

—Xena, ¿no necesitamos también averiguar qué está pasando con el gobierno... quién tiene el control o si hay alguien que controle? —Preguntó Gabrielle—. Tengo que saber qué esperar para gobernar a las amazonas. Qué tratados siguen en pie, si es que sigue alguno.

—Sí, eso también —replicó Xena—, y yo necesito tener una larga charla con Bruto.  
—Ven aquí, siéntate —y Xena volvió a sentarse en los escalones, tirando de la bardo para que la acompañara. Colocó a Gabrielle delante de ella y ambas se sentaron de forma muy parecida a como se habían sentado bajo aquel árbol junto a la cascada en los Campos—. Gabrielle, hoy descansaremos y haremos planes. Las dos hemos sufrido mucho y tengo la sensación de que todavía no ha acabado. Podemos tomárnoslo con calma, al menos hasta mañana —la guerrera acarició el claro pelo corto, contenta de que su amiga hubiera vuelto. Era difícil de explicar, pero no le gustaba estar separada de la bardo.  
—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Gabrielle, haciendo dibujitos con el dedo en la fornida pierna de Xena, regodeándose en la sensación de estar rodeada de cálida guerrera.  
—Pues lo primero, quiero organizar un grupo y volver a la prisión romana —Xena notó que la bardo se estremecía y la besó en la cabeza, estrechándola con más fuerza entre sus brazos—. Lo sé, lo sé, amor, pero tengo que volver y tratar de encontrar mi armadura, mi espada y lo que quede del chakram. Tú... tú no tienes que volver allí conmigo si no quieres.  
—No, Xena, iré contigo. Creo que necesito volver a enfrentarme a ese sitio. Tal vez me ayude a seguir adelante —Gabrielle intentó parecer valiente, aunque no se sentía valiente en absoluto.  
—Tal vez —continuó Xena—. Y también quiero ver si descubro alguna pista sobre lo que hay detrás de todo esto, además de Callisto. Puede que necesite hacer un viaje al Monte Olimpo.  
—Qué... Ares —una pregunta que la bardo acabó convirtiendo en afirmación.  
—Sí —dijo la guerrera con seriedad—. No creo que él esté detrás de esto, pero seguro que sabe quién o qué lo está.  
—Xena, ¿no necesitamos también averiguar qué está pasando con el gobierno... quién tiene el control o si hay alguien que controle? —Preguntó Gabrielle—. Tengo que saber qué esperar para gobernar a las amazonas. Qué tratados siguen en pie, si es que sigue alguno.  
—Sí, eso también —replicó Xena—, y yo necesito tener una larga charla con Bruto.  
Pasaron el resto del día relajadamente, haciendo planes con las amazonas y haciendo acopio de pertrechos de viaje. Ni la guerrera ni la bardo tenían nada aparte de las camisas prestadas y las amazonas se las arreglaron para encontrar unas botas y armadura para las dos mujeres que les estaban mal.  
—Gabrielle, esa armadura te queda un poco grande —rió Xena.  
—Bueno, para empezar no estoy acostumbrada a llevarla —replicó Gabrielle, tirando sin éxito de un trozo de cuero que se suponía que debía cubrirle el estómago.  
—Deja que te ayude con eso —se ofreció la guerrera, estirando la poco colaboradora pieza de armadura y aprovechando para hacerle cosquillas en el estómago desnudo.  
—Eh. ¡Estate quieta! —exclamó la bardo.  
La guerrera se echó a reír y dio un paso atrás para observar el resultado final.  
—No te queda mucho mejor de lo que te quedaba la mía... —Xena se paró en seco al ver la expresión entristecida de la bardo.  
Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio, recordando la primera vez que Xena murió, dejando que Gabrielle terminara un combate por la guerrera incapacitada.  
—Por el bien supremo —dijeron solemnemente la guerrera y la bardo al unísono.  
—Gabrielle, escúchame —Xena colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su compañera y la miró de frente, sin hacer caso de las miradas de las atentas amazonas—. A partir de ahora, el bien supremo va a incluir lo que sea mejor para nosotras dos y eso siempre va a ser lo primero, ¿comprendes?  
—Ya lo creo —la bardo consiguió sonreír, notando el calor que emanaba de la presencia cercana de Xena. Gabrielle colocó sus propias manos encima de las manos grandes que le cubrían los hombros y las apretó y luego se llevó una a la mejilla, sintiendo que los largos dedos le acariciaban la cara instintivamente. La bardo se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que tenían público y bajó la mirada al suelo.  
Xena miró por la habitación y gruñó.  
—¿Pasa algo? Si no recuerdo mal, sigo siendo la campeona oficial de la reina. ¿Alguien quiere desafiarme al respecto?  
De repente, las amazonas sintieron un gran interés por organizar la armadura y los diversos zurrones y sus ojos se posaron en todas partes menos en la alta mujer morena y su dulce reina. Todas recordaban la última vez que alguien había desafiado a la reina y la fiera protección de la guerrera como campeona suya. No. No queremos desafiarte, Xena, para nada.  
—Supongo que tendremos que apañárnoslas con esta ropa —le comentó Xena a Rebina, que llevaba toda la tarde afanándose a su alrededor para ayudarlas a encontrar los pertrechos que necesitaban—. Ahora, tenemos que encontrar unas armas decentes.  
Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre la guerrera y la bardo y Xena suspiró.  
—Rebina, Gabrielle y yo necesitamos tomar prestadas dos espadas.  
Rebina entregó sin más a la guerrera la espada que ella misma llevaba.  
—Tendré que bajar para encontrar una espada para Gabrielle —dijo la perpleja amazona—. Mi reina, con el debido respeto, ¿estás segura? Yo creía que tú no... mmm...  
—Gabrielle no necesita pedir prestada una espada —dijo una voz detrás de ellas y Amarice entró en la habitación.  
—Sí, Amarice, lo necesita —replicó Xena.  
—Espera —Amarice las miró—. No necesita pedir prestada una espada porque ésta es suya por derecho —Amarice desenvainó la espada de la funda que llevaba a la espalda, se arrodilló ante Gabrielle y le presentó la reluciente arma—. Mi reina, te entrego la espada de Ephiny.  
Gabrielle ahogó una exclamación y luego agarró vacilando la suave empuñadura. Encajaba... a la perfección.  
—Ya me había parecido reconocer esta espada —dijo por fin y se volvió a Xena—. Mira, Xena, no es tan grande como la tuya, mira lo bien que me encaja en la mano —le resultaba extraña y familiar al mismo tiempo—. Creo que probablemente podré manejarla muy bien.—No me cabe la menor duda, bardo mía —replicó Xena—. Ephiny era mucho más baja que yo, era más de tu estatura —era tan raro ver a Gabrielle con una espada en la mano—. Bueno, amiga mía, me alegro de que me vayas a proteger la espalda —sonrió la guerrera forzadamente.  
—Xena, ¿mañana entrenarás un poco conmigo antes de que nos vayamos?  
—Claro —Dioses. Entrenamiento a espada con Gabrielle. Qué raro va a ser.  
Gabrielle captó las emociones contradictorias en el rostro de la guerrera. Se quedó pensando un momento.  
—Amarice, estoy decidida a aprender a manejar bien la espada y llevaré ésta mañana, pero ahí fuera quiero estar preparada para dar lo mejor de mí. ¿Tienes también una vara que me puedas prestar? Es con lo que estoy más cómoda. Creo que me gustaría llevar las dos cosas, por si acaso.  
—Tampoco necesitas pedir prestado eso —dijo otra voz y se volvieron para ver a Chilapa, que había estado observando desde la puerta—. Un momento —la regente desapareció un instante y volvió con una vara cubierta de intrincadas tallas—. Mi reina —Chilapa se inclinó—, la vara de Ephiny para acompañar a su espada.  
Ephiny, ojalá estuvieras aquí, llevando tu propia espada y tu propia vara. Te prometo, amiga mía, que honraré tu recuerdo portando tus armas. Cuando Gabrielle aceptó el derecho de casta, Ephiny fue la primera amazona que lo reconoció y que vio en la bardo el potencial para asumir el liderazgo. Aparte de Xena, la amazona caída era una de las pocas amistades íntimas que Gabrielle había tenido desde que se marchó de Potedaia.  
—Gracias —se limitó a decir la bardo y cogió su arma preferida, oyendo el claro suspiro de alivio que soltó Xena. Las dos se quedaron mirando la vara, que estaba cubierta de pequeñas vides talladas en la madera. La parte central estaba envuelta en suave cuero claro para evitar que se resbalara al cogerla. La parte inferior estaba cubierta de lana de oveja y el extremo superior tenía una cabeza tallada de pájaro con dos caras. Por un lado era un rostro de paloma y por el otro un águila.  
—Igual que tú, amor, dulce como una paloma pero inteligente como un águila —le susurró suavemente la guerrera a su compañera.  
Gabrielle miró a los claros ojos azules, sin saber muy bien lo que veía en ellos, y de repente le entró la timidez. Volvió a mirar la vara que tenía en las manos.  
—Gracias —dijo por fin.  
—Bueno —dijo Xena, evidentemente más animada que un momento antes—, ha sido un día muy largo. Vámonos todas a dormir. Mañana al amanecer enviaré una patrulla de exploración y si el camino parece estar despejado de las tropas que quedan de César, saldremos mañana después de comer. La fortaleza no está muy lejos de aquí y creo que a todas nos vendrá bien descansar un poco más y desayunar bien por la mañana. Pasaremos el tiempo entre el desayuno y el almuerzo entrenando un poco. En cuanto a la patrulla de exploración y el grupo que me acompañará —continuó la guerrera—, me gustaría que Amarice, Rebina y Kallerine fueran con Gabrielle y conmigo a la fortaleza. Loisha, busca a otra persona para salir mañana al amanecer. No vayáis hasta la fortaleza, sólo parte del camino, y buscad cualquier señal de que pueda haber soldados romanos en la zona. Chilapa, lo mejor será que tú te lleves a las demás amazonas de vuelta a la aldea y que nos esperéis.  
—Muy bien —asintió la regente—. ¿Todo el mundo tiene claro lo que debe hacer?  
Las cabezas llenas de plumas asintieron solemnemente.  
—Bien. Pues vamos a dormir y mañana nos prepararemos para emprender la marcha —la regente se quedó pensativa un momento y se volvió a Xena—. Xena, se me había olvidado decírtelo. Argo apareció en nuestra aldea después de que te marcharas para ir al palacio de César. La hemos estado cuidando.  
—Oh, bien... gracias... —respondió la guerrera, obviamente agradecida y aliviada—. Tenía miedo... bueno... no sabía, con todo lo que ha pasado, tenía miedo de que los soldados se hubieran quedado con ella. Como no ha aparecido por aquí... estaba intentando no pensar mucho en ella —terminó Xena, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas al pensar que su amado caballo estaba sano y salvo. Se dio la vuelta y sorbió y luego se giró para mirar a Chilapa y dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la regente.  
—De nada, amiga mía —sonrió Chilapa, volviéndose para ver a unas cuantas amazonas boquiabiertas, al parecer sorprendidas de ver la poco frecuente muestra de emoción por parte de la guerrera—. Vale, vosotras, a la cama —ordenó la regente con severidad.  
—Mmm, Chilapa, espera un momento —mientras la habitación se vaciaba de gente, Gabrielle apoyó una mano en el hombro de la regente—. ¿Quién está a cargo de la aldea amazónica en estos momentos? —la bardo acababa de caer en la cuenta de que sin la regente y ella misma, la aldea carecía claramente de líder.  
—Pues, bueno, he... he dejado a Eponin al mando.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia no es de mi autoría pero me gusta mucho y quisiera compartirla.**

 **Espero les guste la historia tanto como a mí.**

 **Si es así déjenmelo saber en los Reviews.**

 **Gracias. n_n**

* * *

—¿A Eponin? —dijeron a la vez la guerrera y la bardo, recordando a la exaltada, terca y algo impetuosa amazona.

—Venga, chicas, no tenía mucho donde elegir y, además, es dura y no va a aguantar muchas tonterías a nadie.

—Supongo que eso es cierto —comentó Gabrielle—. Chilapa, espero que no las deje agotadas a todas a base de dobles turnos.

—Sí, yo también —rió la regente.

—Sabes que lo digo en broma, ¿verdad? Chilapa, te nombré regente porque confío en tu capacidad para dirigir a las amazonas —la bardo sonrió cálidamente.

—Gracias, mi reina —la regente deseó buenas noches a Xena y Gabrielle y las dejó a solas.

Xena cruzó la habitación y se echó agua en la cara y luego le lanzó a Gabrielle una camisa de dormir limpia que habían encontrado las amazonas. Gabrielle fue a la palangana después de ella. Mientras Gabrielle se lavaba, Xena atizó el fuego de la chimenea y organizó sus armas, mirando de reojo la espalda desnuda de la bardo cuando ésta se ponía la camisa. Xena suspiró. _Qué bella es._ Recordó los Campos con melancolía.

Gabrielle se volvió y vio a la guerrera mirándola. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Xena no sabía que estaba mirando.

—¿Xena? Eh, ¿dónde estás? Llevas todo el día haciendo eso.

—¿Eh?... Qué... —Xena sintió un rubor en la cara. _¿Me ha visto mirándola mientras se cambiaba?_

—Xena, amor, ¿qué pasa? Pareces un poco acalorada.

La bardo se acercó a ella y puso la mano en la frente de su compañera, lo cual sólo sirvió para subirle la temperatura a la guerrera unos cuantos grados más.

—Oh, es el fuego, Gabrielle, eso es todo. ¿Ves? —Xena señaló las brasas recién avivadas, agradecida por tener una excusa que explicara el calor de su piel, ahora muy elevado.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices, pero si sigues caliente dentro de un par de marcas, vamos a tener que sacar las hierbas amargas, ¿me oyes?

—Sí. Claro, pero de verdad que creo que voy a estar bien — _Sí, voy a estar muy bien_ , pensó Xena por dentro, mirando inocentemente a los ojos verdes que la tenían cautiva.

La bardo sonrió de medio lado y revolvió el pelo oscuro.

—Venga, princesa guerrera, vamos a la cama.

 _Oh, sí, como que eso me va a bajar la temperatura. Hierbas amargas, allá voy_ , se lamentó Xena.

La guerrera se levantó, cruzó la habitación y se subió a la cama, tan acogedora. _Qué cansada estoy_ , pensó por dentro. Gabrielle no tardó en reunirse con ella y la bardo apagó la vela que había en la mesa junto a la cama. Se acurrucó dentro de las sábanas y notó un calor en la espalda, cuando Xena se apretó tímidamente contra ella, rodeándole la cintura con un largo brazo. Un segundo y la guerrera echó una pierna sobre las piernas de la bardo. Gabrielle sonrió en la oscuridad y se arrimó a Xena, dejando una mano en el muslo de la guerrera que la envolvía.

—Buenas noches, Xena. Te quiero — _Podría acostumbrarme a esto_ , pensó la bardo por dentro, notando que su propia temperatura empezaba a elevarse.

—Yo también te quiero, Gabrielle — _Por Hades, no me puedo creer que acabe de arrebujarme a su alrededor de esta manera. Anoche tenía una buena excusa... el delirio total. Esta noche... bueno, no parece importarle._ Xena notó la cálida mano que descansaba delicadamente sobre su pierna.

Y se quedaron dormidas apaciblemente, soñando con los Campos Elíseos.

* * *

Gabrielle se despertó antes del amanecer y se encontró a Xena todavía arrebujada a su alrededor. Le resultaba... agradable... correcto... reconfortante, y se apretó un poco más contra el estómago de la guerrera. Siempre había sabido que quería a Xena, desde la primera vez que la vio. Por supuesto, era muy inocente cuando conoció a la guerrera y ese amor había empezado como admiración por la heroína. Lo cual poco a poco fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un amor muy profundo por la mejor amiga que había tenido jamás.

Sabía que después de que Nayima les dijera que eran almas gemelas eternas, los límites se habían hecho borrosos. Xena se mostraba mucho más atenta con ella y había empezado a escucharla de verdad, tratándola más como a una igual. Habían empezado a tocarse mucho más, pequeños abrazos por aquí, pequeñas palmaditas por allá, algún que otro beso en la mejilla si había ocurrido algo realmente importante. A veces pillaba a la guerrera mirándola simplemente y Xena se arrimaba a menudo a ella y se quedaban sentadas la una al lado de la otra en agradable y silenciosa compañía. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntas y con frecuencia no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse la mutua devoción que sentían. Sabía que harían cualquier cosa la una por la otra, incluido el sacrificio de su propia vida para salvar a la otra.

Pero ahora... bueno, morir juntas y lo que había ocurrido junto a la cascada y luego el regreso, todo eso ponía las cosas a un nuevo nivel. Pensó en todo lo que se habían dicho en aquella celda cuando sabían que iban a morir. Cosas tanto expresadas como tácitas, que salían directamente del corazón, cosas dolorosamente sinceras que sólo se podían decir con los ojos. Pensó en lo cercanas que estaban desde que habían regresado de la muerte. No sólo estaban más cerca físicamente, era evidente que su conexión emocional era mucho mayor de lo que lo había sido antes de morir. Tal vez no tendrían que esperar a volver a los Campos Elíseos para recuperar lo que tenían allí. Se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Xena para reflexionar más sobre la guerrera y se encontró unos ojos azules que la miraban.

—Buenos días, amor —dijo la guerrera con voz ronca.

—Buenos días a ti también —replicó Gabrielle y dio un ligero beso en el hombro a la guerrera—. Xena, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Gabrielle sin mucha confianza.

—Pregunta lo que quieras, amor —fue la suave respuesta.

—¿Te sientes... diferente? —Gabrielle miró a los ojos azules que la miraban con lo que interpretó como adoración.

Xena enarcó una ceja y le echó una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

—Pues veamos, Gabrielle, paralizada de la cintura para abajo... crucificada... muerta... trasladada a los Campos Elíseos... resucitada de entre los muertos... y eso que no es la primera vez que resucito —se rió un poco—. Sí, me siento un poco diferente.

Eso hizo sonreír a Gabrielle, sonrisa que se transformó rápidamente en una expresión más seria.

—Todo eso lo entiendo, Xena, o sea, yo acabo de pasar por casi todo ello también, pero no me refería a eso exactamente —la bardo frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Ah, vale —Xena observó su cara y en ella percibió algo curiosamente familiar. _Ah, bien. Creo que Gabrielle también siente esto. Venga, Xena, sabes de qué está hablando. Salta de una vez de ese precipicio_ , se recriminó la guerrera a sí misma.

—Gabrielle —la guerrera estrechó a la mujer más menuda en un fuerte abrazo—, ven aquí —miró profundamente a Gabrielle a los ojos un momento y luego inclinó la cabeza y cerró lo ojos, en el momento en que se juntaron sus labios. El primer beso fue muy dulce y muy delicado y envolvió a ambas mujeres en una maravillosa capa de calidez. Volvieron a abrir los ojos un momento y entonces el segundo beso fue una exploración más larga y experimental, en la que había todo el anhelo y todo el amor que habían estado bajo la superficie durante tanto tiempo.

Xena se apartó, capturó los ojos medio cerrados de Gabrielle y preguntó:

—¿Eso ha sido diferente?

—Eso —dijo Gabrielle sin aliento—, ha sido muy diferente. De una forma muy, muy buena.

—¿Era a eso a lo que te referías? —preguntó Xena, cuya expresión era una mezcla de felicidad y esperanza.

—Sí —dijo la bardo, sonriendo y con los ojos ahora bien abiertos—. ¿Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que hemos hecho eso estando las dos vivas? —rió Gabrielle y Xena soltó una brusca y sonora carcajada.

—Bueno... —dijo Xena, depositando un breve beso en la frente de la bardo—, espero... —otro beso en la mejilla—, que no sea... —otro en los labios—, la última vez que lo hacemos estando las dos vivas —la guerrera se reclinó, abrazando aún a Gabrielle, y su humor cambió y la bardo notó que se estremecía.

—¿Qué ocurre, amor? —preguntó Gabrielle. _Esa palabra nos sale con tal naturalidad a las dos._ La bardo se apoyó en un brazo, puso una mano sobre el cálido estómago de Xena y al levantar la mirada vio los ojos de la guerrera arrasados de lágrimas. Una se escapó y bajó despacio por la mejilla de Xena. Gabrielle se acercó y la secó con un beso—. Por favor, Xena, ¿me dices qué te ocurre?

La guerrera suspiró y sonrió.

—Gabrielle, ¿recuerdas cuando nos separamos en los Campos y tú te volviste a mirarme y luego desapareciste al otro lado de aquella luz? —Xena colocó la cabeza de la bardo sobre su hombro, le acarició el pelo claro y la besó en la coronilla.

—Ésa es una de las cosas que más me ha costado hacer en mi vida —dijo Gabrielle suavemente—. Sabía que tenía que volver, no podía resistir el impulso, pero pensaba que podía estar dejándote atrás y no sabía cómo iba a vivir sin ti si tú no conseguías regresar también. Sabía... sabía que lo intentarías y sabía que habías dicho que me esperarías ahí mismo si no lo conseguías, pero la idea de pasar aunque sólo fuese un día contigo a ese lado y yo a éste era la sensación de mayor vacío que he tenido jamás —terminó la bardo, con los labios temblorosos.

Xena abrazó a Gabrielle ferozmente por un momento y luego se relajó un poco. Se volvió de lado, colocando suavemente a la bardo boca arriba, y se apoyó en un brazo, mientras con la otra mano jugaba distraída con el cuello de la camisa de Gabrielle. Miró a la bardo y continuó:

—Gabrielle, cuando desapareciste de nuevo en esa luz, ni todas las alegrías de los Campos Elíseos podían consolarme. Me di cuenta de que podía estar perdiendo lo más precioso que había tenido jamás, aunque sólo fuese por un tiempo. M'Lila apareció ante mí, como la última vez, y habló conmigo. Me hizo darme cuenta de que no sólo te quería, sino que estaba enamorada de ti. Creo que lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, sólo que no sabía cómo admitirlo.

—Sí, igual que yo —sonrió la bardo.

Xena volvió a besar a Gabrielle brevemente y dejó que una mano bajara por la mejilla de la joven, dejándola por fin apoyada ligeramente en el esternón de la bardo.

—Bueno —continuó Xena—, el caso es que le rogué a M'Lila que me ayudara a volver contigo, pero ella dijo que sólo tú podías traerme de vuelta. Que nuestro amor y nuestra fe la una en la otra eran las únicas cosas con la fuerza suficiente para tirar de mí a través de aquella luz. Gabrielle, no quería perderme ni un solo momento de compartir la vida contigo, en ningún mundo.

La bardo cogió la mano de Xena, la besó y la sujetó con firmeza contra su corazón, mirando con toda seriedad a los penetrantes ojos azules de la guerrera.

—Gabrielle, M'Lila me dijo que tu amor por mí, tu fe en mí y mi amor por ti eran lo único que me había hecho entrar en los Campos Elíseos. Que todos mis intentos de expiación se quedaban cortos. Que no captaba la idea global. ¿Te acuerdas de Nayima?

—Sí —dijo la bardo en voz baja.

—Nayima tenía razón, Gabrielle, somos almas gemelas eternas. M'Lila lo confirmó. Dijo que sin eso yo nunca habría expiado por completo todas las maldades que he cometido. Tú, amor, eres mi salvación, mi manera de alcanzar la expiación. M'Lila me explicó que no fue una coincidencia que nos conociésemos justo cuando yo había decidido cambiar mi vida. Tú eres la clave para mí. Si no hubieras logrado traerme de vuelta el otro día, estaba condenada al Tártaro hasta que volvieras a morir. Tú eres la única razón de que estuviera en los Campos Elíseos.

Gabrielle se incorporó, tirando de Xena con ella, puso las manos en los hombros de Xena y se la quedó mirando largo rato.

—Xena, no sabía si podía traerte de vuelta —Gabrielle aferró la túnica de Xena con ambas manos y hundió la cabeza en la guerrera, estremeciéndose ante la idea, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por su cara—. Xena, ¿y si hubiera fracasado?

Xena la rodeó con los brazos y la meció suavemente durante un momento.

—Shhh, Gabrielle, sabes que lo lograste. Nunca dudé de que lo conseguirías, ni por un solo segundo. Me has demostrado la fuerza de tu amor por mí en un millón de formas diferentes. Creía en ti. Así de sencillo. Además, aunque no me hubieras traído de vuelta, al final volveríamos a estar juntas. Es nuestro destino.

Gabrielle empezó a calmarse a medida que iba absorbiendo la maravilla de todo aquello. Miró a la guerrera con todo el amor de su corazón y Xena la estrechó en otro abrazo feroz.

—Gabrielle, no quiero soltarte jamás —dijo la guerrera, depositando besitos por toda la cabeza de la bardo.

—Pues no lo hagas —dijo Gabrielle, poniendo las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Xena y tirando de ella hasta que sus labios se juntaron con los suyos. Eran tan suaves y cálidos que la bardo se permitió perderse en la sensación.

Pasaron varios minutos así y la guerrera empezó a bajar besando por la cara de Gabrielle y luego el cuello, lo cual provocó que la piel de Gabrielle se estremeciera con pequeños escalofríos. Xena acabó por fin probando el pequeño hueco de la garganta de la bardo y luego lo mordisqueó despacio. Notó que a Gabrielle se le aceleraba el pulso, al tiempo que la bardo empezaba a explorar la parte inferior de su espalda con manos delicadas, primero por fuera de la camisa y luego tocando la piel desnuda de debajo, masajeándola con pequeños círculos que hicieron que el deseo se apoderara de Xena de una forma que no había sentido desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, por no decir nunca. No se trataba sólo de un hambre física, era una profunda y dolorosa necesidad emocional.

—Gabrielle, yo... —los labios de Xena seguían pegados a la suave piel de su garganta—. ¿Esto es...?

La bardo levantó la barbilla de la guerrera, apoyando los dedos de plano contra sus labios generosos, haciendo callar a la guerrera.

—Te amo, Xena.

La guerrera sacó la punta de la lengua, saboreando los dedos salados. Suspiró y volvió a inclinarse, echando a un lado el cuello de la camisa de la bardo y recorriendo a besos el hombro de Gabrielle. Sonrió y trató de concentrarse. Por los dioses, amaba a esta mujer con todo su corazón. Unos sentimientos abrumadores de amor, protección y pasión desbordada la asaltaron con tal fuerza que apenas pudo resistirlo. Miró a Gabrielle a los ojos y deseó poder meterse en el alma de la bardo, aunque sólo fuese un momento, y sentirse rodeada de ese amor y esa luz que equilibraban su propio lado oscuro, que realmente habían salvado su propia alma.

—No... no consigo acercarme lo suficiente —Xena temblaba.

Gabrielle percibió un tono de duda en la voz de la guerrera. _Tengo que hacerle saber que las dos queremos lo mismo_ , sonrió la bardo por dentro. Cogió la cara de Xena entre las manos y clavó sus ojos en los de ella, forzando a la guerrera a leer lo que había en su corazón.

—Xena —su voz acarició el nombre—, enséñame el amor, Xena —y se acercó más—. Acércate todo lo que quieras —dijo esto último en un susurro seductor y hormigueante al oído de la guerrera.

Xena ahogó una exclamación cuando captó las palabras de la bardo y volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con los labios de Gabrielle, sujetando la cabeza de la muchacha rubia con una mano mientras con la otra empezaba a moverse por debajo de la camisa de la bardo, acariciando la suave piel que había ansiado tocar. Trazó una línea lenta y ascendente por el centro del estómago de la bardo y tocó ligeramente otros puntos sensibles, haciendo que Gabrielle soltara un pequeño grito sofocado contra los labios de Xena.

Las manos de la bardo se movían sin cesar por la espalda de la guerrera y tiraron despacio de la camisa de Xena para quitársela por encima de la cabeza, intentando no interrumpir el beso. Xena se apartó un momento para respirar y vio una pasión desatada que ardía en los ojos verdes de Gabrielle. Bajó las manos y le quitó también la camisa a la bardo y luego volvió a abrazarla, estremeciéndose por el suave contacto de la piel contra la piel.

—Bueno, creo que esto es otra cosa que nunca hemos hecho juntas, vivas o muertas —dijo Xena con una sonrisa fiera y Gabrielle volvió a mirar esos penetrantes ojos azules y susurró:

—Sí, y ya iba siendo hora, amor.

Con eso, Xena pasó un brazo por debajo de los hombros de la bardo y la tumbó con cuidado en la cama, besándola de nuevo durante largo rato, y luego emprendió una lenta y delicada exploración de la hermosa muchacha con dedos, labios, lengua y dientes, atenciones que la bardo le devolvió con igual fervor.

Y la dulce exploración se hizo más intensa, a medida que el horror y el dolor que habían sufrido, la breve paz total de los Campos Elíseos y el regreso a la vida se iban resolviendo y el amor, la necesidad, el miedo y la maravilla se combinaban en algo que ambas necesitaban asegurar desesperadamente la una a la otra. Estaban juntas y estaban vivas, maravillosamente vivas. Juntas para siempre. César y Callisto habían perdido, pues el poder de su amor era mayor que todo el mal del que habían sido objeto.

Xena sintió que se fundía en Gabrielle, sintió la proximidad que ansiaba, hasta que no supo dónde acababa ella y empezaba Gabrielle y supo que jamás volvería a dejar a su alma gemela. Sus corazones se unieron en un vínculo indestructible y las dos se hicieron una de verdad. Y mucho después, se hundieron en un lugar cálido y reconfortante que no querían abandonar jamás.

Aproximadamente una marca más tarde, el sol había salido, pintando dos cuerpos entrelazados con la cálida luz de sus rayos. Gabrielle yacía boca abajo, con la cabeza apoyada en el estómago de Xena, y la guerrera volvía a estar arrebujada alrededor de la bardo. Xena deslizó un dedo por la espalda de Gabrielle y sonrió cuando su recién descubierta amante se arqueó contra ella al sentir la caricia. Nuevo y sin embargo extrañamente familiar, casi como volver a casa. La guerrera contempló sus cuerpos tendidos y se sintió inundada por una dulce oleada de contento.

Xena estaba segura de que Pérdicas era la única otra persona con la que se había acostado Gabrielle en toda su vida. En cuanto a la guerrera, bueno, _demasiados para llevar la cuenta, hombres y mujeres, algunos de los cuales me importaban y otros no_ , pensó con ironía. _A muchos los utilicé para poder realizar mis propios planes. Pero esta vez, ésta ha sido diferente._ Xena había tenido sexo, pero de repente cayó en la cuenta de que acababa de hacer el amor por primera vez.

 _Mi nueva amante será mi última amante._ La guerrera se sentía muy vulnerable, pero sabía que podía confiar ese sentimiento a Gabrielle. _No puedo vivir sin ella, como no podría vivir sin aire y agua. ¿Ella siente lo mismo? Maldición. Ha ocurrido muy deprisa. ¿Acabamos de cometer un grave error? Maldición de maldiciones. Debería haberme controlado más. Como si hubiera podido._

La guerrera tiró de Gabrielle hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Besó la frente de la bardo y sonrió cuando la bardo cerró los ojos y suspiró con satisfacción.

—Gabrielle, ¿estás bien con esto? —dijo Xena con voz temblorosa. _Por favor, que esté bien. No quiero renunciar a ello_ , añadió en silencio.

Gabrielle sabía que Xena tendría dudas por haber hecho el amor. Sabía que el instinto protector de la guerrera acabaría asomando su hermosa y terrible cabeza. También sabía que debajo de esa fachada fría y dura como el granito, había una mujer a la que habían hecho daño tantas veces que no se abría a menudo ni fácilmente a nadie. _Tengo que hacerle entender que la amo por completo. No quiero estar jamás con nadie salvo ella. Esa única vez con Pérdicas fue dulce e inocente, pero esto... ha sido... asombroso. Ahora, ahora sé lo que es el amor_ , las propias palabras de la bardo volvieron para perseguirla.

Gabrielle se incorporó y rodó hasta que su cuerpo quedó totalmente encima de la guerrera, sonriendo al notar la sutil reacción de los músculos del estómago de Xena ante el súbito contacto más íntimo. Fue dejando una lenta hilera de besos por el pecho y el cuello de Xena, plantando por fin uno en los labios generosos de su amante y relajándose en la seguridad de los fuertes brazos que la habían estrechado durante sus atenciones. Gabrielle suspiró llena de felicidad, apartó un mechón sudoroso de pelo oscuro de la frente de Xena, miró a los ojos azules de la guerrera unos minutos y sonrió.

—Xena —siguió acariciando el pelo oscuro—, nunca me he sentido mejor en toda mi vida de lo que me siento en estos precisos momentos —dicho esto, notó que los músculos tensos de Xena se relajaban considerablemente y bajó la cabeza y volvió a besar los labios expectantes de la guerrera, disfrutando un rato de la cálida y dulce suavidad.

Se apartaron y Gabrielle volvió a rodar hasta quedar tumbada de lado, con la cabeza de nuevo en el estómago de Xena, siguiendo la curva de la cadera de la guerrera con ligeras caricias con los dedos, observando que a Xena se le ponía la piel de gallina. La mano ociosa de la bardo se movió por la pierna de la guerrera, subiendo y bajando por los fuertes músculos. Xena notó que los dedos se movían hacia la parte interna del muslo y tomó aliento con fuerza. Lo soltó despacio y colocó una mano sobre la mano errante de Gabrielle, obligándola a parar.

—¿Qué pasa, no te gusta? —la bardo se alzó y ronroneó al oído de Xena con una sonrisa traviesa y luego acarició el tentador lóbulo con la punta de la lengua.

Xena se echó a reír por la sensación de cosquillas.

—Me gusta demasiado, Gabrielle, tanto que no me puedo concentrar y hay algo que quiero decir —esta vez Xena se puso de lado, obligando a la bardo a echarse boca arriba—. Gabrielle, llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de ti. Me ha hecho falta morir para darme cuenta de eso. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero no quiero hacer nada que te haga daño. Me quedaré contigo en las condiciones que tú impongas. M'Lila me hizo ver que nuestro amor es lo que me salvará. Así que si vamos demasiado deprisa, házmelo saber. Estoy absolutamente dispuesta a tomarnos las cosas con calma.

—Xena —sonrió Gabrielle—, yo no diría que cuatro años sea ir demasiado deprisa. Te amo. Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, pero es un amor que ha evolucionado con el tiempo. Nos lo hemos estado tomando con calma. Nos conocemos mejor que nadie y hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas. La mayoría de las amistades no sobrevivirían a lo que hemos sobrevivido nosotras y sin embargo, aquí estamos, unidas con más fuerza que nunca. ¿No crees que esto era inevitable? Tenemos algo que la mayoría de la gente no tiene jamás, un amor muy fuerte nacido de una amistad muy fuerte. ¿Cuánta gente tiene la suerte de encontrar a su mejor amiga, su alma gemela y su amante todo a la vez de una sola tacada? Yo... yo... —la bardo vaciló un momento—. Yo no tengo mucha experiencia en el amor, Xena, no en esta clase de amor, pero no soy tan ignorante que no reconozco una oportunidad única y maravillosa de alcanzar la felicidad cuando la veo —Gabrielle estudió los ojos de su amante y en ellos vio un asombro total—. Xena, tú eres bella para mí. El amor que hay entre nosotras es algo bello. Te deseo muchísimo. No creo que pueda esperar más. Te deseo ahora —terminó la bardo en un susurro ronco y tiró de la guerrera hasta colocarla encima de ella.

Las palabras acabaron con cualquier duda que pudiera haberle quedado a Xena. _Bueno, es una bardo elocuente. ¿Cómo he tenido tanta suerte?_ se preguntó la guerrera. Rió en voz baja desde el fondo de la garganta y se lanzó a una segunda y minuciosa exploración, empezando por seguir con la lengua los dibujos de los tatuajes del mendi que adornaban el cuerpo de la bardo.

Chilapa subió de mala gana las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso de la posada. Las amazonas habían desayunado y las que iban a volver a la aldea habían recogido y estaban listas para partir. La patrulla de exploración había regresado, informando de que a una marca de camino a la fortaleza habían encontrado los restos de una hoguera, con las cenizas aún calientes, y lo que parecían huellas de sandalias romanas y cascos de caballos con la típica marca de las herraduras que llevaban los caballos del ejército de César. La partida de reconocimiento elegida por Xena estaba preparada para entrenar. Unas cuantas amazonas valientes habían llamado dudosas a la puerta de la habitación de la reina, pero hasta ahora esas llamadas no habían tenido respuesta. Ya pasaban varias marcas del amanecer y la guerrera y la reina todavía no habían hecho acto de presencia.

Chilapa suspiró. El grupo de amazonas reunidas sin saber qué hacer se había convertido rápidamente en un grupo de amazonas nerviosas y aburridas y las amazonas aburridas normalmente no tardaban en convertirse en amazonas quisquillosas y malhumoradas. La regente se encogió en más de una ocasión al ver varios momentos de peligro durante un juego de "lanzamiento de cuchillo", juego en el que una amazona se quedaba de pie pegada a una pared mientras las demás se dedicaban por turnos a ver quién conseguía lanzar el cuchillo más cerca de su cabeza sin llegar a alcanzarla. La amazona objetivo sólo debía cumplir dos requisitos para participar. Nervios de acero y excelentes reflejos. Unos cuantos tragos de cerveza tampoco venían mal.

Como regente, había sido elegida para ir a despertar a la reina... y a la guerrera. Cuanto antes supieran todas cuál era el plan del día, antes se dedicarían a las tareas que les fueran asignadas, en lugar de pelearse entre sí y enredar con sus armas y plumas. Por fin aceptó despertar a la reina sólo porque temía acabar con unas cuantas amazonas muertas si esperaban mucho más. Al llegar a la habitación miró a las dos guardias.

—¿Alguna señal de ellas?

—Pues —una amazona bastante joven miró a la regente—, juraríamos que las hemos oído hablar y... mmm... reír... pero no, llevan en silencio desde hace por lo menos una marca y todavía no han salido.

La regente se limitó a asentir a las dos guardias y llamó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Llamó un poco más fuerte. Seguía sin haber respuesta. _¡Oh, al Hades con todo! Xena es la que ha obligado a todo el mundo a levantarse temprano esta mañana._ Chilapa se rascó la cabeza y luego giró vacilando el picaporte de la puerta y entró de puntillas en la habitación.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y caían en bandas encima de la cama, revelando dos figuras profundamente dormidas bajo las mantas, pero evidentemente abrazadas. Chilapa advirtió dos camisas de dormir tiradas de cualquier manera al pie de la cama y sonrió en silencio. _Bueno._ Eso respondía a la pregunta. También advirtió la espada cuidadosamente colocada al alcance de la mano de la guerrera y recordó los rapidísimos reflejos de Xena. Retrocedió hasta la puerta y carraspeó con fuerza.

—¡Ejem!

Dos penetrantes ojos azules se abrieron de golpe, seguidos de dos verdes que se abrieron más despacio. Xena se limitó a clavar la mirada en la regente mientras Gabrielle, evaluando la situación, se ponía colorada como un tomate y se echaba las mantas por encima de la cabeza.

—¿Síííííí? —dijo Xena despacio, alzando una ceja severa y apretando a Gabrielle contra ella con aire protector.

—Mi reina... Xena —farfulló Chilapa, mirando a todas partes menos a la cama—, perdonad la intrusión, pero la patrulla de exploración ha vuelto y estamos todas preparadas. Sólo estamos esperando vuestras instrucciones.

—Las nativas se están impacientando, ¿eh? —sonrió Xena. La guerrera recordaba los días en que dirigía su ejército y los esfuerzos constantes para mantener a los soldados ocupados y evitar que se metieran en problemas.

—Sí —respondió la regente, relajándose visiblemente ante el buen humor de la guerrera.

Gabrielle reapareció de debajo de las cálidas mantas.

—Chilapa —dijo la bardo, tratando de recuperar cierto grado de dignidad—, ¿por qué no bajas y nos traes una bandeja de desayuno y luego nos informas de lo que ha contado la patrulla de exploración?

—Claro —replicó Chilapa—, así tendréis tiempo de... mmm... vestiros.

—Gracias —sonrió Gabrielle—, y Chilapa, puedo confiar en tu discreción con respecto a esta situación, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, mi reina —la regente se inclinó profundamente con una aparatosa reverencia y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Las dos amazonas del pasillo la miraron interrogantes—. La reina y Xena están... indispuestas. No dejéis que entre nadie en la habitación. Volveré dentro de poco —y la aturdida regente bajó rápidamente las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la sala principal.

En la habitación, la guerrera, divertida, se echó a reír y abrazó a la bardo.

—Qué bien lo haces, Gabrielle... mi reina —le tomó el pelo Xena.

—Xena, no puedo creer que nos haya visto así —la bardo miró las dos camisas de dormir y se tapó la cara con las manos.

La guerrera sonrió y replicó:

—Gabrielle, es una amazona. Son... mmm... muy abiertas. No es nada que no haya visto ya, créeme.

—Sí, pero nunca me ha visto a mí así —afirmó la bardo, consternada.

—Bueno, siempre te quejas de que las amazonas te ven como a una chiquilla inocente de Potedaia. A lo mejor esto contribuye a cambiar esa idea —sugirió la guerrera.

—A lo mejor —Gabrielle lo pensó un momento y miró a Xena con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Supongo que tendrían que respetar a una persona que ha sido capaz de acercarse tanto a la misteriosa y fiera princesa guerrera.

—Gabrielle —dijo Xena con exasperación fingida y luego, sin avisar, tumbó a la bardo boca arriba y saltó sobre ella, atrapando a la mujer más menuda con sus fuertes piernas y un brazo y haciéndole cosquillas con la mano libre—. Misteriosa y fiera, ¿eh? —rió Xena, intentando sujetar a la bardo, que no paraba de agitarse.

—¿He comentado que también eres malvada y traicionera? —chilló Gabrielle, logrando soltarse un brazo de la mano de la guerrera, y trató desesperadamente de imponerse a su compañera, mucho más grande y fuerte. Xena soltó a la bardo y se enzarzaron en una breve pelea de almohadas hasta que las dos mujeres se levantaron de mala gana de su agradable y cálida cama y empezaron a lavarse preparándose para el día.

Cuando se ponían la ropa de cuero y la armadura que les habían dado el día anterior, Xena pilló a Gabrielle mirándola tímidamente, tratando evidentemente de observarla sin mirarla con descaro. La guerrera sonrió y acarició la piel suave de la cara de la bardo con el dorso de los dedos.

—Gabrielle —dijo Xena—, no pasa nada. Me encanta cómo me miras. Siempre me ha encantado —levantó la barbilla de su compañera, obligando a la joven a mirarla a los ojos, y continuó—: Recuerdo la primera vez que me di cuenta de que me estabas mirando... mmm... de esa forma.

Iban las dos montadas en Argo. Acababan de terminar la primera noche que habían pasado juntas acampadas al raso. Era al día siguiente de haberse marchado de Anfípolis, donde Gabrielle había impedido que la gente del lugar lapidara a la guerrera y Xena había derrotado al antiguo capitán de su ejército, Draco, en un combate con varas. Después del combate, la guerrera, respetando su juramento de no volver a matar a nadie a sangre fría, decidió perdonarle la vida y luego, contra toda esperanza, se había reconciliado con su madre. Teniendo todo en cuenta, había sido el mejor día que Xena recordaba haber tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo, por no decir nunca.

Ahora se encontraba inesperadamente en compañía de esta jovencita de Potedaia, que había puesto dos veces su vida en peligro por los demás en el poco tiempo que Xena la conocía. _No estás sola_ , las palabras de Gabrielle resonaron en la cabeza de la guerrera. Xena no conseguía explicar, ni siquiera a sí misma, por qué estaba permitiendo que la chica viajase con ella. Era evidente que apenas sabía luchar, iba a ser una boca más que alimentar y sólo podía ser una carga en todos los sentidos. Con todo, la guerrera se sentía inexplicablemente atraída por la bardo, por su tenacidad y su valor. Además, por alguna razón incomprensible, a la chica parecía que la guerrera le caía bien de verdad y Xena no conseguía recordar la última vez que le había caído bien a alguien.

 _Ah, bueno_ , reflexionó Xena, _¿qué daño puede hacer que la deje seguirme durante un tiempo? Me entretiene con las historias que cuenta y eso es mucho mejor que viajar sola con mis pensamientos... y recuerdos._ La guerrera se daba cuenta de que, aunque sólo fuera eso, tal vez la chica lograría distraerla de los demonios constantes que la torturaban. _Se cansará del camino dentro de unos días y volverá corriendo a Potedaia. Más me vale disfrutar de la compañía mientras la tenga._

Mientras cabalgaban en un raro momento de silencio, al menos para la bardo, el sol caía sin piedad sobre ellas, creando delante de ellas espejismos trémulos en el camino, que desaparecían uno tras otro según se iban acercando. Cada vez que Argo daba un paso se elevaban pequeñas nubes de polvo y el pelaje dorado del pobre caballo empezaba a oscurecerse en ciertas zonas, húmedo de sudor. Su cola blanca no paraba de espantar a las moscas que zumbaban a su alrededor y los ásperos mechones del pelo de la yegua azotaban de vez en cuando las piernas y los brazos de Gabrielle. La bardo notaba el sudor que le resbalaba despacio por la espalda y la blusa pegada a los hombros.

Iba montada detrás de Xena, rodeando con los brazos la cintura de la guerrera sin apretar, cosa que tenía que hacer para no caerse del caballo. Intentaba no agarrarse con demasiada fuerza, consciente de que el calor que generaban sus propios cuerpos contribuía al sufrimiento de ese día horriblemente caluroso. Se dio cuenta de que dado el calor que tenía, Xena debía de estar sufriendo aún más con todo el cuero y la armadura que llevaba la guerrera. Gabrielle soltó del todo a Xena y se echó un poco hacia atrás, tratando de dejar a la guerrera espacio para respirar, y notó que empezaba a caerse de la grupa de Argo.

—Quieta ahí, Gabrielle —Xena la cogió antes de que se cayera—. Tienes que agarrarte mejor —la guerrera detuvo a Argo un momento y se movió un poco, agarrando los brazos de la bardo y colocándolos alrededor de su cintura. Xena animó entonces al caballo a reemprender la marcha, dejando uno de sus brazos apretado contra los de Gabrielle por seguridad, y siguieron adelante un rato en silencio—. ¿Vas bien ya? ¿Crees que puedes sujetarte sola? —preguntó Xena al cabo de un rato.

—Sí, es que... pensaba que podías tener demasiado calor. Estaba intentando echarme hacia atrás para que estuvieras más fresca —consiguió contestar Gabrielle, consciente de la nueva sensación del brazo de Xena tocando los suyos y decidiendo que le gustaba.

A Xena también le gustaba el contacto y apartó de mala gana el brazo de los de la bardo, entrelazando los dedos ahora libres en un mechón de la crin de Argo.

—No pasa nada. Vamos, agárrate. Prefiero pasar un poco de calor que tener que vendarte después de una caída —respondió la guerrera con despreocupación—. Además, puedo aguantar el calor.

—Vale —murmuró Gabrielle, agarrándose con más fuerza a la cintura de Xena.

Al cabo de unas cuantas marcas, Xena detuvo a Argo al borde de unos árboles.

—Oye, Gabrielle, hace mucho calor y Argo necesita descansar. Podemos parar aquí. Hay un buen claro al otro lado de estos árboles donde podemos acampar esta noche y... —hizo una pausa pensativa—, ese sendero de ahí lleva a un pequeño lago, si no recuerdo mal —señaló una senda apenas visible que se adentraba por el bosque.

Construyeron rápidamente un círculo para la hoguera con unas piedras y desplegaron sus petates. Xena descargó las alforjas de Argo y las dejó apoyadas en un tronco que había arrastrado hasta la hoguera. Se puso a cepillar a Argo mientras Gabrielle recogía leña para poder cocinar más tarde. La mera idea del fuego hizo que la bardo sintiera aún más calor del que ya tenía y se pasó inconscientemente la mano por la frente para secarse el sudor y levantó la vista para encontrarse con dos ojos azules que le sonreían.

—Toma —Xena metió la mano en una alforja y se irguió, lanzándole una toalla que apenas tuvo reflejos para atrapar—. Vamos a nadar —sonrió la guerrera, poniéndose una toalla en los hombros, y echó a andar por el sendero hacia el lago.

Gabrielle la siguió al cabo de un momento, apartando con cuidado las ramas bajas que bloqueaban el sendero delante de ella y dando manotazos a algún que otro mosquito que revoloteaba alrededor de su cara. Y entonces se detuvo y observó maravillada cuando se abrió un claro entre los árboles, revelando el laguito más precioso que había visto en su vida. El agua era transparente como el cristal y estaba rodeada de vides bajas. Los pájaros cantaban en los árboles cercanos y había patos nadando en la superficie del agua. A un lado había un alto acantilado de piedra.

Xena había desaparecido. Gabrielle miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros y luego se ocultó pudorosamente tras unas vides para quitarse la blusa y la falda, decidiendo que el lago era demasiado tentador para esperar a la guerrera ausente. Mientras luchaba con su ropa sudorosa oyó un fuerte alarido y levantó la mirada para descubrir a Xena en lo alto del acantilado, completamente desnuda y sin dar muestras de la menor inhibición. Miró a la bardo con una amplia sonrisa en la cara y soltando otro grito, la guerrera se tiró de cabeza al lago, cortando limpiamente el agua y volviendo a desaparecer.

Gabrielle se levantó para intentar ver dónde iba a emerger Xena. Al no divisar a su interesante compañera, y algo preocupada, salió de detrás de las vides y se acercó a la orilla de la charca, concentrándose en el punto donde Xena había entrado en el agua. Mientras se esforzaba por ver mejor, una mano fría y húmeda le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. Soltando un grito, se giró en redondo y se encontró con la guerrera, que le sonreía con aire travieso. La bardo se olvidó de su propia desnudez e intentó concentrarse en los ojos de Xena y no en las gotitas de agua que salpicaban el cuerpo perfectamente en forma y perfectamente bronceado de la guerrera.

—¿Vas a entrar? El agua está fresca y estupenda —dijo Xena con despreocupación—. ¿Mmmm? ¿Gabrielle?

La bardo se sonrojó, al darse cuenta de que sus ojos se habían apartado de la cara de Xena y estaban contemplando el brillo del sol en los músculos del muslo y la pantorrilla de la guerrera.

—Yo... yo... eeeh —se esforzó Gabrielle por responder y luego volvió a chillar, cuando Xena la levantó en brazos y la tiró ceremoniosamente al lago.

Cuando la bardo salió a la superficie escupiendo agua, Xena se zambulló tras ella. La guerrera cruzó a nado el lago y volvió, se sumergió bajo el agua y luego volvió a emerger al lado de Gabrielle.

—Genial, ¿verdad? —dijo la guerrera con regocijo, por un momento con cara de niña.

—Sí —sonrió Gabrielle—. Gracias por parar aquí.

—De nada. Me encanta este sitio. Venía aquí con mis hermanos cuando éramos niños —respondió Xena, antes de volver a alejarse nadando. Cansada por fin de tanto nadar y sintiéndose totalmente refrescada y limpia por el agua fresca, la guerrera nadó hasta una vid que colgaba sobre el agua y arrancó algunas uvas de una rama. Sosteniendo su botín con cuidado fuera del agua, regresó al lado de la bardo.

—¿Quieres una uva? —Xena alargó la mano y le ofreció una ramita.

—Gracias —contestó Gabrielle, aceptando el sorprendente regalo de su nueva amiga y metiéndose una uva en la boca—. Ñam —farfulló encantada mientras masticaba la fruta dulce y jugosa.

—De nada —dijo Xena, disfrutando ella misma de la fruta. Cuando terminaron las uvas, la guerrera se puso boca arriba y nadó de espaldas hasta una pequeña cala cerca del acantilado. Mientras Gabrielle observaba, la guerrera se incorporó en el agua y se quedó totalmente inmóvil, ladeando la cabeza.

—Xena, ¿qué haces? —gritó la bardo.

La guerrera se volvió y se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio. Al cabo de un momento, Xena hundió la mano en el agua y sacó un róbalo bastante grande. Xena miró interrogante a la bardo.

—Si lo limpio, ¿crees que podrías cocinarlo? Yo... mmm... nunca he sido buena cocinera —la guerrera casi parecía estar disculpándose.

—Claro —respondió Gabrielle, sin poder creer que acabara de ver a Xena atrapar un pez con las manos.

—Estupendo, entonces nos vemos dentro de un momento —replicó la guerrera, regalando a la bardo una sonrisa plena y auténtica. Xena nadó hasta la orilla del lago, se levantó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para escurrirse el agua del pelo y salió a la orilla pedregosa.

Cuando la guerrera se alejaba, Gabrielle le gritó:

—Xena, ¿cómo has hecho eso?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Xena inocentemente, con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par al girarse para mirar a la bardo.

—Coger ese pez —dijo Gabrielle con vehemencia.

Xena dio despacio la espalda al lago y miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa misteriosa, alzó una ceja y ronroneó, no por última vez:

—Gabrielle, sé hacer muchas cosas.

Y se alejó por el sendero hacia el campamento, agarrando el pescado con una mano y sujetando su túnica de cuero y su armadura sobre el hombro con la otra.

Gabrielle se quedó mirando el movimiento de los músculos de la espalda y los hombros de la guerrera mientras se alejaba.

—Seguro que sí —dijo la bardo en voz baja, sin darse cuenta de que los sensibles oídos de Xena la podían oír.

La guerrera se limitó a sonreír y cambió el paso, caminando a zancadas lentas y fluidas.

—Recuerdo ese día —Gabrielle sonrió a Xena, mirando ahora abiertamente a su compañera sin timidez alguna—. Tenía tantas emociones mezcladas. Acababa de marcharme de casa, te tenía en parte miedo y en parte admiración y de repente, me enseñaste esa faceta tuya totalmente juguetona. Fue una sorpresa enorme. Y —la bardo apoyó la mano en un fuerte bíceps—, pensé que tu cuerpo mojado reluciente al sol era la cosa más bella que había visto en mi vida. Me dejaste sin aliento, amor. Nunca hasta entonces había sentido una cosa así por nadie. Entonces no sabía qué hacer con esos sentimientos. Sólo sabía que estaba muy contenta de que me dejaras acompañarte y que esperaba que nadáramos muchas veces más —terminó riendo.

Xena se echó a reír también y estrechó impulsivamente a la bardo contra ella.

—Tú, amor mío, tú fuiste la que me dejó sin aliento y tú eras la cosa más bella. Hasta entonces, sólo te había visto con esa blusa suelta y esa falda larga que llevabas cuando empezamos a viajar juntas. No me había dado cuenta de lo preciosa que eras hasta que me acerqué con sigilo a ti por detrás. Lo que no sabías es que me quedé allí mirándote un momento antes de tocarte el hombro. Y entonces te volviste y noté que me recorrías con los ojos. Me gustó y eso me asustó horriblemente. ¿Por qué crees que hice tantos alardes, tirándote al agua, trayéndote uvas y atrapando ese pez? Por un lado, quería distraerme de las cosas que estaba sintiendo por ti y por otro, estaba tonteando contigo, tratando de impresionarte. Cuando me alejé de esa charca y oí tu comentario sobre las muchas cosas que sabía hacer, supe que iba a ser una amistad muy interesante.

—¿Me oíste? —preguntó Gabrielle sin dar crédito.

—Sí —dijo la guerrera—. Cuando lo oí, caminé más despacio. Quería aferrarme todo lo posible a lo que sentí cuando supe que me mirabas así. Quería recordarlo por si alguna vez te hartabas de mí y decidías volver a Potedaia.

—Supongo que llevamos mucho tiempo enfrascadas en esta danza sutil —Gabrielle sonrió a su amante—, y Xena, sé que me fui a casa un par de veces, pero después de esta mañana no hay la más mínima posibilidad de que vuelva jamás a Potedaia, a menos que tú vengas conmigo.

—Gabrielle, yo te seguiría a cualquier parte —la guerrera le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó para besar a su compañera. Las interrumpió un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

—Amazonas —suspiraron las dos a la vez.

—Más tarde. No he terminado contigo —dijo Gabrielle, besándose un dedo y apretándolo contra los labios de Xena antes de apartarse a regañadientes de su abrazo y dirigirse a la puerta. La abrió y dejó pasar a la regente, que llevaba una gran bandeja llena de cereales, jamón y jarras de sidra. El tentador aroma llegó a la nariz de la bardo y su estómago rugió de emoción hambrienta.


	7. Chapter 7

Después de desayunar y de una breve reunión de planificación con Chilapa en su habitación, la guerrera y la bardo se presentaron abajo, en la gran sala de la posada, siguiendo a la regente. Habían decidido que las amazonas que iban a volver a la aldea debían emprender ya la marcha para poder llegar a casa antes del anochecer. Chilapa fue a hablar un momento con Loisha, que pasó a reunir a las demás amazonas y llevarlas fuera. Rebina, Amarice y Kallerine estaban apoyadas tranquilamente en la pared del fondo de la sala, observando en un silencio pensativo la actividad de sus hermanas al partir.

La regente se puso al hombro el zurrón y se acercó a Xena y Gabrielle.

—Bueno, creo que ya estamos listas para marcharnos —miró a los chispeantes ojos verdes de Gabrielle—. Mi reina, por favor, ten cuidado. Quiero verte sana y salva en nuestra aldea... algún día. Ojalá... —se calló. _Ojalá volvieras a la aldea con nosotras, donde no tendría que preocuparme por ti. Donde realmente podrías gobernarnos día a día._ La regente continuó—: Hemos perdido a tanta gente, Gabrielle. A Terreis, Melosa y Velasca. Y luego a Ephiny y Solari. Son demasiadas en muy poco tiempo. Dicen que la Nación Amazona se extinguirá en la próxima generación.

Gabrielle le cogió una mano a Chilapa y se la apretó.

—Chilapa, no te preocupes. Xena y yo nos estaremos protegiendo la una a la otra. Y regresaré a la aldea. Puede que no llegue a vivir en la aldea permanentemente, porque... —hizo una pausa y miró a Xena y los ojos de la regente siguieron su mirada con nueva comprensión—. Bueno, en cualquier caso, confío totalmente en ti para gobernar a las amazonas en mi ausencia. Por eso te entregué la máscara de la reina. No me defraudes. No vamos a permitir que las amazonas desaparezcan —Gabrielle abrazó a la regente y se echó atrás al tiempo que Xena se acercaba.

—Gabrielle, ¿por qué no coges a Amarice, Kallerine y Rebina y salís a prepararos para entrenar un poco? —le pidió Xena a su compañera.

—Vale —replicó la bardo, dándose cuenta de que evidentemente Xena necesitaba hablar con la regente—. Vamos —Gabrielle hizo un gesto a las tres amazonas apoyadas en la pared y éstas siguieron a su reina por la puerta lateral de la posada.

Xena las vio marchar y echó el brazo por los hombros de Chilapa, conduciendo a la regente por la otra puerta hasta el patio delantero, donde las demás amazonas se movían, esperando inquietas para volver a casa.

—Chilapa, no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente todo lo que has hecho por nosotras y especialmente por Gabrielle. Para ella es muy importante que enviaras una partida para intentar rescatarla. Le importa mucho la Nación Amazona. El hecho de que muchas de las amazonas mayores no la respeten como reina la inquieta más de lo que está dispuesta a reconocer. Sé que había facciones entre las amazonas, entre las seguidoras de Melosa, las seguidoras de Velasca y las seguidoras de Ephiny. Para Gabrielle ha sido muy difícil. Se esfuerza mucho por ser una gobernante imparcial y justa. Tal vez tú puedas contribuir a que las amazonas que quedan se unan tras ella —la guerrera miró a la regente con algo más que una insinuación de ruego en los ojos azules.

—Tenemos un buen comienzo, dado que Amarice y Kallerine muestran tal devoción por nuestra reina —respondió Chilapa—, especialmente con Amarice, porque cuenta con el respeto de muchas de las amazonas mayores. En cuanto a Kallerine, el grupo más joven besa el suelo que pisa. Es una joven única.

—Sí que lo es —rió Xena—, por eso quiero incluirla en mi partida de reconocimiento. Me he dado cuenta de que tiene una buena cabeza sobre los hombros.

—Xena —Chilapa se volvió para mirar a la guerrera, con expresión seria—, por favor, tráenos de vuelta a nuestra reina sana y salva.

—No te preocupes por eso en absoluto —replicó Xena—. No voy a dejar que le pase nada a Gabrielle, nunca más. No... no sé cómo podría vivir... bueno, da igual —la guerrera se detuvo a tiempo al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de hacer una franca y sensiblera confesión de su amor por la bardo—. Digamos que la seguridad de Gabrielle es mi prioridad principal. Nada me va a separar de ella. No lo permitiré.

—No lo dudo —dijo la regente, echando a andar hacia las amazonas a la espera.

Xena la detuvo.

—Chilapa, cuando llegues a la aldea, ¿quieres mandar a Argo hacia aquí? Me encontrará.

—Claro —la regente miró a la guerrera con aprecio—, ningún problema —Chilapa se puso al frente del grupo—. Bueno, vámonos. Va a ser una larga caminata hasta casa —cuando las amazonas echaron a andar por el camino, Chilapa se volvió—. Nos vemos, Xena.

—Ya lo creo —sonrió la guerrera.

Y con eso la regente volvió a la cabeza del grupo de amazonas para llevarlas a casa.

Xena se quedó mirando hasta que el grupo desapareció al otro lado de la colina y se encaminó a la parte de atrás de la posada. Gabrielle y Rebina estaban entrenando con varas mientras Kallerine y Amarice hacían ejercicios con espadas: el fuerte estruendo del metal contra el metal se mezclaba con el sonido más hueco de las varas de madera al entrar en contacto. Al acercarse, se detuvieron y la miraron, a la espera de instrucciones.

La guerrera miró a las cuatro amazonas, reconociendo de mala gana que Gabrielle era realmente una de ellas, y sus ojos se posaron en la imagen poco familiar de la vaina de cuero sujeta al costado de la bardo, con la espada de Ephiny bien segura en su interior. _Le prometí entrenar con la espada, ¿verdad? Y delante de estas amazonas en concreto. No puedo dejar que quede mal delante de sus súbditas, ¿verdad?_ Suspiró resignada y se acercó a su compañera, colocando la mano con suavidad en el hombro de Gabrielle.

—Vamos a pasar una marca aproximadamente entrenando a espada y luego podemos comer y emprender la marcha hacia la fortaleza.

Gabrielle percibió el revelador hundimiento de hombros de Xena, la línea rígida y severa de la boca y la leve contracción espasmódica de la mandíbula apretada. _Realmente no quiere hacer esto conmigo._

—Disculpadnos un momento —la bardo miró a las demás y se llevó a Xena a unos metros de distancia para poder hablar en privado—. Xena —cogió las manos de la guerrera entre las suyas. Xena miraba al suelo, dando patadas distraídas a un matojo de hierba marchita y seca—. ¿Me miras, por favor? —rogó Gabrielle con voz firme.

Xena levantó despacio la cabeza y unos tristes ojos azules se encontraron con los de la bardo.

—Gabrielle, lo siento. Voy a tardar un poco en acostumbrarme a esto. Va a ser un gran cambio ver cómo pasas de no luchar en absoluto a blandir una espada. Y —la guerrera levantó una mano y pasó los dedos por el pelo corto de un lado de la cabeza de la bardo—, no podría soportarlo si te pasara algo, ya sea física o emocionalmente. Siempre había tenido la esperanza de que si hubiera que matar, podría encargarme yo. Que podría evitártelo. Sé que ya no eres la niña inocente que eras cuando nos conocimos. Han pasado muchas cosas y las dos hemos cometido muchos errores por el camino. No puedo volver y limpiarte la sangre de las manos, como no puedo limpiarla de las mías. Una pequeña parte de mí muere por dentro cuando me doy cuenta de que has quitado tantas vidas por mí. Eso no me gusta nada. Lo que me gusta todavía menos es la idea de que tengas que volver a hacerlo alguna vez. Te quiero, Gabrielle. Y ahora, cuando estamos empezando a, bueno... —consiguió sonreír un poco y alzó las manos que seguían unidas, besando los nudillos del puño cerrado de la bardo—. Te quiero más que nunca. Quiero... quiero protegerte. Eso es todo.

Gabrielle se irguió, tomándose un momento para poner en orden sus ideas, consciente de la angustia que había en los ojos de la guerrera y de los fuertes latidos de su propio corazón.

—Xena —la bardo volvió a coger las manos de su compañera y la acercó un poco—, ¿es que no comprendes que yo siento exactamente lo mismo que tú? ¿Que yo también quiero protegerte? ¿Y que después de ese día en la fortaleza me ha quedado muy claro que una vara no siempre va a ser suficiente? Xena, si me hubiera enfrentado a aquellos hombres con una vara, habrían llegado hasta ti. Es distinto cuando estás de pie y luchando, pero aquel día estabas indefensa y yo era la única que había allí para protegerte. Tenía que matarlos. Darles unos cuantos golpes no habría sido suficiente. Eran demasiados. Si los hubiera dejado vivos, no habría podido mantenerlos lejos de ti. Xena, había que matarlos, ¿lo comprendes? Y era yo la que tenía que hacerlo. Y que me condene en el Tártaro antes que quedarme a un lado y ver cómo te mata alguien si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo —Gabrielle miró a los penetrantes ojos azules de Xena, viendo por fin en ellos la comprensión, y continuó—. Xena, la vara siempre será la primera arma que elija. Es con lo que estoy más cómoda. No me gustó matar. Lo odié —soltó las manos de la guerrera y volvió las palmas hacia arriba, contemplándolas, y luego miró de nuevo a Xena—. No tengo la menor intención de convertirme en una asesina. Pero quiero saber que si alguna vez necesito volver a protegerte, puedo hacerlo. Que estoy preparada para ello. Que puedes contar conmigo, amor.

Xena ahogó una exclamación de sobresalto, sintiéndose como si alguien le hubiera echado agua fría en la cara. _Eh. Princesa guerrera. A ver si te enteras_ , se recriminó Xena por dentro. _Claro que quiere protegerte tanto como tú quieres protegerla a ella._ La guerrera ni se había planteado las decisiones que la bardo se había visto obligada a tomar mientras ella yacía indefensa en el suelo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Gabrielle tenía razón. Sólo se podía tomar una decisión. Conociendo el amor que compartían, eso lo comprendía ahora totalmente. Ella misma habría hecho exactamente lo mismo si sus papeles hubieran sido al contrario. _¿Cómo puedo negarle algo que yo no me negaría a mí misma, sentir que puedo proteger a la persona que amo?_

Xena tragó un par de veces.

—Gabrielle, siempre he sabido que podía contar contigo —contempló a su amante con una mirada que Gabrielle no pudo descifrar, retrocedió varios pasos y con un ágil movimiento desenvainó la espada de la funda que llevaba a la espalda—. Vale.

—¿Vale qué? —preguntó Gabrielle, mirando con nerviosismo, por la costumbre, la espada de Xena.

—Vamos a entrenar —dijo Xena con calma.

—¿Así sin más?

—Así sin más —Xena sonrió a su desconcertada compañera.

—Demasiado fácil, princesa guerrera —le sonrió Gabrielle.

 _Para ti tal vez. Para mí es una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida_ , pensó Xena por dentro.

Amarice se cansó de entrenar con Kallerine y se sentó apoyada en un árbol, preguntándose si la guerrera y la bardo iban a solucionar de una vez lo que fuera de lo que estaban hablando con tanta seriedad. La alta pelirroja era toda acción y poca paciencia. Rebina se sentó a su lado. Kallerine aprovechó el tiempo, bailando por la zona blandiendo la espada, atacando a enemigos invisibles. Satisfecha del ejercicio, se acercó a las otras dos amazonas y botó ligeramente sobre los talones, con las estacas de madera que llevaba a la cintura agitándose ligeramente por el movimiento. Tenía el pelo castaño claro recogido hacia atrás y se puso a jugar distraída con la coleta.

—Venga, vamos a entrenar mientras las esperamos —intentó convencer a sus amigas de más edad para entrar en acción. Cuando Amarice soltó una queja de protesta, Kallerine se volvió y vio que Xena sacaba su espada contra Gabrielle. Las otras también miraron al oír el silbido de la espada desenvainada—. ¿Qué Tártaro le está haciendo a la reina Gabrielle? —preguntó Kallerine, colocando la mano en la empuñadura de su propia arma, dispuesta a proteger a la dirigente de las amazonas, de ser necesario.

—No sé —replicó Amarice—, pero creo que te puedes relajar. La reina está sonriendo y Xena también.

Mientras seguían mirando, Gabrielle desenvainó la espada de Ephiny del costado y las sonrisas desaparecieron de ambas caras, sustituidas por una concentración total. Xena retrocedió un paso y Gabrielle avanzó otro, asestando el primer golpe con su espada sin gran confianza. La guerrera desvió el golpe fácilmente y las dos mujeres intercambiaron varios golpes más, mientras Xena daba vueltas despacio alrededor de la bardo, obligándola a ponerse a la defensiva. Al cabo de unos minutos de esgrima, sus espadas chocaron en lo alto por encima de sus cabezas, con los cuerpos muy juntos, y al unísono las dos cruzaron sus armas hasta bajarlas hasta el suelo, sin perder el contacto. Un intercambio de miradas entre las dos reconoció el empate en ese asalto.

Se apartaron un momento, recuperando el aliento. Gabrielle tenía la frente cubierta de una ligera capa de sudor, pero Xena estaba totalmente tranquila y fresca.

—Lo estás haciendo estupendamente, Gabrielle —la animó la guerrera—. Vuelve a atacarme.

Gabrielle avanzó, intentando un movimiento de ataque, tratando de penetrar las defensas de su compañera más alta atacando desde abajo. La espada de Xena se abatió con fuerza contra la de la bardo, arrancándosela casi de la mano, pero Gabrielle la sujetó con determinación. Siguieron dando vueltas, intercambiando golpe por golpe, y la bardo levantó la mirada para ver si Xena lo aprobaba. En ese momento, la guerrera asestó un fuerte golpe de lado, haciendo que la espada de Gabrielle saliera volando por el patio.

—Regla número uno, Gabrielle —aconsejó Xena amablemente—, en el combate a espada, lo mismo que con la vara, siempre debes observar el arma de tu adversario, no su cara. Olvídate de la cara. Tienes que concentrarte cada segundo en el arma y dónde va. Especialmente con la espada. Puede suponer la diferencia entre vivir o morir —la guerrera fue hasta la espada de la bardo y con un pie la lanzó expertamente al aire, la cogió y se la devolvió a su frustrada compañera. Xena vio la cara abatida de la bardo y puso una mano en el hombro de Gabrielle—. Eh, no seas tan dura contigo misma. No hay muchas personas que aguanten tanto contra mí como lo has hecho tú antes de que las desarme.

Gabrielle se animó visiblemente.

—Vamos otra vez —dijo con renovado entusiasmo.

Las amazonas siguieron mirando varios asaltos más, cada uno de los cuales terminaba o en empate o con la guerrera desarmando a la reina. Sin que Gabrielle lo supiera, el respeto que las amazonas sentían por ella iba creciendo con cada asalto. No había muchas personas dispuestas a enfrentarse a la princesa guerrera en un combate a espada. Ninguna podía recordar que tal enfrentamiento hubiera acabado jamás en empate. La guerrera ganaba siempre.

Cuando las dos mujeres daban vueltas para iniciar otro asalto, Gabrielle se agachó con las rodillas dobladas y sin apartar un momento los ojos de la espada de Xena, dijo en un tono tan bajo y seductor que nadie salvo Xena la oyó:

—Xena, te quiero.

—Qué... —la sorprendida guerrera levantó la mirada, momento en el que Gabrielle se abalanzó por debajo de la espada de Xena y se la tiró al suelo.

—Ah ah ah —dijo la bardo burlonamente—, nunca apartes los ojos de la espada de tu adversario.

La atónita guerrera se quedó allí plantada un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—Pero qué tramposa. Gabrielle, esa táctica puede que funcione conmigo, pero yo no la intentaría con un enemigo. Claro que, por otro lado, a lo mejor funciona —continuó riendo al tiempo que se agachaba para recuperar su espada.

—Tranquila, Xena —dijo la bardo con los ojos chispeantes y continuó en voz baja—: Sólo lo he hecho para quedar bien delante de mis amazonas. No tengo intención de incluir cariñitos en mi estrategia de combate.

—Me parece muy bien, amor —dijo Xena, que seguía de evidente buen humor—. De todas formas, creo que ya hemos entrenado suficiente. Vamos a comer algo y luego a recoger para ir a la fortaleza.

Volvieron a envainar sus espadas y mientras se dirigían juntas y en silencio hacia las amazonas, sus sonrisas desaparecieron, sustituidas por pensamientos mucho más serios.

El cielo seguía despejado pero todavía soplaba un viento gélido y las cinco viajeras llevaban gruesos mantos de lana encima del cuero y la armadura. En el camino casi no había nieve y se estaba secando bien, lo cual hacía más agradable el viaje de lo que lo habría sido si hubieran tenido que abrirse paso a través del barro. Xena y Gabrielle caminaban por delante de las otras amazonas, juntando las cabezas mientras conversaban en voz baja. Amarice y Rebina iban varios metros por detrás de ellas, algo inclinadas para evitar que se les volara la capucha de la cabeza. Aún más atrás, Kallerine protegía la retaguardia, examinando constantemente con la mirada los árboles que las rodeaban al tiempo que escuchaba por si oía algún ruido que no casara con el entorno, flexionando las manos ligeramente cada vez que le parecía que iba a tener que sacar la espada. Todas estaban pensativas y tensas, sin saber lo que podían encontrarse tras la muerte de César.

Cuando se acercaban al lugar donde Loisha había dicho que habían encontrado la hoguera de los soldados, Xena se detuvo de golpe y alzó una mano por detrás para hacer callar a todo el mundo. _Una cosa buena de las amazonas_ , pensó Xena, _es que están acostumbradas a descifrar y usar señas manuales._ Tras asentir un momento mirando a Gabrielle, se volvió para mirar a las otras amazonas.

—Quietas aquí —dijo en voz baja y se deslizó en silencio a un lado del camino y desapareció detrás de unos árboles, mientras Gabrielle la seguía silenciosamente.

—Ahí está el círculo de la hoguera —señaló la guerrera. Se acercó con cautela, tratando de no borrar ninguna de las huellas que ya había. Se arrodilló junto a las cenizas y las palpó con los largos dedos—. Ya están frías. Eso es buena señal. Esperemos que se hayan ido hace mucho tiempo —cogió unos huesecillos del borde de las piedras que formaban el círculo y los examinó atentamente—. Anoche cenaron conejo —miró un momento a su alrededor—. Parece que eran cuatro. ¿Ves esto?

Gabrielle se reunió con ella, acuclillándose para observar mientras Xena le explicaba lo que había encontrado.

—Hay huellas de cuatro tamaños distintos de sandalias, así como cuatro caballos distintos. Uno de ellos es un tipo bastante grande. ¿Ves lo profundas que son las huellas de este caballo? —la guerrera se puso en pie y ofreció una mano a la bardo, tirando de ella para levantarla también.

—¿No podría ser sólo un caballo pesado? —preguntó Gabrielle con interés.

—Las huellas son demasiado pequeñas para que sea un caballo grande, pero son profundas. O carga con una persona de gran tamaño o carga con mucho equipamiento. Sin embargo, el ejército romano tiende a viajar ligero. Por lo tanto, debe de transportar a un hombre grande —respondió Xena tranquilamente—. Pobre caballo —añadió con una ligera risa. Estudió más el suelo, recorriendo varias veces el perímetro de la hoguera, mientras Gabrielle se quedaba a un lado y observaba. A la bardo siempre le asombraba la capacidad de deducción de Xena.

La guerrera rodeó un árbol y quitó varios pelos duros de la corteza.

—Por lo menos uno de los caballos tenía la cola negra y uno la tenía blanca —comentó—, y llevaban cebada para dar de comer a los caballos —dijo, arrodillándose y tocando con un dedo unos granos de cebada que había en el suelo.

—Su rastro lleva al camino —la guerrera pensaba ahora en voz alta mientras regresaba por entre los árboles, deteniéndose cada pocos pasos para examinar el suelo. Cuando volvieron al camino, Xena se arrodilló de nuevo y luego se levantó, mirando en silencio el camino hacia la fortaleza romana—. Parece que van en la misma dirección que nosotras —dijo la guerrera con seriedad—. Pero esperemos que ahora ya nos lleven mucha ventaja. Se marcharon esta mañana temprano y al parecer sin cocinar nada.

—¿Eso cómo lo sabes, Xena? —preguntó Gabrielle.

—Esas cenizas están frías ahora. Si hubieran cocinado esta mañana, todavía estarían calientes. El hecho de que Loisha dijera que estaban calientes cuando encontró la hoguera esta mañana nos revela que anoche avivaron el fuego antes de dormir y simplemente lo dejaron morir. Parece que se han ido a toda prisa —y sonrió, mostrando una pequeña daga reluciente que se había metido en el manto—. He encontrado esto detrás del árbol donde ataron a los caballos. No está oxidada, así que no puede llevar allí mucho tiempo —empezó a meterse la daga en el cinturón y luego cambió de idea—. Toma, Gabrielle, si acabas en un combate a espada, necesitarás una buena daga, algo pequeño que puedas agarrar fácilmente si alguien consigue desarmarte —y entregó el arma reluciente a su joven compañera.

La bardo la cogió titubeando y vio el blasón de César grabado en la empuñadura de marfil. Se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió a Xena.

—Gracias, Xena —se limitó a decir y se agachó para colocarse la daga en la bota, la bota prestada. Dioses, cómo echaba de menos su propia ropa.

—De nada —replicó Xena, tratando de parecer menos preocupada de lo que se sentía.

Xena emprendió la marcha de regreso al resto del grupo cuando Gabrielle la llamó.

—Eh, Xena, ¿qué clase de huellas son éstas?

La guerrera se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos. La bardo se había adelantado varios metros, siguiendo el borde de los árboles.

—¿Qué huellas? —preguntó Xena.

—Éstas —y Gabrielle señaló unas huellas de pezuñas hendidas muy grandes y muy extrañas.

—No lo sé —respondió la guerrera tras unos minutos de estudio. _Qué raro_ —. Nunca he visto nada parecido —contestó con franqueza. Las huellas eran del tamaño de un caballo grande de granja, pero hendidas como las de un buey, sólo que claramente no eran huellas de buey.

—Bueno, parecen huellas de vaca, ¿verdad? —comentó la bardo.

—Parecen... —Xena se quedó en silencio con una expresión distante en los ojos—. Pero no lo son. Es casi como si...

—¿Como si qué, Xena? —preguntó Gabrielle.

—Nada —dijo Xena.

La bardo se dispuso a insistir, pero al mirar a su compañera a la cara, se dio cuenta de que Xena estaba debatiéndose con algo, posiblemente miedo. _Me dirá lo que la preocupa cuando esté preparada_ , decidió la bardo.

—Vamos, Xena, pongámonos en marcha —Gabrielle dio una palmada en la espalda a la guerrera cuando las amazonas se acercaban para reunirse con ellas.

Xena seguía mirando las huellas con expresión perpleja. _¿Qué clase de buey camina sobre dos patas?_ se preguntó en silencio. _¿Un minotauro? Qué va, demasiado grande. Qué cosa más rara._ La guerrera sintió un escalofrío involuntario por la espalda.

—Bueno, vamos a la fortaleza —dijo por fin. Se irguió y echó a andar, pero no sin antes volverse una vez más para mirar las extrañas huellas de pezuñas.

Cuando el grupo reemprendió el viaje, Kallerine se quedó atrás y se agachó para mirar las huellas y ver con sus propios ojos lo que había estado mirando Xena. _Mmmmmm... fíjate._ Con un ligero brillo en los ojos, se levantó y posó la mano inconscientemente en una de las estacas de madera que llevaba a la cintura. Si lo que había dejado esas huellas estaba cerca, ella planeaba estar preparada. Miró a su alrededor y salió corriendo para alcanzar a las demás.

Amarice se colocó al lado de Xena.

—Bueno, Xena, ¿cuál es el plan cuando lleguemos a la fortaleza? —preguntó la alta pelirroja.

—Pues primero, voy a subir a esa colina de piedras que hay a un lado de la fortaleza para asegurarme de que no hay nadie. Si está vacía, entraremos y buscaremos mi ropa y la de Gabrielle y mis armas y armadura. Si no está vacía, pues dependiendo de quién esté allí, nos ocuparemos de ellos, de una forma u otra —replicó la guerrera.

—¿Quieres decir que a lo mejor tenemos que pegar a alguien? —dijo la amazona, casi esperanzada.

—A lo mejor —suspiró Xena. _Amazonas._ Siempre buscaban pelea. _Supongo que creen que yo también la busco. A lo mejor lo hago_ —. Amarice, escúchame —continuó—. Tienes que seguir mis órdenes o las de Gabrielle cuando lleguemos a la fortaleza, ¿vale?

—Bueno, claro, pero... —empezó a contestar Amarice.

—Nada de peros, Amarice —interrumpió Gabrielle—. Soy la reina de las amazonas. Te agradecemos que llevaras nuestros... mmm... cuerpos a la posada y que tuvieras la fe de buscar a Eli. No me malinterpretes. Sin embargo, tiendes a actuar sin pensar primero y en el pasado has demostrado tener la costumbre de no obedecer órdenes y eso ha causado muchos problemas para ti y para nosotras. Te voy a ser franca. No habrías viajado con nosotras si Xena no respetase tu habilidad en el combate tanto como la respeta y —continuó la bardo—, yo respeto a Xena. Confío en ella por completo. Le confío mi vida. Hay veces en el fragor del combate que tengo que hacer lo que dice sin preguntar. Yo soy la reina, pero Xena está al mando de esta expedición. Todas vosotras formáis parte de esta partida de reconocimiento como mis amazonas y por eso solo estáis sometidas a mi autoridad. Xena es mi compañera y es una extensión mía y acataré todas sus decisiones. Por lo tanto, vosotras también las acataréis. Si ella o yo os damos, a cualquiera de vosotras —y se volvió para mirar a Rebina y Kallerine—, una orden, obedeceréis sin rechistar, ¿entendido?

—Sí, mi reina —Amarice inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, dándose cuenta de que quien hablaba era la reina valerosa, la que había eliminado a aquellos soldados romanos.

—Bien, me alegro de haberlo dejado claro —dijo la bardo con severidad y caminó con determinación varios metros por delante del grupo, sin ver la expresión boquiabierta de su pasmada amante mientras la guerrera la miraba alejarse.

Xena se volvió a las restantes amazonas.

—Seguidnos. Despacio —y echó a correr para alcanzar a su compañera.

Cuando llegó al lado de Gabrielle redujo el paso para acoplarse al de la furiosa bardo y se puso las manos a la espalda. La guerrera carraspeó. No hubo respuesta. Enredó un poco con su manto. Siguió sin haber respuesta. Silbó unas notas, mirando de reojo a su amante, y arqueó una ceja cuando Gabrielle por fin la miró.

—Un dinar por tus pensamientos —ofreció Xena en voz baja.

La bardo suspiró profundamente y se arropó más en su manto.

—Xena, estoy hartísima de que las amazonas no me respeten, al menos cuando se trata de dirigirlas. Yo no elegí ser reina, pero lo soy y acepto la responsabilidad que eso conlleva.

—Gabrielle —dijo la guerrera en tono mesurado—, estas tres amazonas te respetan, especialmente Kallerine. Incluso Amarice se ha convencido. Me lo dijo ayer cuando estabas paseando con Kallerine.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—Mi reacción ha sido un poco desproporcionada, ¿eh?

—Bueno, ya que lo has dicho tú primero, sí.

—Lo siento. Supongo que estoy tensa por ir a esa fortaleza. Tendrás que reconocer que es el escenario de lo que ahora se ha convertido en mi peor recuerdo.

La bardo reflexionó en silencio. _Peor que haber envenenado a Esperanza. Peor que la violación de Dahak. Peor que aquel día horrible en que Xena me arrastró por el campo detrás de un caballo y estuvo a punto de matarme._ Continuó:

—Amarice no nos facilitó las cosas en esa celda. Lo empeoró todo. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no hace nada que pueda llevar a tu muerte, o a nuestra muerte, otra vez.

—Bueno, Gabrielle, creo que la muestra de autoridad que acabas de dar se encargará de eso. Has hecho callar a Amarice, eso seguro —y Xena sonrió, pensando en las severas palabras de la bardo—. Conque acatarías todas mis decisiones, ¿eh? —la guerrera se acercó más a su amante y rodeó con un brazo los hombros de la muchacha más menuda. Se subió el manto para que las amazonas que iban detrás no las vieran y con la otra mano volvió la cara de Gabrielle hacia ella y se detuvo un momento para besarla a fondo, sintiendo un escalofrío de júbilo cuando sus labios se juntaron.

La sorprendida bardo se apartó jadeante y con los ojos medio cerrados, miró a la guerrera.

—Sí, todas —Gabrielle se apretó contra Xena para otro beso rápido, disfrutando del calor que había entre sus cuerpos, y luego siguieron caminando, con el brazo de la guerrera todavía a su alrededor.

—Eso también influye, Xena —dijo Gabrielle cuando habían recorrido una corta distancia.

—¿El qué?

—Eso. O sea, esto, o nosotras —la bardo no encontraba las palabras—. Te das cuenta de que ha sido esta misma mañana, ¿verdad?

—Eeeh... sí... lo sé —Xena estaba concentrada en el aroma a flores del jabón que habían usado, que todavía se percibía en el pelo y la piel de Gabrielle. Así de cerca resultaba casi embriagador—. Supongo que ha sido un día muy lleno de emociones, ¿eh?

—Mucho —la bardo sonrió y estrechó un poco más a Xena contra su costado—. Y recuerda, todavía no he acabado contigo.

—Gabrielle —la guerrera miró a su amante con una sonrisa salvaje—, espero que nunca acabes conmigo.

—Cuenta con ello.

—Oh, cuento, cuento.

Continuaron avanzando delante de las demás, intercambiando palabras de amor, hasta que llegaron a la cumbre de la siguiente colina y debajo de ellas apareció la fortaleza. Xena notó que los hombros de Gabrielle se ponían rígidos bajo su brazo y se inclinó y besó a la bardo en la cabeza, olvidándose de las amazonas que estaban detrás de ellas.

—Gabrielle, no pasa nada. Estoy aquí contigo. Esta vez vamos a entrar ahí y salir de ahí juntas.

—Lo sé. Es que es duro —y Gabrielle cerró los ojos un momento, tomó aire con fuerza e hizo acopio de valor para enfrentarse al escenario de su peor pesadilla, el escenario de la peor pesadilla de su compañera. Se volvió a Xena—. Bueno, vamos.

—Ésta es mi bardo —replicó la guerrera con evidente cariño.

Se detuvieron y esperaron a que las alcanzaran las otras.

—Bueno, Amarice, tú y yo vamos a subir a lo alto de esas rocas que dan a la fortaleza —dijo Xena, señalando los amenazadores peñascos que Amarice recordaba demasiado bien—. Kallerine, Gabrielle y tú quedaos al otro lado del muro donde están las puertas donde yo os pueda ver, pero donde si sale alguien, os podáis esconder rápidamente. Rebina, tú ve al otro lado de la fortaleza, también donde yo te pueda ver. Amarice y yo vamos a ver cómo están las cosas. Esperad mi señal antes de moveros. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Las amazonas hicieron gestos negativos y cubrieron los metros que quedaban hasta la fortaleza. La guerrera se quedó atrás e hizo un gesto a las demás para que siguieran avanzando y llevó a Kallerine aparte.

—Kallerine, quiero que te ocupes de Gab... de tu reina. No me la llevo a las rocas conmigo porque no sé lo que podemos ver ahí dentro. Sólo han pasado tres días y no creo que nadie haya hecho... mmm... limpieza desde que nos mataron. Esto es durísimo para ella. Quiero ver a qué nos enfrentamos antes de llevarla ahí dentro.

—Claro —replicó la joven amazona y salió corriendo para alcanzar a la bardo.

—Vamos, Amarice, empecemos a trepar —dijo Xena y se agachó y saltó por el aire, recogiendo las rodillas por debajo de su cuerpo y dando una voltereta perezosa que la hizo aterrizar encima de la primera peña. Sonrió, satisfecha de sí misma, y se inclinó para ofrecerle la mano a Amarice—. Ése era el paso más difícil. Creo que el resto podremos hacerlo con bastante facilidad.

Amarice tenía los labios apretados en una línea delgada al recordar la última vez que había trepado por estas peñas. Se concentró en seguir los pasos de Xena, dejando que la guerrera eligiera la ruta de ascenso más fácil. La amazona se esforzó por no pensar en lo que podían ver dentro de la fortaleza.

Xena alcanzó un punto desde donde podía ver claramente el patio dentro de las puertas. Se arrodilló detrás de una gran roca y examinó rápidamente lo que había abajo. _Maldición._ Las cruces seguían donde Amarice las había talado, con las manchas de sangre donde habían tenido las manos y los pies claramente visibles incluso desde donde estaban agazapadas. Xena cerró los ojos un momento, recordando.

Sentía un dolor terrible de la cintura para arriba por la paliza y no sentía nada de la cintura para abajo. Se había despertado, consciente de que estaba descansando en los brazos de alguien. _¿Gabrielle?_ Volvió la cabeza y levantó la mirada para ver la cara llena de lágrimas de la bardo por encima de la suya. Tragó, con la garganta ardiente, y se sintió helada, probablemente de fiebre. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas decirle algo a Gabrielle, cualquier cosa para que se sintiera mejor, sabiendo que no podía. Le dijo a Gabrielle que no llorase, un ruego absurdo como poco, dadas las circunstancias.

Hablaron de cómo Gabrielle había matado a los soldados y la bardo le aseguró que no era culpa de Xena. Que había elegido libremente intentar protegerla. Xena intentó concentrarse, sabiendo que se estaba muriendo. Pensó en todas las veces que Gabrielle había aguantado sus malos humores y se había quedado atrás y había aceptado órdenes, y en todas las cosas horribles que le había hecho a la bardo durante todo el terrible asunto de Dahak, Esperanza y Solan. ¿Sabía la bardo que lo lamentaba? Se disculpó por todas las veces que había tratado mal a su amiga y una vez más Gabrielle redimió su alma, diciéndole que ella había salvado a la bardo, que había visto en ella cosas que nadie más veía.

A cierto nivel, Xena sabía que eso era cierto. Si no se hubieran conocido, Gabrielle habría sido vendida como esclava. Aunque hubiera conseguido escapar, se habría casado con Pérdicas y habría acabado como esposa y madre en Potedaia y todas las historias de la bardo, su imaginación y sus sueños habrían muerto. Xena pensó en todas las veces que había estado sentada junto a la hoguera por la noche y había mirado a Gabrielle escribiendo sus historias. Nunca se había molestado en leerlas. Ni siquiera una vez, pensando siempre que algún día tendría tiempo. Le dijo a Gabrielle que deseaba haber leído los pergaminos.

Xena regresó al presente un momento. _Leeré tus pergaminos, amor, te lo prometo._ Lo último que sabía era que Gabrielle los había dejado en la aldea amazónica para que estuvieran a salvo.

La guerrera recordaba vagamente gran parte del resto de aquel último día. Había perdido y recuperado el conocimiento varias veces. Recordaba difusamente que la sacaron a rastras al patio hasta la cruz y que no veía gran cosa salvo los pies de los soldados que la arrastraban. La tumbaron en la cruz y se volvió para ver cómo ataban a Gabrielle a una cruz a su lado. Se le estaba rompiendo el corazón y no podía hacer nada. Hizo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban e intentó pronunciar el nombre de Gabrielle, apenas capaz de elevar la voz lo suficiente para que la oyera la bardo. Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que hacérselo saber. _Gabrielle, has sido lo mejor de mi vida._ Y Gabrielle la miró y sonrió y le dijo que la quería.

Se quedaron mirándose y Xena intentó proyectar todo el amor que pudo a su alma gemela. Y entonces, horrorizada, vio cómo uno de los soldados colocaba el primer clavo en la palma de la mano de Gabrielle. La valiente bardo apartó la cabeza, mirando al cielo, y cuando cayó el mazo no hizo el menor ruido. Xena recordaba que su propio cuerpo se estremeció como respuesta al ruido que hacía el mazo y que gritó de angustia mientras miraba. No podía hacer nada. Quería apartarse volando de esa cruz y matar a esos soldados y estrechar a Gabrielle contra ella y hacer que todo desapareciera, como un mal sueño. Ojalá pudiera absorber todo el dolor que sabía que estaba sintiendo su alma gemela. Pero no podía.

Apenas recordaba cómo le clavaron sus propias manos y tobillos, porque tenía la mente demasiado ocupada con la idea de que su mejor amiga yacía agonizante a su lado, una amiga que estaría viva de no haber sido por la decisión que había tomado de pasar su vida con ella. Intentó comprender el hecho de que se les había agotado el tiempo. De que su visión se había hecho realidad y que lo que más había temido estaba ocurriendo. Por primera vez no iba a poder rescatar a su mejor amiga. Ya no viajarían más juntas. Ni siquiera sabía si iban a ir al mismo sitio. Era posible que nunca más volviera a abrazar a Gabrielle, que nunca más pudiera volver a mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes ni a escuchar sus historias ni a quedarse sentada mientras la bardo le cepillaba el pelo. Iba a echar de menos tantas cosas que había dado por supuestas. Iban a morir y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Todo se puso oscuro. Y entonces, ante la felicidad de Xena, fueron a los Campos Elíseos. Juntas. Y descubrieron que estaban enamoradas.

La guerrera abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse las ideas. Miró cuidadosamente el resto de la fortaleza y no vio ninguna señal de que allí siguiera alguien. No había animales. Levantó la cara y olfateó el aire. Tampoco olía a animales. El agua del abrevadero estaba baja y sucia, como si llevase varios días sin renovar.

—Amarice, hay un cambio de planes. Ve a buscar a Rebina y Kallerine y reuníos conmigo en la puerta. Ahí dentro no hay nadie. Yo tengo que hablar con Gabrielle.

Amarice asintió y empezó a bajar por las rocas. Xena hizo una señal a las otras amazonas para que esperasen. La guerrera saltó de peña en peña y dobló la esquina para reunirse con Gabrielle.

—Kallerine, ve con Amarice y Rebina —pidió Xena. Kallerine pasó la mirada de la guerrera a la bardo y se alejó, protegiéndose los ojos del sol con la mano.

Xena se volvió a Gabrielle y a ésta se le paró el corazón al ver la angustia evidente en el rostro de su compañera.

—Xena, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? —la bardo miró a la guerrera a los ojos.

La guerrera cogió una de las manos de Gabrielle entre las suyas y la apretó.

—Gabrielle, esto va a ser muy duro. Todo está igual que lo dejó Amarice cuando se marchó de aquí con nuestros cuerpos, con nosotras. Es horrible, amor. Si quieres, puedo hacer que las amazonas limpien un poco ahí dentro antes de que entremos. Así no tendrás que verlo.

—No, Xena, quiero entrar ahora. Necesito verlo. Necesito saber que ha sido real e intentar superarlo —acarició el dorso de la mano de Xena con el pulgar—. Prométeme que estarás ahí conmigo.

—Siempre, amor —dijo Xena suavemente, acariciando con dulzura la mandíbula de la bardo. Sin decir palabra, la guerrera cogió a Gabrielle de la mano y la llevó a las puertas de la fortaleza. Se reunieron con las amazonas e hizo falta la fuerza combinada de las cinco para abrir las grandes puertas. Xena miró a su compañera y le apretó la mano y entraron juntas, mientras las amazonas aguardaban a la entrada para darles un poco de intimidad.

Gabrielle soltó la mano de Xena, se acercó en silencio a la cruz que había sido suya y la contempló un momento, notando las manchas oscuras de sangre oxidada donde había tenido las manos y los pies. Luego se acercó a la cruz de Xena. Se arrodilló y tocó las manchas de sangre donde habían estado los tobillos de Xena. Se levantó, fue a la cabeza de la cruz y se agachó, soltando unos mechones de largo pelo negro que encontró enredados en las astillas de la áspera madera. Se levantó, apretó los pelos en el puño, se los llevó al pecho y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas hasta que todo se puso borroso.

Xena observaba en silencio a pocos metros detrás de la bardo. Vio que Gabrielle se echaba a temblar y que su compañera caía despacio de rodillas mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en silencio. La guerrera cubrió rápidamente la distancia que las separaba, cayó a su vez de rodillas, envolvió a su amante en sus fuertes brazos y la meció mientras la bardo aspiraba una gran bocanada de aire y soltaba un largo grito de agonía.

—Ohhhhhhhh...

—Tranquila, amor, te tengo, suéltalo todo —Xena siguió meciendo a Gabrielle, acariciándole el corto pelo rubio, dándole besos en la cabeza, mientras la bardo se aferraba con ambas manos al manto de Xena y se apoyaba en el fuerte cuerpo de la guerrera. Al cabo de varios minutos, Xena notó que los sollozos de su compañera empezaban a ceder y oyó unos pequeños hipos. Soltó un brazo de alrededor de la bardo y secó las lágrimas de la cara de Gabrielle.

A medida que iba recuperando poco a poco el equilibrio, Gabrielle fue soltando el manto de Xena y se apartó un poco.

—Lo siento, Xena, no sabía que iba a reaccionar así. Creo que hasta ahora todo era como un sueño muy malo. Ha sido real, ¿verdad?

La guerrera acarició con la mano la cabeza de su compañera.

—Sí, amor, ha sido real, todo ello, incluso el tiempo que pasamos después en los Campos. Intenta recordar eso cuando esta parte sea demasiado dura, ¿vale?

—Vale —dijo Gabrielle, sorbiendo y sonriendo al mismo tiempo—. ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

Sin pensar, Xena levantó en brazos a la bardo como a una niña y la llevó a un banco de madera bajo situado junto al edificio y la sentó en él.

—Gabrielle, descansa aquí un poco mientras yo echo un vistazo, ¿por favor?

La bardo asintió en silencio y se apoyó en la piedra fría del edificio, con la cabeza martilleándole por haber llorado tanto.

—Kallerine, quédate aquí fuera con Gabrielle —gritó la guerrera—. Rebina y Amarice, venid conmigo.

Mientras Xena y sus acompañantes abrían la puerta de la prisión y entraban, Kallerine cruzó el patio.

—Reina Gabrielle —se arrodilló a los pies de la bardo y le ofreció un odre de agua—. Toma, bebe un poco. Parece que te vendría bien.

—Gracias —dijo Gabrielle, agarrando el odre con las dos manos y tomando varios tragos sedientos.

—¿Te puedo traer algo? —preguntó la joven amazona.

—No, gracias, Kallerine, siéntate aquí conmigo. Eso es suficiente —dijo la bardo, con la voz todavía ronca de llorar.

—Te quiere de verdad, ¿sabes? —dijo Kallerine.

—Lo sé —afirmó Gabrielle—. Y yo la quiero a ella. Más de lo que jamás pensé que fuera posible querer a alguien. Recordar lo que le hicieron aquí me hace daño. Me hace mucho daño. No estoy acostumbrada a ver a Xena en un momento de debilidad y cuando recuerdo lo que era verla completamente indefensa, sabiendo lo mucho que odia no tener control... Dos de ellos me sujetaron y me obligaron a mirar mientras le daban una paliza, Kallerine, y ella ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie para defenderse. Sabiendo cuánto me quiere y que tuvo que mirar mientras ellos... hacían lo que hicieron... me causa tal desgarro interno que no sé si alguna vez se curará.

—Reina Gabrielle —Kallerine dio unas palmaditas a la bardo en la rodilla—, se curará. Estoy convencida. El amor que os tenéis lo curará. Sólo que va a tardar mucho.

—¿Tu dolor se ha curado? —preguntó Gabrielle con toda seriedad, recordando que Kallerine tenía que luchar con sus propios demonios.

La joven amazona bajó la vista un momento y luego levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de su reina.

—Eso creo. Es decir, nunca desaparece por completo. Sigues adelante y un día te das cuenta de que el mundo vuelve a parecer normal. Es una normalidad distinta de cuando mis padres estaban vivos, pero no obstante, es normal. Creo que el apoyo que recibo de mis hermanas en la aldea amazónica me ha ayudado mucho a ponerme bien. Por supuesto, no tengo nada parecido a lo que tenéis Xena y tú. Supongo que soy un poco joven para eso.

Pero sí que tengo un propósito, que es matar bacantes. Seguiré haciéndolo hasta que muera o encuentre a mi hermana, lo que ocurra primero.

Gabrielle dio unas palmaditas en la mano de Kallerine, que seguía apoyada en su pierna.

—Eres una de las personas más valientes que he conocido jamás. Encontrarás el amor algún día, Kallerine, no tengo la menor duda.

Kallerine se sonrojó por el cumplido de su reina y no supo qué decir, salvo:

—Gracias.

Dentro, Xena iba de una estancia a otra, sin encontrar gran cosa. Por fin llegó a la parte de atrás del edificio y se topó con la pequeña celda que Gabrielle y ella habían compartido antes de la crucifixión. La puerta de la celda estaba abierta y la guerrera entró, estremeciéndose por los recuerdos. En el suelo vio un palo manchado de sangre seca. _Ése es el palo con que le dieron la paliza._ La furia subió por el pecho de Xena y ésta se agachó, cogió el palo y lo rompió contra la rodilla levantada, tirando salvajemente los trozos al otro lado de la celda con un grito de rabia. Miró a las dos sorprendidas amazonas y respiró hondo varias veces para bajarse la presión sanguínea.

—Lo siento, ha sido una reacción por unos malos recuerdos —se disculpó.

—No pasa nada —dijo Rebina en voz baja.

Xena se limitó a asentir y salió de la celda a la estancia de fuera. Miró a su alrededor y vio un lío de metal y cuero, mezclado con una tela amarilla, tirado en un rincón. Se le animaron los ojos e hizo un gesto a las dos amazonas silenciosas para que la siguieran. Se acercó, se agachó en el rincón e investigó el montón.

Era su túnica de cuero y su armadura, que se encontraban en un estado sorprendentemente bueno. Lo único que iban a necesitar era un poco de jabón para cuero y limpieza. Hasta sus botas estaban allí. Descubrió encantada que debajo del cuero estaba la pequeña daga de pecho que había comprado Gabrielle tanto tiempo atrás. Se la metió en el escote con una sonrisa y luego cogió los jirones destrozados de tela amarilla, reconociendo en ellos lo que quedaba del atuendo que la bardo había llevado desde que estuvieron en la India. Inconscientemente, se llevó la tela a la cara, aspirando el olor que era Gabrielle. _Me parece que vamos a tener que comprarte ropa nueva, amor_ , pensó gravemente. Hizo un rollo con los jirones y se los metió en un bolsillo del manto. Recogiendo su túnica de cuero, se levantó y miró a su alrededor.

 _Seguro que se han llevado mi espada_ , pensó, pero el chakram, ¿se lo habrían llevado? Roto, habría sido inútil para ellos. _Y seguro que se habrían cortado la cabeza a sí mismos de no ser así_ , se rió por dentro, casi deseando poder verlo.

—Amarice, ¿recuerdas haber visto a alguien hacer algo con mi chakram?

La alta pelirroja se quedó pensando un momento.

—No. Pero no estuve mirando cada segundo — _Parte del tiempo me lo pasé vomitando detrás de una de esas rocas_ , añadió en silencio.

—Bueno, sigamos buscando —dijo la guerrera, dándose cuenta de que no quedaba ninguna habitación que no hubieran registrado—. Amarice, Rebina y tú volved a registrar todas estas habitaciones una vez más. Yo voy a volver fuera para ver si encuentro algo ahí —la prisión no tenía puerta trasera, de modo que se dirigió a la parte de delante, aprovechando esto como excusa para ver cómo estaba su amante antes de ir a la parte de atrás del edificio.

Salió de nuevo a la luz del sol y guiñó los ojos. Vio a Kallerine y a la bardo, conversando seriamente en el banco donde las había dejado, y se acercó y se sentó al lado de Gabrielle.

—Gabrielle, he encontrado nuestra ropa.

—Oh, Xena, qué bien —los ojos de su compañera se iluminaron.

—No te emociones —sacó los restos hechos jirones del bolsillo de su manto.

—Oh —la bardo se mordisqueó el labio inferior un momento—. Xena, vamos a tener que ir de compras.

Xena se echó a reír al tiempo que su amante se animaba visiblemente.

—Gabrielle, cuando acabemos con esto, iremos de compras donde tú quieras durante todo el tiempo que quieras. Yo... —el sol no dejaba de provocar destellos en algo metálico que había debajo del abrevadero, deslumbrando a la guerrera. Molesta, tenía que cambiar de postura todo el rato, sin que sirviera de nada. Volvió a moverse, buscó el origen del deslumbramiento y se le puso el corazón en un puño.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo —y la guerrera se levantó, prácticamente corrió hasta el abrevadero y miró debajo. _No. No puede ser._ Se arrodilló y se puso a hurgar frenéticamente en un montón de tierra debajo del abrevadero, del cual sobresalía el borde de... su chakram. Arrancó los dos pedazos del arma rota y los levantó, dándose la vuelta para que los viera la bardo.

—Oh, por los dioses —exclamó Gabrielle, que corrió hasta su compañera—. Oh, Xena —la bardo tocó los bordes irregulares de la fractura del chakram. _Se rompió cuando chocó con su espalda_ , pensó la bardo estremeciéndose, subiendo inconscientemente la mano por detrás de su compañera y masajeando suavemente la parte inferior de su espalda.

Xena encajó los extremos rotos del arma y pegó un salto.

—Xena, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Gabrielle algo preocupada.

—No lo sé. Al juntar los extremos, he sentido algo, casi como si me atravesara una descarga. Como cuando caminas sobre una alfombra en invierno y salen esas chispitas volando cuando arrastras los pies —la guerrera volvió a juntar el chakram roto y lo sintió de nuevo—. Qué raro.

—Tal vez no deberías hacer eso —advirtió la bardo.

—Tal vez no —respondió Xena distraída. _El regalo de Ares. Tengo que hacer varias preguntas a cierto dios de la guerra la próxima vez que lo vea._ Envolvió con cuidado los trozos del chakram en los restos de la ropa de Gabrielle y se metió el paquete en el bolsillo interior del manto.

Se volvieron hacia el edificio justo cuando una triunfal pareja de amazonas salía por la puerta.

—Xena, hemos encontrado tu espada —dijo Rebina toda sonriente y Amarice depositó el largo instrumento en las manos de la atónita guerrera.

—¿Dónde estaba? —preguntó Xena.

—Había un estante alto y estrecho detrás de la puerta de esa habitación del fondo donde encontramos tu armadura. Estaba allí. La primera vez no la vimos porque no miramos detrás de la puerta.

—Gracias —dijo la guerrera simplemente y sacó la familiar arma de su funda, observando con aprobación el buen estado en que se encontraba. La última vez que la había visto, Gabrielle... había matado a siete u ocho soldados con ella, se recordó a sí misma. Alguien debía de haberla limpiado, pensando que se iba a quedar con ella. _Bien. Me alegro de que no tenga que recordar eso también._

Justo entonces, la bardo, con mucha solemnidad, alargó la mano y deslizó un pequeño dedo tembloroso por la parte plana de la hoja. Gabrielle se calmó y miró a su compañera, consiguiendo sonreír ligeramente.

—El camino de la amistad, Xena —dijo en voz baja.

Sin decir palabra, Xena levantó el dedo de la bardo y lo apretó contra sus labios en un beso.

—Bueno, nuestra misión ha sido un éxito. Vamos a buscar un lugar para acampar esta noche y mañana regresaremos a la aldea amazónica —la guerrera miró a su alrededor, pensando que en otras circunstancias la fortaleza abandonada habría sido un lugar ideal para dormir, pero sabía que ninguna de ellas tenía el menor deseo de pasar un minuto más en aquel sitio—. Gabrielle y yo tenemos que reorganizarnos y conseguir suministros y luego probablemente iremos al Monte Olimpo.

* * *

Pocas marcas después Xena localizó una pequeña cueva que recordaba de sus días de guerrera. Estaba a poca distancia pasando por un bosquecillo y la boca estaba situada debajo de un afloramiento bajo de rocas.

—Voy a comprobarlo. A asegurarme de que no hay osos ni nada ahí dentro. Vosotras esperad aquí en la entrada —ordenó la guerrera. Sacó la espada y entró despacio en la cueva oscura, con los oídos alerta a cualquier ruido. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz avanzó con creciente confianza. Y entonces lo olió. Sangre. Se acercó a un recodo y se detuvo, apretando el cuerpo contra la pared. Al atisbar por el borde de roca fría y húmeda vio dos figuras femeninas acurrucadas y profundamente dormidas, tumbadas en un repecho situado en la pared del fondo que formaba uno de los lados de la gran estancia interior de la cueva. Un soldado romano muerto yacía en el suelo en el centro de la cueva. _Maldición._ En silencio, regresó a la entrada de la cueva e hizo un gesto a las demás para que la siguieran.

Cuando se habían alejado varios metros de la cueva, las detuvo.

—Tendremos que seguir adelante. No podemos quedarnos aquí —dijo con pesar. El sol estaba bajando por el cielo y el viento era cada vez más frío. No le apetecía la idea de dormir sin algún tipo de refugio. Y la cueva les habría permitido hacer una gran hoguera, ya que ocultaría el humo a posibles enemigos.

—Xena, ¿por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí? ¿Qué hay ahí dentro? —Gabrielle miró a su compañera con curiosidad.

—Bacantes —dijo la guerrera escuetamente—, y un soldado muerto.

—Puuaaaj —Gabrielle hizo una mueca, recordando su último encuentro con bacantes.

Kallerine dio un paso al frente y se sacó una estaca de madera del cinturón.

—¿Bacantes? No hay problema.

Xena se la quedó mirando un momento. _La cazabacantes._

—Kallerine, hay dos.

—Lo dicho, no hay problema —repitió la joven amazona, con un ligero brillo en sus grandes ojos marrones—. Voy a entrar.

—Kallerine, voy contigo —dijo Xena, poniéndole a la chica la mano en el hombro.

—Vale, pero sólo si me sigues. Y no intervienes.

Xena reprimió una oleada de ira. No había mucha gente que le dijera a la princesa guerrera que no interviniera. _Vale, Xena, cálmate. Es evidente que sabe lo que hace. Y no te conoce muy bien. No ha querido faltarte al respeto._ Tomó aire con fuerza y miró a los ojos de Kallerine con una sonrisa firme.

—Claro. Adelante, cazadora.

Gabrielle se rió en silencio, al ver a su alta compañera morena sometiéndose a la jovencita amazona. Era un momento único. Xena percibió el ligero movimiento causado por la risa reprimida de su amante y se volvió un momento para mirar a la bardo, poniendo en blanco los ojos azules. La bardo se estremeció aún más.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Xena, tratando de poner cara severa, sin mucho éxito.

—Oh, nada —la bardo consiguió no reírse en voz alta—. Xena, Kallerine, tened cuidado —añadió en tono serio.

—No tardaremos —afirmó Kallerine. Y se dirigió a la cueva con paso decidido, seguida de una guerrera llena de curiosidad.

Avanzaron sigilosamente por el estrecho pasillo. Los ojos de Kallerine se habían adaptado a la oscuridad inmediatamente, cosa que siempre había podido hacer. Notó la fuerza que ascendía desde su interior y se chupó los labios con expectación ante el inminente combate. Miró a Xena por encima del hombro.

—¿Dónde están?

—Ahí delante, justo al doblar esa próxima esquina.

—Toma —la amazona entregó a Xena una estaca de madera—. Por si acaso.

—¿Para qué es esto? —preguntó la guerrera confusa.

—Tú espera y observa —replicó Kallerine.

Xena se encogió de hombros y aceptó el áspero objeto.

Llegaron al recodo y Kallerine miró al otro lado, localizando a las dos bacantes dormidas. Se le pusieron de punta los pelos de la nuca y sus dedos apretaron la estaca. _Más vale hacerlo de una vez. Se va a poner el sol y estas dos se van a despertar_ , pensó. Puso la palma de la mano contra el pecho de Xena, obligándola a quedarse donde estaba. La guerrera observó asombrada mientras la amazona se acercaba en silencio a las bacantes y se arrodillaba a su lado. Las miró atentamente y se volvió para sonreír a Xena.

—Ninguna de ellas es mi hermana —susurró—. Vamos a divertirnos.

Kallerine echó un pie hacia atrás y de una rápida patada mandó volando a la bacante más cercana a Xena contra la pared del fondo donde chocó con fuerza.

—¡Despierta, zorra! —gruñó la amazona. La bacante se levantó y mostró sus largos colmillos y sus uñas negras afiladas como dagas, bufando y farfullando. Rodeó a Kallerine, que atacó a la criatura con varios puñetazos rápidos al estómago y la cara. Luego retrocedió e hizo girar el cuerpo, lanzando una buena patada a la cabeza de la bacante. La criatura chilló y cayó al suelo. La amazona se agachó sobre la bacante caída y alzó la estaca por encima de la cabeza, clavándola con fuerza en el centro del pecho de la criatura.

Mientras Xena observaba fascinada, la bacante se convirtió en un puñado de polvo y desapareció. Había estado tan embelesada mirando a la cazadora que se había distraído, olvidándose de la otra bacante, que se había despertado en silencio. Súbitamente, saltó por el aire, tirando al suelo a la sorprendida guerrera. Xena sintió unas uñas afiladas que le apretaban el cuello y levantó la mirada para ver unos feos colmillos amarillos a pocos centímetros de su cara y oyó vagamente la voz de Kallerine.

—Xena, usa la estaca. ¡Clávasela en el corazón!

La guerrera palpó la estaca que tenía en la mano y la incrustó rápidamente en el pecho de la criatura que, como la otra bacante, desapareció en una nube de polvo. _Genial._ Xena se levantó y se sacudió el polvo, muy satisfecha de su nueva habilidad.

—Kallerine, qué increíble. Vamos a viajar juntas varios días más. Me vas a tener que contar todo lo que sepas sobre cómo matar bacantes.

—Claro —dijo la joven amazona, orgullosa de haber conseguido hacer algo para impresionar a la princesa guerrera—. Iré a recoger leña y a decirles a las otras que ya pueden entrar.

—Estupendo, gracias —sonrió Xena y luego arrugó la nariz—. Y yo voy a sacar a ese soldado de aquí.

Kallerine recogió las dos estacas y volvió a meterlas en las presillas de cuero del cinturón. Echó a la guerrera una mirada pensativa y regresó por el pasillo a la entrada de la caverna. Xena se agachó y levantó al soldado, colocándoselo sobre los hombros. Con un ligero gruñido, se levantó y sacó la pesada carga de la cueva. Pasó ante los ojos atentos de Gabrielle y las amazonas. A varios metros de distancia, dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo y como no tenía una pala para cavar una tumba, recogió piedras y lo cubrió.

—Así está bien por ahora —se volvió y miró al pequeño grupo—. Antes de irnos mañana quemaremos el cuerpo. Para cuando el humo llame la atención de alguien, ya nos habremos ido. Bueno, ahora que ya nos hemos ocupado de eso, vamos a entrar y acampar aprovechando que todavía tenemos luz.

Pocas marcas después una agradable hoguera ardía en el centro de la estancia interior y la bardo estaba acuclillada al lado removiendo una olla de guiso de conejo colgada entre dos palos. Mientras Kallerine recogía leña y preparaba la fogata, Xena había ido de caza y había encontrado el pequeño animal. Eso, junto con unas cuantas verduras que llevaban y unas hierbas que Gabrielle había cogido de la posada, constituía la cena. Rebina estaba sentada cerca del fuego silenciosa y pensativa y Amarice estaba a unos metros de distancia sentada en una piedra, afilando su espada. Kallerine estaba reorganizando sus zurrones y comprobando las existencias de agua, mientras que mucho más apartada, sentada contra la pared del fondo de la estancia, Xena estaba ocupada limpiando su armadura, después de haber enjabonado su túnica de cuero, dejándola a un lado.

La guerrera aguzó el oído, al detectar un ruido no identificado fuera de la cueva. Cuando el ruido se hizo más fuerte, lo reconoció como los cascos de un caballo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Un caballo, que se acercaba a ellas a paso seguro y firme.

—Viene alguien. Amarice, tú ya tienes la espada lista. Sígueme. Las demás, quedaos aquí —Xena se levantó y desenvainó su propia espada y con pasos lentos y firmes se encaminó a la entrada de la cueva, sin dejar de escuchar al caballo que se acercaba. De repente, se oyó un relincho familiar—. ¡¿Argo?! —la cara de la guerrera se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, dejó caer la espada al suelo con un golpe metálico y cubrió corriendo lo que quedaba de pasillo, llegando a la entrada con una serie de saltos mortales hacia atrás de pura alegría.

Argo, muy cansada, se encontró con ella, golpeando el estómago de la guerrera con el suave morro. Xena hundió la cara en la crin del caballo y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, recordando los tiempos en que la yegua dorada era su única amiga y compañera de viajes.

—Eh, chica, lo has conseguido. Sabía que lo harías. Oh, Argo, cuánto me alegro de que no te hayan cogido —siguió haciendo mimos al caballo hasta que oyó un carraspeo detrás de ella. Se giró en redondo y se encontró con unos ojos verdes llenos de diversión que la miraban centelleantes.

—Yo, eeeh... estaba dando la bienvenida a Argo. Mira, está aquí, está... —la guerrera, que se sentía muy cohibida, intentaba quedar bien. _Me ha pillado. Haciéndole cariñitos a un caballo. Maldición._

—Xena, qué cosa más mona —rió Gabrielle.

—¡Mona! —exclamó la guerrera indignada.

—Sí, mona —y la bardo se puso detrás de Xena y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos—. Pero tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. No querríamos que todo el mundo pensase que estás perdiendo facultades, ¿verdad? —le tomó el pelo.

—Gabrielle, yo no... estoy... perdiendo facultades... ¡uumf! —y los labios suaves de su compañera la obligaron a callarse.

Una chispa salió disparada de los labios de la guerrera hasta sus pies y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio por el repentino contacto. Y luego se fundió en él durante un largo momento, interrumpiéndolo para tomar aire cuando Argo la empujó por detrás, tirándola casi encima de su amante. Lo cual no habría sido necesariamente algo malo.

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír.

—Xena, ¿por qué no te ocupas de Argo y luego vuelves dentro? El guiso está casi listo —Gabrielle dio unas palmaditas a la guerrera en el estómago.

—Vale —Xena revolvió el corto pelo rubio y luego alzó la cabeza y olisqueó el aroma de la cena con placer—. Huele bien, amor. Nos vemos dentro de media marca.

Cuando la bardo volvió al interior de la cueva, Xena se acercó a las alforjas que las amazonas habían tenido el detalle de acordarse de enviar con el caballo, sacó una almohaza y se puso a trabajar, dando un breve cepillado al suave pelaje de la yegua. Luego cambió la almohaza por un peine plano de dientes largos, se puso a desenredar los nudos de la crin y la cola blancas y terminó limpiando la tierra de los cascos del animal y frotando la dura cutícula externa de cada pezuña con un poco de aceite de oliva. Volvió a guardar los instrumentos en las alforjas y sacó una bolsa de cebada, colgándola de una rama baja. Argo relinchó contenta y se puso a comer los aromáticos granos. Xena se puso al hombro las alforjas y dio unas palmaditas a la yegua en la grupa.

—Que duermas bien, Argo. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Argo hizo una pausa y contestó con un ligero resoplido y luego siguió devorando la cebada. La guerrera se rió y se dispuso a entrar en la cueva. Por el rabillo del ojo captó un destello, levantó la mirada y vio una estrella fugaz que cruzaba disparada el cielo. Se detuvo, cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo, cosa que hacía desde que era niña.

Era algo a lo que jugaba con sus hermanos, Lyceus y Toris. De niños, se sentaban fuera por las noches después de cenar e intentaban ser el primero en divisar el vuelo de la primera estrella. El ganador pedía un deseo. Creían que una estrella fugaz aseguraba que el deseo se haría realidad.

De adulta, Xena sabía lógicamente que eso no era así, pero la niña que todavía llevaba dentro no podía evitar tener la esperanza de que una estrella fugaz le trajera algún tipo de magia especial. Con los años sus deseos habían cambiado como había cambiado ella. Un caballito. Una tarta de manzana. Un par de botas nuevas. Ganar a sus hermanos y a los otros niños del pueblo en las carreras que organizaban. Los deseos de una niña. Poco a poco se transformaron en los deseos de una joven. Que los chicos del pueblo la consideraran bonita. Enamorarse. Encontrar algo más en la vida que lo que ofrecía una aldea apartada como Anfípolis.

También había tenido los deseos desoladores. Despertarse por la mañana y que Lyceus siguiera vivo. Que el padre al que apenas recordaba volviera a casa. Que encajara con los demás jóvenes del pueblo, cuando era evidente que era tan distinta. Había empezado a hacerse alta a una edad muy temprana y durante mucho tiempo se sintió torpe, toda brazos y piernas desgarbados. Poco a poco había ido sintiéndose más segura de sí misma y había conseguido acostumbrarse a su propio tamaño.

Siempre había sido fuerte y atlética, pero fue de adolescente cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que sus habilidades y capacidades se salían de lo corriente, cosa que intentaba ocultar. Así y todo, cuando se burlaban de ella por su estatura o se enfadaba por algo, su fuerza asombrosa se ponía de manifiesto, a menudo con resultados desastrosos. En realidad no tenía amigos y a veces ése era su deseo, tener un solo amigo de verdad en el mundo.

 _Bueno, supongo que ahora ya tengo eso_ , sonrió, pensando en la bardo antes de volver a sus recuerdos.

Después de que Lyceus muriera y ella abandonara Anfípolis, después de que su corazón se endureciera y ella hubiera empezado a formar su ejército, durante mucho tiempo simplemente se olvidó de soñar o de mirar siquiera las estrellas. Vivía en un lugar oscuro donde el único deseo de su corazón era matar, conquistar y destruir. Dominar Grecia y obligar a sus súbditos a someterse a ella por el miedo y la manipulación. Y casi lo logró. Entonces su ejército se volvió contra ella y conoció a Hércules y así llegó a ver una forma distinta de vivir. Y juró pasar el resto de su vida expiando las atrocidades que había cometido.

Hércules y ella se separaron y ella vagó sola por las colinas con Argo durante varias semanas, manteniéndose apartada de la gente y pensando en qué iba a hacer a continuación. Al principio pensó que la única manera de seguir adelante era dejando la espada y renunciando a cualquier tipo de lucha. Enterró sus armas y su armadura cerca de Potedaia y estaba a punto de ir a casa para pedir perdón a su madre cuando se encontró con un grupo de tratantes de esclavos que acosaban a un grupo de aldeanas de Potedaia.

Mientras observaba, una joven aldeana de largo pelo rubio rojizo se adelantó y plantó cara con valor a aquellos hombretones, rogándoles que se la llevasen a ella y dejasen marchar a las demás. Fue la primera vez que vio a Gabrielle. En ese momento, la guerrera avanzó para intervenir y se quedó sobresaltada por los intensos ojos verdes de la chica, que la miraba. Xena hizo acopio de todas sus habilidades en el combate y las usó para ahuyentar a los esclavistas y, como le gustó la sensación que eso le había dado, decidió seguir luchando, pero enfrentándose al mal en lugar de apoyarlo.

Después de que Gabrielle la siguiera hasta Anfípolis y después de que la bardo la convenciera para que la dejara quedarse con ella y todavía mucho después, cuando ya estaban cómodas la una con la otra, Gabrielle y ella empezaron a mirar las estrellas juntas por las noches. Se echaban en sus petates y hablaban, hacían planes y soñaban. Y la guerrera empezó a pedir deseos de nuevo.

—Xena, ¿vas a entrar? Llevas aquí fuera casi una marca —Gabrielle interrumpió las ensoñaciones de la guerrera—. Está empezando a hacer mucho frío, amor. Las amazonas ya han comido y se están preparando para dormir —Gabrielle se acercó y le puso el manto a la guerrera sobre los hombros desnudos.

La guerrera siguió mirando el cielo un momento, volviendo a pedir su deseo en forma de plegaria silenciosa a la negra oscuridad y luego se dio la vuelta.

—Lo siento, es que he visto una estrella fugaz y...

—Te has parado a pedir un deseo —dijo la bardo con una sonrisa dulce, recordando todas aquellas charlas junto al fuego.

—Sí. Gracias por traerme el manto.

—De nada —la bardo le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Bueno, no te quedes mucho aquí fuera o me voy a tener que acabar yo todo el guiso —y Gabrielle regresó al interior de la cueva, pero no sin antes volverse para echar una mirada a su compañera, que se había dado la vuelta y estaba una vez más contemplando soñadoramente el cielo nocturno.

La guerrera susurró su deseo una última vez antes de entrar:

—Por favor, por favor, que se quede conmigo. Siempre.

Regresó por el pasillo, dejó las alforjas en la boca de la estancia interior y se acercó hasta un sitio vacío al lado de la bardo. Gabrielle cogió un tazón de guiso que estaba cerca del fuego y se lo pasó a su compañera. La guerrera lo aceptó agradecida, notando que le rugía el estómago.

—Gracias, Gabrielle.

Terminó el tazón muy deprisa y se alegró de ver que quedaba suficiente para repetir.

Se comió el segundo tazón más despacio, repasando mentalmente los acontecimientos del día. _Argo ha vuelto. Hemos encontrado un sitio seguro para dormir. He aprendido a matar a una bacante. He encontrado mi armadura. Y mi espada. Y mi chakram. Hemos despedido a las amazonas sanas y salvas._

Xena hizo una pausa y tomó otro bocado de guiso. No todo era bueno. _Mi chakram está roto._ Recordó la angustia de su compañera en la fortaleza. Y el entrenamiento de combate a espada cuerpo a cuerpo por primera vez con la pacífica bardo. _Pero eso no es lo único que hemos hecho hoy cuerpo a cuerpo._

Acabó el tazón y en sus labios se dibujó una ligera sonrisa, al recordar la piel suave y las caricias tímidas de la bardo, que habían ido cobrando cada vez más seguridad a medida que se exploraban físicamente por primera vez. Recordó la expresión de los ojos de su amante justo antes de cerrarlos, en el momento en que fue evidente que la guerrera la estaba transportando a un lugar donde nunca había estado antes. Un escalofrío de deleite recorrió la piel de Xena al pensar en su propia respuesta a las atenciones de su compañera. Nadie le había hecho sentir nunca las cosas que sentía con Gabrielle. Jamás. _Ha sido como si pudiéramos leernos la mente la una a la otra, como si pudiéramos captar los sentimientos de la otra. Me he sentido totalmente amada. Y la amo totalmente. Almas gemelas._ La guerrera se volvió para mirar al objeto de sus pensamientos y descubrió que su compañera la estaba mirando a su vez.

—Xena, ¿has comido suficiente? Tenemos tortas de pan. ¿Sigues con hambre? —preguntó la bardo. Había visto cómo la guerrera prácticamente inhalaba el primer tazón de guiso y pasaba a atacar un segundo antes de bajar el ritmo y dar la impresión de que desaparecía de al lado del fuego, sumida de nuevo en sus sueños.

La guerrera miró a su alrededor un momento. Las amazonas ya estaban acurrucadas en sus petates al otro lado de la estancia. Se oía la suave respiración del sueño, pues el agotamiento del día se había apoderado rápidamente de ellas. Satisfecha de que tenían cierto grado de intimidad, Xena sonrió salvajemente y se acercó.

—Gabrielle —ronroneó—, me temo que mi hambre tendrá que esperar unas cuantas noches más.

—Pero Xena, tenemos comida —dijo la bardo, confusa, hurgando en uno de sus zurrones y sacando unas raciones de marcha—. Si no quieres pan, tenemos otras cosas. ¿Ves...?

—Gabrielle —una voz ronca arrastró el nombre—, las raciones de marcha no son lo que me hace falta.

Gabrielle levantó la mirada y vio unos encendidos ojos violetas que la recorrían con aprecio desde la cabeza hasta los pies y vuelta, deteniéndose en su cara. Xena se chupó los labios inconscientemente y sonrió.

—Oh —dijo Gabrielle comprendiendo súbitamente y sintiendo un rubor que le iba subiendo del pecho al cuello.

—Gabrielle, ¿tienes demasiado calor? —le tomó el pelo la guerrera, advirtiendo el color de la cara de su compañera—. A lo mejor estás demasiado cerca del fuego.

—A lo mejor no estoy lo bastante cerca —replicó la bardo en un susurro bajo y sensual, para no despertar a las amazonas—. Por si no lo habías notado, princesa guerrera, está muy claro que nuestros petates no se encuentran en esta estancia. Mientras tú estabas cazando la cena, yo he explorado un poco —la bardo se levantó y ofreció ambas manos a su silenciosa compañera.

Xena enarcó una ceja y puso sus manos en las de su amante, dejando que la levantara. Gabrielle la condujo a la entrada de la estancia y por el pasillo, torciendo a la izquierda por otro pasillo corto y a través de una entrada baja que llevaba a una pequeña antecámara. Una hoguera chisporroteante ardía con poca llama en medio de la acogedora estancia y había unas cuantas velas diseminadas que proyectaban sombras danzarinas en las paredes. Sus pieles para dormir estaban extendidas junto al fuego y un cubo de agua colgaba de una gruesa estaca de madera clavada en la pared para que el cubo estuviera sobre las llamas, lo bastante cerca como para calentar el agua. Un ligero vapor emanaba de él y en el aire se percibía el aroma a lavanda.

Gabrielle se acercó y sacó un odre de vino de debajo de las pieles, donde lo había dejado para que se calentara. Lo destapó e hizo un gesto a Xena para que se reuniera con ella. La atónita guerrera fue al lado de su compañera y la bardo llevó el odre a los labios de su amante. Xena tomó un trago. _Vino especiado_ , saboreó la guerrera con placer. Le quitó el odre a su amante y le devolvió el favor.

—Gabrielle, ¿cómo... por qué...? —Xena se calló, al no encontrar palabras.

—Xena... esta mañana fue... maravilloso. Inesperado. Más de lo que jamás había esperado que fuera. Sabía que hoy iba a ser un día difícil para las dos. Creo que el aspecto físico de nuestra relación ya ha contribuido mucho a... mmm... curarnos. Sé que para mí ha sido así —miró a su compañera con una sonrisa—. Decidí que si tenía la más mínima oportunidad, quería hacer algo muy especial por ti esta noche. No sabía dónde íbamos a acabar durmiendo, pero por si acaso, me traje unas cuantas cosas de más. Ven aquí.

Llevó a su amante junto al agua humeante y se dispuso a desabrochar las correas que sujetaban la armadura amazónica prestada. Cayó al suelo. A continuación desató los cordones de la ropa de cuero y la fue quitando con cuidado del largo y musculoso cuerpo de la guerrera y luego le quitó las botas, dejando a Xena bien desnuda y algo temblorosa. Gabrielle sonrió y se agachó para coger una esponja de mar y una pastilla de jabón, que también olía a lavanda. Mojó la esponja en el agua, la enjabonó, la levantó y se puso a frotar en círculos la espalda y los hombros de la guerrera, bajando por la parte de atrás de las piernas. Levantó el cubo y echó suficiente agua para aclararla.

—Ahora por delante —y dio la vuelta a su amante. Se puso a trabajar de nuevo con la esponja y Xena cerró los ojos, sintiendo que la tensión del día iba desapareciendo de sus músculos poco a poco. Otro aclarado rápido y luego Gabrielle secó a su bienoliente compañera con una toalla y terminó enrollando la toalla alrededor de la alta figura que tenía delante, metiendo los extremos por dentro para que no se cayera.

Durante el baño habían estado intercambiando sorbos de vino y entre la bebida, el fuego y las caricias de su compañera, la guerrera estaba ahora muy acalorada.

—Gracias, amor. Ven, te toca a ti —Xena se arrodilló y desabrochó las botas de la bardo, levantando un pie tras otro para quitárselas. Se puso en pie, le quitó a su compañera la larga camisa que se había puesto antes y empezó a bañar a Gabrielle, tomándose su tiempo y disfrutando de la tranquila expresión de adoración que se veía en la cara de su amante.

Xena cogió otra toalla y se puso a secar a la bardo, moviéndose hacia abajo hasta que de nuevo quedó arrodillada a los pies de su compañera para secar su firmes y musculosas pantorrillas, que no pudo evitar besar. Empezó a subir por las piernas bronceadas besándolas, notando unos dedos ágiles que se enredaban en su pelo. Saboreó algunos otros puntos sensibles y oyó una súbita inhalación de aire.

—¿Cómo dices? Gabrielle, no te he entendido —le tomó el pelo la guerrera, sin dejar de disfrutar de la dulzura de su amante.

Xena notó unas uñas cortas que se le clavaban en los hombros y oyó unos gemidos incoherentes que se escapaban de la garganta de la bardo. Sonriendo, subió mordisqueando el estómago duro como una tabla de Gabrielle y por fin llegó a los labios que la esperaban. Y notó que la toalla que la rodeaba se soltaba cuando unas manos insaciables se apoderaron de ella y sus cuerpos entraron en contacto.

Cuando los besos se hicieron más insistentes, Gabrielle consiguió apartarse y, con una sonrisa seductora, preguntó:

—¿Todavía tienes hambre?

—Oh, sí —gruñó la guerrera, levantando en brazos a la bardo y transportándola hasta su petate, donde la depositó con cuidado. Xena se colocó encima de su amante, apoyando el peso en los antebrazos, y tuvo un último pensamiento coherente. _Hora del postre._ Y bajó para atiborrarse.

Pocas marcas después, Xena estaba tumbada de lado bajo las cálidas pieles, profundamente dormida. El cuerpo de Gabrielle descansaba contra la espalda de la guerrera y los brazos de la bardo rodeaban con firmeza la cintura de su compañera. A pesar de estar cansada, la joven todavía no había conseguido dormirse, pues tenía la mente sobrecargada por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día y todas las nuevas sensaciones que la habían bombardeado al mismo tiempo. Besó con ternura el hombro desnudo que tenía delante y la guerrera dormida alargó la mano inconscientemente y rodeó una de las muñecas de la bardo, apretando más a su amante contra su espalda. Gabrielle sonrió y se concentró en quién era exactamente la persona que tenía entre sus brazos. _La Elegida de Ares. La Destructora de Naciones._

La bardo sacó con cuidado el brazo de debajo de la guerrera y se apoyó en él para mirar la cara de su nueva amante. Al dormir, todos los rasgos de la expresión intensa que solía tener la guerrera cuando estaba despierta desaparecían, sustituidos por una paz absoluta. Una paz que no podía corresponder a nadie que llevara el asesinato y el odio en el corazón. Éste era el sueño de los justos. Gabrielle apartó algunos pelos oscuros y desordenados de los ojos de Xena y se inclinó para besar un pómulo elevado. La guerrera suspiró al sentir el contacto y farfulló en sueños:

—Te... quiero... Gabrielle.

—Yo también te quiero —susurró la bardo suavemente y volvió a echarse en la gruesa piel, apretando la cara contra la nuca de Xena y aspirando el aroma a lavanda que todavía le quedaba allí.

Una marca antes Xena, conocida para el mundo como la princesa guerrera, le había demostrado su amor con una dulzura y una entrega que ningún señor de la guerra habría sido capaz de demostrar nunca. A Gabrielle le había costado muchísimo lograr que la guerrera la soltase y permitiese a la bardo tomar el mando, colmando a su compañera del mismo afecto cálido que había recibido. Gabrielle sabía que Xena había pasado tanto tiempo viviendo con la culpa de su pasado que en el fondo de su alma estaba convencida de que no merecía ser amada.

La bardo había recordado a la guerrera su afirmación previa de que no había acabado aún con ella y tras una breve pelea de cosquillas y un poco de jaleo, Xena cedió por fin y dejó que Gabrielle la empujara juguetonamente hasta tumbarla boca arriba, tras lo cual la bardo acabó sentada a horcajadas encima de su compañera, sujetándole los brazos con las manos. Era algo a lo que habían jugado cientos de veces, una pelea de cosquillas seguida de un combate de lucha libre, en el que a veces, sólo a veces, Xena dejaba que su amiga más menuda fingiera que había ganado. Las dos sabían que no era así. Pero esta vez era diferente. Nunca habían jugado a esto desnudas.

—¡Ja! ¡Ya te tengo! —la animada bardo miró a la guerrera con una sonrisa en la cara y un fulgor en los ojos.

 _Sí, amor. Ya lo creo que me tienes._

—¿Y ahora qué? —rió Xena.

Los ojos de Gabrielle se suavizaron y se echó encima de la guerrera, acomodándose despacio, haciendo que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto por completo. Notó que a Xena se le entrecortaba la respiración y vio el tenue punto del pulso que se aceleraba en la garganta de su compañera. La bardo se inclinó y mordisqueó dicho punto y luego se alzó para mirar a los ojos azules medio cerrados.

—Ahora... —bajó con un dedo desde la oreja de la guerrera, por el cuello, el pecho y acabó dejando la mano a un lado de la cintura de su compañera—. Ahora, voy a hacerte el amor, Xena.

Y así lo hizo, empezando con una dulce y provocativa exploración de los labios de Xena y bajando poco a poco por el cuerpo de la guerrera, memorizando cada marca y cada curva. Al besar la piel tierna del interior de un muslo, la bardo oyó un suave gemido y notó que Xena le agarraba con firmeza el brazo, que rodeaba el muslo en cuestión. Satisfecha con la respuesta, se estremeció de expectación y fue bajando con besos hasta establecer un contacto más íntimo con la guerrera y se perdió en eso durante un tiempo. Y mucho más tarde, al percibir la necesidad de su amante de un ancla, volvió a subir por el cuerpo de Xena, miró a la guerrera a la cara y vio los claros ojos azules rebosantes de lágrimas.

—Xena, ¿qué ocurre? —Gabrielle besó una lágrima que resbalaba por la cara de su compañera.

—Yo... tú... Gabrielle, yo...

—Tranquila, amor, tómate tu tiempo —dijo la bardo suavemente, poniendo la mano en la cara de Xena y acariciando con el pulgar la piel suave de la mejilla de la guerrera.

Xena tragó varias veces y rodeó a su compañera con los brazos.

—Gabrielle, te quiero tanto.

—Y yo te quiero a ti —declaró la bardo con sencillez.

—Gabrielle... por favor...

—Lo que sea, amor.

—Por favor, no me dejes nunca.

Los ojos verdes de Gabrielle se pusieron como platos. _Como si eso fuera a ocurrir._

—Xena, escúchame. Lo que dije hoy lo decía en serio. No hay la más mínima posibilidad de que te deje. Jamás. Punto.

—Te necesito —Xena miró a la bardo a los ojos con una expresión dolorosamente dulce.

—Y yo te necesito a ti. Estoy aquí, Xena, y no voy a ir a ninguna parte sin ti. Ahora duerme, amor. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Gabrielle se apartó despacio de su compañera, la empujó a un lado y se acurrucó contra la fuerte espalda. Rodeó la cintura de la guerrera con los dos brazos y notó una mano cálida en la pierna.

—No puedo creer que la chica más preciosa del mundo me quiera a mí —murmuró Xena.

—No sabía que tenías otras amantes aparte de mí —contestó la bardo con una risita de broma.

—Gabrielle, me refería a ti —exasperación fingida.

—Xena, eso es muy bonito. Créetelo. Te quiero con todo mi corazón. Ahora duérmete.

—Gabrielle.

—¿Mmmm?

—¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que te enseñé las canciones que me cantaba mi madre al acostarme?

—Sí, amor —y Gabrielle cantó las dulces nanas de la infancia de Xena a su oído, acariciando el pelo negro hasta que la respiración de la guerrera se fue haciendo más profunda al quedarse dormida.

 _Recordaré esta noche durante el resto de mi vida_ , pensó Gabrielle. _¿Destructora de Naciones? Para nada. Ya no._ Y se unió a su amante en un sueño satisfecho.


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia no es de mi autoría pero me gusta mucho y quisiera compartirla.**

 **Espero les guste la historia tanto como a mí.**

 **Si es así déjenmelo saber en los Reviews.**

 **Gracias. n_n**

* * *

 **El 16 de marzo**

 **Linda Crist**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Xena abrió los ojos y vio que todas las velas se habían consumido y que el fuego era ya un montón de carbones al rojo. Parpadeó un momento intentando averiguar qué era lo que la había despertado. _Eso._ Un relincho agitado de Argo. Una breve pausa y luego otro, esta vez más agudo.

La guerrera se movió ligeramente, apartándose de su compañera, notando que los brazos dormidos se iban separando de su cintura. Se permitió sonreír un poco y luego se puso en pie. _Maldición. No tengo tiempo para ponerme la armadura y estoy desnuda._ Palpó a su alrededor y encontró la gran camisa que Gabrielle llevaba puesta antes. _Mmmm._ Se la puso y aunque le estaba algo pequeña, no era insoportable. Se puso rápidamente las botas y cogió la espada, que como siempre, estaba a su lado. Sigilosamente, para no despertar a su compañera, salió a hurtadillas de la pequeña estancia.

Con pasos silenciosos producto de años de práctica, se deslizó por el pasillo estrecho y húmedo hacia la entrada de la caverna y se detuvo al llegar al borde, escuchando. Argo resopló varias veces y Xena oyó al caballo moviéndose en círculos temerosos.

De un salto salió de la cueva con la espada lista y corrió al lado de Argo. Miró a su alrededor apuntando con la espada hacia fuera.

—¿Quién anda ahí? Sal y muéstrate —ordenó.

Oyó unos crujidos en la maleza que tenía detrás y se giró en redondo, pero no vio nada. Sintió... una presencia y como respuesta se le pusieron de punta los pelos de los brazos y el corazón se le aceleró con una súbita descarga de adrenalina. Y entonces todo quedó en silencio y la oleada de miedo cedió. Argo le mordisqueó el cuello de la camisa y la guerrera acarició distraída el hocico suave como terciopelo, forzando los ojos para ver en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué ha sido eso, eh, chica? Gracias por avisar. Ten cuidado aquí fuera, ¿vale? —se quedó mirando la pequeña entrada de la cueva, sabiendo que no había forma de que la yegua dorada cupiera por allí.

Recorrió el perímetro de la zona de la caverna y, convencida de que lo que había agitado al caballo se había ido, volvió a entrar en la cueva y en la pequeña estancia donde Gabrielle seguía durmiendo. Xena se sentó en las pieles justo por encima de la cabeza de su compañera y se apoyó en la pared, estirando las largas piernas hacia delante. Al poner la espada en el suelo a su lado, la bardo se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos.

—Xena, ¿qué haces levantada?

—He oído algo. Tenía que comprobarlo.

—¿Qué era?

—No lo sé.

—¿Vas a volver a dormir?

—No.

—Oh.

La soñolienta bardo se arrimó, puso la cabeza en la pierna de la guerrera y se movió hasta quedar echada de lado con una mano en la rodilla de su compañera.

—Eres una buena almohada.

—Me alegro de servir para algo.

En la oscuridad, Xena notó un beso suave en la pierna. Alargó la mano y tiró de las pieles para echarlas por el hombro de su amante y luego colocó encima un brazo protector. Mientras Gabrielle volvía a quedarse dormida, la guerrera se quedó allí sentada.

Vigilando.

* * *

Con los primeros tonos grises del amanecer, Xena levantó delicadamente la cabeza de su amante de su pierna y la depositó en las pieles, inclinándose para besar el suave pelo rubio. Agarró la espada y salió de la estancia y de la cueva.

—Hola, Argo.

Un relincho como respuesta.

La guerrera dio vueltas buscando pistas sobre lo que las había inquietado durante la noche. Examinando cada centímetro de suelo, llegó al árbol donde colgaba la bolsa de cebada y se le pusieron los ojos redondos del pasmo. Se arrodilló y estudió otro par de grandes huellas de pezuñas hendidas. _¿Pero qué Tártaro? ¿Qué clase de animal... o cosa... deja unas huellas así y no consigo verlo?_ Lo había oído. Lo había sentido. Pero no había visto nada.

Xena se levantó y siguió atentamente las huellas durante un trecho, perdiéndolas por fin en la espesa maleza agostada por el invierno. Miró a su alrededor y olisqueó el aire pensativa, detectando el olor a... desayuno. Más conejo, un poco de pan tostado y té de hierbas. Echando otro vistazo a su alrededor, se llevó la mano inconscientemente a la cadera donde normalmente llevaba el chakram y entonces frunció el ceño. _Maldición. Tengo que perder ese reflejo, al menos por ahora._ La guerrera se daba cuenta de que esa fracción de segundo podía suponer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte y que alcanzar un arma que no estaba ahí podría tener resultados fatales.

La guerrera meneó en silencio la cabeza y siguió los olores a comida hasta el interior de la cueva, con el estómago rugiendo apreciativamente. Avanzó por el largo pasillo y oyó los ruidos de las amazonas que se movían en la gran estancia principal. Al llegar a la entrada miró dentro y vio que Gabrielle no estaba allí. _Dado lo que come esa chica, no me puedo creer que el olor a comida no la haya atraído hasta aquí._ Xena se rió por dentro.

—Kallerine, ¿se ha levantado ya Gab... la reina?

—No, no la hemos visto todavía esta mañana —la joven amazona se volvió del fuego donde estaba echando agua caliente en unas tazas para hacer té.

—Pensábamos que tú sabrías mejor que nosotras dónde está la reina —añadió Rebina. La noche antes había visto a la bardo llevándose misteriosamente de la estancia sus pieles de dormir y las de Xena. La alta amazona sonrió con cierta burla.

—¿A qué viene esa cara? —preguntó Xena.

Amarice se acercó y la miró de arriba abajo.

—¿No es ésa la camisa que llevaba nuestra reina anoche durante la cena?

Xena bajó la mirada y sintió un rubor que le subía por la cara. _Uy, creo que me he puesto su ropa. Y no puede venir aquí sin ella. Al menos si no quiere sufrir un montón de burlas._

—Da igual, iré a despertarla —la guerrera se dio la vuelta, recogió su armadura y la armadura que había llevado la bardo el día anterior y salió a toda prisa de la estancia acompañada de un coro de risitas sofocadas.

 _Amazonas._

Xena torció por el pasillo corto que llevaba a la estancia donde habían dormido la bardo y ella y se agachó para cruzar la baja entrada. Se quedó parada un momento. Gabrielle seguía dormida, tumbada de lado, con un brazo debajo de la cabeza y el otro doblado debajo de la barbilla. En sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa y un hombro desnudo asomaba por debajo de las pieles.

 _Todavía no me puedo creer que esta criatura tan preciosa me quiera_ , pensó la guerrera, recordando las considerables atenciones de Gabrielle la noche antes. Para tener tan poca experiencia, la bardo había sabido muy bien qué hacer exactamente. Había poseído a la guerrera por completo y la conexión emocional entre las dos había sido tan intensa que casi resultaba dolorosa. Un dolor agridulce nacido de los años que llevaban juntas y de la convicción de que en muchos sentidos eran quienes eran sólo gracias la una a la otra.

Xena recordó una pregunta que le hizo su compañera justo antes de que Dahak entrara en sus vidas y lo cambiara todo para siempre... "Eres Gabrielle. La pregunta es, ¿quién sería yo sin ti?" _¿Quién sería yo sin ella? Prefiero ni pensarlo._

La guerrera cruzó la estancia y se arrodilló junto a su amante dormida. Se inclinó y besó el hombro desnudo. La bardo se movió y sus ojos verdes se abrieron despacio y la miraron.

—Buenos días, preciosidad —sonrió Xena.

La bardo se puso de un bonito color rosa, cogió la mano de Xena, se la llevó a los labios y la besó.

—Buenos días a ti también.

—Toma, te he traído tu armadura. Eeeh... nos han pillado. Las amazonas me han visto con tu camisa puesta.

—Oh —Gabrielle soltó una risita y se sentó—. Supongo que tengo que empezar a construirme esa reputación de la que hablábamos.

Xena se limitó a sonreír y se quitó la camisa, cambiándola por su propia armadura, recreándose en la familiar sensación del cuero y el metal, que le estaban como una segunda piel. Cogió la camisa y la enrolló, captando el ligero olor a lavanda mezclado con bardo.

—Xena —Gabrielle estaba peleándose con los cierres de su armadura prestada—, ¿me puedes ayudar con esto? No llego bien.

—Claro —la guerrera juntó las incómodas piezas e impulsivamente estrechó a su compañera en un fuerte abrazo.

—Uuuf. Xena, no te lo tomes mal. Me encantan tus abrazos pero me estás estrujando.

—Perdona —la guerrera aflojó el abrazo pero no la soltó y acarició suavemente la espalda de Gabrielle con una mano. Besó varias veces la cabeza rubia y luego se la apoyó en el hombro y la sostuvo allí.

Gabrielle oyó el corazón de Xena latiendo y notó unos suspiros algo temblorosos.

—Xena, ¿qué ocurre?

—Gabrielle, esta mañana he salido a comprobar lo que hizo ese ruido anoche. He encontrado más huellas de pezuñas hendidas. No sé a qué nos enfrentamos, pero alguien o algo parece estar siguiéndonos. Gabrielle, si alguien vuelve a intentar hacerte daño, te juro que...

—Xena, tranquilízate, amor. Todo va a salir bien. Lo vamos a descubrir todo, ¿vale? Juntas —la bardo alisó el flequillo de la guerrera y la miró a los atormentados ojos azules—. Venga, vamos a desayunar. Te sentirás mejor. Te lo prometo —cogió a su amante de la mano y la llevó a la estancia principal.

Una marca después ya tenían todo recogido y estaban listas para dirigirse a la aldea amazónica. Xena apretó las cinchas que sujetaban las alforjas de Argo, agarró el pomo de la silla y con un ágil movimiento saltó y aterrizó en ella, notando el cuero y el calor familiar del caballo debajo de ella. Sonrió y se inclinó, ofreciéndole un brazo a Gabrielle para que subiera.

—¿Quieres ir aquí arriba conmigo?

La bardo le sonrió a su vez y se agarró del brazo, tras lo cual salió disparada del suelo y volando por el aire, para acabar sentada detrás de Xena. Recordó aquel momento, cuatro años antes, en que convenció a la guerrera de que le permitiera viajar con ella y la primera vez que le ofreció un brazo para subir a Argo. Cuánto miedo le daba montar a caballo. _Hemos progresado mucho, ¿verdad, chica?_ le dijo en silencio a la yegua dorada. Se abrazó a la cintura de Xena y emprendieron la marcha, con las amazonas caminando a su lado.

—Xena, ¿qué planes tienes ahora? —preguntó Amarice.

—Primero os voy a llevar a vosotras tres a la aldea amazónica. Luego Gabrielle y yo tenemos que ocuparnos de unos asuntos en el Monte Olimpo.

—¿En el Monte Olimpo? ¿Qué tenéis que hacer allí? —preguntó la alta pelirroja.

—Tenemos que descubrir qué está pasando. Averiguar cómo consiguió Callisto volver a la tierra.

—Ah —Amarice reflexionó un momento. Sabía que la guerrera tenía una relación especial con el dios de la guerra. Una relación complicada—. ¿Necesitaréis compañía?

—Tal vez —dijo la guerrera sin comprometerse—. Ya veremos.

Gabrielle oyó algo y se volvió.

—Xena, ¿recuerdas esos cuatro caballos y soldados que decías que habían acampado donde esa hoguera que investigamos ayer?

—Sí.

—El caballo de la cola negra es el que llevaba al soldado pesado.

—¡Gabrielle! —respondió la guerrera exasperada—. ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Porque tenemos a los cuatro soldados detrás.

Xena se giró bruscamente y vio a los cuatro soldados en cuestión por el camino a lo lejos, cubriendo rápidamente la distancia que los separaba.

—Vale, atención todo el mundo. Tranquilas y protegeos las espaldas.

La guerrera detuvo a Argo y saltó al suelo, al tiempo que Gabrielle se deslizaba detrás de ella. Xena se plantó en medio del camino, se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Cuando los soldados las alcanzaron, vio las miradas atónitas que le dirigían.

—Hola, chicos —dijo Xena con una sonrisa salvaje—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Habéis visto un fantasma?

Desenvainó la espada y las amazonas hicieron lo propio, al tiempo que Gabrielle sujetaba con firmeza su vara. La guerrera examinó deprisa al grupo de soldados y reconoció una cara. Su propio rostro se transformó en una mueca feroz. _Tú clavaste las manos de mi amante._ Sintió una oleada de furia, saboreándola en la garganta. Dejó que su lado oscuro tomara el control, dándole rienda suelta, y soltó un fuerte grito.

—¡Ailililililili!

Echando a correr, saltó por el aire y dio una voltereta, tirando al soldado de su caballo de un golpe con la parte plana de la espada.

En ese momento los demás soldados atacaron. La espada de Kallerine se encontró con la que llevaba el soldado pesado y el fuerte choque metálico resonó por el aire. Ella desvió su estocada hacia abajo y él pasó ante ella, haciendo girar al caballo y regresando para atacar de nuevo. Esta vez la joven amazona estaba preparada. Cuando él atacó, ella desvió el golpe de nuevo y se volvió para agarrarlo de la pierna al pasar a su lado, tirándolo del caballo. Se enzarzaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que la amazona consiguió por fin arrinconarlo contra un árbol, poniéndole un pequeño puñal en el cuello. Él se rindió dejando caer la espada y ella sacó una cuerda de cuero y le ató las manos a la espalda.

Convencida de que el soldado estaba bien atado, se volvió para ayudar a Amarice, que estaba ocupada en un combate a espada con otro soldado. Tenía la cara cubierta de sudor y el ceño fruncido en un gesto de concentración. La alta pelirroja ganaba en estatura al soldado, que era más bajo y a quien iba empujando poco a poco hacia el borde del camino. Por fin, el soldado dio un paso y se cayó de espaldas al tropezar con un tronco. Amarice le puso la punta de la espada en el cuello mientras Rebina le quitaba las armas y Kallerine lo ataba.

Mientras, Gabrielle levantó la mirada y vio a un soldado rubio montado en un bonito caballo pinto que cargaba contra ella. Sujetó la vara de Ephiny cerca de un extremo y vaciló un momento, al darse cuenta de que llevaba un tiempo sin manejar una vara, y apenas logró agacharse cuando el soldado se estiró y estuvo a punto de cortarle la cabeza con la espada. Ella dio un salto hacia atrás. _Gabrielle, idiota. A ver si estás a lo que tienes que estar._ Se volvió para hacerle frente de nuevo, agarrando su nueva vara con seguridad y una reconfortante sensación de familiaridad. Cuando el soldado se acercó, ella pasó al ataque, avanzando unos pasos y blandiendo la vara por el aire, tirando al soldado del caballo de un golpe en diagonal y logrando que su espada se le escapara de la mano. Al dar en el suelo, rodó y se encontró el estómago sujeto por el extremo de la vara de la bardo.

—Kallerine, aquí tienes a otro al que atar —Gabrielle se volvió para ver si Xena necesitaba ayuda.

Cuando la espada de Xena golpeó al soldado en la espalda, éste se quedó sin aire y salió volando del caballo, aterrizando con un buen golpe en el camino de tierra. Se recuperó y se levantó. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con una guerrera alta y morena que cargaba sobre él, atravesándolo con los ojos azules, con una mueca de furia en la cara. Él levantó la espada y paró varios golpes muy duros. Xena empleó un ataque combinado, lanzando un puñetazo aquí y una patada allá, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Impulsada por la ira pura que tanta parte formaba de su lado oscuro, su espada chocaba con la de él golpe por golpe y pasó al ataque, rodeando al soldado, al tiempo que en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola.

El soldado lo vio. Un odio absoluto. Y Xena estaba disfrutando de cada momento. Se le revolvió el estómago de miedo y supo que iba a perder. La guerrera que tenía delante estaba poseída. Con una dura estocada de lado Xena mandó su espada por los aires y se giró, pegándole una patada en redondo en la entrepierna y tirándolo al suelo. Él gimió, doblado de dolor. Ella cayó sobre él, sujetándolo al suelo con la espada y sus fuertes piernas. La mirada de odio se transformó en una mirada asesina.

—Por favor —suplicó el soldado, al ver que los furiosos ojos azules se oscurecían hasta ponerse morados y que lo atravesaban con la mirada.

Xena soltó una carcajada malévola y le sujetó un brazo con un pie. Sacando la daga de pecho de dentro de la armadura, la levantó por encima de la cabeza y la hundió en la mano del soldado con un espantoso crujido de metal sobre hueso, atravesándole la mano con la pequeña arma, clavándosela al suelo y luego sacándola. El soldado chilló de dolor al tiempo que la sangre salía disparada de la herida y se agarró la mano herida con la otra.

La guerrera se levantó y se quedó sobre él mientras el hombre se hacía un ovillo, gimoteando.

—¿Cómo te sientes, hijo de bacante? ¿Pedazo de excremento de cerdo? Dime —su voz se alzó hasta adquirir un tono salvaje—. ¡Dímelo, maldita sea! —le temblaba la voz y se puso a dar patadas al soldado, que no paraba de gemir. Levantó la espada, pensando en acabar de una vez, y luego la dejó caer a un lado. Lo empujó con un pie, obligándolo a estirarse y quedar tumbado boca arriba.

—Pensándolo mejor —gruñó en tono grave—, todavía no te voy a matar. No te vas a librar tan fácilmente. Te voy a hacer sufrir, como tú le hiciste sufrir a ella —empleando la punta de la espada, hizo un pequeñísimo corte en la pierna del soldado. Y luego otro en el brazo y cada corte provocó otro grito.

La cara se le deformó con una pequeña sonrisa cargada de odio y aplicó la punta de la espada, arrastrándola juguetonamente desde una oreja del soldado hasta la otra, pero sin hacerle sangre. Vio sus violentos temblores y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y el brillo malicioso de sus ojos aumentó.

—P-p-ppr... por favor —balbuceó él débilmente—. Ten piedad de mí.

—¡Piedad! ¿Te atreves a suplicar piedad? Te voy a desollar vivo. ¿Crees que no recuerdo lo que me hiciste? ¡¿Y a ella?! —y Xena le dio varias patadas más.

Con los ojos llenos de espanto, Gabrielle corrió hasta colocarse a poco más de la longitud de una espada de distancia de su peligrosísima compañera.

—Xena. Por los dioses. ¡Basta!

Más patadas.

—¡Basta! ¡Ahora!

Xena levantó la espada por encima de la cabeza con ambas manos y miró a su amante.

—Gabrielle. Es él. Es el que tenía el mazo de madera... no merece vivir... —la ira alcanzó su punto extremo y empezó a temblar.

—Xena. Lo sé. Sólo cumplía órdenes. Xena, escúchame. Baja la espada. Éste no es el camino. Xena, si dejas que el odio gane, dejarás que gane la fuerza que nos quería muertas. Piénsalo un momento. No has matado a sangre fría desde hace mucho tiempo. Has llegado muy lejos. No eches todo eso a perder. Por favor, amor, bájala.

Dentro de la guerrera se estaba librando una batalla. Sería tan fácil. Sabría tan bien. _A fin de cuentas, él nos mató. Pero Gabrielle no quiere esto. Te está rogando que no lo hagas._ La ira y el amor chocaron dentro de su pecho, que en ese momento sentía muy oprimido. Sus dedos se agitaron en la empuñadura de la espada cuando sus ojos se encontraron con dos ojos verdes suplicantes. Xena sofocó un grito y bajó despacio la espada temblorosa hasta que quedó a su costado y cayó al suelo. El soldado inconsciente yacía inmóvil.

 _Por favor, amor._ Tres palabras. Para traerla de vuelta a la tierra. Para sujetarla y hacerle darse cuenta de lo que ahora representaba y por quién vivía. Y de mala gana volvió a empujar a la Destructora de Naciones a las profundidades del lugar donde había estado adormecida todo este tiempo. _¿Es así como volvería a ser de no ser por ella? Así es como empezó todo, ¿no? ¿Por mi deseo de vengar la muerte de Lyceus?_ Lo cual se convirtió en años de matanzas y odio. Seguidos de años de culpa y remordimiento.

Pensó en las palabras de su compañera. _Sólo cumplía órdenes. Yo ordenaba a los soldados de mi ejército que crucificaran a la gente._

—¡Oh, dioses! —exclamó Xena—. Gabrielle —la guerrera, cabizbaja, cayó despacio en los brazos de la única que la conocía por completo. Y que por alguna razón seguía queriéndola—. Perdona. Es que... te hizo daño. Vi cómo te hacía daño y no pude hacer nada.

La bardo sujetó el cuerpo tembloroso entre sus brazos.

—Shhh. Lo sé, amor. También te hizo daño a ti —acarició el largo pelo negro e hizo ruiditos tranquilizadores hasta que notó que Xena se calmaba—. Xena, no pasa nada. Ahora estamos bien, ¿verdad?

—Gabrielle, lo siento —la guerrera se irguió por fin y miró a su amante a los ojos, encontrando en ellos la comprensión y el perdón. Y una vez más se vio redimida por una pequeña bardo, que había tenido el valor de seguir a la Destructora de Naciones y había acabado cambiando su vida para siempre. Y que ahora sujetaba su corazón firme pero delicadamente con fuerza inquebrantable.

Xena miró a su alrededor y vio a las tres amazonas que la miraban con los ojos desorbitados. Bajo su mirada, todas encontraron otras cosas en las que fijarse. La guerrera suspiró y luego se arrodilló para examinar al soldado al que había estado a punto de matar.

—Vivirá. Atadlo.

Kallerine se apresuró a cumplir la orden.

—Gabrielle —titubeó Xena—, ¿te parecerá mal si sigo usando los puntos de presión cuando lo necesite?

La bardo se mordisqueó un momento el labio inferior.

—Xena, nunca me han gustado, pero al menos no matas a la gente con ellos y supongo que cumplen una función.

—Bien —la guerrera se acercó al soldado grande que Kallerine había atado primero y le incrustó dos dedos a cada lado del cuello. Él jadeó sin aire y empezó a ponerse rojo—. He cortado el flujo de sangre a tu cerebro. Morirás dentro de treinta segundos si no te libero. ¿Comprendes?

El soldado asintió, con los ojos desorbitados de miedo.

—Ahora dime, ¿quién os ha enviado?

—Bruto —logró escupir el hombre.

—¿Para qué?

Otro jadeo.

—Nos ha enviado a la fortaleza para recuperar tu cuerpo.

—¿Dónde ibais ahora mismo?

—Cuando descubrimos que no estabais, supusimos que las amazonas os habían cogido, por lo de su reina. Nos dirigíamos a la aldea amazónica cuando nos hemos encontrado con vosotras.

Xena volvió a golpear el cuello del hombre y éste se desplomó en el suelo, aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Vaya, qué coincidencia. Nosotras también vamos a la aldea amazónica. Parece que habéis conseguido escolta. Amarice, escucha, Rebina, Kallerine y tú os llevaréis a estos cuatro a la aldea y los encerraréis hasta que Gabrielle y yo lleguemos allí. No les hagáis daño —echó una ojeada al que estaba inconsciente—. Sólo necesitamos quedarnos con ellos por un tiempo. No puedo permitir que vuelvan para decirle a Bruto que estoy viva hasta que resolvamos todo. Gab... la reina y yo iremos derechas al Monte Olimpo. Quiero llegar allí antes de que echen de menos a estos cuatro y aparezcan más soldados.

Xena se acercó a Argo y sacó su equipo de sanadora de una alforja. Regresó al soldado que había colaborado en su crucifixión y se puso a limpiarle y vendarle la herida de la mano y luego cosió los cortes que le había hecho en el brazo y la pierna. Luego lo levantó y lo colocó boca abajo sobre el lomo de su caballo.

Volviéndose a los otros tres soldados, fue cortándoles uno a uno las cuerdas que les sujetaban las muñecas.

—Esto es sólo para que podáis subiros a los caballos, porque no me apetece pasarme todo el día recogiéndoos. Un solo movimiento que no sea para subiros al caballo y os corto la cabeza, ¿entendido?

Tres cabezas cubiertas con cascos dorados asintieron solemnemente.

—Kallerine, cuando cada uno de ellos esté en el caballo, átale las manos alrededor del pomo de la silla para que pueda sujetarse y echa las riendas por encima de la cabeza del caballo. Cada una de vosotras puede llevar a un caballo. Kallerine, tú lleva dos. Puedes con ello.

—Claro, no hay problema —dijo la joven amazona con cierto orgullo en la voz.

Cuando el soldado rubio que Gabrielle había vencido se estaba subiendo al caballo pinto, Xena miró al caballo con admiración y luego frunció el ceño.

—Espera un momento. ¿De dónde has sacado ese caballo? —había notado que la silla y las bridas eran distintas de las de los otros tres, no propias del ejército romano.

Recordando los puntos de presión empleados con su camarada, el soldado rubio decidió que se imponía decir la verdad.

—Llegamos a una aldea entre Atenas y la fortaleza. Estaba casi toda saqueada. No había supervivientes.

—¿No la saqueasteis vosotros? —la guerrera le clavó la mirada, estudiándole los ojos.

—No —la verdad—. Encontré este caballo en el bosque cerca de la aldea. Debió de escaparse durante el saqueo. Compré la silla y las bridas en la siguiente aldea. Quería montarlo un poco y probarlo. Las guarniciones romanas no eran adecuadas para este caballo.

—Mmmm —dijo Xena pensativa. Se acercó e hizo unos ruidos tranquilizadores al caballo, notando la bondadosa mirada de los brillantes ojos negros del animal. Le abrió la boca—. Vamos a ver, unos cinco años de edad —pasó de una pezuña a otra, examinando la parte de abajo. Notó el brillo del pelaje del animal y los músculos firmes que se movían bajo la piel. Por último se agachó al costado del animal cerca de la cola y miró debajo—. Yegua. Bien. Será más tranquila que un semental. Gabrielle, parece que has conseguido un caballo —sonrió y se volvió hacia su compañera, que estaba boquiabierta.

—Oh, Xena, ¿estás segura? —la bardo tenía los ojos redondos como una niña en la noche de solsticio. Era un animal precioso, de pelaje gris moteado, salvo por la grupa, que era blanca con grandes manchas negras, y la parte inferior de las patas, que eran blancas, también con manchas negras más pequeñas. La crin era negra y la cola blanca en la parte superior y se iba poniendo negra hacia el final. La bardo observó la silla de cuero tostado, muy bien trabajada, que tenía pequeñas hebillas de plata ornamentadas y una suave manta de lana de oveja debajo—. Xena, no podemos quedarnos con la manta y las guarniciones. Este soldado ha pagado por ellas. Puede que el caballo sea para cualquiera pero las guarniciones no.

La guerrera se dio cuenta de que su compañera tenía razón. Regresó a las alforjas y hurgó un momento, sacando una pequeña bolsa de cuero. Metió dentro los dedos provocando un ruido metálico y por fin sacó la mano. Se acercó al soldado y como éste tenía las manos atadas, le metió algo en una bolsita que colgaba del cinturón de su armadura.

—Aquí tienes cien dinares. Por el caballo y las guarniciones. De todas formas, Bruto no va a dejar que te quedes con una yegua tan buena como ésta. Es demasiado bonita. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que si te presentas en Atenas con ese animal, acabará en el establo personal de Bruto, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —dijo el soldado en voz baja.

—Kallerine —dijo la guerrera—, parece que sólo tendrás que guiar a un caballo. Este muchacho irá caminando hasta la aldea amazónica. Menos mal que está sólo a un día de viaje desde aquí.

—Sí —asintió Kallerine—, no tendremos que acampar antes de llegar allí. No tendremos que preocuparnos de vigilar a estos soldados por la noche —la joven amazona se puso más solemne—. Xena, ¿cuándo regresaréis la reina Gabrielle y tú a nuestra aldea?

—Son dos días de viaje al Monte Olimpo desde aquí. Luego otros tres días de allí a la aldea. Cuando terminemos nuestros asuntos en el Monte Olimpo, es probable que la reina y yo tengamos que ir a ver a nuestras familias. Estoy segura de que se han enterado de que estamos... eeeh... muertas y creo que tendríamos que hacerles saber que estamos bien. Así que probablemente nos detendremos en Anfípolis y tal vez en Potedaia antes de volver a la aldea amazónica —miró a su compañera, sabiendo que a Gabrielle no le apetecía gran cosa visitar a su familia—. Puede que pase una luna antes de que regresemos a la aldea.

—Bueno, pues cuidaos —Kallerine parecía un poco triste—. No olvides que todavía tengo que contarte unas historias sobre la caza de bacantes.

—No lo olvidaré —la guerrera sonrió a su joven admiradora—. Me apetece mucho oírlas todas.

—Xena —Amarice se acercó a ella—. ¿Estás segura de que no necesitas compañía en el viaje? ¿Otro par de ojos y oídos?

—No, Amarice, necesito hacer esto sola. Bueno, casi sola. Gabrielle será mi otro par de ojos y oídos. El Monte Olimpo puede ser un lugar peligroso, con tanto ego deificado flotando por todas partes. Gabrielle y yo ya nos hemos tratado con los dioses. Necesito que vuelvas a la aldea amazónica y ayudes a vigilar a estos soldados y a proteger la aldea. Las cosas siguen estando inestables ahí fuera.

—Bueno, vale —dijo la pelirroja despacio—. Supongo que la reina está en buenas manos.

—Amarice —unos cálidos ojos azules miraron a la amazona.

—Sí.

—Gracias. Por todo.

—No hay de qué. Mi reina —Amarice se volvió y se llevó la mano al pecho saludando a Gabrielle. Rebina y Kallerine hicieron lo mismo.

La bardo devolvió el saludo con calma.

—Que Artemisa os acompañe. Saludad a Chilapa de mi parte.

Las amazonas se alejaron, guiando a los caballos que llevaban a los soldados, y Xena se volvió a su compañera.

—Vamos a ajustar los estribos de esa silla para que te queden bien —llevó a su aturdida compañera junto al caballo pinto.

—Hola —Gabrielle acarició la piel suave que rodeaba los orificios nasales del caballo—. Oh, Xena, mira.

En el morro había un delgado rayo blanco que acababa en la frente con una gran mancha difuminada. Parecía... una estrella fugaz.

—Qué bonito —dijo la guerrera suavemente, recordando su deseo de la noche antes.

—La voy a llamar Estrella —declaró Gabrielle.

Xena besó a su compañera un momento y luego la ayudó a subir a la silla, ajustando los estribos y dando unas palmaditas en la firme pantorrilla de la bardo antes de apartarse y montar en Argo.

—¿Estás cómoda ahí arriba?

—Sí. Esto es estupendo —la bardo parecía loca de alegría—. Gracias, Xena. Nunca pensé que tendría mi propio caballo.

Bueno, no sabía muy bien si lo querrías. Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos los caballos te daban un poco de miedo —la guerrera sonrió—. Pero al verte la cara hace un momento, me he dado cuenta de que ya lo has superado.

—Mmm... sí. O sea, ya estoy acostumbrada a Argo y la he montado sola. Y este caballo es un poco más pequeño que Argo. Estrella es más adecuada para mí.

—Bien. Pues vamos —y la guerrera arreó a Argo.

Gabrielle y Estrella se pusieron detrás, con la bardo totalmente encantada con su nueva amiga.

* * *

Viajaron todo el día, mientras la bardo ensayaba nuevas historias con su compañera y las dos jugaban a las adivinanzas como solían hacer para pasar el rato cuando estaban en el camino. Hacia el atardecer ya estaban cerca de las laderas de las montañas y el aire era notablemente más fresco. Gabrielle se envolvió mejor la cara con el manto, sujetándolo con una mano y las riendas de su caballo con la otra. Estrella y ella se entendían a las mil maravillas y decidió que tras cuatro años de caminar, montar era un buen cambio. Se detuvieron al borde de un bosque que terminaba en la llanura que iba subiendo hacia el Monte Olimpo.

—Vamos a parar aquí —dijo Xena—. El resto del camino es a campo abierto y prefiero acampar en la protección del bosque.

Gabrielle contemplaba la enorme montaña que se cernía a lo lejos.

—Parece tan cerca.

—Sí. Cuesta creer que todavía falte un día de viaje para llegar allí —asintió la guerrera. Colocó a Argo al lado de Estrella y admiró la montaña junto a la bardo. Xena le cogió la mano a Gabrielle y la bardo le sonrió con timidez. Se quedaron en silencio, acompañadas sólo del ruido de las hojas secas al moverse y el remolino de los vientos procedentes de las montañas. Y el latido de dos corazones.

—Tenemos que acampar —Xena interrumpió la tranquilidad de mala gana.

—Sí, eso creo.

La guerrera dio la vuelta a Argo y retrocedieron un poco. Xena desvió al caballo del sendero y cruzaron un trecho por entre los árboles hasta que llegaron a un claro protegido a dos lados por unas rocas grandes. La guerrera olisqueó el aire. _Agua. Bien._ Detuvo a Argo y desmontó de un salto, aterrizando con un bote. Cogió los odres de agua que colgaban de la silla y se acercó a ayudar a desmontar a su compañera. La bardo se deslizó hacia abajo, aterrizando en dos fuertes brazos.

—Gabrielle, si recoges un poco de leña, yo iré a rellenar los odres. Creo que hay un arroyo por detrás de esas rocas.

—Vale —asintió la bardo, caminando en círculos para desentumecer las piernas, que no estaban acostumbradas a cabalgar a solas todo el día. Normalmente se agarraba a Xena para mantener el equilibrio cuando las dos montaban en Argo. Montar sola era diferente. Tenía que agarrarse con las piernas para mantener el equilibrio y los músculos de sus muslos estaban protestando bastante.

Xena observó la leve cojera de la bardo y tomó nota mental de ocuparse de los músculos doloridos de su compañera. _Luego._ Sonrió y desapareció detrás de las rocas, silbando.

La guerrera encontró el arroyo fácilmente, primero siguiendo su nariz y luego sus orejas, cuando el ruido del agua al correr alcanzó su afinado oído. Advirtió con placer que había un remanso tranquilo a un lado. Arrodillándose en la orilla, destapó los odres y los sumergió en el agua fría hasta que se llenaron.

Se levantó y dejó los odres en una roca y luego se quitó la armadura y la túnica de cuero. Respirando hondo, se lanzó al arroyo frío como el hielo y vadeó hasta el remanso, que le llegaba a la cintura. Se sumergió una vez, quitándose de la piel el polvo del día. Emergiendo, se sacudió el agua de la cabeza y luego se quedó inmóvil. Observó a pocos metros por debajo del agua, escuchando. Ahhh. Metió rápidamente la mano en el agua helada y sacó un gran siluro de agua dulce. _Pescado para cenar._ Xena miró melancólica las zarzas que había en la orilla, ahora sin fruto y secas por el frío de finales de invierno. A Gabrielle le encantaban las moras.

Xena recogió los odres, se puso al hombro la túnica de cuero y la armadura y regresó al campamento. Al salir de detrás de las rocas, su compañera levantó la mirada y soltó una ligera exclamación.

—Xena, estás mojada y desnuda. Te vas a morir de la enfermedad de la tos —la bardo sacó una toalla de una alforja y corrió a la guerrera, secándola—. No es que no me guste verte mojada y desnuda —dijo Gabrielle en tono provocativo.

—Ah, ¿conque sí, eh? —Xena se inclinó y le mordisqueó un lóbulo—. Toma —le presentó el pescado para que lo examinara.

—Ooohhh. Bien. ¿Lo limpias tú?

—Claro —rió la guerrera. Volvió a ponerse la túnica de cuero, dejando la armadura, pues iba a dormir pronto. _Tal vez_ , pensó, recorriendo con ojos apreciativos la esbelta figura de su amante. Sacó un cuchillo de una alforja y se dispuso a limpiar el pescado mientras su compañera sacaba una sartén, la llenaba con un poco de agua y la ponía encima del fuego para que se calentara.

Media marca después, Gabrielle había cocinado el siluro, haciendo una ligera salsa con migas de pan, hierbas y agua. Salteó el resto de las verduras que se habían llevado de la posada y miró pensativa las alforjas, que estaban apoyadas en una de las rocas. Se acercó y sacó el odre de vino de la noche antes, al que todavía le quedaba un cuarto. _Lo suficiente para entrar un poco en calor_ , sonrió.

—Xena, la cena está lista.

La guerrera dejó de cepillar a Argo y Estrella y guardó el equipo de limpieza en las alforjas. Colgó dos bolsas de cebada para los caballos, sacó dos platos y dos tenedores de latón de las alforjas y fue a sentarse en el tronco detrás de Gabrielle, que seguía ocupándose del pescado. La bardo se volvió, sirvió dos porciones en los platos y se levantó.

—Ven aquí —Xena palmeó el sitio que había en el tronco a su lado. Gabrielle se sentó y cogió el plato que le ofrecía la guerrera. Cogió un pedazo de pescado con el tenedor y se lo ofreció a Xena para que lo probara. La boca de la guerrera se cerró a su alrededor y masticó un momento—. Qué bueno, amor.

—Gracias —Gabrielle sonrió y luego levantó el odre de vino, tomando un trago antes de ofrecérselo a su compañera.

Intercambiaron bocados y sorbos de vino hasta que dejaron limpios los platos. Xena se levantó para echar más leña al fuego mientras la bardo se lavaba la cara y las manos y luego lavaba los platos. Gabrielle fue a las alforjas y se arrodilló para sacar una camisa de dormir, haciendo una mueca por el dolor que tenía en las piernas al levantarse.

—Ay.

—Gabrielle. No estás acostumbrada a montar sola, ¿eh?

—No. Es mucho más fácil cuando te tengo a ti para sujetarme —la bardo miró pensativa a su nuevo caballo—. Pero Xena, me encanta Estrella. Es perfecta. Y tan bonita.

—Sí, muy bonita —repitió la guerrera suavemente, mirando a su compañera en vez de al caballo—. Parece que os habéis hecho buenas amigas.

—Sí —dijo Gabrielle, sin percatarse de la mirada de su compañera.

La guerrera se acercó a la bardo.

—Vamos, deja que te eche una mano con esto —y la ayudó a quitarse la armadura, metiendo la camisa de dormir por la cabeza de la muchacha más baja—. Gabrielle, échate en las pieles y deja que me ocupe de esos músculos.

La bardo obedeció, tumbándose en las pieles boca abajo y notando unas manos fuertes y cálidas que le masajeaban la parte de atrás de los muslos y las pantorrillas. Sintió que los nudos iban desapareciendo de sus cansadas piernas y luego notó que las manos subían para masajearle la espalda y los hombros. Regodeándose en el calor, suspiró llena de contento. Al cabo de un rato las manos de la guerrera fueron sustituidas por pequeños besos, que Xena iba depositando en los hombros de su compañera y la piel expuesta de su cuello.

Temblando, Gabrielle se volvió boca arriba y encontró los ardientes ojos azules de su compañera a pocos centímetros de su cara. Xena cubrió la distancia que las separaba y la besó ferozmente en los labios y la bardo hundió los dedos en el largo pelo negro, acercándo aún más a su amante. Se separaron y Gabrielle empezó a desatar los cordones de la túnica de cuero de la guerrera.

—Gabrielle —dijo Xena pesarosa—. No es buena idea. Aquí estamos muy expuestas. Tengo que estar preparada para defendernos al instante —la guerrera ladeó la cabeza un momento, con una sonrisita provocativa en los labios—. Sin embargo, puedo divertirme contigo.

La bardo se quedó sin aliento cuando unos dedos expertos se metieron por debajo de su camisa de dormir, provocando una oleada de sensación que amenazó con arrebatarla.

—Xe...

Otro beso la hizo callar y la guerrera se inclinó, jugando con un lóbulo con la punta de la lengua y susurrando:

—Gabrielle, déjate llevar. Me toca.

La bardo sintió que su camisa de dormir desaparecía por encima de su cabeza y cerró los ojos cuando un cuerpo pesado y cálido se colocó encima de ella, notando la extraña sensualidad de la túnica de cuero de la guerrera pegada a su piel desnuda. Abrió los ojos y vio algo nuevo en la cara de su amante. Afán posesivo, hambre y... el lado oscuro, revelado por un brillo conocido en los ojos azules de Xena. Gabrielle sofocó una exclamación y arqueó la espalda cuando la guerrera continuó su acalorada exploración, al tiempo que las manos de la bardo trataban involuntariamente de tocar toda la piel de Xena que podía alcanzar. El ritmo cardíaco de Gabrielle se aceleró y oyó vagamente unos gemidos que salían de su propia garganta.

—Eres tan bella —murmuró la guerrera—. Reaccionas con tanto entusiasmo —bajó con la lengua desde la garganta de la bardo hasta su ombligo y luego mordisqueó juguetonamente la parte inferior del abdomen de su compañera, satisfecha con la reacción de los fuertes músculos ante su caricia—. Gabrielle, ¿confías en mí?

—Sólo con mi vida, mi corazón y mi alma —susurró la bardo temblorosamente.

La sonrisa fiera se hizo más amplia.

—Mía —gruñó Xena.

—Toda tuya, amor —dijo Gabrielle en voz baja, rodeando el largo cuerpo de su compañera con los brazos y las piernas y rindiéndose a la intensidad de las atenciones de su amante.

Algún tiempo después, Gabrielle estaba de lado. La guerrera estaba acurrucada detrás de ella rodeando a la bardo con un brazo que le había pasado por debajo. Gabrielle se sujetaba al brazo de la guerrera con las dos manos, agarrándose mientras la guerrera la iba besando despacio desde el hombro hasta la nuca y la otra mano de Xena se movía libremente por el cuerpo de la bardo.

—Qué bien sabes —ronroneó Xena, continuando con los besos—. Déjate ir, Gabrielle. Eso es, amor. Yo te tengo —la bardo se estremeció, disfrutando de una súbita oleada de placer antes de volver despacio a la tierra.

Al parecer la energía de la guerrera provocada por el lado oscuro había quedado sin resolver tras su encuentro de la mañana con los soldados. Una energía que la guerrera había liberado con su compañera de una forma muy creativa y positiva. _Así que esto es lo que se siente al ser objeto de la lujuria de combate. Creo que me va a seguir sorprendiendo en este terreno._ Gabrielle sonrió y se acomodó contra su amante, volviendo la cabeza para responder a uno de los besos con otro suyo, saboreando el vino especiado en los labios de Xena. Se separaron y la bardo volvió a ponerse de lado, sin soltar el brazo de su amante, tocando suavemente los fuertes músculos del antebrazo.

Gabrielle por fin notó que el cuerpo que tenía detrás se relajaba y se apoyó en su compañera, percibiendo el sutil movimiento de los músculos del estómago de Xena bajo el cuero y bañándose en el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su amante. Las fuertes manos que la sujetaban se aflojaron y la guerrera se puso a acariciar el claro pelo rubio. Xena se estremeció, recordando la sensación del lado oscuro. Tomando aliento con fuerza, la guerrera obligó a la energía a desaparecer.

—Gabrielle, ¿estás bien? —preguntó por fin Xena con cierta vacilación—. Creo que me he puesto un poco... mmm... agresiva. No te he hecho daño, ¿verdad? Ni te he asustado — _Dioses. No me había puesto así desde Borias_ , pensó la guerrera, recordando cierta piel de oso y unos divertidos revolcones con el padre de Solan. Revolcones que siempre eran más intensos después de sobrevivir al fragor de una batalla. Una época en que el lado oscuro siempre estaba presente, en el primer plano absoluto de su ser.

La bardo se puso boca arriba y alargó una mano para tocar la cara de su compañera.

—No, Xena, no me has hecho daño y a estas alturas ya no es posible que te tenga miedo. Ha sido... eres... increíble, amor. Pero... me preocupas. No te tengo miedo, pero sí que me asustaste cuando estabas torturando a ese soldado. Eso es distinto. Sé que nunca harías nada para hacerme daño pero a veces tengo miedo de que hagas algo que pueda hacerte daño a ti misma. Tu lado oscuro podría destruir mucho de lo que has conseguido con tanto esfuerzo. Xena, se te ha dado, no, se nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad y parte de eso parece estar relacionado con la luz que nos damos la una a la otra.

—Gabrielle, no creo que yo tenga mucha luz que ofrecer.

La bardo abrió los ojos de par en par y colocó la cabeza morena en su hombro, entrelazando los dedos con el pelo largo de la guerrera.

—Xena, la tienes, amor. Cada día, bueno, casi cada día, desde que viajamos juntas, has sido buena conmigo, al principio con pequeños detalles y más adelante al demostrarme lo mucho que me quieres. Y no sólo soy yo. Xena, ¿es que no te das cuenta de cuánta gente tiene una vida mejor gracias a ti? ¿Es que no lo ves? Por dondequiera que vayas, las cosas cambian a mejor. Sé que a mí me has cambiado a mejor. Ésa es la luz. Llevas una luz grande y brillante dentro del corazón —la bardo colocó una mano delicada encima de dicho corazón.

La guerrera la rodeó con su propia mano.

—Supongo que nunca lo he visto así. En cuanto a ti, amor mío, tú eres la luz que ahuyenta a la oscuridad de mi alma. Creo que por eso ahora que somos... eeeh... bueno, ya sabes, parece que no me sacio de ti. Es como si quisiera meterte dentro de mí para poder tener esa luz todo el tiempo.

—Xena, me tienes todo el tiempo. Y vamos a estar juntas. Para siempre, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Y Xena —dijo la bardo con una sonrisa maliciosa—, siempre que necesites soltar esa energía oscura, dímelo. Me ha gustado.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—Gabrielle.

—¿Síííí?

—Creo que ese lado oscuro está apareciendo de nuevo.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—Ven aquí, princesa guerrera —y Gabrielle volvió a colocar a su compañera encima de ella, notando que un brazo fuerte le rodeaba una pierna por detrás justo por encima de la rodilla, levantándole la pierna. Unos besos lentos y llenos de propósito iban bajando por su esternón y su estómago. Un gruñido grave y salvaje surgió de la garganta de la guerrera y la bardo se agarró a los tirantes de la túnica de cuero de su compañera y se preparó para lo que se le venía encima.


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia no es de mi autoría pero me gusta mucho y quisiera compartirla.**

 **Espero les guste la historia tanto como a mí.**

 **Si es así déjenmelo saber en los Reviews.**

 **Gracias. n_n**

* * *

Xena se despertó justo antes del amanecer y de mala gana abrió un claro ojo azul. Y luego el otro. El fuego se había reducido a unas cuantas brasas y había caído un ligero rocío, cuya humedad hacía que flotara una niebla fresca justo por encima del suelo. Una tórtola solitaria arrullaba en un árbol cercano, en contraste con un cielo teñido de rosa. Los caballos estaban despiertos, de pie pacientemente el uno al lado del otro, moviendo las patas de vez en cuando y acariciándose con el morro amigablemente.

Debajo de las gruesas pieles se estaba tan... a gusto. La guerrera estaba arrebujada alrededor de su amante desnuda, que seguía sumida en un apacible sueño. Xena se apoyó con cuidado en un brazo para mirar a la bardo. La piel lisa y clara de su rostro reflejaba una satisfacción total y los suaves labios esbozaban una levísima sonrisa. La guerrera alzó la mano y siguió delicadamente los labios de su compañera con dos dedos. _Qué suaves._ Xena sonrió y pensó en lo perfecta que sería la mañana si no tuviera por delante la tarea de viajar al Monte Olimpo.

Con un leve quejido, la guerrera volvió a echarse, sin querer otra cosa más que quedarse ahí, abrazada a su amante, y volver a dormir. Pensó en la noche anterior. _¿De dónde salió eso?_ Xena sabía que la rabia, la furia y la oscuridad que normalmente tenía tan cuidadosamente controladas habían surgido con fuerza casi plena cuando vio al soldado que había participado en su crucifixión. _Si Gabrielle no me hubiera parado, lo habría matado. Después de torturarlo._

 _¿Por qué he necesitado descargarlo todo con Gabrielle como lo he hecho?_ Había sentido la necesidad de consumir a la bardo por completo, de poseerla y dominarla. Era una sensación primitiva, una sensación de pura necesidad que iba más allá de los sentimientos normalmente delicados y protectores que tenía por su amante. Reflexionó sobre eso y supo que a cierto nivel su compañera era la única que en esencia tenía el poder de purificarla y evitar que siguiese sus impulsos más oscuros. La expresión de confianza total y completa de los ojos verdes de Gabrielle y la forma en que la bardo simplemente se había entregado a ella, una luz para borrar la oscuridad, derretían el corazón de la guerrera.

Xena cedió a las ganas de dormir un poco más y apretó más a su amante contra ella. Besó la cabeza rubia y oyó un leve gemido de felicidad al tiempo que Gabrielle se acurrucaba contra ella. _Al Hades con el Monte Olimpo, puede esperar unas cuantas marcas más. La vida es demasiado corta para no disfrutar de un momento como éste._ La guerrera cerró los ojos y dejó que la tórtola la arrullara hasta volver a sumirse en un sueño tranquilo.

Una marca más tarde Gabrielle se despertó y se encontró totalmente rodeada de cálida guerrera dormida. Suspiró de felicidad, se soltó despacio de los largos brazos y piernas y salió silenciosamente de debajo de las pieles de dormir. _Brrrrrrrrr._ Se le puso la carne de gallina por todo el cuerpo cuando el aire frío atacó su piel desnuda. Encontró su camisa de dormir y se la metió por la cabeza, seguida del manto. Luego se puso las botas y se mordisqueó el labio inferior un momento, pensando.

La bardo cogió un montón de leña y reavivó el fuego, atizándolo con un palo largo. Luego preparó agua para un té de hierbas y sacó tortas de pan, fruta seca y nueces, dejándolos aparte a la espera del té. Cerrando los ojos, se relajó, sintiendo el calor del sol en la cara. Relajándose aún más, puso en práctica algunos de los ejercicios de respiración profunda que había aprendido de Eli, vaciando la mente y sintiendo... una rápida oleada de miedo... y pena... relacionada de algún modo con Xena.

Gabrielle se estremeció y abrió los ojos. _¿Qué ha sido eso?_ Se volvió y vio que la guerrera seguía dormida sana y salva. La bardo se acercó a su compañera y se arrodilló. Inconscientemente, alargó la mano y acarició el pelo oscuro. Una mano fuerte salió de debajo de las pieles y cogió la suya, al tiempo que se abrían dos ojos azules. Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Xena.

—Lo mejor de cada mañana —murmuró la guerrera adormilada.

—¿El qué?

—Despertarme y ver tu cara —Xena volvió la cabeza y besó la mano de su compañera y luego volvió a mirar los ojos verdes, que parecían preocupados—. ¿Qué pasa, amor? —se incorporó y se acercó más a la bardo.

Gabrielle bajó la mano y la apoyó en un fuerte muslo.

—Nada... exactamente... no estoy segura. Sólo una vaga sensación... —se quedó callada, mirando al suelo.

—Eh, ¿estás segura? —Xena le volvió la cabeza a la bardo para poder mirarla mejor a los ojos.

Gabrielle clavó la mirada en los ojos azules claros, tratando de sacudirse de encima la sensación de tristeza, y consiguió sonreír.

—Sí. Si lo descubro, te lo diré. Vamos. Creo que el agua ya está lista para el té —se levantó, tirando de su amante, e instintivamente la estrechó en un breve y cálido abrazo. _Es como si quisiera protegerla de algo._

El estado de ánimo de la bardo inquietaba a la guerrera pero decidió no entrar en ello, sabiendo que su compañera, normalmente charlatana, no tardaría en hablar de lo que la estaba preocupando. Xena le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, intentando comunicar tranquilidad mediante el contacto.

Se separaron y Xena se puso la armadura y se acercó a los caballos.

—Hola, chicas.

Dos suaves relinchos como respuesta.

La guerrera sonrió y echó cebada en dos bolsas, que las yeguas empezaron a devorar con ganas. Xena pasó entre las dos yeguas, apoyando la mejilla en el hombro de Argo, sitiendo ella misma parte de la tristeza de la bardo. Pensó en el viaje que tenían por delante y suspiró. _Hace mucho tiempo que no he estado en el Monte Olimpo. Mucho tiempo._ Cerró los ojos recordando una época en que se vendió a Ares... y a la oscuridad y el odio.

—Eh —Gabrielle interrumpió sus pensamientos y le ofreció una humeante taza de té de hierbas.

—Gracias. Mmmmmm. Menta. Y miel —la guerrera olió el vapor con placer, sujetando la taza con una mano y cogiendo la nuca de la bardo con la otra, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Xena. Se quedaron en silencio mientras Xena se bebía el té, ambas mujeres inmersas en un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones sin nombre.

Un cuarto de marca después recogieron el campamento, decidiendo comer el pan, la fruta seca y las nueces por el camino. Xena ayudó a su compañera a montar en Estrella y luego se subió a Argo. Se colocó al lado de su compañera y avanzaron en silencio, interrumpido sólo por el ruido que hacían al comer su desayuno. El sendero salió de los árboles y una vez más se encontraron al borde de la llanura baja que llevaba a la montaña. Gabrielle levantó la mirada y volvió a sentir la oleada de miedo, rápidamente seguida de una sensación de profundo vacío, como si le estuvieran arrancando algo precioso. Se tambaleó un poco en la silla, dejando caer un puñado de nueces al suelo, sintiendo que le escocían los ojos de lágrimas. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y notó una mano cálida que se posaba en su muslo.

—Gabrielle. Por favor. Dime qué te pasa.

—Xena. De verdad que no lo sé. Esta mañana, cuando estaba meditando, sentí miedo y pena, una pena profunda, y por algún motivo he pensado que podría estar relacionado contigo. He... he intentado olvidarme de ello. Pensaba que a lo mejor no eran más que restos de emociones de la... crucifixión. Pero ahora mismo, al mirar el Monte Olimpo, lo he vuelto a sentir. Creo que estoy sintiendo algo que tiene que ver con este viaje. Xena, tengo miedo por ti. ¿Tenemos que ir allí? ¿No podemos volver a la India y comprarte un chakram nuevo?

—Gabrielle. No sería lo mismo. Éste es mío. Fue hecho especialmente para mí. No te preocupes. Tendré cuidado. No me va a pasar nada malo —la guerrera se acercó a su compañera todo lo que pudo sin aplastar sus piernas entre los caballos y alargó la mano para secar una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de Gabrielle.

La bardo sorbió y agarró la mano y siguieron adelante, mientras la mano más pequeña aferraba estrechamente la más grande. La niebla baja de la mañana se había disipado y el sol brillaba radiante en un cielo azul y despejado. Una brisa suave agitaba las hierbas marchitas y marrones por las que pasaban. Aquí y allá se veía asomar un pequeño brote verde, un indicio de primavera.

—Mañana es el equinoccio, ¿verdad? —preguntó Gabrielle, intentando contar los días.

—Sí. Época de renovación —respondió Xena. _A lo mejor para mí también. Y para nosotras_ , añadió en silencio—. Gabrielle, cuando acabemos aquí, había pensado en ir a ver a nuestras familias. Ya sabes, para que sepan que estamos bien. ¿Qué te parece?

—Sí. Probablemente deberíamos —la bardo miró sus manos unidas—. Xena, tenemos que pensar en cómo nos vamos a comportar delante de ellos. O sea, con las amazonas, así es como viven. Están... eeeh...

—¿Acostumbradas a ver mujeres que son amantes?—terminó la guerrera por ella.

—Sí. Pero nuestros padres... bueno, no estoy muy segura de lo que van a pensar de nosotras.

—Gabrielle. Te amo. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Me importa un soberano bledo lo que piense mi madre, aunque estoy segura de que le va a parecer bien. En cuanto a tus padres, haré lo que tú quieras —en su cara se formó una sonrisa fiera—. Aunque me va a hacer falta mucha concentración para no ponerte las manos encima —la sonrisa se suavizó—. Es que estoy acostumbrada a tocarte. Para mí es casi como respirar. Ya ni siquiera lo pienso.

—Para mí también. Xena, sabes que la verdad es que no he tenido mucho contacto con mis padres desde que me marché de casa para seguirte hace cuatro años. No creo que lo hayan aceptado jamás. Cuando me fui a casa para casarme con Pérdicas, creo que pensaron que se había acabado, que me había quitado aquello... a ti... de encima. Se quedaron de piedra cuando decidí seguir viajando contigo después de que Callisto lo matara. Querían que me quedara en casa con ellos. Mi hermana Lila, bueno, ya sabes que ha estado algo con nosotras. Creo que no le importará lo nuestro. Puede que ni siquiera necesite ir a ver a mis padres. A veces creo que para ellos ya estoy muerta. Probablemente pueda enviarles un mensaje diciendo que estoy bien. Vamos sólo a Anfípolis y luego volvamos con las amazonas.

—Vale, amor, lo que tú quieras —la guerrera lamentaba la relación de su compañera con sus padres. La propia madre de Xena se mostraba tan cariñosa y ayudadora con ella desde que se habían reconciliado hacía cuatro años. De hecho, la madre de Xena trataba a la bardo como a otra hija, una hermana de la guerrera. _Tengo una noticia para ti, madre, no es mi hermana._

En lugar de detenerse para preparar una comida, las dos decidieron comer más raciones de marcha y llegaron al pie del Monte Olimpo unas tres marcas antes del anochecer. Xena pensó en retrasar su encuentro con Ares hasta el día siguiente, pero decidió que sería mejor quitárselo de encima. Detuvo a Argo cerca de un gran árbol y desmontó de un salto, volviéndose para ayudar a su compañera, que ya había echado una pierna por encima de Estrella. La guerrera cogió la pierna, agarrando a su compañera y tirando de ella hasta que la bardo aterrizó en sus brazos.

—Xena —rió Gabrielle—, ¿qué te ha entrado... uummmmffff...?

La guerrera inclinó la cabeza y plantó un sólido beso en los labios de su amante y luego la depositó despacio sobre los pies, abrazándola.

—Estoy haciendo acopio de valor, amor. Eres mi fuente, ¿recuerdas?

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron más estrechamente, recordando a un espía persa y una flecha envenenada en el hombro de la bardo y un momento en que las dos pensaron que iban a morir. Gabrielle porque el veneno le estaba sorbiendo despacio la vida de los pulmones y la guerrera porque, francamente, sin su compañera, no tenía una razón para seguir adelante. Había planeado luchar contra los persas todo el tiempo posible, manteniendo a raya a un ejército entero, dispuesta a luchar hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, momento en el que esperaba poder aguantar el golpe final que le dieran y llegar al lado de la bardo para morir con ella. Hasta que encontró el frasco de suero que llevaba uno de los persas y de repente, sus planes cambiaron.

—Y tú eres la mía —susurró Gabrielle.

—Gabrielle, escucha, ya sé que te dije que nunca volvería a dejarte atrás, pe...

—Pues para ahí —la bardo apoyó los dedos suavemente contra los labios generosos de Xena—. No voy a dejar que subas ahí sola. Nunca más. Ahora mi trabajo es protegerte la espalda, compañera.

—Vale. No hay nadie que me parezca mejor para protegérmela. Vamos a dejar unas cosas organizadas aquí y luego vamos a subir y acabar con esto.

Decidieron dejar los caballos ensillados y preparados, por si necesitaban huir deprisa. Con solemnidad, se quitaron los mantos y tanto la guerrera como la bardo se colocaron bien la armadura y las armas. Gabrielle agarró su vara con firmeza y esperó, mientras Xena desenvolvía con cuidado los dos trozos del chakram y se los colgaba de unas presillas cerca de la cintura.

Xena se volvió a su compañera y suspiró.

—Vamos. Mantente cerca de mí —se volvieron hacia la montaña y emprendieron el ascenso. Gabrielle se sorprendió al encontrar un sendero que subía, hasta que Xena le explicó que a veces los dioses preferían caminar en lugar de trasladarse espontáneamente de un sitio a otro. Cuando doblaban un recodo se encontraron con una figura vestida de rosa tomando el sol en una roca, con una larga cascada de rizos que caía por un lado. Cuando se acercaron, la figura se levantó, arrugó la nariz y soltó una risita.

—Xeeeeeena. Y Gabrielle.

—¿Afrodita? —la guerrera miró a la diosa con desconfianza. Xena nunca había confiado mucho en los dioses.

—Xena. ¿Y esa cara? Yo creía que me darías las gracias —la diosa del amor pasó la mirada de la guerrera a la bardo—. Otro de mis grandes éxitos. Y créeme, princesa guerrera, eres dura de pelar, hasta para una diosa como una servidora. Me costó un poco darme cuenta, pero cuando me fijé bien fue tipo a ver si te enteras, de lo evidente que era. Ya teníais esa perfecta conexión de amoooor.

—Ah, sí. Eso. Sí, gracias —Xena se sonrojó y a su pesar sonrió a la diosa de oreja a oreja.

—De nada —dijo la diosa encantada—. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, chata? Hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos por estos pagos.

—Afrodita, necesito hablar con Ares. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Ah, mi querido hermano —la diosa se erizó un poco—. Está por aquí. No sé dónde. Es que como que no nos llevamos mucho. Tú le entiendes mejor que yo, Xena. ¿Es que a estas alturas no lo sabes? O sea, tú eres la Destructora de Naciones.

Gabrielle vio que su compañera se tensaba e instintivamente puso la mano en la espalda de Xena, haciendo pequeños círculos con la palma de la mano. Notó que la guerrera se relajaba un poco y sonrió, volviéndose para mirar a la diosa.

—Afrodita, yo también quiero darte las gracias. Xena y yo somos muy felices. Pero por favor, Xena ya no es la Destructora de Naciones. No lo es desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Bueeenooo —la diosa se pavoneó un poco—. A lo mejor no, pero deja que te diga que siempre será la elegida de mi hermano. Eso nunca cambiará. Que tengáis buena suerte para encontrarlo, aunque no será difícil. Si la princesa guerrera ronda por aquí, Ares no se quedará escondido mucho tiempo. ¡Chao! —la diosa volvió a soltar otra risita, agitó la mano en el aire y desapareció en un remolino de chispas.

El humor de la guerrera se ensombreció considerablemente e hizo un gesto a su compañera para que la siguiera. Continuaron caminando otra media marca y al pasar por delante de una pequeña cueva, los sentidos de Xena se agudizaron y sintió una familiar acometida de sangre corriéndole por las venas, una seducción casi tangible por su fuerza. Se volvió hacia la boca de la cueva y sus sentidos se agudizaron aún más. Cogió un gran palo del suelo y sacó pedernal de la bolsa que llevaba al cinto, prendiendo el palo para crear una antorcha.

—Está ahí —hizo un gesto a la bardo—. Gabrielle, vamos a entrar. Ponte detrás de mí.

Entraron despacio en la cueva, con la antorcha que formaba sombras inquietantes en las paredes, que se alzaban hacia lo alto dentro de la montaña. Cuando entraron en una gran sala, Xena le pasó de repente la antorcha a su compañera y desenvainó la espada velozmente, con todos los nervios de punta.

—Vale. Sé que estás aquí. Muéstrate.

Silencio.

—Ares, lo digo en serio —dijo la guerrera con calma.

Nada.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Xena.

El olor a azufre inundó la sala y con relámpago de luz rojiza y una nube de humo, el dios de la guerra apareció justo detrás de la guerrera.

—Hola, Xena. Cuánto tiempo sin verte —ronroneó Ares al oído de Xena.

La guerrera se giró en redondo.

—Hola tú.

—¿Cómo, ni siquiera vas a abrazar a tu dios preferido? Xena, eso me duele —Ares bajó los ojos con abatimiento fingido.

—Ares —Xena no hizo caso del comentario—. Sé que sabes lo que nos ha ocurrido a Gabrielle y a mí. Y estoy segura de que sabes quién es responsable y por qué. Tenía la esperanza de que pudieras informarme. Y... —sacó con cuidado los trozos del chakram roto y se los presentó—. He venido a pedir un favor.

—Ahhh. ¿Después de tanto tiempo la princesa guerrera ha venido a pedirme un favor? Qué risa. ¿Qué has hecho últimamente por mí, Xena? ¿Cuánto vale para ti?

—Vamos, Gabrielle, es evidente que este viaje ha sido un error. Vámonos —la guerrera se dirigió a la entrada de la sala, seguida de cerca por la bardo.

—Espera —una orden del dios de la guerra.

—Ares. No voy a venderte mi alma por un chakram. O por información. De modo que no tenemos nada más que hablar.

—Xena. Espera un momento. No puedes culpar a un dios por intentarlo, ¿verdad? Vuelve. Te diré lo que quieres saber. Y luego hablaremos de tu chakram.

La guerrera dudó un momento, comprobando sus sentidos. _Mmmmm. Creo que por una vez lo dice en serio. Sin trucos._

—Vale —dijo en tono mesurado, dándose la vuelta y regresando.

—Siéntate —Ares hizo un gesto con el brazo señalando una piedra baja y plana—. Tú también, rubita —le dijo a Gabrielle.

Xena se sentó al lado del dios, estrechando a su compañera contra ella al otro lado.

—Ya veo que mi hermana ha estado trabajando de nuevo —musitó Ares.

—Sí. Ahora. ¿Me dices qué Hades está pasando?

—Bueno, Xena, no se trata de Hades.

—¿Dahak?

—No.

—¿Tú?

—En absoluto. Xena, puede que juegue contigo de vez en cuando, pero jamás te mataría. El mundo es un lugar mucho más interesante cuando tú estás en él.

—¿Entonces quién?

—Calma, Xena. Es una larga historia. ¿Te acuerdas del dios único de los israelitas?

—Sí. Pero creía que era un dios bueno. Además, no parecía tener mucho poder a fin de cuentas.

—Ah, pero el poder está en los creyentes, no en el dios. Hay una contrapartida del dios único. Se llama Satán.

—¿Satán? Nunca he oído hablar de él.

—Pues imagínate el mal de Dahak multiplicado varias veces. Nunca hemos visto nada parecido. Al parecer, cuando alguien es muy, pero que muy malo, dependiendo de sus creencias, acaba en un lugar peor que el Tártaro y con un dios peor que Hades. Satán vive en un lugar llamado Infierno, pero aquí está el truco. El Infierno es en parte lo que tienes en tu mente. Aquello que te haya atormentado más en la tierra, es con lo que estás condenado a vivir para toda la eternidad en el Infierno. Todos sabemos que Callisto era malvada, quiero decir que a veces me daba miedo incluso a mí, especialmente durante su fase inmortal. Fue al Infierno, conoció a Satán e hizo un trato con él.

—¿Qué clase de trato? —preguntó Xena con aprensión.

—Satán quiere controlar el mundo, pero no puede hacerlo a menos que elimine del mundo todo el bien que hay en él. Te lo creas o no, tiene muchos objetivos, pero tú, Xena, tú eras el más importante para él. Bueno, a lo mejor Hércules también, aunque todavía no me he enterado de ningún plan contra él. Con tu fuerza y tu poder, y el hecho de que los usas para luchar contra el mal, el poder de Satán no podía entrar del todo en el mundo. Así que hizo un trato. Si Callisto conseguía que depusieras la espada, es decir, que dejaras de luchar contra el mal, y si se encargaba de que César se hiciera emperador, podría recuperar la mortalidad y salir del Infierno. Satán necesitaba quitarte a ti de en medio y necesitaba que César tuviera el poder para usarlo para hacer sufrir a los mortales y llevar a cabo sus maléficos planes.

—Sigue.

—Pero había una condición. Callisto no podía hacerte daño físico, sólo mental. Fracasó totalmente, gracias a ti. Eras demasiado fuerte para caer en sus pequeñas tentaciones de paz a cambio de dejar la espada. Luego avisaste a Bruto del plan de César de declararse emperador y Bruto convenció a los demás senadores romanos para que lo asesinaran. Entonces, cuando ella vio que ibas a derrotar a todos los soldados de la fortaleza romana y a escapar, perdió la paciencia y te lanzó el chakram. Te rompió la espalda y por eso también su parte del trato de no hacerte daño físico.

—Oh, Xena —dijo Gabrielle—. ¿Callisto es la que tiró el chakram?

—Es lo que sospechaba —replicó la guerrera—. ¿Y qué le pasó a Callisto?

—Está de vuelta en el Infierno, donde seguirá viviendo con sus mayores tormentos durante toda la eternidad.

—¿Y qué tormentos son esos?

—Visiones de ti. Y de aquí la rubita.

Xena aspiró con fuerza por la sorpresa antes de obligarse a tranquilizarse.

—¿Y qué pasa con Satán? ¿Esas huellas hendidas que veo vaya a donde vaya son suyas?

—Sí. Bueno, probablemente. Sí sé que te ha estado vigilando. Seguirá haciendo planes contra los mortales. Y francamente, tenemos miedo de que este dios único al que se opone se haga más popular. Ya sabes cómo somos los dioses griegos, nos gusta el mundo de colores alegres con matices de gris. Nos gusta que los límites estén un poco borrosos. Con este dios único, enseñan que su mundo será en blanco y negro, con límites estrictamente trazados que nadie podrá cruzar. Todo el mundo deberá comportarse, vivir y pensar del mismo modo. No habrá sitio para las diferencias. Los que lo siguen predican la obediencia absoluta sin vacilaciones. No enseñan a sus seguidores a pensar por sí mismos. Y tienen muchísimas normas. Normas, normas, normas. "Harás esto". "No harás aquello". Es una locura. Pero atraen a la gente ofreciéndole libertad y paz y luego se quedan con la gente explotando su miedo al más allá. Les dicen que si no siguen al dios único, irán al Infierno. Y enseñan que no existen otros dioses.

—Qué concepto tan extraño. Todo el mundo sabe que existe más de un solo dios —reflexionó la guerrera—. ¿Desde cuándo los mortales tienen que obedecer a los dioses? ¿Y desde cuándo los dioses tienen normas? ¿Y por qué iba a seguir nadie esas normas si no son adecuadas para uno como individuo? ¿Por qué la gente no puede vivir su vida como quiera, mientras no haga daño a los demás? ¿Y por qué la gente no puede creer en los dioses que se le antoje?

—Sí, bueno, para algunos mortales es mucho más fácil seguir ciegamente unas reglas establecidas que hacer el esfuerzo de pensar como individuos. Los dioses del Olimpo tenemos miedo de que si la popularidad del dios único crece demasiado, dejaremos de existir. Nadie creerá ya en nosotros. Lo difícil es que Satán usa el concepto del dios único en su propio provecho. Planta semillas de desprecio en la mente de los seguidores del dios único. Se portan de una forma odiosa con aquellos que no creen lo mismo que ellos y lo llaman rectitud —el dios de la guerra se volvió para mirar a su protegida—. Satán es poderoso, pero mientras el amor verdadero y el bien se mantengan en equilibrio con su mal, el mundo seguirá adelante. Así que, princesa guerrera, por mucho que odie reconocerlo, aunque ya no luches a mi lado... yo... nosotros... los dioses griegos necesitamos que luches contra este nuevo mal —Ares casi se ahogó al decir esto último.

—¿Acabo de oír al dios de la guerra decir que necesita a Xena para luchar contra el mal? —dijo Gabrielle riendo en voz alta.

—Eh, rubita. Déjalo ya —soltó Ares.

La guerrera se quedó en silencio un momento, jugando distraída con el chakram roto. Por fin levantó los claros ojos azules.

—¿Qué te parece esto? Puedo luchar contra este mal, este tal Satán, mucho mejor si esto me funciona bien de nuevo —levantó los trozos.

Ares se dio la vuelta y se paseó por la caverna en silencio. La guerrera y la bardo intercambiaron miradas de curiosidad y esperaron. Gabrielle sintió el miedo indefinido que llevaba sintiendo todo el día. Era más fuerte que antes y por un momento se sintió casi mareada y vio puntitos negros delante de los ojos. Jadeó en silencio, respirando hondo, y sintió un brazo fuerte que la sostenía.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró apenas Xena.

—Sí... espera un momento... yo... mmm...

—Tienes otra vez esa sensación extraña, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Gabrielle levantó los ojos y miró al otro lado de la sala, con expresión de miedo al contemplar la espalda del dios de la guerra.

—No te preocupes, Gabrielle, no me va a hacer daño. Y yo no voy a dejar que te haga daño a ti.

La bardo se apoyó en su compañera, sin sentirse convencida en absoluto.

Ares se dio la vuelta, se acercó a la guerrera y se arrodilló, poniéndose a la altura de sus ojos.

—¿Conoces la historia de esa arma, Xena?

—Pues no, aparte de que me la diste tú la última vez que estuve aquí. Antes de convertirme en la Destructora de Naciones — _Antes de que mi mundo quedara sin control._

—A lo mejor quieres que la rubita se vaya antes de que te diga nada más.

—No, Ares, hemos pasado juntas por muchas cosas. Donde ella vaya, voy yo. Donde vaya yo, va ella. Y Ares, tiene nombre y no es rubita. Es Gabrielle. Lo sabes. Ahora muestra un poco de respeto a mi compañera.

 _Es la única que tiene las agallas de plantarme cara_ , pensó el dios de la guerra por dentro.

—Vale, pero tengo que decirte una cosa y no va a ser agradable. Al menos para ti. Probablemente para ella tampoco. Hay una serie de cosas que creo que ya es hora de que sepas. Información que te debo.

—Tú dime que lo que necesito saber... ¿qué? —las palabras de Ares calaron por fin—. ¿Qué puede haber que pienses que me debes? Cada vez que hablamos, intentas convencerme de que soy yo la que te debe algo a ti.

—Xena, te sorprendería saber lo mucho que te debo —el dios de la guerra no apartó la mirada de los claros ojos azules—. El chakram fue creado por tu padre. Lo... mmm... lo hizo para ti hace mucho tiempo. Cuando no eras más que un bebé. Lo tuvo guardado hasta que tuviste edad suficiente para usarlo. Hasta que estuviste preparada para usarlo.

—Mi padre... pero mi padre era un guerrero malvado. Mi madre lo mató porque me iba a sacrificar a ti. Yo era una niña cuando murió. Tú lo sabes. ¿Cómo pudo guardar algo para mí? Estaba muerto.

—Xena —el tono del dios de la guerra era casi delicado—. ¿Te acuerdas de las Furias?

—Sí —dijo la guerrera con mucha cautela, recordando el momento en que las Furias, influidas por Ares, la habían vuelto loca temporalmente y casi la convencieron de que matara a su propia madre para vengar la muerte de su padre. Hasta que se inventó una historia y las convenció de que Ares era su padre y que por tanto no había muerte que vengar. Ares se puso furioso pero reconoció lo lista que había sido.

Xena se concentró en la figura oscura que tenía delante.

—Sí, pero eso no fue más que un cuento que me inventé para engañarlas. No quería molestarte ni ofenderte, sólo quería recuperar la cordura. Si te ofendí, lo siento. O sea, si lo que quieres es una disculpa a cambio del chakram, supongo que es lo menos que puedo darte, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con mi chakram o mi padre, realmente?

—Princesa, ¿cómo podría ofenderme por tu... cuento? Ése fue uno de tus momentos de mayor cordura. Nunca te he oído pensar con mayor claridad. ¿Y por qué, exactamente, crees que te llaman princesa guerrera? —Ares hizo hincapié en la palabra "princesa".

—Pues... la verdad es que nunca lo he pensado. Bueno, Lao Ma decía que me iba a convertir en una princesa guerrera, pero eso nunca ocurrió.

—Te equivocas. Lao Ma no tiene nada que ver con eso. Piensa. ¿Tu padre o tu madre pertenecían a la realeza? —insistió el dios.

—No, pero...

—Piensa, Xena.

Gabrielle volvió a sentir la oleada de miedo y percibió la confusión interna de su compañera. La mandíbula de la guerrera temblaba y por su cara pasaban varias emociones.

 _No. No me lo puedo creer. No quiero creerlo. No puede ser cierto._ Xena se debatió consigo misma largo rato. Esta vez fue la guerrera quien se levantó y se puso a dar vueltas por la sala. Se puso a mascullar frases incoherentes entre dientes, que fueron subiendo de tono, hasta que se puso a dar patadas y puñetazos a la pared.

—¡Noooooo!

Gabrielle hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Ares la agarró y la sujetó.

—Rubita —susurró el dios de la guerra—. Déjala sola un momento. No puedes hacer nada. Tiene que pasar por ello y tiene que aceptarlo.

La bardo se resistió un momento y luego se dio cuenta de que Ares tenía razón. Lo miró y vio algo cercano al dolor... y la pena... en su cara. _Vaya. Así que el dios de la guerra sí que tiene un punto débil. Y es mi amante._

Por fin, Xena se quedó en silencio, con los hombros hundidos, regresó despacio y se sentó al lado de la bardo, rodeando instintivamente los hombros de su compañera con un brazo. Durante unos minutos sólo pudo mirar al suelo y luego, con una expresión de derrota absoluta, levantó la vista y miró a los ojos oscuros de... su padre.

—¿Tú?

—Tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en ti, Xena. Ya sabes, lo de "de tal palo, tal astilla". Pero como he dicho, aunque no luches a mi lado, sigo necesitando que hagas lo que has estado haciendo. Así que dame uno de los trozos del chakram.

La guerrera se levantó sin decir palabra y le pasó un trozo, todavía anonadada por la última revelación. Ares lo cogió y le ofreció una mano a su hija. Sorprendida, Xena la cogió y dejó que la llevara al centro de la caverna. Gabrielle se levantó y observó, pero sin seguirlos, aferrando con fuerza su vara entre las manos.

—Bueno, Xena, prepárate —dijo Ares, al tiempo que levantaba la mitad que tenía del chakram, apuntando con los bordes rotos hacia la guerrera—. Tienes que encajar tu mitad en la mitad que estoy sujetando y luego aguantar. No dejes que los trozos pierdan el contacto y no lo sueltes hasta que yo lo diga.

Echando una mirada por encima del hombro a su compañera, la guerrera obedeció, levantando la mitad del chakram para juntarla con la que sostenía Ares y plantando los pies con firmeza al sentir una fuerte sacudida. Ares levantó la mano libre hacia el techo con el puño cerrado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. El suelo tembló y un rugido grave resonó por toda la sala. Xena notó que la sensación eléctrica aumentaba y que la seducción del lado oscuro le recorría el cuerpo, sintiéndola en todos los nervios. El chakram empezó a vibrar y luego a brillar. El brillo se hizo cada vez más intenso hasta que resultó difícil verlo. En la mano lo notaba caliente, pero no quemaba. Xena cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la fuerza del amor y la luz que sentía procedentes de su compañera detrás de ella. Por fin, se volvió a hacer el silencio y la guerrera abrió los ojos para ver el chakram, ahora entero como si nunca se hubiera roto. Y la mano de Ares que seguía sujetándolo por un lado.

—Ya está —el dios de la guerra lo soltó despacio—. Ya tienes de nuevo tu chakram. Y la fuerza plena de tus poderes. El chakram es parte de ti, Xena, una parte del origen de tu habilidad en el combate. Eso, combinado con tu inteligencia y tu... mmm... linaje, es lo que te convierte en la gran guerrera que eres.

Ares se volvió para mirar a Gabrielle.

—Eh, rubita, sabes que los dioses podemos leer tus pensamientos, ¿verdad?

—Sí —la bardo clavó una mirada firme en el dios de la guerra.

—Acabo de oírte, dándole fuerzas para que aguantara y no cediera ante mí. He oído tus pensamientos de amor por ella.

—¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, Ares? —preguntó Gabrielle secamente.

—A esto. He intentado separaros una y otra vez. Siempre supe que si podía alejarla de ti, probablemente podría conseguir que volviera conmigo. Ahora veo que eso no va a pasar. Tengo una cosa, una sola cosa que decirte —Ares se acercó hasta pegar casi su cara a la de la bardo.

Gabrielle se puso bizca y tragó, consciente de que Xena estaba preparada para protegerla, de ser necesario. La bardo respiró hondo y retrocedió un paso.

—¿Y qué es lo que tienes que decir?

—Cuida bien de mi hija —entonces el dios de la guerra volvió junto a Xena, alzó una mano y tocó la mejilla de la guerrera—. Estaré cerca y te estaré observando. Y ahora sabes por qué —con otro relámpago rojo y otra humareda, desapareció.

Xena parpadeó y levantó el chakram, examinándolo atentamente sin encontrar el menor defecto. Probó a lanzarlo por la caverna. Rebotó dos veces en las paredes y lo agarró cuando rebotó de vuelta hacia ella. Bajó la mano y lo enganchó a su túnica de cuero y luego sintió que le fallaban las piernas cuando sintió el impacto pleno de su encuentro con el dios de la guerra. Al dar con las rodillas en el suelo, notó unos brazos cálidos que la rodeaban por detrás y se apoyó en su fuente.

—Oh, dioses —gimió y se volvió para hundir la cara en el hombro de su amante.

—Shhhhhh. Xena. Te tengo. Aguanta, amor. Aguanta. No pasa nada —la bardo siguió susurrando palabras de consuelo al oído de su compañera y acariciando la cabeza morena, notando que el fuerte cuerpo que sostenía estaba temblando. Gabrielle notó que unas lágrimas muy poco características le mojaban el hombro y bajó la cabeza y besó la de Xena y luego se inclinó más para secar con besos las lágrimas de la cara de la guerrera.

—Gabrielle —dijo la guerrera medio ahogada—. ¿De qué sirve? Soy la hija del mal. Tal vez ni siquiera debería intentarlo. Tal vez esté destinada a ser malvada.

—¡No! Xena, escúchame. Tú no eres malvada. No... lo... eres. Ya no. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste que te contó M'Lila?

—¿Que ahora que conozco el mal, puedo luchar contra él? —dijo Xena débilmente.

—Sí. Xena. Agárrate a eso. Y créelo. Tienes que creerlo. ¿Me entiendes? Ahora no te rindas a Ares. Ahora no, después de todo este tiempo y de lo lejos que has llegado. Me niego a creer que alguna vez vuelvas a ser la Destructora de Naciones. No es posible. Eres una buena persona, Xena. ¿Y qué si Ares es tu padre? Tú no tienes que ser como él. Puedes usar ese poder y hacer el bien con él. En realidad, ya lo has hecho. Yo no soy como mi padre y tú no tienes que ser como el tuyo.

La guerrera se limitó a escuchar, sin soltar la ropa de cuero de su compañera. _Soy una semidiosa. Como Hércules. Supongo que eso explica por qué puedo hacer algunas de las cosas que puedo hacer. Y... Zeus es mi abuelo. Afrodita es mi tía. Cupido es mi primo. Y supongo que Hércules es mi tío. Uuuuh. En eso no voy a pensar mucho._ Xena se sintió muy rara de repente.

—Xena —preguntó la bardo con cierta vacilación—, ¿qué le vas a decir a tu madre?

La guerrera se quedó pensativa un momento. Su madre había dicho que su padre estaba en la guerra. De repente, una noche, acudió a ella. Volvió al combate y nueve meses después nació Xena. Era un hecho conocido que a veces los dioses se disfrazaban para poder copular con mortales. Así era como a la guerrera se le había ocurrido la historia que les había contado a las Furias sobre que Ares era su padre. Nunca se había permitido a sí misma pensar que esa historia podía ser cierta.

—No le voy a decir nada a mi madre. No necesita saberlo. Sólo le haría daño. Es mejor que siga creyendo que fue mi padre... eeeh... su marido... el que acudió a ella aquella noche. De hecho, Gabrielle, esto debería quedar sólo entre tú y yo. Podría ser muy peligroso para las dos si gente indeseable se enterara de que soy la hija de Ares. Ya es bastante malo que me conozcan como su elegida. No necesitamos ser un objetivo mayor de lo que ya somos. No se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Xena se puso en pie, sacudiéndose la armadura.

—Vamos. Salgamos de aquí —cogió a su compañera de las manos y la ayudó a levantarse. Salieron de la cueva y emprendieron el camino de descenso de la montaña.


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia no es de mi autoría pero me gusta mucho y quisiera compartirla.**

 **Espero les guste la historia tanto como a mí.**

 **Si es así déjenmelo saber en los Reviews.**

 **Gracias. n_n**

* * *

 **El 16 de marzo**

 **Linda Crist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Durante todo el descenso por la montaña, Gabrielle se mantuvo agarrada con la mano al brazo de su amante. De vez en cuando miraba a la guerrera, intentando leerle los pensamientos en la cara. No habían hablado desde que se marcharon de la cueva y la bardo se dio cuenta de que Xena estaba al borde de un colapso. Un colapso que Gabrielle estaba decidida a ayudar a su compañera a superar lo mejor posible. La bardo decidió guardar silencio, a la espera de que la guerrera estuviera dispuesta a hablar. Cuando llegaron a los caballos, el sol se estaba poniendo, pintando el horizonte de vivos tonos rojos, rosas y morados, cuya luz y belleza contrastaban crudamente con las emociones que se agitaban dentro de la cabeza de Xena.

—Gabrielle, la verdad es que no quiero acampar aquí. Al pie del Olimpo no. Hay demasiados dioses por aquí a quienes les gustaría hacerme pasar un mal rato. Hay una pequeña aldea al otro lado de la montaña. Podemos llegar por la mañana si cabalgamos toda la noche. ¿Te importaría mucho? Sé que seguramente estás cansada.

—No, Xena, no me importa. A mí tampoco me apetece mucho quedarme aquí —la bardo se acercó a Estrella, preparándose para subir al estribo.

—Eh. Ven aquí —la detuvo la guerrera.

Gabrielle echó a su compañera una mirada interrogativa y luego se encogió de hombros, acercándose a Argo.

—Monta conmigo. ¿Por favor? Me vendría bien la compañía.

La bardo sonrió.

—Claro. Estrella puede seguirnos detrás.

Xena colocó a Estrella detrás de Argo, atando las riendas del pinto a una presilla que había en la parte posterior de la silla del caballo dorado, con un nudo flojo. Luego saltó a lomos de Argo y con un gesto familiar, ofreció el brazo a su compañera para subirla. Gabrielle se agarró al fuerte brazo y subió, aterrizando cómodamente detrás de la guerrera. Rodeó con los brazos la cintura de su amante y apoyó la mejilla en el manto de Xena, con cuidado de evitar la armadura de metal que había debajo.

Xena suspiró satisfecha y puso una mano encima de las de Gabrielle, entrelazando sus dedos. Cogió las riendas de Argo con la otra mano y arreó a la yegua, que echó a andar por el camino con pasos seguros en la creciente oscuridad. Estrella siguió detrás, lanzando algún que otro relincho al caballo dorado. Cuando el sol se hundió por el horizonte, aparecieron las primeras estrellas parpadeantes, pero la guerrera estaba demasiado ensimismada para pedir su deseo de costumbre. La bardo, sin embargo, pidió un deseo especial por su compañera. Por favor. Por favor, que salga bien de esto. Que su lado oscuro no vuelva a apoderarse de ella.

Hacia medianoche, Xena notó que su compañera se estaba quedando dormida apoyada en su espalda. Detuvo al caballo.

—Vamos —echó una pierna por encima de Argo, quedándose de pie en el estribo—. Gabrielle, échate hacia delante para montar delante de mí.

—Pero Xena, nunca monto delante.

—Tú hazlo. Ya verás por qué —la guerrera movió una ceja y sonrió de lado a la bardo.

Gabrielle sofocó un bostezo y se deslizó hacia delante. Xena volvió a montarse en la silla detrás de ella, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y recogiendo las riendas con la mano libre.

—Ahora, apóyate en mí.

La bardo obedeció, acomodándose contra el pecho de su amante, apoyando la cabeza en un ancho hombro y disfrutando del calor.

Xena las arropó a las dos con su manto.

—Duérmete, amor. Yo te sujeto.

Gabrielle suspiró y cerró los ojos. Xena notó que el cuerpo de su compañera se relajaba contra ella y oyó que la respiración de la bardo se hacía más profunda. Sujetó un poco mejor a su amante, apoyando la cara en la cabeza rubia.

—Ésta es mi chica —susurró la guerrera suavemente y emprendió de nuevo la marcha, contenta de tener cerca a su compañera después de la oscuridad de la cueva.

Xena siempre había considerado la noche como una amiga. Además de los juegos con las estrellas a los que jugaba con sus hermanos de niña, con frecuencia deambulaba por el campo cerca de Anfípolis, escabulléndose de la posada, atraída por el frescor de la noche y los ruidos que hacían los animales nocturnos. A veces iba a nadar a la luz de la luna o se quedaba sentada debajo de un árbol y escuchaba el ulular de los búhos y el canto de los grillos. De vez en cuando, ya de adolescente, buscaba los campamentos de los viajeros y se sentaba al borde del círculo para escuchar las historias que contaban sobre los lugares donde habían estado y las cosas que habían visto, soñando con el día en que ella también pudiera ver mundo. Cuando era señora de la guerra, la noche le había dado protección para moverse sin ser detectada. Aprovechaba la oscuridad para observar los campamentos enemigos e idear una estrategia basada en esas observaciones.

Después de conocer a Gabrielle deseaba que llegara la noche y la compañía que compartían junto al fuego. Era el momento de relajarse y descansar de la lucha, el viaje y la actividad constante que llenaban sus días. La bardo siempre conseguía entretenerla contándole una historia o jugando a las charadas o inventándose pequeños juegos. Después de cenar y jugar, Xena se ocupaba de sus armas mientras Gabrielle escribía en sus pergaminos y después de eso siempre conversaban tranquilamente tumbadas en sus petates a la espera de quedarse dormidas, contando estrellas e imaginando formas en ellas. Era el momento en que hacían planes para el día siguiente o simplemente se dedicaban a soñar en voz alta. Incluso antes de hacerse amantes, habían compartido un fuerte vínculo y siempre dormían la una al lado de la otra, a veces incluso cogidas de la mano toda la noche.

Esta noche, sin embargo, no parecía su amiga, mientras la guerrera reflexionaba sobre la revelación de que Ares, el dios de la guerra, el ser de cuya influencia tanto se había esforzado por librarse, era en realidad su padre. ¿Cómo podía limpiar su sangre de la seducción y el lado oscuro de Ares cuando formaban la mitad de su sangre? Una parte de ella quería aferrarse desesperadamente a las palabras de M'Lila, que podía luchar mejor contra el mal porque conocía el mal. Pero ahora, en el fondo de su alma, la guerrera sentía que no sólo conocía el mal, sino que una parte de ella, la parte de ella que era de Ares, más que conocer el mal, era el mal.

¿Soy malvada? Gabrielle ciertamente no lo cree. Dice que traigo luz a su vida. Xena medio sonrió ante la ironía de las palabras de la bardo. La idea de que la Destructora de Naciones trajera luz a algo o a alguien resultaba casi ridícula. Xena recordó que en los Campos Elíseos, M'Lila le había dicho que aunque usar el camino del guerrero para hacer el bien era un primer paso hacia la expiación de todas las atrocidades que había cometido, el amor que compartía con Gabrielle era su salvación definitiva.

—Bueno, Gabrielle, si amarte va a salvar mi alma, a lo mejor la redención no va a ser tan difícil después de todo —le dijo en voz baja a la bardo dormida y besó el fino flequillo rubio. Sintiendo los hombros ligeramente liberados de la tensión, la guerrera siguió cabalgando, reflexionando sobre cómo podía separarse de su padre. Tal vez tenga que seguir las indicaciones de mi compañera durante un tiempo y aprender a amarla mejor. Tal vez si me concentro en ella lo suficiente, el lado oscuro quedará enterrado. Sí, eso es.

Justo antes del amanecer llegaron a lo alto de una colina y la pequeña aldea apareció debajo de ellas. Era un pueblecito muy pobre y Xena advirtió que había sido saqueado en más de una ocasión por merodeadores. Azuzó a Argo, notando el cansancio en los huesos por la falta de sueño. Al doblar por la calle principal del pueblo, vio la posada al final, formando un lado de la plaza del pueblo. Se detuvo delante y despertó delicadamente a su compañera con un ligero meneo.

—¿Qué? Xe... Oh, ¿ya hemos llegado?

—Sí. ¿Qué tal si entras y ves si el posadero está levantado? Consíguenos una habitación y algo de desayunar mientras yo meto a los caballos en el establo.

Se bajaron de Argo y la bardo se estiró y bostezó. Dando una palmada a Estrella en la grupa, se volvió y entró en la posada mientras Xena se dirigía al establo bajo que había detrás. Cuando Gabrielle entró por la puerta, un brazo la agarró y notó un cuchillo en el cuello. La bardo se quedó tan sorprendida que soltó la vara, que cayó al suelo con gran estrépito.

—Bueno, ¿tú quién eres y q'aces en mi posada? —preguntó amenazadoramente una bronca voz femenina.

—Soy Gabrielle, bardo de Potedaia y reina de las amazonas. Viajo con mi compañera y sólo queremos una habitación, una comida y un baño caliente. Ahora por favor, te conviene quitarme ese cuchillo del cuello antes de que llegue mi compañera. No le sentaría bien y créeme, más te vale no enfadarla. Es muy alta y muy fuerte y hasta cuando tiene el día bueno, la gente no quiere líos con ella. Te aseguro que no te conviene que hoy acabe teniendo un mal día, créeme.

El cuchillo bajó despacio y la bardo se apartó rápidamente de la persona que la sujetaba, agachándose y cogiendo su vara con firmeza. Se echó hacia atrás para contemplar a quien la había apresado brevemente. Era una anciana, corpulenta y alta, de pelo blanco recogido en un moño y pálidos ojos grises. Sus facciones estaban surcadas de profundas arrugas, más debidas al exceso de penalidades que al exceso de risa.

—Oye, pos anda que no eres pequeñaja. Siento lo del cuchillo. Pasan soldaos por aquí últimamente. Se llevan to' lo que no tenemos clavao. S'an llevao mi caballo y mis provisiones. No tengo mucho que darte salvo un cacho pan y queso.

—Eso está bien —replicó Gabrielle, sintiendo lástima de la anciana—. ¿Estás aquí sola?

—Sí. Mi marío murió hace seis lunas. Ahora tengo que llevar to' esto sola. M'ija vive en el pueblo pero tie' su tienda y un marío q'atender. M'ijo también vive cerca. M'ayuda to' lo que pue', pero tie' familia de la q'ocuparse. Tie' una mujer y dos pequeños. Quieren mucho a su yaya, vaya si la quieren —dijo la anciana con cierto orgullo.

Decidiendo que la mujer le caía bien, la bardo sonrió y alargó el brazo.

—No sé cómo te llamas.

—Manolie, moza.

Una forma alta y oscura entró en la posada, más alta que las dos, y Manolie volvió a alzar el cuchillo.

—Manolie, no pasa nada. Ésta es mi compañera, Xena.

La mano de la guerrera se había posado inconscientemente en su chakram y pasó la mirada interrogante de Gabrielle al cuchillo que tenía Manolie en la mano.

—¿Sena? ¿La Sena? Oh, cómo m'alegro de verte aquí, Sena. Naide se mete con la Sena. Ya me paice q'estoy más segura. Podéis quedaros aquí to' lo que queráis. Os haré precio especial, os rebajaré unos dinares de lo que cobro —la anciana sonrió y dio unas palmaditas en el brazal de Xena.

La guerrera enarcó las cejas mirando a su compañera.

—Me alegro de estar aquí —dijo Xena con cautela—. ¿Nos enseñas nuestra habitación?

—Sí, podéis coger la que queráis d'arriba. No hay naide más. Un momento, q'os traigo comía —Manolie se metió en la cocina y rebuscó. Al cabo de un momento, regresó con una bandeja de pan y queso y una jarra de sidra. Se la entregó a Gabrielle.

—Gracias —la bardo sonrió, mientras la guerrera, como un zombi, se dirigía a la parte de atrás de la posada, subía las escaleras y avanzaba por un pasillo seguida de Gabrielle, que llevaba su desayuno. Xena giró el picaporte de la primera puerta y entró, dejando caer las alforjas con cansancio en un rincón. Se sentó mientras su compañera colocaba la bandeja en una mesa. Sabía que debía comer, de modo que se apresuró a masticar y tragarse un buen pedazo de pan con una loncha de queso. Luego se levantó y empezó a quitarse la armadura, notando unos dedos ágiles que la ayudaban.

—Venga, Xena, deja que me ocupe yo. Tienes que estar agotada después de cabalgar toda la noche.

—Pues... sí.

La bardo quitó la armadura y luego desabrochó la túnica de cuero de debajo, quitándola y dejándola en el respaldo de una silla. Sacó una camisa de dormir de las alforjas, ayudando a su compañera a metérsela por la cabeza.

—Siéntate en la cama —Xena lo hizo y Gabrielle le quitó las botas a la guerrera, notando que su compañera le pasaba distraída los dedos por el pelo corto mientras estaba de rodillas—. Ahora, Xena, a dormir.

—¿Vienes conmigo?

—Dentro de un ratito. Yo he dormido, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —la guerrera sonrió y se tumbó en la cama, quedándose dormida casi nada más poner la cabeza en la almohada.

Gabrielle vio cómo su amante se quedaba dormida y tapó a la mujer alta con las mantas. Luego regresó a las alforjas y sacó una pluma y un trozo de pergamino. Se quitó su propia armadura y las botas y se puso una camisa de dormir muy gastada. Se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó, comiendo un poco de queso y pan mientras contemplaba la salida del sol, y se puso a escribir.

Negro es el color del cabello de mi amor,

Sus labios son como rosas bellas,

Tiene la sonrisa más dulce y las manos más delicadas,

Y adoro el suelo que pisa.

Amo a mi amor y ella bien lo sabe,

Adoro el suelo por el que camina,

Cómo deseo que llegue el día,

En que ella y yo podamos vivir unidas.

Y negro es el color del cabello de mi amor,

Sus labios son como rosas bellas,

Tiene la sonrisa más dulce y las manos más delicadas,

Y adoro el suelo que pisa.*

La bardo sopló sobre el pergamino para secar la tinta y luego lo dejó en la mesa. Se levantó, echó un poco de agua de una jarra en una palangana y se lavó la cara, secándosela con una suave toalla blanca. Se peinó y luego fue a la cama y se metió bajo las mantas al lado de su compañera. Se apretó contra la guerrera, pegada a la espalda de Xena y rodeando a su amante con los brazos.

—Eh, ¿ya tienes sueño? —preguntó una voz perezosa.

—Un poco —replicó Gabrielle—. Creía que estabas dormida.

—Lo estaba. Supongo que una parte de mí estaba esperando a que vinieras.

—Ah.

—¿Me abrazas mientras duermo?

—Siempre, amor —la bardo se acercó más a su compañera y frotó la nariz en la nuca de la guerrera, absorbiendo el leve olor a cuero y jabón para cuero que quedaba allí. A pesar de haber dormido por el camino, no tardó en adormecerse, uniéndose a su amante en el sueño.

Xena montaba un caballo negro a través de un bosque espeso y antiguo. Una densa niebla cubría el suelo y los árboles eran tan altos que prácticamente tapaban la luz del sol que intentaba abrirse paso a través del denso follaje verde. La guerrera miró hacia abajo y descubrió que llevaba una de las armaduras más ostentosas que se ponía durante la época en que dirigía su ejército. El cuero marrón oscuro estaba adornado con trocitos de oro y llevaba una reluciente capa dorada echada por los hombros. Bajó la mano y tocó el borde dorado que se mezclaba con el borde de cuero de su falda. Qué raro. Hacía tiempo que no veía todo esto. No recuerdo habérmelo llevado. Bueno, siempre fue impresionante, aunque poco práctico a veces. ¿Cuándo me lo he puesto?

Siguió cabalgando, consciente de que estaba sola. ¿Y de dónde ha salido este caballo? ¿Dónde está Argo? ¿Y dónde está Gabrielle? ¿Qué Tártaro está pasando aquí? A lo mejor esa posadera me ha drogado o algo. No recuerdo haber dejado la posada. ¿Dónde estoy? Xena se detuvo un momento, respirando hondo e intentando orientarse. Al no conseguirlo, suspiró y continuó por el camino mal señalado en el que estaba.

Al cabo de un rato llegó a un claro y descubrió que estaba en lo alto de una especie de acantilado, que daba a un valle y a dos pequeñas aldeas. Al mirar con más atención, se dio cuenta de que las aldeas eran Potedaia y Anfípolis. Qué cosa más rara. No recuerdo que Potedaia y Anfípolis estén en el mismo valle. O que estén tan cerca la una de la otra. Dio vueltas a lo que veía y de repente tuvo una familiar sensación de hormigueo que le empezó en la cabeza y fue bajándole por la espalda.

Ares.

La seducción era abrumadora. Sintió que se le calentaba la piel, que el corazón le latía más rápido y cerró los ojos cuando la sensación de poder oscuro la inundó como una ola. Oh, sí. Cómo lo he echado de menos. Se lamió los labios y abrió los ojos. El dios de la guerra estaba ante ella. Xena lo saludó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Xena. Cómo me alegro de verte. Ya sabía yo que cuando supieras quién soy por fin comprenderías que éste es tu destino. Yo soy tu legado. La guerra es tu legado. No fuiste creada para hacer el amor. Fuiste creada para odiar y matar. Es lo que se te da bien.

La guerrera se rió en voz alta y desmontó de un salto del caballo desconocido. Avanzó y abrazó a Ares.

—Papá. Por fin estoy en casa —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a reír y de repente se vio rodeada por una niebla aún más espesa que la que había en el bosque. Le impedía ver cualquier cosa. Un viento fuerte y arremolinado aclaró la niebla y Ares seguía allí. Con Gabrielle.

—Venga, princesa. Demuestra tu amor por tu padre. Para conservar tu oscuridad, debes deshacerte de la fuerza que te ha apartado constantemente de mí. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Xena. Mátala. Su luz te impide realizar tu destino —Ares le ofreció una gran daga reluciente. La guerrera la aceptó y la miró como hipnotizada.

Flotó hacia delante, agarró a la silenciosa bardo y se acercó al borde del acantilado. Eso es. Le cortaré el cuello y luego tiraré su cuerpo por el acantilado. Luego iré a saquear Potedaia y me llevaré todo el botín a Anfípolis. Xena y Gabrielle estaban al borde mismo y la guerrera llevó despacio el puñal al cuello de la bardo.

Ares estaba detrás de ella, sonriendo regocijado.

—Hazlo, princesa. Mátala. Mánchate las manos con su sangre. Mata, Xena. Es lo único que conoces.

La guerrera se detuvo y sofocó un grito. Dejó caer el puñal y cayó de rodillas, abrazando a la bardo. Xena estalló en lágrimas ardientes y luego gritó:

—Noooooo. No, Ares, no es lo único que conozco. Ya no. Este amor. Esto es lo que conozco ahora.

Los rasgos del dios de la guerra reflejaron una ira profunda y rugió:

—Bien. No podrás desafiarme siempre, Xena. Soy tu padre y al final me seguirás —y desapareció con una humareda.

La guerrera se agitó y estremeció en sueños, farfullando palabras ininteligibles. Gabrielle se despertó, al notar la inquietud del cuerpo que abrazaba, y se incorporó, apoyándose en un codo e inclinándose sobre su compañera. La guerrera tenía los labios tirantes y el rostro contraído. Por el rabillo del ojo se le escapaban unas lágrimas. La bardo alargó la mano y la puso con cuidado en el hombro de Xena, sacudiéndola ligerísimamente.

—Eh.

—¿Qué...? —la guerrera se incorporó de un salto y miró a su alrededor un momento, aturdida. Tragó varias veces y luego alargó los brazos y agarró a su compañera, estrechándola con fuerza. Xena temblaba.

—Xena, amor, no pasa nada, estabas teniendo una pesadilla —la bardo acarició ligeramente la espalda de la guerrera y le alisó el largo pelo negro.

—Gabrielle, no dejes que me atrape.

—¿Quién, amor?

—Ares. No dejes que me atrape otra vez.

—Shhh. No le dejaré. No le dejaremos. Eso no va a ocurrir. Ni siquiera es posible.

—¿No?

—No.

—Me... me cuesta creer que no vaya a ganar.

—Fíjate en lo que te dijo, Xena, yo sí lo creo. No... va... a ganar. ¿Por qué no me dejas que por ahora lo crea yo por las dos, eh? Hasta que tú misma lo puedas creer.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Por supuesto. ¿No te das cuenta de que eso es lo que he estado haciendo siempre?

—¿Y si no lo creo nunca?

—Lo creerás. Pero por la remota posibilidad de que no sea así, supongo que tendré que quedarme contigo para siempre y seguir creyéndolo por las dos, ¿vale?

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo. Ahora vuélvete a dormir. Estás muy cansada.

La guerrera se echó de mala gana, tirando de su compañera hasta que la bardo quedó prácticamente echada encima de ella. Xena rodeó estrechamente a Gabrielle con los brazos y las dos se quedaron dormidas de nuevo.

Varias marcas después el sol estaba en lo alto, pero oculto por un cielo nublado. Durante la mañana habían llegado nubes bajas que flotaban a lo lejos, amenazando con anegar la tierra de lluvia. El aire se había templado considerablemente, como si cumpliera una cita exacta con el equinoccio. Xena se despertó y suspiró. El sueño había relajado su cuerpo, pero no su confusión interna. Sabía que no iba a poder dormir más, de modo que soltó con cuidado a su compañera, colocándola delicadamente en la cama. Se incorporó, echó las piernas por el lado de la cama, se levantó y se acercó en silencio a la ventana.

Abriendo los postigos, se asomó al alféizar, apoyada en los antebrazos. En el aire había un leve olor a lluvia. Mmmm. Puede que al final no vayamos a poder viajar hoy. Xena pensó en ello y se dio cuenta de que necesitaban conseguir algunas cosas en el pueblo, si es que quedaba algo que comprar. Gabrielle necesitaba ropa que le quedara bien, Argo necesitaba herraduras nuevas y se estaban quedando sin provisiones. No es que ella no pudiera conseguirles comida en el camino, pero era agradable contar con algunas cosas básicas con las que funcionar.

La guerrera miró a la bardo dormida y decidió que ya que estaba podía ocuparse de algunos de los recados mientras su compañera descansaba. A ver... tengo que escribirle una nota... Xena miró la mesa que estaba contra la ventana y vio la pluma y el pergamino. No era propio de su compañera dejarse sus escritos al alcance de cualquiera. La bardo solía ser muy privada con sus pergaminos. Vencida por la curiosidad, Xena cogió el papel y lo miró, leyendo el poema que había escrito Gabrielle. La guerrera notó que los ojos se le llenaban de cálidas lágrimas. No puedo creer que me quiera tanto. Con cuidado, cogió un trozo de pergamino en blanco y la pluma. Mojándola en el tintero, escribió:

Gabrielle, voy a echar un vistazo por el pueblo y a hacer unos recados. Ah, y tu poema. No se me dan bien las palabras, pero lo mismo digo, sólo que mi amor tiene el pelo dorado con brillos rojizos. Y sus ojos son del color del mar antes de una tormenta. En cuanto a vivir unidas, yo también lo quiero, amor. Cuando tengamos todo esto organizado, vamos a hacerlo. Te lo prometo. Quiero más tiempo contigo, Gabrielle. Xena.

Tras firmar la nota, fue a la palangana y se echó agua en la cara. Luego se puso la túnica de cuero y la armadura, se pasó los dedos por el pelo para acicalárselo y luego se puso una cinta. Se sentó en el hogar de la chimenea y se puso las botas y luego envainó la espada y se colgó el chakram reparado al cinto. En silencio, para no despertar a la bardo, cruzó la habitación de puntillas, abrió la puerta y bajó a la sala principal de la posada.

Manolie estaba muy ajetreada, sirviendo a unos pocos aldeanos que estaban almorzando. Vio a la guerrera y dejó una bandeja, se secó las manos en el delantal y se encaminó hacia Xena, saludándola con una sincera sonrisa.

—¿Te pongo sopa y pan? No tengo mucho, pero pue's tomar to' lo que quieras.

—Sí. Eso estaría muy bien —la guerrera se sentó a una mesa, apoyando la espalda en la pared desde donde podía observar a los aldeanos. Los estudió disimuladamente y decidió que probablemente eran todos del pueblo, muy poco refinados y no parecían saber quién era ella. Claro que con lo cerca que estaban del Monte Olimpo, éste no era un pueblo en el que Xena hubiera estado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por lo general evitaba la montaña. Demasiado cerca del hogar de Ares. Con todo, no pudo evitar notar las miradas temerosas que recibía. Suspiró.Supongo que me tienen miedo sólo por mi aspecto, aunque no sepan quién soy.

Manolie volvió a la mesa con un tazón de sopa y una gruesa rebanada de pan. Colocó furtivamente un plato pequeño junto al pan.

—Lo último de mi mantequilla pa' ti y... —la posadera depositó una gran jarra—, sidra de las manzanas de mi huerto. No queda mucha.

—Gracias. ¿Manolie?

La posadera había empezado a volverse pero se detuvo.

—¿Hay un herrero en el pueblo y tal vez un sitio donde comprar ropa?

—Sí. El herrero está en la otra punta d'esta calle. Los soldaos no s'an metío mucho con él. Es un hombretón. M'ija tie' una mercería al lao del herrero. L'astao protegiendo.

—Gracias —la guerrera sonrió con aprecio.

—De na' —los ojos de Manolie destellearon y las arrugas de los ojos se hicieron más profundas de lo que ya eran. Se volvió para atender a los otros clientes.

Xena se bebió la sopa, que no era muy espesa pero sí sabrosa, con algunas verduras que flotaban en un aromático caldo. El pan estaba recién salido del horno y la mantequilla se derretía en la corteza blanda y almendrada. Lo comió con placer, cayendo en la cuenta del hambre que tenía después de viajar toda la noche y de comer tan sólo un poco de queso y pan horas antes. La sidra era fuerte y especiada. Cuando terminó de comer, se levantó y salió de la posada.

Se encaminó muy decidida al establo y se dirigió a la casilla de Argo, deteniéndose para acariciar el morro de Estrella.

—Venga, Argo, vamos a ponerte herraduras nuevas —ató una cuerda corta al ronzal de la yegua y la sacó de la casilla. Estrella relinchó protestando. Xena se echó a reír y se volvió—. No te preocupes, que te traigo a tu amiga de vuelta dentro de nada —Estrella sacudió la cabeza y resopló por la nariz, golpeando el suelo con la pata delantera. Argo respondió con su propio resoplido, mordisqueando la túnica de cuero de la guerrera—. ¡Eh! Parece que os gusta separaros tanto como a vuestras madres. Chico. Pero qué patéticas somos —sacó a la yegua del establo y bajaron por la calle hacia la herrería. La guerrera miró en la parte de delante y al no encontrar allí a nadie, dio la vuelta hasta el taller.

Al acercarse, un hombretón, de por lo menos dos metros de estatura y probablemente ciento ochenta kilos de peso, se levantó. Tenía la cara alegre y una espesa barba negra que enmarcaba una gran boca sonriente.

—Hola. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Mi caballo necesita herraduras nuevas. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

El herrero examinó a Argo.

—Buen caballo.

—Gracias —Xena observó al hombre y comprendió por qué los soldados que merodeaban por allí lo dejaban en paz. Con lo alta que era ella, tenía que echar el cuello hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—Serán cinco dinares.

—Bien. ¿Cuánto tardarás?

—Como una marca —el herrero alargó el brazo—. Me llamo Braden ¿y tú quién eres?

—Me llamo Xena —dijo la guerrera apaciblemente.

—¿Xena? ¿La princesa guerrera? —los ojos de Braden se estrecharon un poco.

—Soy la única Xena que conozco.

—Tengo contigo una deuda de gratitud. Hace varias lunas salvaste a mi mujer de una banda de maleantes. Estaba viajando para visitar a su hermana cuando asaltaron a su grupo. De no haber sido por ti, dijo que los habrían matado a todos. Dijo que apareciste de la nada con una compañera tuya y que las dos les disteis una soberana paliza a los bandidos hasta que por fin salieron huyendo. Gracias por salvar a mi mujer y dale las gracias a tu amiga si la ves. Para ti, las herraduras y el trabajo son gratis.

—Ah. Bueno. De nada y se lo diré a mi amiga. Y gracias por la oferta de trabajo gratis, pero de verdad, puedo pagarte —Xena nunca sabía muy bien qué decir cuando alguien le expresaba su gratitud. Sonrió casi con timidez y se dio la vuelta para ir a la mercería—. Volveré dentro de un rato —se volvió a Argo—. Se buena —le entregó la cuerda a Braden.

El hombretón la cogió y llevó a la yegua a una casilla abierta. No, Xena, tu salvaste a mi mujer. Y está embarazada de mi hijo. Cuando la salvaste, salvaste dos vidas. No me parece que debas pagar, pensó el hombretón en silencio.

Xena regresó a la parte de delante de la herrería y miró la mercería que había al lado. En el escaparate había varias túnicas de alegres colores. Una campanilla colgada en la puerta tintineó suavemente cuando giró el picaporte. Entró y captó el fuerte olor químico de los tintes y el olor acre del cuero recién curtido. Miró un momento a su alrededor hasta que una mujer alta y esbelta salió de una habitación trasera, una versión mucho más joven y delgada de Manolie.

—¿Deseas algo?

—Sí. Me alojo en la posada de tu madre. Me envía ella. Estoy buscando unas botas y una buena túnica.

—Bueno, pues echa un vistazo. Tenemos una selección bastante buena.

—Gracias —Xena se acercó a unos estantes hondos en los que había varios pares de botas y sandalias. Los contempló y por fin cogió un par de botas cortas de cuero de color caoba, de suela plana y cordones de cuero negro. Las midió con las manos. Perfectas. Las dejó en el mostrador y luego pasó a un estante de ropa.

Repasó varias túnicas, la mayoría de las cuales le parecían bonitas de color pero bastante sosas de diseño. A Gabrielle le gustan las cosas vistosas, sonrió, pensando en cómo se pavoneaba la bardo siempre que llevaba el atuendo completo y las plumas de una amazona. Vio una falda de cuero rojo oscuro, con una orla en el borde y un cinturón de cuero trenzado de color caoba. La hebilla del cinturón era de plata trabajada con pequeños pergaminos grabados en el metal. Sabía que la falda colgaría justo por encima de las caderas de Gabrielle y le llegaría un poco por encima de las rodillas. Al lado de la falda había un suave corpiño recortado con mangas de tres cuartos, teñido de rojo a juego con la falda y tejido con un interesante diseño en espirales. Xena se rió por lo bajo, sabiendo lo mucho que a la bardo le gustaba llevar ropa que le dejara el estómago al aire. No es que la guerrera se quejara. Sacó el atuendo del estante y lo llevó al mostrador.

La tendera miró lo que había elegido con una mirada dubitativa.

—Sin ánimo de ofender, pero no creo que esto te vaya a estar.

—No es para mí. Es para una... mm... amiga.

—Ah. Pues muy bien. Te lo voy a envolver. Son diez dinares.

La guerrera fue a sacar el dinero de la bolsita que llevaba al cinto y en ese momento algo soltó un destello en una caja de cristal que había al lado del mostrador, llamándole la atención. Se inclinó y vio una delicada pulsera de plata con un colgante pequeño de granate. El granate estaba tallado en forma de corazón e iba a juego con el rojo de la falda y el corpiño.

—¿Cuánto por la pulsera?

—Cinco dinares.

—Me lo quedo.

—¿Para tu amiga?

—Mm... sí —Xena notó el rubor que le encendía la cara.

—Pues menuda amiga tiene que ser —murmuró la tendera.

—Sí, lo es.

—Tiene suerte —la tendera le entregó los paquetes a Xena con una sonrisa.

Cuando la guerrera se iba a marchar, se volvió y la miró.

—No, la que tiene suerte soy yo —y salió de la tienda. Sí, tengo una suerte enorme. Regresó a la posada y consiguió escabullirse arriba sin que la detuviera Manolie, que parecía ser una nueva admiradora, pensó la guerrera sonriendo. Entró en silencio en su habitación, donde su compañera seguía profundamente dormida. Xena dejó los paquetes más grandes en la mesa y escribió deprisa otra nota. Se quedó con el paquete más pequeño en la mano un momento y luego lo metió en una de las alforjas, en un bolsillo interno en el que estaba bastante segura de que la bardo no iba a hurgar en algún momento. La guerrera salió de la habitación y de la posada y decidió recuperar a Argo para ir a montar.

Gabrielle se despertó y vio que su compañera no estaba. Adormilada, se incorporó y vio dos paquetes en la mesa. Su curiosidad venció a su cuerpo saciado de sueño, salió de la cama y se acercó a la mesa, con una mueca de dolor por la rigidez de sus piernas doloridas de montar. Encontró la primera nota de Xena y sonrió. Ojos del color del mar antes de una tormenta. Y a mí me llaman bardo. Siguió leyendo y sintió un leve hormigueo en el estómago. Quiero más tiempo contigo, Gabrielle. Oh, y yo también quiero más tiempo contigo, Xena. Vaya si lo quiero. Luego miró los paquetes y encontró otra nota encima de ellos:

Hola, amor. He ido de compras y he pensado que estarías muy mona con esto. Espero que te guste. Xena.

La bardo arrancó los envoltorios y chilló de alegría al ver la falda, el corpiño y las botas. A toda prisa, se quitó la camisa de dormir, tirándola al otro lado de la habitación, y se lo probó todo. Le estaba perfecto. Tocó la hebilla de plata del cinturón y giró un poco para hacer volar la orla de la falda. Se peinó y luego fue abajo, empujada por su exigente estómago, que se sentía vacío. Al llegar al pie de la escalera, Xena entraba por la puerta principal de la posada con una ristra de peces y varios conejos desollados y limpiados y el pelo todavía mojado por un baño que se había convertido en una expedición de pesca.

—Toma, Manolie, a lo mejor esto te ayuda con la cena esta noche —la guerrera entregó su botín a la pasmada posadera.

—Oh, gracias, Sena. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco. Ya no me quedaba na' en la despensa. Ahora puedo abrir pa' la cena.

Gabrielle se mordisqueó el labio inferior un momento y luego bajó el último escalón y cruzó la sala, deslizando el brazo por dentro del de Xena y apretándolo.

—Manolie, yo soy bardo. Podría contar unas historias esta noche si quieres.

—Oh, gracias, moza. Voy a decírselo a to'l mundo. ¡Esta noche hay banquete y diversión en mi posada! —la posadera abrazó a la bardo y luego salió casi corriendo por la puerta.

Gabrielle se volvió y miró a su compañera.

—Xena, gracias por la ropa y las botas. Me encantan —le echó a la guerrera los brazos al cuello y la abrazó.

Xena la abrazó a su vez y luego se echó hacia atrás, mirando a su amante con placer. Luego hizo cosquillas en el ombligo desnudo de la bardo.

—Ya echaba de menos lo de verte la tripa —sonrió con picardía.

—¡Ay! —Gabrielle dio un respingo por las cosquillas—. Ya te pillaré, princesa guerrera.

—¿Lo prometes? —Xena meneó una ceja.

—Oh, cuenta con ello —sonrió la bardo—. Supongo que nos quedamos aquí esta noche, ¿eh?

—Sí, va a llover. Además, Anfípolis está a poco más de un día de distancia, así que podemos salir por la mañana bien descansadas. Estaría bien darnos un baño caliente y no tener que acampar bajo la lluvia.

—A mí no me importaría contar unas cuantas historias sobre la princesa guerrera —sonrió Gabrielle, viendo cómo su compañera se sonrojaba ligeramente.

—¿Por qué no cuentas una sobre Hércules o Iolaus o una de las historias que aprendiste en la Academia?

—Porque estoy segura de que Manolie quiere oír algo sobre ti, por eso. Además, no quiero hablar de Hércules, quiero hablar de ti. Ahora, ¿qué tal si te sientas conmigo mientras me tomo un almuerzo tardío?

—Gabrielle, unas cuantas marcas más y será la hora de cenar.

—¿Y con eso qué quieres decir?

Xena se echó a reír, sabiendo que su esbelta compañera podía tragar más comida que la mayoría de los guerreros con los que ella se trataba en otros tiempos. Dónde se lo metía la bardo, era todo un misterio.

Después de un almuerzo rápido pero satisfactorio para Gabrielle, guerrera y bardo decidieron ir al establo para ocuparse de Argo y Estrella. El cielo seguía encapotado y las nubes bajas que había a lo lejos iban en aumento. En la brisa se percibía ya un claro olor a lluvia, pero el aire seguía algo templado. Gabrielle se encaminó con paso ligero a la puerta del establo, con un cierto contoneo al caminar. Xena se quedó a unos pasos detrás de ella, pues le gustaba el movimiento de su compañera y la falda de cuero rojo acentuaba estupendamente su cintura delgada y la curva de sus caderas.

Entraron en el establo, que era de poca altura, y la bardo se acercó a Estrella, pegándose a la yegua y acariciándola, rascándole debajo del flequillo. Estrella acarició el estómago desnudo de Gabrielle, haciéndola reír.

—Qué bonita eres. Vamos a ser grandes amigas —siguió haciendo mimos y carantoñas al caballo. La bardo cogió una almohaza de un banco y se puso a cepillar a su nueva amiga, despacio y con pases largos y cuidadosos.

La guerrera se sentó frente a la casilla, apoyada en una bala de heno fresca y limpia y con las piernas estiradas por delante. Sonrió, contenta de que la bardo estuviera tan encantada con su nuevo caballo. Al cabo de un rato, Gabrielle se volvió y miró a su compañera.

—Eh, ¿estás bien?

—Sí. Perfectamente.

La bardo ladeó la cabeza y luego se acercó y se quedó al lado de la guerrera, mirándola con cierta preocupación y con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente.

—Es que tienes una expresión un poco rara.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Oh. Pues en lo rica que eres y en lo bien que te queda esa falda... y... —la guerrera alargó las manos y las puso en las caderas de su compañera, tirando de ella hasta que la bardo se sentó entre sus piernas y apoyada en ella—. En lo mucho que deseo besarte ahora mismo —Xena inclinó la cabeza y su boca se encontró con la de su compañera, en la que captó un leve rastro de la sidra de Manolie. El suave contacto siguió durante un rato, mientras dos pares de manos exploraban un poco, pero sin que nadie perdiera la ropa.

Gabrielle se apartó un momento.

—Xena, ¿estamos de magreo?

—Eso creo —replicó la guerrera, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Pues está muy bien.

—Sí, así es —dos ojos azules destellearon justo antes de cerrarse y sus labios se volvieron a encontrar.

Media marca más tarde, Xena estaba de nuevo apoyada en la bala de heno con la bardo apoyada en ella, con la espalda cómodamente pegada al pecho de la guerrera. Xena rodeaba de nuevo a su compañera con los brazos, como cuando estaban bajo el sauce en los Campos Elíseos. Gabrielle repasaba varias ideas para sus historias con su compañera para contarlas durante la cena de esa noche. La guerrera tenía los ojos cerrados y escuchaba a medias, comentando en los lugares apropiados, pero por otra parte simplemente se regodeaba en lo cercana que se sentía a su amante en ese momento, sintiendo retumbar las palabras de la bardo contra ella en los puntos donde sus cuerpos estaban en contacto. Como había dicho Gabrielle en la cueva pocas noches antes, el contacto físico tenía... poder curativo.

La cháchara de Gabrielle quedó interrumpida cuando se abrió la puerta del establo. Entró Manolie y se detuvo un momento sin saber qué hacer, al ver cómo estaban sentadas la guerrera y la bardo.

—Sena, he pensao que t'encontraría aquí. Perdón por interrumpir, pero hay unos soldaos en la plaza q'están dando problemas. He pensao que tú nos podrías ayudar. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

La guerrera se levantó y envainó la espada, que había estado a su lado. Gabrielle cogió su vara.

—¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Xena.

—Seis.

—No hay problema. Gabrielle, ¿quieres ayudar o prefieres mirar?

—¿Seis? Miraré. Va a ser divertido.

Pasaron al lado de Manolie, que se dio la vuelta y fue tras ellas.

La guerrera se encaminó a la plaza del pueblo con paso enérgico. Los soldados estaban cargando comida en sus caballos, incluidas las ristras de peces y conejos que Xena había cazado antes. Había algunos hombres del pueblo alrededor, cuyos moratones y pequeños cortes daban fe del tratamiento sufrido a manos de los soldados al intentar interferir.

—Eh, cabronazos —gruñó Xena al llegar donde los soldados—. Robar no está bien. Ni pegar a civiles. Me ha costado mucho coger esos conejos y peces. Creo que deberíais cazar vuestra propia cena. Devolved la comida y salid de aquí y nadie resultará herido.

Uno de los soldados se volvió.

—Tú. Creía que estabas muerta.

—He vuee-elto —canturreó la guerrera.

El soldado desenvainó la espada y Xena hizo lo mismo, soltando su grito de guerra y saltando por el aire. Dio una voltereta y aterrizó en medio de los seis soldados, sonriendo salvajemente cuando empezó el ataque. Desvió varios golpes con una mano, al tiempo que manejaba la espada con la otra. Mientras, fue asestando una serie de patadas en redondo por el círculo, haciendo volar a cada uno de los soldados.

Cuando los soldados salían volando, la bardo corría hasta cada uno de ellos y les ponía la vara en la garganta mientras los desarmaba. A los pocos minutos, Gabrielle montaba guardia sobre cinco espadas mientras Xena luchaba con el último soldado que quedaba. A medida que se iba imponiendo, él iba retrocediendo hasta que por fin ella lo tiró al suelo con la parte plana de la espada. Se colocó encima de él para desarmarlo. Al agacharse, él sacó rápidamente un pequeño puñal del cinturón y se lo clavó a la guerrera en la pierna izquierda y luego lo sacó.

Xena gritó de dolor, pero no se cayó. En cambio, le puso la espada en el cuello.

—Debería acabar contigo ahora mismo —gruñó, notando la sangre caliente que le caía por la pierna palpitante—. Pero te voy a decir lo que voy a hacer —pinchó al soldado en un lado del cuello, ligerísimamente, y vio su mueca de dolor y el miedo que crecía en sus ojos—. Me voy a apartar y tus amigos y tú os vais a montar en los caballos y os vais a ir de aquí. Sin vuestras armas. Y como huela siquiera vuestros cuerpos apestosos cerca de aquí, voy a terminar de cortaros el cuello. ¿Me entiendes?

El soldado asintió en silencio y se apartó rodando de la guerrera.

—No puedes mandarnos al bosque desarmados.

—Ah, ¿no puedo?

—Pero estaremos indefensos.

—Haberlo pensado antes de venir aquí y pegar y robar a gente inocente. Vamos. Fuera de aquí. Y dejad el botín antes de iros. ¡AHORA! —ladró Xena, girándose y clavando sus gélidos ojos azules en cada soldado con una mirada que los dejó helados hasta los huesos.

Se levantaron y corrieron a los caballos. Tiraron al suelo la comida robada antes de montar, azuzar a los animales y huir a galope tendido. La guerrera los miró hasta que se perdieron de vista, notando que la energía iba disipándose poco a poco. Notó unas manos delicadas que le tocaban el corte de la pierna y bajó la mirada.

—Xena. Vamos dentro. Vas a necesitar puntos, amor.

—Jo, Gabrielle, no es tan grave... oh —la guerrera dio un paso con la pierna herida y sintió que casi le fallaba—. Pensándolo bien, a lo mejor sí que me hacen falta unos puntos.

Mientras se encaminaban despacio a la posada, varios aldeanos las siguieron, expresando su gratitud a la guerrera. Manolie recogió las ristras de peces y conejos y les sacudió el polvo. Sonrió con orgullo cuando la nueva heroína del pueblo se metió en su posada.

La bardo condujo a su compañera de vuelta a su habitación y sacó el equipo de sanar de sus alforjas. Xena se sentó en el hogar, estirando la pierna para que su compañera pudiera tratarle la herida. No era muy ancha, pero sí que era bastante profunda.

Gabrielle limpió la herida y luego fue metiendo y sacando con cuidado el hilo y la aguja, cerrándola despacio.

—¿Todavía tengo manazas de marinero? —sonrió, tocando una cicatriz de la pierna de Xena que no estaba muy lejos de la herida que ahora estaba tratando.

La guerrera sonrió, recordando otro corte y otra serie de puntos y una noche tormentosa en una cueva cerca de la India. Gabrielle había intentado coserle el corte y Xena la había apartado y se lo había cosido ella misma, diciéndole a su compañera que tenía manazas de marinero. A decir verdad, el suave contacto de la bardo la había estado volviendo loca y tenía miedo de hacer algo o empeñarse en algo para lo que en ese momento no estaban preparadas.

—Gabrielle, lo decía en broma. Además, los marineros tienen fama de ser unos amantes fabulosos.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, marinero.

La bardo se sonrojó y tuvo que controlar las manos un momento antes de continuar. Dio el último punto y lo ató, agachando la cabeza y besando la pierna de su compañera al lado del corte.

—Oye, ¿qué tal si preparo un baño y nos arreglamos para la cena?

—Me parece un buen plan —Xena revolvió el corto pelo rubio y se levantó con cuidado. Gabrielle salió de la habitación y se dirigió por el pasillo a la sala de baños. En el centro de la sala había una gran bañera y en las cuatro paredes había varias chimeneas, cada una con grandes cubos de agua. Manolie se enorgullecía de tener siempre agua caliente en abundancia para que sus huéspedes se bañaran.

La bardo llenó la bañera y luego regresó a la habitación. La guerrera estaba tirada en la cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, a todas luces muy cómoda. Gabrielle sacó el aceite de baño de lavanda de sus alforjas, así como el jabón de lavanda. Se acercó de puntillas a la cama y se subió, sentándose a horcajadas encima de su compañera, con cuidado de no tocar la pierna herida.

—Arriba, princesa guerrera, tu baño te espera.

Xena se quejó y se puso un brazo encima de los ojos.

—Gabrieeeellle.

—Venga, Xena, llevas casi toda la tarde cazando, pescando y luchando. No es por ofender, amor, pero si no te das un baño puede que esta noche nos obliguen a cenar en una habitación aparte.

—Mmmm. Cena a solas contigo. No es una gran amenaza, bardo mía.

—Vale, ¿y qué te parece ésta? Si no te bañas, es posible que cenes sola. Totalmente sola.

—Bueeenooo. Eso ya es más un incentivo, pero al final tendrás que volver aquí conmigo. Sólo hemos pagado por una habitación.

—Eso es cierto, pero si te levantas y te bañas, es posible que esta noche me porte bien contigo con mis historias.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de golpe y Xena se bajó de la cama, cogiendo a su compañera de paso. La guerrera se echó al hombro a la mujer menuda y salió por la puerta de la habitación, avanzando con la sorprendida bardo por el pasillo hasta la sala de baños.

—¡Xena, bájame!

—A su debido tiempo —sonrió la guerrera. Consiguió quitarle a la bardo la ropa nueva y luego tiró a la muchacha más joven a la bañera. Se quitó deprisa su propia túnica de cuero y luego se unió a su compañera, que estaba escupiendo y quitándose el agua de la cara.

—Trae, dame eso a mí —Xena le quitó a su amante la ampolla de aceite de lavanda y echó unos cuantos tapones en el agua humeante, moviéndola con las manos. Miró a la bardo por debajo de sus largas pestañas negras—. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—No —sonrió Gabrielle—. Ven aquí, que te lavo el pelo.

La guerrera sonrió y se dio la vuelta, arrimándose a su compañera y suspirando mientras la bardo le lavaba el pelo con el jabón de lavanda. Se bañaron la una a la otra y sólo salieron de la bañera cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse y ya tenían muy arrugada la piel de los dedos de las manos y los pies.


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta historia no es de mi autoría pero me gusta mucho y quisiera compartirla.**

 **Espero les guste la historia tanto como a mí.**

 **Si es así déjenmelo saber en los Reviews.**

 **Gracias. n_n**

* * *

El 16 de marzo

Linda Crist

La cena estaba muy buena y Manolie demostró ser una cocinera excelente. La posada estaba de bote en bote, pues casi todo el pueblo se había presentado al enterarse de que iban a tener una bardo como entretenimiento. La sala reverberaba con un rugido sordo mientras los contentos aldeanos charlaban y consumían rápidamente el conejo y el pescado que había capturado Xena. Manolie hizo varios viajes a la mesa donde estaban sentadas la guerrera y la bardo, asegurándose de que sus huéspedes de honor tenían comida y bebida en abundancia. Gabrielle se permitió una jarra de cerveza, lo suficiente para calmarse, pero no tanto como para perder la concentración al contar las historias. Xena, por el contrario, había disfrutado de unas cuantas rondas de oporto y notaba un agradable aturdimiento y un cosquilleo cálido en la piel.

Gabrielle bebió un último trago de cerveza.

—Bueno, me parece que es el momento de las historias. Deséame suerte.

—Gabrielle, tú no has contado una historia mala en toda tu vida.

La bardo sonrió encantada y dio una palmadita a su compañera en el brazo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la parte delantera de la gran sala. Decidiendo que era demasiado baja para que la vieran los que estaban al fondo, optó por sentarse en la barra, poniéndose cómoda y balanceando las piernas mientras acometía la historia de Cecrops, comenzando con una vívida descripción del espectacular salto de Xena desde un acantilado hasta la cubierta del barco.

La guerrera gimió por dentro y se hundió un poco en la silla, bebiendo un largo trago de oporto. Creía que se iba a portar bien conmigo. Xena notó las miradas de algunos aldeanos que se habían vuelto para observar a la protagonista de la historia de la bardo. Gabrielle terminó esa historia y cuando los aplausos se apagaron, preguntó:

—¿A quién le gustaría oír una historia sobre Hércules?

—A mí. A mí —gritaron varias voces con entusiasmo.

Ah, bien. La guerrera se relajó hasta que oyó a la bardo comenzar la historia de Prometeo encadenado y de cómo Xena y Hércules lo liberaron. Se encogió cuando de nuevo fue blanco de las miradas, justo cuando Gabrielle estaba hablando del momento en que la guerrera salió volando a lomos de una gran ave. La voy a matar, pensó Xena con una mueca. Y a Hércules también por contárselo.

Tras varias historias más, todas ellas sobre las heroicas hazañas de cierta princesa guerrera, una bardo muy ronca desechó por fin los gritos que le pedían una historia más y se bajó de la barra de un salto. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos claros ojos azules que la miraban, mientras la guerrera le ofrecía una jarra helada de cerveza. Gabrielle aceptó agradecida la jarra, bebiendo muy sedienta y observando los ojos azules con más atención. Unos ojos azules que estaban algo desenfocados.

—Le has estado dando al oporto, ¿eh? —la bardo sonrió a su relajadísima amante.

—Tenía que hacer algo para bloquear todas esas historias que estabas contando.

—Xena, tú sabes y yo sé que cada palabra que he dicho es absolutamente cierta.

—Sí, bueno, vale. ¿Y eso de que te ibas a portar bien conmigo?

—No puedo evitarlo. Eres mi tema preferido.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—Pues tú eres el mío —la guerrera sacó un objeto reluciente de la bolsita que llevaba al cinto y cogió la mano de la bardo, colocando la pulsera del granate alrededor de la muñeca de su amante—. Algún día, Gabriele, yo misma voy a contar historias. Así la gente sabrá quién es la auténtica heroína.

La bardo bajó la mirada y sofocó una exclamación.

—Oh, Xena, es precioso.

—Igual que tú, amor —impulsivamente, la guerrera se inclinó y besó a su compañera.

Gabrielle cerró los ojos un momento y se chupó los labios. Abrió los ojos verdes y levantó la mirada. Xena nunca le había regalado nada, aparte de aquella pequeña oveja de madera por el solsticio hacía ya unos años.

—¿A qué viene esto?

—Ah, no sé. Estaba allí gritando "Cómprame". Me alegro de que te guste.

—Me gusta. Me gusta de verdad. Y me encanta la compradora —la bardo bajó la cara de su amante para darle otro beso.

La guerrera rodeó a la muchacha más baja con los brazos y de repente, el sencillo beso se hizo mucho más apasionado, cuando las manos empezaron a moverse y las lenguas empezaron a entrelazarse. Recordando dónde estaban, Xena resistió las ganas de ponerse a arrancar la ropa a su compañera y se apartó, respirando muy hondo para calmarse.

—Mm... Gabrielle, tenemos público.

—Oh —la bardo miró y se dio cuenta de que casi todas las miradas de la sala estaban clavadas en ellas. Se ruborizó y hundió la cara en la túnica de cuero de Xena—. Creo que les hemos dado más entretenimiento del que tenía planeado.

La guerrera lo pensó un momento y luego cogió a su amante en brazos y pasó ante las miradas observadoras. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, se volvió y miró a los atónitos aldeanos.

—Se acabó el espectáculo, amigos.

Se dio la vuelta y al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras, se oyó el rugido de un poderoso trueno y las primeras gotas de lluvia golpearon el tejado que tenían encima. Xena sonrió. Un tiempo estupendo para dormir. O no. Entró de espaldas por la puerta de su habitación y se giró, depositando a su compañera en la cama. Cerró la puerta y luego se subió a la cama, situándose por encima de una bardo muy aturdida.

Xena le quitó a la bardo con cuidado la ropa y las botas nuevas y notó unas manos expertas que le desenganchaban la armadura, que Gabrielle dejó caer al suelo junto a la cama. La bardo desató la túnica de cuero de su compañera y se la quitó, echándola a un lado. Puso las mano en la nuca de su amante y la bajó para darle un largo beso, que sabía ligeramente a oporto.

La guerrera se echó hacia atrás para mirar a los ojos verdes oscuros de la bardo, mientras al otro lado de la ventana los truenos rugían y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo. Se inclinó y murmuró al oído de su compañera:

—Gabrielle, me parece que se acerca una larga tormenta.

—Pues refúgiame, amor —replicó la bardo, mientras unos dedos largos empezaban a trazar dibujos lentos por su estómago. Sus sentidos reaccionaron a las suaves caricias de Xena y notó que empezaba a subir la marea.

La lluvia continuó toda la noche, añadiendo un elemento más a la música nocturna que arrulló a la guerrera y la bardo hasta sumirse en un sueño satisfecho. Justo antes del amanecer las nubes se despejaron por fin y unos débiles rayos de sol empezaron a deslizarse por las laderas inferiores del Monte Olimpo. En algún momento entre los sueños y la vigilia, la guerrera percibió el cambio del tiempo. Reaccionó internamente y por fin abrió los ojos despacio. Estaba boca abajo, medio tumbada encima de su amante desnuda, que también estaba boca abajo. La mejilla de Xena reposaba entre los omóplatos de la bardo y tenía el brazo sobre la espalda de Gabrielle y el brazo estirado de la bardo.

Vaya, no está mal despertarse así, pensó la guerrera. Se levantó con cuidado y salió de la cama. Cogió la manta de los pies de la cama y se la enrolló alrededor del cuerpo, metiendo por dentro el pico para sujetarla. Se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y miró fuera. Un cielo rosa con esponjosas nubes teñidas de oro la recibió al otro lado de la ventana. Respiró hondo y olió... la primavera.

Despacio, muy despacio, los rayos del sol se fueron haciendo más brillantes, bailando por encima de las laderas, y por fin apareció el ardiente astro, cubriendo la tierra de una luz suave y cálida. Xena suspiró y decidió que la vida no podía ir mejor. Se regodeó en esa idea durante unos minutos y decidió que no iba a permitir que Ares ganara o echara a perder esta segunda oportunidad que le había sido concedida para vivir. Y amar.

La guerrera miró a su compañera, que seguía dormida, y sonrió. Sí, amor, no nos va a estropear esto. No se lo voy a permitir. Se volvió, fue a la palangana y se echó agua en la cara. Luego recogió su túnica de cuero y su armadura del suelo y se las puso y terminó calzándose las botas. Cogió la espada de donde estaba apoyada al lado de la cama y la envainó y luego se colocó el chakram a la cintura, deteniéndose un momento para pasar el pulgar por el metal reluciente. Lo echaba de menos, pensó.

Xena salió sigilosamente de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. La recibió el olor de lo que estaba cocinando Manolie, cruzó la sala y se sentó ante la barra.

—Buenos días, Manolie.

—Y mu' buenos días tengas tú, moza. Hace un día estupendo. Hoy empiezo a plantar mi huerto de primavera. ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy la mocita y tú?

—Bueno, Gabrielle y yo tenemos que seguir viaje. Todavía tenemos que ocuparnos de una serie de cosas pendientes.

—Ah, vaya —Manolie se puso triste—. Os voy a preparar algo pa' que comáis más tarde.

—Manolie, eso sería estupendo. Mm... ¿puedes darme algo de desayunar para que se lo suba a Gabrielle?

—Claro, moza —Manolie se volvió y sacó una bandeja de debajo de la barra, llenándola de pan recién hecho, mantequilla, jarras de sidra, un pote de té caliente y unas sobras de conejo de la noche anterior—. Toma, moza.

—Gracias, Manolie. Bajamos dentro de poco.

La guerrera cogió la bandeja y volvió a subir a la habitación. Sonrió. Gabrielle seguía profundamente dormida. Xena dejó la bandeja en una mesa y untó de mantequilla una rebanada de pan caliente. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó, poniéndole a la bardo el bien oliente pan debajo de la nariz. Dicha nariz se agitó y dos ojos verdes se abrieron despacio.

—Hola. Has traído comida.

—He pensado que sería la forma más amable y delicada de despertarte —dijo la guerrera, riendo por lo bajo.

—Pues has pensado bien —Gabrielle se incorporó y se estiró y luego le quitó a su compañera la rebanada de pan, arrancando un trozo y embutiéndoselo en la boca—. Mmmmm. ¿Quieres un poco? —arrancó otro trozo y se lo ofreció a la guerrera. Xena cogió el pan con los dientes y se lo comió, abriendo la boca para recibir otro trozo como un pájaro. Gabrielle soltó una risita y le ofreció otro bocado. La guerrera cerró la boca alrededor del trozo, así como de uno de los dedos de la bardo.

—Oye. ¡Ya vale!

—Mm-mm. No quiero —farfulló Xena alrededor del dedo. Soltó el dedo, masticó y se tragó el pan, luego se inclinó para lamer una gota de mantequilla que Gabrielle tenía en la nariz y bajó para saborear los labios que había debajo. El beso se hizo más intenso y la bardo acabó tumbada con una guerrera sin aliento por encima de ella—. Gabrielle, te quiero —dijo Xena con voz ronca.

—Yo también te quiero, Xena, ¿pero tenemos tiempo para esto?

—No, desgraciadamente no —dijo la guerrera con pesar. Bajó la cabeza para darle un beso rápido y se incorporó—. Tenemos que emprender la marcha hacia Anfípolis esta mañana.

—Ah. Sí, supongo que sí —la bardo parecía algo pensativa.

—Eh —dos ojos azules la miraron atentamente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Xena, ¿qué va a ser de esta aldea cuando nos marchemos? Quiero decir, sé que no podemos salvar al mundo entero, pero si ayer no hubiéramos estado aquí, esos soldados les habrían quitado casi todos sus alimentos y si anoche yo no hubiera contado historias, Manolie no habría tenido clientela.

—Sí, lo he estado pensando —la guerrera posó una mano en la pierna de la bardo, frotando distraída los pelillos rubios con el pulgar—. Cuando llegue a Anfípolis, puedo enviar aquí a mi hermano Toris y unos cuantos más para que les enseñen a los aldeanos a defenderse por sí mismos. Yo entrené a la gente de Anfípolis. Saben perfectamente cómo defender mi pueblo. A lo mejor pueden ayudar a los que viven aquí.

—Es una idea estupenda —Gabrielle se animó considerablemente—. Y yo podría escribir a la Academia para Bardos de Atenas para ver si hay algún graduado dispuesto a intercambiar historias por comida y alojamiento. Seguro que Manolie estaría dispuesta a alojar aquí a alguien si pudiera llenarle la posada todas las noches.

—Seguro que sí, Gabrielle —la guerrera revolvió el corto pelo rubio y se levantó. Le ofreció la mano a su compañera y la sacó de la cama, dejándola en pie. Terminaron de desayunar y recogieron sus cosas.

Habían salido tarde de la posada, pues Gabrielle estuvo hablando con Manolie sobre la posibilidad de alojar a un bardo mientras Xena hablaba con Braden sobre la posibilidad de dirigir una milicia organizada para la aldea. El enorme herrero aceptó y la guerrera habló con él sobre las armas que tenía que hacer u obtener antes de que ella enviara a algunos anfipolitanos para entrenar a la milicia. En cuanto a Manolie, se quedó abrumada ante la idea de tener la posada llena todas las noches. Sólo pudo darle un beso a la bardo en la mejilla y un gran abrazo como señal de agradecimiento. Cuando fue a abrazar a la guerrera, Xena consiguió estirar el brazo y la posadera tuvo que conformarse con estrechar vigorosamente la mano de la guerrera.

Cuando terminaron de organizar las cosas, salieron de la aldea a lomos de Argo y Estrella, agitando la mano para despedirse de un pequeño grupo de aldeanos que se habían reunido delante de la posada para despedirlas. Acamparon una noche y al día siguiente reemprendieron el camino. El buen tiempo aguantaba y era maravilloso. Al anochecer del segundo día, entraron en el valle que bajaba hasta Anfípolis.

Las primeras estrellas aparecieron en lo alto y la guerrera las miró largo rato, luego cerró los ojos y pidió... el deseo. Abrió los ojos y sintió dos ojos verdes que la miraban en la creciente oscuridad. Llevó a Argo hacia Estrella, hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca como para coger a la bardo de la mano.

—Bueno, ¿qué has deseado? —preguntó la curiosa bardo.

—Gabrielle, no hay que decirlo. Si no, puede que no se haga realidad.

—Pero si supiera lo que has deseado, a lo mejor podría contribuir a que se haga realidad.

Si ella supiera, pensó Xena para sí misma.

—Amor, sólo con estar conmigo ya haces realidad mis deseos.

—Oh —Gabrielle apretó la mano grande y entrelazó los dedos con los de la guerrera—. Xena, tú eres el lugar donde empiezan y terminan mis sueños.

La guerrera se llevó la mano más pequeña a los labios, dándole la vuelta para besarle la palma, con la esperanza de que la bardo no viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse sobre sus mejillas.

Una serie de silbidos bajos interrumpió la quietud. Xena ladeó la cabeza y luego contestó con una serie distinta de silbidos, que las indentificaban a ella y a la bardo. Escuchó la respuesta y sonrió. Toris. La guerrera azuzó a Argo y de repente su hermano surgió de detrás de un árbol.

—¡Hermana, por los dioses, creíamos que estabas muerta!

Xena se levantó sobre los estribos y saltó por el aire, rebasó la cabeza de Argo y dio una voltereta, aterrizando a los pies de su hermano. Toris agarró a la guerrera y la levantó por el aire, dando vueltas con ella antes de depositarla en el suelo.

—¡Toris, bájame! —exclamó Xena, golpeando los hombros de su hermano.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —dijo el hombre más alto, con la cara radiante—. De verdad que habíamos oído que estabas muerta.

—Pues oísteis mal —Xena lo abrazó—. Hacía mucho que no te veía, hermano.

—Sí, por fin he decidido instalarme en casa un tiempo. Madre necesitaba alguien que le echara una mano en la posada. He dejado de ganarme la vida luchando. Eso es cosa tuya.

—Ah, no sé, Toris. Algún día, puede que hasta deje la espada —Xena se quedó mirando al suelo un momento. Se volvió y miró a su amante, que seguía montada en Estrella—. Ven, Gabrielle. Toris, te acuerdas de Gabrielle, ¿verdad?

La bardo desmontó, se acercó y se quedó al lado de su compañera.

—Pues claro que me acuerdo de Gabrielle. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, me alegro de verte, Toris —la bardo observó al hermano de su compañera. Era una versión más alta y en masculino de Xena, con el pelo negro hasta los hombros y los mismos ojos azules y penetrantes. Hacía unos cuantos años que no lo veía. La última vez que estuvieron en Anfípolis, él no estaba.

En cuanto a Toris, se quedó cautivado por unos chispeantes ojos verdes y una bardo que ya era bien adulta. Se la quedó mirando un rato demasiado largo hasta que sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad.

—Bueno, estoy de servicio como centinela unas cuantas marcas más, pero seguro que madre ya ha recibido el mensaje de que habéis llegado. Seguro que ya está preparando una fiesta de bienvenida. Te veo mañana por la mañana, hermana. A ti también, Gabrielle —sonrió a la bardo, con una expresión que a Gabrielle le pasó inadvertida, pero a Xena no.

—Sí —la guerrera volvió a abrazar un momento a su hermano y luego la guerrera y la bardo se montaron de nuevo en sus caballos y cabalgaron hacia la posada. Cuando llegaron al patio de la posada, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Cyrene, la madre de Xena, salió corriendo.

La guerrera desmontó de un salto y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Madre! —Xena abrazó a la mujer más baja y notó sus sollozos convulsivos—. Shhh, madre, está bien. Estamos bien.

—Lo sé, no me lo puedo creer. Oímos que César te había crucificado. He estado desesperada intentando averiguar qué había sido de tu cuerpo. Incluso intenté enviar un mensaje a las amazonas, pero no he recibido respuesta —Cyrene sorbió y dio unas palmaditas a su hija en la mejilla y luego miró por encima del hombro de ésta—. Gabrielle, gracias a los dioses que estás viva. Ven aquí. Ya sabes que eres mi segunda hija.

La bardo desmontó y se acercó para darle un abrazo a la madre de su compañera. Espero que siga sintiendo lo mismo cuando se entere de que he estado acostándome con su primera hija, pensó Gabrielle apesadumbrada.

—Cyrene, cómo me alegro de verte.

—Entrad a cenar algo. Debéis de estar hambrientas —la mujer mayor llevó a la guerrera y a la bardo al interior de la posada y las hizo sentarse a una mesa junto a una ventana. Trajo unos platos llenos de venado, patatas y pan y se los sirvió, junto con una jarra alta de cerveza para Gabrielle y una jarra de oporto para su hija. Se sentó frente a Xena—. Bueno, dime, hija, ¿cuál es la historia de verdad? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Me contaron una historia evidentemente falsa sobre que te habían crucificado y que luego habías desaparecido varios días.

—Mm... madre... la historia no era falsa —dijo la guerrera suavemente—. Gabrielle y yo fuimos crucificadas.

—Pero...

—Y morimos. Y ahora estamos vivas otra vez.

—Pero Xena, no lo entiendo —Cyrene cogió las manos de su hija entre las suyas y las examinó.

—No vas a encontrar cicatrices, madre, han desaparecido.

—¿Cómo... Xena... qué...?

Xena intercambió una mirada con su compañera y luego volvió a mirar a su madre.

—Es una larga historia.

—Pues ahora mismo no tengo que estar en ninguna parte y todavía es temprano. Cuéntame lo que pasó.

La guerrera suspiró y le sirvió a su madre un vaso de cerveza.

—Toma, madre, te va a hacer falta.

Durante la marca siguiente, Xena y Gabrielle le contaron a Cyrene la mayor parte de la historia, saltándose los detalles más sangrientos y el hecho de que ahora eran amantes. La guerrera decidió guardarse la noticia sobre la relación que ahora tenían la bardo y ella para otro día. Consiguió comunicarle esa decisión a su amante con los ojos y, aliviada, vio una expresión comprensiva en la cara de la bardo. Xena no sabía cuántos sobresaltos podía aguantar su madre en una sola noche.

—Cielos —Cyrene se había bebido dos vasos y medio de cerveza durante la historia—. Si alguna vez me encuentro con Eli, tengo que darle las gracias personalmente —se levantó, secándose una lágrima que se le había escapado del ojo—. Xena, tu habitación está donde la dejaste. Gabrielle, te he preparado una habitación al lado de la de Xena. Seguro que estáis cansadas. Yo recogeré aquí.

Guerrera y bardo intercambiaron otra mirada. En el camino, incluso antes de hacerse amantes, siempre habían compartido una habitación cuando se alojaban en las posadas, para ahorrar dinares. La posada de Cyrene era el único sitio donde se habían dado el lujo de tener una habitación y una cama propias, porque la posadera se negaba en redondo a aceptar dinares de su propia hija. Era una rara oportunidad de disfrutar de intimidad que en el pasado siempre les había gustado, pero ahora, bueno, las cosas habían cambiado.

Xena se levantó.

—Gracias, madre. Te veremos por la mañana —se inclinó y le dio un beso a Cyrene en la mejilla.

La bardo se puso en pie y abrazó a la mujer mayor.

—Buenas noches, Cyrene. Gracias por la cena. Estaba deliciosa.

—No tenéis que agradecerme nada. Ahora, venga, a vuestras habitaciones las dos. ¡Fuera! —la posadera se rió y empujó a las dos mujeres más jóvenes hacia la puerta interior de la sala.

Xena y Gabrielle cruzaron la puerta y entraron en el pasillo. La guerrera se inclinó y le susurró a su compañera al oído:

—Vete a la cama, amor, yo voy a tu habitación enseguida.

—Vale —la bardo abrazó un momento a su compañera más alta y entró en la habitación grande y espaciosa que Cyrene siempre le preparaba. Tenía una cómoda cama con dosel y ventanas altas que daban a las lejanas montañas y también ofrecía una bonita vista del cielo estrellado por las noches. Dejó sus alforjas en el suelo y sacó una camisa de dormir limpia. Echando agua de una gran jarra en la palangana, se lavó la cara y se peinó. Se puso la camisa suave y gastada y se metió en la cama grande y mullida, que parecía muy vacía sin su amante.

Pareció pasar mucho tiempo hasta que por fin se abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la guerrera entró sin hacer ruido. Xena fue hasta la cama, retiró las sábanas y se metió en ella, pegándose a la bardo.

—Hola, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

—La primera vez que intenté escabullirme, madre estaba en el pasillo llevando ropa de cama limpia a las habitaciones vacías. Luego, cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cama otra vez, entró y... mm... me arropó —dijo la guerrera algo cortada.

—¿Que te arropó? Xena, qué cosa más rica. Nadie creería jamás que la madre de la princesa guerrera sigue arropándola por la noche cuando está en casa.

—Gabrielle, no te atrevas a contárselo a nadie —gruñó la guerrera—. Y menos a ninguna de tus amazonas.

—No te preocupes. Como he dicho, nadie se lo creería —la bardo soltó una risita—. ¿Y cómo has logrado salir?

—Al final, he esperado hasta que he oído a madre acostarse. Luego he esperado otro cuarto de marca para darle tiempo a quedarse dormida. Pero... —la guerrera se arrimó un poco más—, ha merecido la pena con creces —se inclinó y besó a su compañera a fondo—. ¿No crees? —la besó de nuevo y deslizó una mano por la firme pierna de la bardo, moviéndola hacia la parte interna del muslo—. ¿Mmmmm?

—Mm... merecido... —murmuró la bardo sin aliento, mientras su mente bloqueaba todo menos las sensaciones que iba creando su compañera con sus atenciones.

Cyrene se levantó temprano y decidió sorprender a su hija y a Gabrielle con unas bandejas de desayuno. Llevó una bandeja a la habitación de Xena y abrió la puerta con sigilo, tratando de no despertar a su hija... que no estaba allí. La mujer mayor se quedó mirando la cama largo rato, sabiendo que había dejado a su hija allí arropada la noche antes. ¿Dónde habrá ido tan temprano? pensó para sí misma. Se encogió de hombros y salió de nuevo con la bandeja, decidiendo que la iba a dejar en la habitación de Gabrielle y que Xena podía comer abajo cuando volviera de donde hubiera ido.

Bajó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Gabrielle y entró sigilosamente. Dejó la bandeja en una mesa baja, se dio la vuelta, miró al otro lado de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que había dos personas en la cama. Consiguió a duras penas reprimir una exclamación en voz alta al darse cuenta de quiénes eran las dos personas. Gabrielle estaba tumbada boca abajo y Xena también estaba echada boca abajo, con la cabeza sobre la espalda de la muchacha más joven y el largo brazo de la guerrera cruzado sobre ella. Había dos camisas de dormir arrugadas en el suelo al lado de la cama. Cyrene se rió por dentro. Ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta. ¿Por qué no me lo habrá dicho Xena?

Dos ojos azules se abrieron de golpe cuando la guerrera percibió que había alguien en la habitación. Al darse cuenta de quién era exactamente la persona que estaba en la habitación, a Xena se le pusieron los ojos como platos y se tapó la cara con la mano.

Cyrene se acercó y posó la mano en la que tapaba la cara de su hija.

—Xena, cielo, no pasa nada —susurró—. Luego hablamos. Vuelve a dormirte, ¿vale?

La guerrera se limitó a asentir, sin dejar de taparse la cara. Maldición. Quería volver a mi habitación antes de que se levantara. Quería decírselo, pero no precisamente así.

Cyrene arropó mejor con las sábanas a su hija y la amante de ésta, se agachó y dio un ligero beso a ambas mujeres en la frente. Luego salió de la habitación y se echó a reír en voz alta.

Mientras, Xena estaba bien segura de que no iba a poder quedarse dormida de nuevo. Pensó en la reacción de su madre al encontrarlas a Gabrielle y a ella de esa forma y soltó un suspirito de alivio. Estaba bastante segura de que Cyrene lo iba a aceptar, pero al parecer no sólo lo aceptaba, sino que las apoyaba. Xena suspiró de nuevo y tomó aliento con fuerza, oliendo el aroma a lavanda de la piel de su amante que era pura Gabrielle. Se pegó más a la bardo y a pesar de sí misma, se volvió a quedar dormida al arrullo de los firmes latidos y la respiración lenta y suave de la bardo.

En la sala principal de la posada, Cyrene estaba haciendo preparativos para la gente que solía acudir a desayunar. Cuando llevaba cubiertos a la barra, Toris entró desde el pasillo, bostezando y estirándose.

—Buenos días, madre. ¿Hay té?

—Buenos días, Toris, aquí tienes —y le dio a su hijo una humeante taza de té negro bien cargado y aromático.

—Gracias. Qué bien tener a Xena en casa, ¿eh?

—Sí, ya lo creo.

—¿Qué dijo sobre los rumores de la crucifixión?

—Hijo, será mejor que eso te lo explique la propia Xena. Yo no sé si podría darte bien los detalles.

—Ah, vale. Sabes, madre, Gabrielle está muy guapa. Me gusta mucho el pelo corto que lleva. O sea, no la he visto desde hace casi dos años y la recordaba como a una chiquilla. Ya no es una chiquilla. Se ha transformado en una mujer preciosa. ¿No te parece raro que todavía siga a mi hermana por todas partes? Desde luego, no parece que puedan tener mucho en común. Tal vez debería asentarse con un hombre y tener una familia. A mí no me importaría cortejarla. De hecho, creo que a lo mejor lo hago mientras estén aquí. Nunca se sabe, ¿verdad?

—Toris, a mí no me parece nada raro que Gabrielle siga con Xena. Estoy convencida de que tienen... mmm... mucho más en común de lo que crees. En cuanto a cortejarla, hijo, yo que tú no iría por ahí. Te llevarías una gran decepción —advirtió Cyrene amablemente. Por no decir una buena paliza por parte de tu hermana, añadió por dentro.

—¿Por qué, madre? Seguro que todavía no tiene pretendiente. ¿Por qué iba a estar con Xena si no?

—Ésa es otra cosa que te convendría hablar con Xena, hijo.

—¿Con Xena? ¿Por qué iba a hablar con Xena de la vida amorosa de Gabrielle? No es por ofender, madre, pero mi hermana no es precisamente observadora en temas del corazón ni se le dan bien las conversaciones delicadas. Es tan callada y pragmática. No me las imagino a Gab y a ella sentadas alrededor del fuego por la noche hablando de hombres.

—Bueno, hijo —dijo la posadera, riendo por lo bajo—, en eso probablemente tienes razón. Estoy segura de que no se sientan a hablar de hombres. Créeme, Toris, tienes que hablar con tu hermana de todo esto.

—Está bien, madre, si eso es lo que crees, supongo que lo haré. Pero esa Gabrielle, mira que es una chica preciosa y dulce. Me conoce, conoce a nuestra familia. Anoche me saludó con afecto. No me digas que no te encantaría que formara parte de nuestra familia.

—Toris, por lo que a mí respecta, Gabrielle ya forma parte de nuestra familia —Cyrene meneó la cabeza divertida. Ahora más que nunca, pensó—. Tú habla con tu hermana, por favor.

—Bueno, vale —el hombre alto y moreno siguió bebiéndose el té muy pensativo, planeando formas de quedarse a solas con la bella bardo.

Pasó una marca y Gabrielle notó que el cuerpo echado en su espalda se movía. Se dio la vuelta y descubrió que tenía los ojos a escasos centímetros de los azules de Xena.

—Buenos días, amor.

La guerrera sonrió y cubrió la distancia que las separaba, dándole a la bardo varios besos lentos en la cara. Se alzó y se echó de lado, apoyando la cabeza en una mano y con la otra sobre el musculoso estómago de Gabrielle, y suspiró.

—Xena, ¿pasa algo?

—Gabrielle... mm... madre sabe lo nuestro.

—¡Qué! ¿Cómo?

—Entró antes y dejó esa bandeja de desayuno en la mesa de ahí.

La bardo levantó las sábanas y miró sus cuerpos desnudos. Se asomó por el lado de la cama y advirtió las dos camisas de dormir en el suelo. Gimió y se echó sobre su alta amante, hundiendo la cara en el fuerte hombro de la guerrera.

Xena se rió entre dientes y empezó a frotarle la espalda a Gabrielle en suaves círculos.

—Creo que no pasa nada. Hasta dijo que no pasaba nada. Y... mm... nos besó a las dos en la frente y... —otra risa—, nos tapó los hombros desnudos con las sábanas.

—¡¿Que hizo qué?!

—Nos dio un beso y nos arropó. No es exactamente la forma en que planeaba decírselo y le debo una explicación, pero parece que no le importa en absoluto.

—¡Gracias a los dioses! Xena, ¿estás segura de que no estaba enfadada?

—No me pareció enfadada para nada. En realidad, parecía contenta por ello.

—Caray.

—Sí.

—¿Qué nos ha traído de comer?

Una risotada de la guerrera. Revolvió el pelo rubio y se levantó para coger la bandeja.

—Veamos, tenemos una infusión, jamón, cereales, leche, mantequilla y... pan de nueces.

—¡Pan de nueces! Se ha acordado.

—Sí, ¿cómo se iba a olvidar? La última vez que estuvimos aquí, te comiste tú sola una hogaza entera.

—¿Y? Me pareció que se lo tomaba como un cumplido a su arte culinario.

—Pues así debió de ser, porque en esta bandeja hay dos hogazas —otra risotada—. Venga, amor, deja que te sirva el desayuno en la cama.

Tras un desayuno tranquilo, un poco de mimos y un baño caliente, guerrera y bardo por fin aparecieron en la sala principal de la posada. Gabrielle, muy cortada, se quedó un poco por detrás de su compañera, sin saber dónde mirar. La guerrera, sin embargo, se acercó muy segura a la barra y se sentó.

—Buenos días, madre. Gracias por el desayuno.

—De nada, Xena. Y eso va por ti también, Gabrielle. Puedes dejar de esconderte detrás de mi hija y sentarte. Quiero deciros una cosa a las dos —la posadera las miró a las dos con la cara muy seria.

Guerrera y bardo intercambiaron una mirada. Oh oh. Llegó el momento. Xena cogió la mano de su compañera por debajo de la barra y la apretó, sin soltarla.

Tras un momento de silencio, Cyrene carraspeó y miró a su hija con aire severo.

—Xena, más te vale ser buena con ella porque es lo mejor que te ha pasado nunca. No te atrevas a estropear esto.

—¿Qué...? —la pasmada guerrera empezó a abrir la boca.

—Calla, no he terminado —la posadera dirigió la mirada hacia la bardo—. Gabrielle, gracias. Gracias por devolverme a mi hija. Gracias por quererla cuando nadie más quería saber ya nada de ella, ni siquiera yo. Gracias por salvarle la vida hace cuatro años cuando yo estaba dispuesta a dejar que la gente de este pueblo la lapidara. Gracias por ver la bondad que había en ella cuando nadie más la veía. Yo ya había perdido a Lyceus. Toris se había ido a luchar y yo vivía cada día con el miedo de que me dijeran que lo habían matado. No creo que hubiera podido soportar perder también a mi única hija. Y ahora tengo dos. Siempre tendrás un hogar aquí y siempre serás parte de mi familia.

Las comisuras de los labios de la bardo empezaron a curvarse en una sonrisa que se extendió por su cara hasta formarle ligeras arrugas en los ojos. Se levantó, pasó al otro lado de la barra y abrazó a la mujer mayor.

—De nada, Cyrene.

—Llámame madre.

—Cy... madre... mamá, tenía que salvarle la vida. Al fin y al cabo, ella salvó la mía primero y sigue salvándome a tantos niveles diferentes que no podría describirlo siquiera. Tu hija es la otra mitad de mi alma. Me completa.

—Lo sé, cielo —la mujer mayor besó a Gabrielle en la cabeza y sintió un par de brazos fuertes que las rodeaba a las dos, cuando Xena se acercó por detrás, creando un bocadillo de Cyrene.

Toris eligió justo ese momento para entrar tras haberse ocupado del ganado.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa aquí, un atracón de cariño? ¿Puedo participar?

Las tres mujeres se separaron rápidamente.

—Oh, nada, hijo, sólo estaba dándoles la bienvenida a las chicas. Me alegro de que estén vivas y eso —Cyrene se puso a limpiar la barra muy afanada.

—Ah —el hombre alto parecía un poco desconcertado. Posó la mirada en la bardo y se le animó la cara—. Gabrielle, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo dentro de media marca? Ya casi he terminado mis tareas.

—Mm, claro —la bardo lo miró con curiosidad.

—¡Estupendo! —Toris sonrió y volvió a salir.

—¿Qué le pasa? —la confusa bardo miró a su compañera.

—Gabrielle, creo que Toris, pues... mm... —la guerrera no encontraba las palabras.

—Está quedado contigo —terminó Cyrene por su hija.

—Ah. Ahhhh —la cara de Gabrielle se llenó de comprensión.

—Maldito chico, mira que le he dicho que tenía que hablar contigo, Xena, pero parece que ha decidido no hacerme caso —dijo la posadera, preocupada, estrujando el delantal con las manos.

—Gabrielle, puedo hablar yo con él. O sea, no quiero ponerte en una situación incómoda —se ofreció la guerrera.

—No, Xena, no importa. Puedo ocuparme yo, a menos que te estés muriendo por darle tú misma la noticia a tu hermano. Ya sé lo mucho que te gusta mantener largas conversaciones delicadas y emotivas con la gente —la bardo rodeó la cintura de su compañera con el brazo y le dio unas palmaditas en la tripa.

—Justo —la guerrera sonrió a su compañera—. Oh, no, si crees que puedes ocuparte tú, por mí adelante, bardo mía.

—Pues muy bien —la bardo se mordisqueó el labio inferior—. Me voy a acicalar un poco y a ponerme algo más abrigoso para salir. Si vuelve Toris, decidle que saldré dentro de nada —se dio la vuelta y se detuvo al oír la voz insegura de Xena.

—Oye, no te acicales demasiado.

Gabrielle se giró en redondo y se tiró a los brazos de la guerrera.


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta historia no es de mi autoría pero me gusta mucho y quisiera compartirla.**

 **Espero les guste la historia tanto como a mí.**

 **Si es así déjenmelo saber en los Reviews.**

 **Gracias. n_n**

* * *

El 16 de marzo

Linda Crist

—No te preocupes, amor, sólo tengo ojos para ti, ¿es que a estas alturas no lo sabes?

—Y bien bonitos que son esos ojos —Xena contempló las verdes profundidades un momento y luego abrazó a su compañera estrechamente—. Recházalo con delicadeza, amor. Los guerreros altos y grandes caemos a fondo.

—Como si no lo supiera —Gabrielle acarició la cara de la guerrera con la mano, luego dibujó los labios generosos con un dedo y por fin se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Xena la miró mientras se alejaba y se perdió en sus fantasías, hasta que la voz de su madre la trajo de vuelta al presente.

—Bueno, Xena, ¿lo has hecho? —preguntó Cyrene amablemente.

—¿Que si he hecho qué? —la guerrera, sonrojada, consiguió levantar la vista hasta la barbilla de su madre, pero no logró mirarla a los ojos. Pero bueno, ¿por qué me pregunta eso?

La posadera se echó a reír por lo bajo al ver cómo interpretaba su hija la pregunta.

—Eso no, tonta. Por lo que vi esta mañana, es evidente que eso sí que lo has hecho.

—¡Madre!

Cyrene se acercó más a su hija.

—No, Xena, ¿tú has caído a fondo?

—Ah —una larga pausa—. Más de lo que nunca creí posible.

—Ya. Eso me parecía. Llevo mucho tiempo viéndolo venir.

—¿En serio?

—Xena, a las madres no se nos escapa gran cosa.

La guerrera cogió a su madre de la mano y la llevó de vuelta a la barra, donde sirvió unas tazas de té para las dos. Echó una generosa cucharada de miel en cada taza y contempló pensativa el aromático brebaje. Luego levantó la vista y por fin miró a su madre a los ojos.

—Madre, Gabrielle ha hecho algo más que salvarme la vida. Ha salvado mi alma. Ella es la luz que ahuyenta a la oscuridad. Sin ella, estaría perdida. Total y absolutamente. No hay nada que no estuviera dispuesta a hacer por ella. La seguiría al Tártaro ida y vuelta. Yo creía que amaba a Borias, pero en realidad sólo nos estábamos utilizando.

La posadera hizo una mueca, recordando la primera relación seria de su hija.

Xena advirtió la reacción, sabiendo que su madre había pasado un auténtico Tártaro mental en aquella época. Bajó los ojos un momento y luego los levantó de nuevo.

—Luego creí amar a Marcus y a lo mejor fue así. Al menos justo antes de que muriera los dos habíamos enderezado nuestras vidas. Pero murió y no pudo ser.

Cyrene sonrió.

—Xena, siempre supe que Marcus llevaba algo bueno en el corazón.

—Sí, así es. Y luego estuvo Hércules, que fue el catalizador que me impulsó a pasar a hacer el bien en lugar del mal. Creía amarlo, pero en realidad no nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para estar enamorados. Creo que en realidad sólo lo admiraba muchísimo. Todavía lo admiro. Espero que algún día puedas conocerlo.

—Bueno, pues claro que lo admiras, cielo, al fin y al cabo es un semidiós. Y utiliza su poder y su fuerza para ayudar a la gente —comentó la posadera.

La guerrera se quedó rígida un momento y luego miró al otro lado de la sala con una expresión distante en los ojos. Oh, madre, si supieras aunque sólo fuera la mitad de lo que estoy averiguando sobre los semidioses. No, eso no puedo contártelo. Te haría demasiado daño. Xena volvió a prestar atención a su madre, que, según advirtió la guerrera, la miraba con cierta preocupación.

La guerrera sonrió.

—Pero madre, Gabrielle es lo auténtico. Es el primer amor puro y desinteresado que he tenido en mi vida. Lo único que quiero es hacerla feliz. Creo que estoy enamorada de verdad por primera vez. Y por última. No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ella.

—Xena, cielo, creo que ella siente lo mismo. Lo veo en sus ojos. Creo que las dos vais a ser muy felices juntas —la posadera dio una palmada a su hija en la pierna.

Gabrielle entró de nuevo en la sala, vestida ahora con una camisa de manga larga, pantalones largos de lana y sus botas, ropa que había dejado aquí la última vez que Xena y ella habían estado en Anfípolis. Advirtió lo cerca que estaban sentadas su amante y la madre de ésta y sus expresiones serias.

—Eh, ¿interrumpo algo? Puedo ir fuera a esperar. Yo...

—No, Gabrielle —Xena miró a su compañera con afecto—. Estábamos terminando. Ven aquí.

Cyrene salió de la sala y fue a la cocina. La bardo fue al lado de Xena, apoyándose en ella un momento.

—Gabrielle, confío en ti, pero es mi hermano. Tenemos... mm... gustos parecidos, ya me entiendes. A lo mejor te conviene guardar las distancias mientras paseáis.

—Oh, Xena, no creo para nada que tengas que preocuparte por si Toris se pone fresco conmigo. Además, creo que he aprendido algo de defensa personal en los últimos cuatro años —la bardo le dio a su compañera un manotazo en broma en el estómago.

Mientras se reían, Toris, muy limpio y bien oliente, abrió la puerta y entró en la sala.

—Gabrielle, ¿estás lista?

—Claro —se acercó despacio al hermano de su amante y le cogió el brazo que le ofrecía. Se volvió para mirar a la guerrera y le guiñó un chispeante ojo verde—. Hasta ahora.

—Vale, mm... que os divirtáis —Xena sonrió y devolvió el guiño.

—Ah, no te preocupes, hermana, nos divertiremos —dijo Toris alegremente.

Ay ay ay, pensaron a la vez la guerrera y la bardo

Xena vio cómo se cerraba la puerta detrás de su hermano y Gabrielle y se sentó en una banqueta de la barra soltando un suspiro. Cogió su taza de té y bebió pensativa. Por un lado, se alegraba de que su compañera hubiera aceptado la carga de revelar a Toris la noticia sobre su relación. A Xena no le había apetecido nada. Ni siquiera sabía qué iba a pensar él, aunque eso no le importaba en última instancia. Era la posible incomodidad lo que temía más que nada. Llevaba más de catorce años sin tratarse mucho con su hermano, desde que se marchó de Anfípolis para crear su primer ejército. Había pasado mucho tiempo y habían sucedido muchas cosas. La gente cambia, pensó la guerrera. Yo he cambiado mucho. Por otro lado, le habría encantado escuchar la conversación entre Toris y su amante.

Unos clientes de la aldea que venían a desayunar abrieron la puerta de la posada y cruzaron el umbral. Era una pareja de ancianos y Xena los reconoció vagamente de su infancia, aunque no recordaba cómo se llamaban. Los dos se detuvieron un momento y la miraron con aire sobresaltado, pero luego inclinaron la cabeza saludándola y fueron a una mesa al lado de una de las ventanas y se sentaron. Xena consiguió sonreír levemente e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a su vez. Cyrene volvió a la sala principal desde la cocina con dos platos de jamón, pan y huevos, junto con una jarra de té caliente, todo lo cual dejó en la mesa de la pareja. Tras charlar amablemente un momento con ellos, fue a la barra y se sentó al lado de su hija.

—¿Qué te pasa, cielo? No estarás preocupada por Toris y Gabrielle, ¿verdad? Si lo estás, te puedo decir que te preocupas innecesariamente. Esa chica está coladita perdida, cielo, y es por ti.

Xena se sonrojó y bebió otro trago de té antes de levantar la mirada.

—No. No estoy preocupada. En realidad no. Sabes, madre, he viajado con Gabrielle por toda Grecia y varios países extranjeros, por tierra y por mar. Ni te cuento la de veces que he tenido que combatir o ahuyentar a los canallas que querían ligársela. Y eso era antes de que fuésemos... mm, pareja. Ahora que estamos juntas, o sea, juntas de verdad —la guerrera sonrió—, el primer hombre que se la quiere ligar es mi hermano. No podemos ignorarlo y es evidente que él no se va a marchar. Supongo que lo que espero es que acepte bien la noticia.

—Oh, Xena, Toris es un chico abierto de mente. O un hombre, supongo que debería decir. Estará bien. Puede que se sienta decepcionado, pero creo que también se alegrará por ti. Nos hemos pasado muchos años preocupados por ti. Creíamos de verdad que te habíamos perdido para siempre. Ese día en que Gabrielle apareció aquí e impidió que los aldeanos te lapidaran y luego yo me di cuenta por fin de que de verdad querías cambiar de vida, ése fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Y ahora mírate. Eres feliz. Has dado la vuelta a tu vida. No paro de oír cosas buenas sobre ti. Y ahora estás enamorada. De alguien que es evidente que te quiere también con toda su alma. Es más de lo que esperábamos que tuvieras en toda tu vida. Sobre todo después de lo que pasó con tu padre. Sé que os dejé a ti y a tus hermanos solos mucho más de lo que debía, intentando dirigir esta posada y poner comida en nuestra mesa. No podía ser madre y padre, pero hice todo lo que pude.

La cara de la guerrera se nubló un poco y tragó saliva varias veces.

—Madre, ¿nuestro padre... intentó... intentó alguna vez... mm... sacrificar a Toris o a Lyceus a alguno de los dioses?

La posadera estudió la cara de su hija largamente.

—No, Xena, sólo a ti. Pero tú siempre fuiste especial. Eras más fuerte. Más rápida. Más lista. Casi parecía que estuvieras tocada por los dioses de una forma que tus hermanos no. Supongo que Ares te quiso por todos los dones que tenías. Supongo que al final te consiguió durante un tiempo. Cómo me alegro de que dejaras esa vida. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Ah, no sé —mintió Xena—. Simple curiosidad, creo —Estoy intentando averiguar si Toris y Lyceus son hermanos míos totalmente o sólo medio hermanos, pero eso no te lo puedo decir, madre.

—Bueno, será mejor que me ponga a trabajar —Cyrene miró un momento los ojos meditabundos de su hija y se le ocurrió una idea—. Xena, algunas de nuestras ovejas han pasado el invierno pastando en ese pequeño cañón cerrado que hay en las colinas. Ya hay que bajarlas aquí y meterlas un tiempo en el redil. Hay que lavarlas y esquilarlas y dentro de poco empezarán a criar. ¿Y si me haces el favor y sales con Argo y las bajas aquí?

La guerrera sonrió.

—Sí, claro que lo hago. Seguro que a Argo le viene bien el ejercicio y a mí me vendrá bien tomar un poco el aire —se levantó, cruzó la sala y salió por la puerta.

La posadera miró por la ventana hasta que su hija desapareció en el granero. Está dándole vueltas a otra cosa aparte de su preocupación por Gabrielle. Creo que voy a tener que ver cómo se lo saco. Esta chica siempre se ha guardado todo dentro. A lo mejor necesita unos mimos de madre.

Gabrielle y Toris habían caminado despacio hasta uno de los lugares más bonitos que había cerca de Anfípolis, una pequeña charca rodeada de varios tipos de árboles, un lugar muy apacible y retirado. Habían hablado del tiempo, de las ovejas, de los cotilleos del pueblo y Gabrielle le había contado casi todos los detalles de la crucifixión y la resurrección, saltándose la creciente relación entre Xena y ella. Toris se había quedado pasmado con todo ello y la bardo se daba cuenta de que le costaba mucho asimilarlo. Hasta ahora había evitado el tema de noviazgos, la vida amorosa de ella y la vida amorosa de él y empezaba a preguntarse si Xena y Cyrene no se habían equivocado con respecto a las intenciones del hombre alto.

Seguían caminando y Gabrielle iba cogida del brazo de Toris. Éste le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Gabrielle, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo. No he tenido oportunidad de decírtelo. Me enteré de lo de tu marido. Pérdicas, ¿no?

Oh oh.

—Sí.

—Lo siento muchísimo. Tienes que haberlo pasado muy mal.

—Sí, así es. Y gracias. Pero ahora estoy bien. Es decir, estuvimos casados menos de un día y la verdad es que no lo conocía muy bien. Creía que sí, pero en aquella época ni siquiera me conocía muy bien a mí misma. Cuando lo pienso, ni siquiera estaba enamorada de él, al menos no de una forma que nos hubiera garantizado un buen matrimonio. Era un hombre bueno y honrado, pero creo que casarnos fue un error.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que no era lo que debía hacer con mi vida. No era mi destino.

—Ah. Bueno, ¿y has tenido otros pretendientes desde entonces?

—No exactamente. Xena y yo nos topamos con... mm... ciertos personajes en nuestros viajes. Muchos hombres intentan ligarnos cuando viajamos, pero sólo quieren pasar un buen rato. Hemos tenido que defendernos de bastantes canallas, eso te lo aseguro —la bardo agarró su vara con firmeza y la sujetó delante de ella—. Esto. Esto me ha sacado de más de una situación espinosa. Sobre todo si Xena no estaba cerca para protegerme en ese momento.

—He notado que siempre llevas eso contigo. Ahora ya debes de manejarlo muy bien.

—Xena dice que sí. Durante un tiempo decidí que ya no iba a luchar más. Incluso tenía otra vara que tiré. La vara era originalmente de Ephiny, lo mismo que ésta. Bruto la mató en combate cerca de la aldea amazónica. Fue mi regente durante tres años mientras yo viajaba con Xena. Ahora me doy cuenta de que con lo que hacemos Xena y yo, tengo que luchar. No puedo dejar que sea ella la que se encargue de protegernos. No es justo.

—Gabrielle, ¿por qué sigues a mi hermana? ¿No es peligrosísimo? Quiero decir, os han matado. ¿Cuántas veces puedes esperar que alguien os devuelva la vida? ¿No crees que algún día vais a acabar muertas para siempre?

—Sí, de eso no me cabe duda. Xena es una guerrera y no se ven muchos guerreros viejos. Casi todos mueren jóvenes. Pero estoy donde debo estar. Hago lo que debo hacer. Tengo que confiar en que mientras siga el camino que me corresponde seguir, las cosas, mi vida, saldrán como tienen que salir.

—¿Pero no quieres encontrar a alguien y asentarte? ¿Tener una familia? ¿Echar raíces en algún lugar?

—Ésa es una pregunta muy complicada. Toris, tengo familia. Os tengo a Xena y a ti y a vuestra madre. Tengo a las amazonas. Sé que podría contar con todos vosotros si os necesitara. Tengo a mi hermana Lila. En cuanto a asentarme, tal vez algún día, pero por ahora estoy contenta con lo que hago. Y Toris, he encontrado a alguien. Alguien con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

—¿Qué? No lo entiendo —el hombre alto parecía bastante decepcionado—. Gabrielle, creía que habías dicho que no habías tenido ningún pretendiente de verdad desde que murió Pérdicas.

—Sí, eso he dicho. Y no los he tenido. Esta persona no me ha cortejado. Fue algo que ocurrió poco a poco hasta que un día me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada.

—Pues Gabrielle, si estás enamorada de alguien, ¿por qué no estás con él? ¿Por qué diablos sigues a mi hermana por todas partes?

—Mm, Toris, no es un "él".

—Ah. Ahhhh.

—Sí.

—Supongo que tienes más en común con las amazonas de lo que creía.

—Eso es cierto.

—La persona de la que estás enamorada. ¿Es una amazona?

—No, aunque probablemente tiene más de amazona incluso que yo.

—¿Entonces quién es y por qué no estás con ella?

Este chico es más espeso que el barro, pensó la bardo por dentro.

—Toris, estoy con ella. Casi todos los momentos de cada día de mi vida. Y soy más feliz que nunca.

Toris se detuvo, se volvió y se la quedó mirando, mientras las palabras de la bardo iban calando despacio, muy despacio.

—A ver si lo he entendido. ¿Estás enamorada de Xena? ¡¿De mi hermana?! ¿Y ella lo sabe?

—¡Pues claro, tonto! —dijo Gabrielle riendo y le dio un manotazo de broma en el brazo.

—Bueno, ¿y ella está enamorada de ti?

—Ya lo creo.

—No es por ofender, Gab, pero mi hermana no me parece capaz de una cosa así. No da para nada la impresión de que se le dé bien la cosa romántica y... mm... esas cosas —el hombre alto se sonrojó.

No tienes ni idea.

—Toris, ¿por qué crees que Xena se convirtió en la clase de persona que era? ¿Te lo has planteado alguna vez?

—No. La verdad es que no. La mayor parte del tiempo pensaba que era una loca furiosa. Causó tanta vergüenza a nuestra familia que durante mucho tiempo intenté borrarla de mi mente, hacer como que no era mi hermana.

La bardo se entristeció al oír esto.

—Toris, una persona no expresa emociones fuertes, ya sean de amor u odio, a menos que sea porque algo o alguien le importa mucho. A tu hermana mucha gente le ha hecho un daño enorme. El rechazo de este pueblo. La muerte de Lyceus y su parte de responsabilidad en ella. Las personas que se ganaron su confianza y luego la traicionaron. Bajo esa fachada fría, siente muchas cosas muy profundamente. Por suerte para mí, el amor es una de esas cosas.

—Caray. La verdad es que no la he tratado mucho desde que éramos adolescentes. Ya no sé muy bien qué clase de persona es.

—Deberías conocerla mientras estemos aquí. Creo que te va a gustar lo que descubras.

—Tal vez. Pero Gab, tendrás que reconocer que a Xena no se le da muy bien la comunicación. Es decir, ¿cómo sabes que te quiere? No me la imagino siquiera elaborando una frase completa la mitad de las veces.

La bardo sonrió, recordando las brevísimas y bruscas conversaciones que a lo largo de cuatro años se habían transformado en profundos debates sobre la vida, la política, la religión, la filosofía y... el amor. Supongo que las dos hemos mejorado mucho.

—Toris, me dice que me quiere. Me lo demuestra. Tiene detalles bonitos conmigo todo el tiempo. ¿Quieres leer una cosa que me ha escrito?

—Bueno, si no te importa, sería interesante, creo.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos —Gabrielle llevó a Toris hasta una gran peña que había junto a la charca y los dos treparon hasta arriba. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa y sacó una notita doblada, la que le había dejado Xena después de que ella hubiera escrito el poema pocos días antes—. Toma. Lee —le puso la nota al hermano de su amante bajo la nariz.

Toris la cogió y la leyó en silencio. Soltó un silbido por lo bajo.

—"Sus ojos son del color del mar antes de una tormenta". ¿Eso se le ha ocurrido a mi hermana ella sola?

—Sí. Es una persona muy especial y estamos muy enamoradas. Tuvimos que morir juntas para darnos cuenta —la bardo le dio unas palmaditas a Toris en el brazo y el sol hizo brillar la pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca, llamando la atención del hombre alto.

Bajó la mano y la tocó con los dedos.

—Qué bonita.

—Sí. Me la ha regalado ella. Porque sí.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Así que ella y tú... vosotras... mm. Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo.

Gabrielle sonrió con aire burlón y luego soltó una gran carcajada.

—Oh, sí, y es fantástico. No, es más que fantástico, es...

—Gabrielle —la interrumpió Toris—. Demasiada información. Pero demasiada. Es mi hermana, ¿recuerdas?

—Uuuy. Sí. Perdón. Venga, vamos a volver —la bardo saltó de la roca, tirando de Toris.

—Gabrielle.

—Sí.

—Me alegro mucho por mi hermana y por ti. Tengo que reconocer que tenía la esperanza...

—Lo sé. Y me siento halagada. Eres un buen hombre, Toris. Y muy atractivo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Bueno, puede que sienta cierta debilidad por los guerreros altos de pelo negro y penetrantes ojos azules —rió la bardo—, pero sí, creo que eres muy atractivo.

—Gracias.

—Toris.

—Sí.

—Ya encontrarás a alguien. No me cabe duda.

—Pues eso espero. Espero que sea tan dulce y buena como tú.

Gabrielle le apretó el brazo e hicieron el resto del camino de vuelta en silencio.

Gabrielle regresó a la posada para descubrir que su compañera se había ido a las colinas a pastorear. La bardo pasó la mayor parte de la tarde ayudando a Cyrene a limpiar la posada. Cuando estaban empezando con los preparativos iniciales para la cena, la mujer mayor se empeñó en que Gabrielle merecía relajarse un poco tras sus recientes penalidades. La bardo había ido a su habitación y había trasladado sus cosas a la de Xena. Ahora que las cosas estaban al descubierto no tenía sentido ocupar espacio en una habitación estupenda para los clientes. Cyrene la había ayudado incluso a hacer un poco de sitio en uno de los armarios del cuarto de Xena para que Gabrielle pudiera meter allí las cosas que normalmente dejaba siempre en la posada. En el curso de esta tarea, la bardo encontró algunos de los pergaminos de sus primerísimos viajes con su compañera.

—Oh. Cuánto tiempo hace que no los leo —cogió con cuidado los pergaminos enrollados y los dejó en la cama.

—Cielito, ¿qué tal si te pones a leerlos ahora o te vas a dar un paseo o vas a ver a ese caballo tuyo? Aquí está todo controlado. Además, te dije hace dos marcas que te relajaras.

Gabrielle sonrió a la posadera y la abrazó.

—Gracias, Cy... mamá.

Cogió los pergaminos y fue al granero a visitar a Estrella. Dejó los pergaminos en un banco bajo que había en la pared del fondo del granero y se acercó al caballo pinto. Estrella relinchó sonoramente y dio con la cabeza en el hombro de la bardo cuando ésta se acercó.

—Hola. ¿Qué haces? ¿Echas de menos a Argo? Yo echo de menos a la mamá de Argo, eso te lo aseguro. No sabía que sabía guardar ovejas. Es una fuente de sorpresas.

Gabrielle cepilló a fondo a Estrella y luego echó heno limpio en una casilla vacía del final de la fila. Encontró una manta para caballos limpia y suave y la echó encima del heno. Una vez hecho eso, cogió uno de los pergaminos y se acomodó en la cama bien oliente que se había hecho para leer. Al poco tiempo, se le cerraron los ojos y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. No oyó a la alta figura que entró en el granero.

Xena metió a las ovejas en un gran redil, luego llevó a Argo al granero y la metió en la casilla que había al lado de Estrella. Le quitó a la yegua dorada la silla y la brida y la cepilló antes de darle un poco de avena para comer y llenarle el abrevadero de agua fresca. Cuando la guerrera ya se marchaba vio varios pergaminos en el banco del fondo del granero. ¿Qué hacen ahí? Fue hasta allí y al pasar ante la última casilla, bajó la mirada y vio a la bardo acurrucada en una manta, profundamente dormida.

La guerrera sonrió y sintió un aleteo vertiginoso en el estómago. No me puedo creer que el mero hecho de mirarla me afecte de esta forma. Se arrodilló sin hacer ruido y se acurrucó al lado de su amante, rodeando la cintura de la bardo con un largo brazo.

—Hola. Hueles a oveja —los ojos verdes se abrieron y Gabrielle se dio la vuelta para mirar a la guerrera.

—Oh. Lo siento. Puedo ir a lavarme si...

—No. No a oveja sucia. A lana suave caliente por el sol. Es agradable.

—Ah —Xena se arrimó más, acariciando con la nariz la cabeza de su amante—. ¿Qué tal con Toris?

—Le conté lo nuestro. Está bien. De hecho, se alegra por nosotras.

—¿En serio? ¿No está celoso o molesto?

—No, bueno, no mucho. Al principio le costó mucho creerse que fueses capaz de hacer cosas románticas, pero creo que he conseguido convencerlo.

—Gabrielle, que es mi hermano —Xena se sonrojó y la bardo notó que la piel de la guerrera se ponía caliente.

—No te preocupes. No le he contado nada embarazoso. Sólo le he dicho lo atenta que eres y todas las cosas estupendas que haces por mí.

—¿Todas las cosas estupendas? —Xena mordisqueó un ombligo bárdico al sacar la camisa de Gabrielle de la cinturilla de sus pantalones de lana.

La bardo notó unos dedos expertos que le subían por el estómago hasta alcanzar zonas sensibles y tomó aliento entrecortadamente.

—Bueno. A lo mejor no todas las cosas estupendas —inclinó la cabeza para juntar sus labios con los labios expectantes de Xena, al tiempo que le pasaba las manos por la espalda y le soltaba la armadura y luego desataba el cuero, caliente por el calor corporal de su amante.

A Xena le dio un vuelco el corazón y luego se le aceleró considerablemente cuando se encontró boca arriba, con su amante a horcajadas encima de ella y unos ojos verdes que la atravesaban hasta la médula.

—¿Tu turno, amor? —preguntó la guerrera con la respiración entrecortada.

—Ya lo creo —la bardo se inclinó y besó a fondo a la guerrera, al tiempo que le quitaba la túnica de cuero para revelar la piel lisa y bronceada que había debajo—. Dioses, cómo te quiero —dijo Gabrielle con la voz ronca.

Xena se había quedado sin habla ante el asalto de su amante y simplemente cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las atenciones de la bardo. Los ojos azules se abrieron un momento cuando unas manos pequeñas bajaron despacio por su tórax hasta acariciarle los muslos.

—Yo también te quiero.

Los ojos azules y los verdes se encontraron y soltaron un destello y las almas que había tras ellos bailaron juntas en una armonía nacida de una profunda entrega y amistad. La guerrera volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando las actividades de Gabrielle se hicieron mucho más íntimas.

Una marca después Xena y Gabrielle estaban sentadas en la casilla, cómodamente acurrucadas juntas. La guerrera estaba leyendo los pergaminos de su compañera por primera vez y la bardo miraba en silencio por encima de su hombro, deseosa de oír la reacción de su amante ante su trabajo. Acariciaba distraída con los dedos los musculosos hombros de la guerrera, leyendo con ella.

Esta serie concreta de pergaminos empezaba en realidad unas pocas lunas antes de que se conocieran y le estaba dando a Xena una percepción nueva del estado mental de su amante en el momento en que empezaron a viajar juntas. Las historias recogían su primer encuentro y seguían hasta la estancia de Gabrielle en la Academia para Bardos de Atenas y su decisión de volver al camino con Xena.

La guerrera empezó a percibir dos temas muy claros, por lo menos en el sentido de que no se los había planteado en realidad hasta ahora. El primer tema era la forma en que Gabrielle veía a Xena, sus descripciones de las acciones de la guerrera, así como sus interpretaciones de los pensamientos y la personalidad de Xena y también el afecto creciente de la bardo por ella. El segundo tema, que le escocía un poco, era la profundidad de los pensamientos y sentimientos de la propia Gabrielle. Por supuesto, Xena había estado presente en la mayoría de las aventuras que había relatado la bardo y a veces habían hablado brevemente de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Pero eso era al principio de su amistad y la guerrera se contenía mucho y se cerraba en banda mucho más, manteniendo a distancia a la chica más joven, que era muy observadora y sensible.

—Gabrielle. Lo siento. Nunca me di cuenta del daño que te estaba haciendo. Ojalá me hubiera permitido abrirme más a ti en aquella época. Siento como si me hubiera perdido muchas cosas buenas sólo porque no te dejaba entrar —la guerrera tiró de la cabeza rubia y le dio un beso, para acabar volviéndose, sentando a la bardo en su regazo y estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Gabrielle apoyó la cabeza en un fuerte hombro y estrechó a su compañera ligeramente por la cintura.

—Xena, no importa. Seguro que en aquella época yo era muy difícil de entender para una persona como tú. En Potedaia me sentía muy sola. Todo el tiempo. Sí, le caía bien a la gente y eso, pero me lo tenía que guardar todo. Eran personas sencillas de sueños sencillos. Había un anciano en nuestro pueblo que había ido a Atenas para estudiar con Sócrates. Le rogué que me enseñara a leer y escribir y lo hizo a regañadientes. Eso era algo que no se hacía en nuestro pueblo. Las chicas se tenían que casar, tener hijos y hacer las tareas de la casa. Mis padres estaban empeñados en encontrar al hombre adecuado para que me casara con él. Eso era lo único que querían para mí. Y yo quería muchísimo más. Sabía que había un gran mundo allí fuera, más allá de Potedaia, y que quería verlo. No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, pero necesitaba salir de allí. Y entonces apareciste tú y supe que si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad, ese breve instante en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, me iba a quedar en Potedaia para el resto de mi vida.

La guerrera apoyó los nudillos en la suave mejilla, acariciándola despacio.

—Nunca me di cuenta de lo importante que era para ti salir de allí. No lo comprendía. Lo irónico es que cuando yo tenía esa edad, era igual. Tenía tantas ganas de salir de Anfípolis que vendí mi alma para hacerlo. Supongo que no lo veía en ti porque por fuera tú y yo somos dos personas muy distintas. No entendía por qué una persona buena como tú elegía la crudeza de la vida en el camino cuando en casa tenías una cama caliente donde dormir. He tardado mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de que en el fondo, tú y yo somos esencialmente muy parecidas.

La bardo sonrió y volvió la cabeza para besar el dorso de la mano de Xena.

—Xena, cuando te conocí odio reconocerlo, pero no me importaba gran cosa qué clase de persona fueses. Había visto tu valor y tu habilidad en el combate y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber... que ahí fuera había otra mujer que había tomado las riendas de su propia vida y no iba a dejar que el mundo le dijera cómo tenía que vivirla. Cuando estaba contigo podía expresar muchas más cosas de las que había podido en casa durante toda mi vida. Que escucharas o me hicieras algún comentario casi no me importaba, al menos al principio. Lo que me importaba era que por fin era libre de convertirme en el tipo de persona que necesitaba ser y que podía expresarme con libertad. Así que no te sientas mal. El mero hecho de que me dejaras quedarme contigo fue el mayor regalo que podrías haberme hecho en esa época.

Los ojos azules se enternecieron.

—Es curioso. Al hacerte ese regalo creo que yo he recibido el mayor regalo que existe.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Amarte. Y ser amada por ti.

Sus labios se juntaron un momento y luego siguieron hablando.

—Xena, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Lo has estado pensando?

—Pues sí, un poco. Creo que lo único que queda por resolver del rompecabezas actual es averiguar qué está pasando con el gobierno y tener esa charla que quiero con Bruto. A partir de ahí, no sé. Bueno, no exactamente. Nunca te conté toda mi conversación con Krisna en la India, ¿verdad?

—No... no estaba segura. Tenía la impresión de que te estabas guardando algunas cosas.

—Sí. En ese momento me dijo que cada persona tiene que encontrar su propio camino y que el mío era el camino del guerrero. Ése era mi camino en la vida. Pero ahora es como si estuviera en la segunda parte de esa vida. Creo que el camino del guerrero sigue siendo parte de mi camino, pero que se le ha añadido algo nuevo. Tiene que ver con lo que tú llamas el camino de la amistad. Todavía quiero ayudar a la gente, Gabrielle, y utilizar mis habilidades con ese fin. Y todavía creo que mi camino es no retirarme de una lucha y actuar con confianza al estar en ella. Pero hay algo por encima de eso. Parte de mi camino es estar contigo, amarte, aprender de ti, y esa parte está por encima del camino del guerrero. Creo que los dos pueden funcionar juntos, pero si tuviera que elegir, dejaría la espada por ti.

—No podría pedirte que hicieras eso y no quiero que lo hagas, pero creo que las dos estamos siguiendo la misma idea. Ya sabes lo que siento. No me gusta luchar. Pero te amo. Y si tengo que luchar para cubrirte la espalda, para ayudarte a protegernos, lo haré. Y tampoco me voy a echar atrás. Creo que aquí es donde se encuentran por fin esos dos afluentes del río, Xena, en el camino del amor y la amistad, porque lo que parece que hemos decidido las dos es ponernos la una a la otra y a las dos juntas por encima de cualquier cosa. Tenemos nuestro propio camino individual, el tuyo es del guerrero y el mío el del amor y la paz, pero el de las dos juntas es el camino de la amistad y eso significa que a veces la guerrera tendrá que ser pacífica y la pacificadora tendrá que luchar.

—Caray —los ojos azules relucían—. Tras tanto esfuerzo, por fin todo está cobrando forma, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Es genial, ¿no...? Uomff... —los labios de la bardo quedaron de repente cubiertos por los de una guerrera feliz.

Al cabo de un momento, Gabrielle tuvo que tomar aire y frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Xena?

—¿Mmmm?

—Hay otra cosa que estado pensando y no sabía cómo hablarlo contigo, pero creo que éste es un buen momento.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Xena, he pasado más de tres años como reina de las amazonas sólo de nombre. Cuando las conocí, eran una nación fuerte, con muchas líderes capaces. Ahora ya no es así. Chilapa es muy inteligente y justa, pero no cuenta con mucha ayuda. La mayoría de las amazonas que quedan o son muy jóvenes e inexpertas o muy viejas e incapaces ya de luchar. Han muerto muchas de las guerreras amazonas bien preparadas. Tú incluso has dicho que la Nación Amazona se estaba muriendo.

—Sí. Me da mucha pena. Son un elemento único y vital de nuestro mundo. No quiero ver cómo se extinguen.

—Yo tampoco. Xena, creo que ha llegado el momento de que me haga responsable de ellas de verdad. Me gustaría mucho dirigir a las amazonas durante un tiempo. Ser reina en activo. Ayudarlas a levantarse de nuevo. Y me encantaría que tú estuvieras a mi lado. Podríamos hacerlo juntas. Pero no lo voy a hacer si eso supone dejarte atrás.

—Creo... creo que es una idea muy buena. Las amazonas te necesitan. No siempre me encantan sus costumbres —la guerrera se rió entre dientes—. Creo que en parte es por todas esas hormonas femeninas que chocan constantemente. Luego tienen todas el ciclo lunar a la vez y uuuuh, se pone todo muy emocional. Pero creo que podría soportarlo, al menos durante un tiempo.

—Xena, podríamos hacerlo de dos formas, sabes. Y ya sea una u otra, vivirás conmigo en el alojamiento de la reina. Pero vamos a tener que conseguir la aprobación por mayoría del consejo de ancianas amazónico para que obtengas permiso de residencia en la Nación Amazona o... podríamos darte la nacionalidad formal... hacerte ciudadana. La ley amazónica permite la doble ciudadanía, así que no tendrías que renunciar a la ciudadanía de Anfípolis.

—Bueno, bardo mía, deja que lo piense un poco. Cualquiera de las dos opciones tiene ventajas y desventajas. La primera me da más independencia, pero la segunda me da más derechos dentro de la Nación Amazona. En ambos casos, juraría honrar y proteger a la reina.

Gabrielle soltó una risita.

—Xena, ya sabes que no tienes que inclinarte ante mí. Jamás. Pero aprecio que me honres y me protejas.

—Resumiendo, Gabrielle, que te seguiría a cualquier parte y si necesitas estar con las amazonas, ahí estaré contigo. De hecho, la aldea amazónica podría ser nuestra base permanente, con independencia de lo que acabemos haciendo. Si por alguna razón volvemos al camino, podría ser el lugar al que siempre regresemos.

—Gracias, Xena. Para mí es muy importante que me apoyes en esto.

—Haría lo que fuese por ti.

Gabrielle miró a su compañera largamente y sonrió antes de colocar la mano suave en la cara de la guerrera.

—Lo sé —echó hacia delante la cabeza de Xena y la besó con gran ternura. La guerrera rodeó a su compañera con los brazos y la estrechó con todas sus fuerzas.

Tras una breve exploración se separaron y la bardo cogió una pluma y un trozo de pergamino y se apoyó en el pecho de la guerrera, sujetando el pergamino sobre la rodilla doblada. Dio vueltas a la pluma entre los dedos con aire distraído y luego se puso a escribir.

—¿Qué escribes?

—Estoy redactando un mensaje para mis padres y Lila, para que sepan que estoy bien y que pronto me voy instalar en la aldea amazónica. Supongo que se lo puedo mandar con una de las palomas mensajeras de tu madre.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir a verlos en persona? Ya sabes que iré contigo si quieres.

—No. No creo que quieran verme. Me dolió mucho que ni siquiera vinieran aquí el año pasado para mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Y la pobre Lila tuvo que unirse a esa caravana de mercaderes para poder llegar hasta aquí. Menos mal que Minya viajaba con la caravana, porque al menos Lila pudo contar con una amiga en el grupo. Creo que voy a ofrecerles a mis padres una invitación abierta para que vengan a visitarme a la aldea amazónica si quieren, pero no me voy a desvivir por verlos, al menos durante un tiempo.

—Bueno, vale, pero si cambias de idea, aquí estoy para lo que necesites.

—Gracias —la bardo dio unas palmaditas a la guerrera en la pierna y siguió escribiendo.

—Gabrielle, ¿qué tal si nos quedamos aquí unos días más? Voy a ayudar a Toris a lavar y esquilar las ovejas y luego podemos viajar hasta las amazonas.

—Estupendo. ¿Puedo ayudar con las ovejas?

—Claro. Estrella y tú podéis mantener a las ovejas cerca del arroyo mientras Toris y yo las lavamos. Probablemente podremos tenerlas todas lavadas mañana y esquilarlas pasado mañana. Embalaremos la lana al día siguiente y luego Toris puede llevarla al mercado para venderla. Para eso no va a necesitar mi ayuda. Así que dentro de cuatro o cinco días podemos recoger los bártulos e ir... a casa.

—Me parece un buen plan —Gabrielle levantó la mirada y sonrió a su compañera. Dobló la carta terminada para sus padres y derramó un poco de cera de vela derretida en el borde para sellarla. Volvió la mano y apretó el anillo con el sello de la reina amazona en la cera caliente—. Me parece que nunca han visto el sello —murmuró—. Espero que no les dé un ataque.

La bardo sacó otro trozo de pergamino. Xena la miró.

—¿Y ahora qué escribes?

—Un mensaje para Chilapa. Diciéndole que la reina amazona regresa. Para gobernar la nación.

Gabrielle estaba terminando su segunda taza de té caliente cuando Xena asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la posada.

—¿Estás lista?

—Claro —la bardo se levantó y se alisó la falda roja de cuero. Fue a la puerta y recogió su vara del rincón.

Cyrene salió de la cocina.

—Toma. Algo de comer —le entregó un paquete a su alta hija.

—Gracias, madre —sonrió la guerrera—. ¿Qué es?

—Tendrás que esperar para verlo, ¿no? —la posadera dio unas palmaditas a Xena en el estómago—. Tened cuidado ahí fuera. Serán ovejas, pero son fuertes.

La guerrera sonrió con sorna.

—Intentaré que las feroces ovejas no acaben conmigo. Venga, Gabrielle, te he ensillado a Estrella.

Fueron al redil donde Toris ya estaba montado en su semental negro, con dos perros pastores echados expectantes a los pies del animal. Xena ayudó a la bardo a montar en Estrella y luego abrió la puerta del redil. Los perros se levantaron de inmediato y entraron corriendo, sacando eficazmente a las ovejas del redil al camino. La guerrera se subió de un salto a la parte más alta de la puerta y silbó llamando a Argo. La yegua vino corriendo y Xena dio una voltereta por el aire, aterrizando limpiamente en la silla en el momento en que el caballo pasaba a su lado.

—Chula —le dijo Gabrielle en broma. Llevó a Estrella junto a Argo y se pusieron a seguir al rebaño. Toris iba en el otro extremo, sin decir nada.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó la bardo.

—No le gusta madrugar. Creo que todavía no le ha hecho efecto el té. Se bebe unas cinco tazas bien cargadas cada mañana. Dale otra marca y probablemente entonces pronuncie la primera palabra del día.

Gabrielle soltó una risita.

—Pues en eso sí que sois bien distintos, señorita "Venga, hay que irse, que va a salir el sol".

—Creo que eso me viene de haberme criado en la posada. Aprendí que si me levantaba temprano, conseguiría algunos panecillos dulces de los que hace madre recién salidos del horno. Creo que Toris nunca lo pensó. Para cuando se levantaba, los clientes, Lyceus y yo ya nos habíamos terminado los panecillos. Eran lo primero que se acababa. Madre estaba demasiado ocupada para hacer un desayuno especial sólo para nosotros, así que siempre comíamos lo que se servía a los clientes cada mañana. Y todo era estupendo. Ya has visto cómo cocina.

—Chica, ya te digo. Como pasemos unas semanas más aquí, vamos a tener que ir de compras otra vez para ver si consigo una falda más grande.

La guerrera examinó con la mirada el musculoso estómago de su amante y sonrió con aprecio.

—Ah, no creo que tengas nada de que preocuparte, amor. A mí me parece que estás muy bien.

—¿Sí?

—Oh, sí. Más que muy bien.

Gabrielle se ruborizó. Xena le había hecho cumplidos en el pasado, pero desde que eran amantes las miradas seductoras y los comentarios encantadores prácticamente no paraban y le costaba un poco acostumbrarse.

—Me mimas desaforadamente, sabes.

—Ése es el plan, amor —la guerrera acercó aún más a Argo y le cogió la mano a la bardo, besándola ligeramente.

—¿Queréis parar ya? Desde que habéis venido, estáis que echáis humo. Si seguís así uno va a tener que buscar un arroyo bien frío —gritó Toris por encima del rebaño.

—Mira, Gabrielle, hay alguien más en el camino con nosotras —dijo Xena, sonriendo a su amante de medio lado.

—Uuy. Creo que el té por fin le ha llegado al cerebro —rió Gabrielle.

—Eh, Toris, aguántate. Además, dado donde vamos, eso del arroyo frío se puede arreglar —le gritó la guerrera a su hermano.

—No te atreverías. ¿Verdad? —el hombre alto miró a su hermana con desconfianza.

—¿Que no? —Xena le echó una sonrisa malévola—. Pero no me va a hacer falta. Estamos a punto de meternos en ese arroyo frío para lavar las ovejas, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh. Tenía la esperanza de que vosotras dos os ocuparais del lavado mientras yo guardo el rebaño.

—Toris, tú y yo somos los más grandes y fuertes y los dos podemos manejar a estas ovejas sin problema. Gabrielle no está muy acostumbrada a ellas así que le toca a ella guardar el rebaño.

—Claro y así no se moja —dijo el hombre alto.

—Tal vez sí. Tal vez no. Depende de lo buena que sea —rió Xena con aire travieso.

—Escúchame bien, princesa guerrera —intervino la bardo—. No, no tengo la menor intención de meterme en el agua fría a menos que tenga que rescatar a una oveja. ¿Te enteras? Si todo va bien, no me voy a mojar hasta que me dé un baño caliente esta noche. Y a la que más le vale ser buena es a ti, o si no tendré que pensar en un castigo adecuado.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—¡Xena! —la bardo, exasperada, dio un manotazo a su compañera en la pierna.

Llegaron al desvío del sendero que pasaba por entre los árboles y bajaba hasta el arroyo. Xena y Toris, junto con los perros, consiguieron sacar al rebaño del camino y encaminarlo en la dirección correcta. Gabrielle se quedó un poco a un lado, observando lo que hacían, aprendiendo todo lo posible para su tarea de controlar al rebaño en la orilla.

Cuando los árboles se aclararon, apareció el arroyo y la bardo suspiró. Era un sitio precioso. El agua estaba limpia y borboteaba por encima de los guijarros. A lo largo de la orilla las primeras florecillas de primavera empezaban a mostrar sus colores rosas, rojos y amarillos. Los pájaros habían vuelto de su refugio de invierno y cantaban en los árboles y la hierba por fin empezaba a brotar con pequeñas briznas verdes.

—Dioses, Xena, todos los sitios que he visto por aquí son absolutamente maravillosos. Qué suerte has tenido de haber crecido aquí.

—Sí, no estaba nada mal —asintió la guerrera. Se bajó de Argo y le quitó la silla y la brida a la yegua, tirándolas debajo de un árbol junto con las alforjas—. Venga, chica, ve a divertirte —dio una palmadita a la yegua en la grupa y el caballo relinchó con fuerza antes de salir corriendo río abajo.

—Gabrielle —Xena se acercó a su compañera—. Toris y yo vamos a empezar a lavar las ovejas, de dos en dos. Tu trabajo consiste en impedir que el resto del rebaño se aleje demasiado río arriba o río abajo. Deja que los perros se encarguen de casi todo. Para eso están entrenados. Si tienes algún problema, dame un grito, ¿vale?

—Vale.

La guerrera sacó dos pastillas de suave jabón marrón y le lanzó una a Toris.

—Toma, hermano, vamos a empezar.

—Vale, hermana, seguro que lavo más ovejas que tú.

—Seguro que no.

Dos pares de ojos azules idénticos se miraron de hito en hito y luego los hermanos agarraron cada uno a una oveja quejumbrosa y arrastraron a los pobres y desconcertados animales hacia el arroyo.

Ay ay, esto va a ser divertido de ver, pensó la bardo por dentro, observando mientras su competitiva compañera y su no menos competitivo hermano se ponían a trabajar.

El día había ido muy bien. Se tomaron un descanso cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo y descubrieron que Cyrene les había preparado unos grandes bocadillos de jamón, pequeñas botellas de limonada y pan de nueces de postre. Devoraron el delicioso almuerzo y volvieron al trabajo. Ahora ya era por la tarde, casi todas las ovejas de la orilla estaban limpias y sólo quedaban unas pocas por lavar.

Gabrielle sonrió satisfecha, al darse cuenta de que en términos generales había hecho un buen trabajo. Sólo había tenido que perseguir a unas pocas fugitivas y, como había dicho Xena, en realidad los perros habían hecho casi todo el trabajo, con tan sólo unas pocas órdenes verbales por parte de la bardo. Hasta había podido sacar un pergamino y escribir un poco, levantando la vista de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que el rebaño seguía entero. También había tenido tiempo de jugar con un par de corderos lechales que habían nacido en el cañón al final del invierno.

Levantó la mirada cuando Xena y Toris sacaron a dos ovejas más del agua y los malhumorados animales subieron por la orilla y echaron a correr río abajo. Gabrielle metió el pergamino en el que había estado trabajando en la alforja de Estrella, azuzó suavemente a la yegua y salió al galope tras las dos fugitivas. Los perros corrían a su lado y la bardo alcanzó a las ovejas y se detuvo delante de ellas, bloqueándoles el camino. Los perros las mantenían lejos del borde del camino, por lo que las ovejas tenían dos posibilidades. Volver a meterse en el agua o reunirse con el rebaño. Por supuesto, eligieron reunirse con el rebaño.

Cuando la bardo regresaba, siguiendo a las dos ovejas, miró río arriba y vio a dos de los corderos lechales que se metían entre los árboles.

—Oh, vaya —se dijo—. ¿Cómo se han alejado tanto tan deprisa? —miró a los perros—. Vosotros controlad aquí las cosas mientras yo voy a buscar a esos corderos —salió de nuevo al galope.

—Eh, ¿dónde vas? —gritó Xena desde el agua cuando su compañera pasó volando.

—Se han escapado unos corderos río arriba —gritó Gabrielle por encima del hombro.

—Ah. Oye, estás haciendo un trabajo estupendo.

—Gracias —la bardo sonrió mientras seguía su camino.

Gabrielle alcanzó el punto donde creía que los corderos se habían metido entre los árboles. El follaje era demasiado denso para pasar a caballo, de modo que se bajó de Estrella y la dejó justo fuera de la línea de árboles.

—Quédate aquí —echó a un lado las gruesas ramas, avanzando con cuidado entre los árboles a la búsqueda de los dos corderitos blancos. Y de repente se encontró aplastada contra un árbol por un hombre muy grande con un aliento apestoso.

—Por fin te pillo a solas, reinita —dijo el hombre, mostrando unos dientes amarillos y torcidos—. Llevo días observándote —le sonrió lascivamente y toqueteó el borde de la parte inferior de su falda y luego subió con el dedo por su estómago y le levantó la barbilla—. Pero qué mona eres.

Gabrielle se encogió visiblemente e intentó disimular su creciente miedo.

—¿Quién... quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? —la bardo miró a su alrededor. Tenía la espada en la posada y la vara estaba en las cinchas de la silla de Estrella. Desarmada. Maldición.

—Mi nombre no importa. En cuanto a lo que quiero. Quiero el rescate.

—Rescate. ¿Qué rescate?

—La preciosa suma que seguro que están dispuestas a pagar las amazonas por recuperar a su reina de una sola pieza.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, te oí contar historias en la posada de Manolie. Esa mujer es una bocazas. Se jactaba por toda la aldea de que la princesa guerrera y la reina de las amazonas se alojaban en su posada. Os llevo siguiendo desde entonces. Casi te cojo en el granero ayer cuando llegó esa maldita guerrera. Pero ahora... por fin te he pillado sola.

—¡Xeeeenaaa! —gritó Gabrielle lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡Cállate, zorra! —el hombre le pegó una fuerte bofetada en la cara—. Además, estamos demasiado arriba. No te va a oír.

Oh, sí que me va a oír, pensó la bardo antes de volver a gritar.

—¡Xeeeenaaa!

Otra buena bofetada, que la tiró al suelo. Se incorporó, sacudió la cabeza y trató de alcanzar un palo largo y grueso que estaba cerca de ella. Y sintió un dolor abrasador, cuando una daga le hizo un profundo corte en el antebrazo.

—Ah, no, quieta ahí. Ya he visto esa vara tan grande que llevas —el hombre estaba de pie por encima de ella y echó la daga hacia atrás con aire amenazador.

Gabrielle sintió la sangre caliente que le chorreaba por el brazo, bajó la mirada y sofocó un grito. Manaba muy deprisa. La rabia se apoderó de ella y agarró el palo, se hizo un ovillo y rodó hacia delante, empujando al hombre con los pies. Él cayó al suelo y ella se levantó y se quedó encima de él, alzando el palo por encima de los hombros. Y no llegó a ver la empuñadura de la espada que la golpeó en la cabeza. Se desplomó en el suelo y el mundo se puso negro.

—Gracias, Cefas —dijo el hombre de dientes amarillos, levantándose—. Estaba a punto de darme, vaya si estaba. Es peleona.

—Sí, pues no tenías que haberla cortado, Angus. Ahora vamos a tener que coserla. No se nos puede morir antes de que consigamos el rescate. ¿Estás seguro de que ésta es la reina?

—Sí, estoy seguro.

—¿La guerrera anda cerca?

—Qué va. Está muy abajo.

—Tengo que reconocerlo, Angus, robar esos dos corderos como cebo ha sido genial.

—Vaya, gracias, Cefas. Ahora vamos a cargar a la pequeña reina en ese caballo tan bonito que tiene.


	13. Chapter 13

**Esta historia no es de mi autoría pero me gusta mucho y quisiera compartirla.**

 **Espero les guste la historia tanto como a mí.**

 **Si es así déjenmelo saber en los Reviews.**

 **Gracias. n_n**

* * *

Xena se detuvo de repente y se levantó, soltando a la oveja a medio lavar que había estado sujetando.

Ésta corrió inmediatamente a la orilla, llenándose la lana enjabonada de hojas y hierba.

—Xena, ¿qué haces? —Toris la miró.

—Shhh —la guerrera ladeó la cabeza. Ahí estaba otra vez. Alguien gritaba su nombre—. Gabrielle tiene problemas —salió corriendo del agua y silbó para llamar a Argo, que salió al galope de entre los árboles. Agarró su espada de la roca donde la había dejado al lado de la orilla y montó a caballo de un salto. Salió a galope tendido y vio a Estrella cerca de la línea de árboles. Justo cuando llegaba, dos rufianes salieron de los árboles cargando con la bardo entre los dos.

Sin pensar, la guerrera saltó del lomo de Argo y dio una voltereta por el aire. Abrió las piernas y plantó una buena patada en la cara de los dos hombres. Soltaron a Gabrielle y cayeron al suelo. Antes de que se pudieran levantar, Xena sujetó a uno de ellos al suelo clavándole la espada en el cuello de la camisa. Sacó la vara de la bardo de la alforja de Estrella y la puso contra la garganta del otro hombre.

—Todavía no he decidido si os voy a matar o no —gruñó—. Depende de si está viva o muerta y si está viva, de lo que le hayáis hecho.

Toris llegó al galope en su caballo negro.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, hermana? Oh... —vio la figura inerte de la bardo tirada en el suelo.

—Sí —a la guerrera le temblaba la voz—. Mira a ver cómo está.

El hombre alto desmontó de un salto y se arrodilló al lado de la bardo. Le buscó el pulso.

—Está viva... oh... Xena, tiene un corte muy malo en el brazo. Le sangra mucho.

—Tenéis mucha suerte de que esté viva, porque si no lo estuviera... —apretó la vara con fuerza contra la garganta de Cefas y éste se ahogó. Xena continuó—: Si no lo estuviera, ahora mismo os estaría cortando en pedacitos y echándoos de comer a los peces. Pero dada la situación, dejaré que el alguacil del pueblo se ocupe de vosotros. Toris —se volvió hacia su hermano—, átalos —volvió a mirarlos—. Moveos un centímetro y os mato. ¿Entendido?

Los dos hombres asintieron, con los ojos desorbitados de miedo.

Se echó hacia atrás y se arrodilló al lado de su amante. Había un charco de sangre en el suelo debajo del brazo de la bardo, que estaba inconsciente. Xena arrancó rápidamente una tira de tela de la parte inferior de la túnica que se había puesto para lavar las ovejas y la ató por encima del corte para detener la hemorragia. Advirtió dos moratones que empezaban a mostrar dónde había pegado Angus a la joven. Xena levantó delicadamente a su compañera y notó un gran bulto en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, en la base del cráneo. Levantó con cuidado el párpado izquierdo y se sintió aliviada al ver que la pupila se contraía inmediatamente por la luz. Levantó el párpado derecho y la pupila permaneció dilatada y redonda. _Maldición. Lesión de cráneo._ Levantó a la bardo en brazos y montó con cuidado en la silla de Estrella.

—Toris, la han malherido. Tengo que volver al pueblo. Pon a esos dos encima de Argo. Enviaré gente a ayudarte a traerlos a ellos y a las ovejas a casa. ¿Vas a estar bien hasta que llegue alguien?

—Sí, hermana. Tú cuida de Gabrielle —Toris había atado a los hombres de pies y manos y ya los estaba levantando en vilo para colocarlos a lomos de Argo.

—Gracias —la guerrera sujetó con cuidado a la bardo y emprendió el regreso a la posada. Avanzaba lo más deprisa que se atrevía sin mover demasiado a la bardo ni soltarla y tras lo que le pareció una eternidad llegó a la posada.

—¡Madre! —gritó.

Cyrene salió corriendo de la posada.

—Por los dioses, Xena, ¿qué ha pasado? —la guerrera tenía el muslo embadurnado de sangre que había caído del brazo de su compañera.

—No lo sé muy bien. La han atacado unos maleantes. Trae unas vendas y agua caliente y ve a buscar al sanador. Acabo de darme cuenta de que me he dejado las cosas de curar en las alforjas de Argo en el arroyo.

—El sanador está aquí bebiendo un vaso de cerveza.

—Estupendo. Coge su equipo.

Se bajó despacio de Estrella y llevó a la bardo todavía inconsciente a su habitación, donde la depositó con cuidado en la cama. Cyrene llegó con vendas, un cuenco de agua caliente y un sanador ebrio.

—Quita, Xena, yo soy el sanador de este pueblo. Ya me ocupo yo.

—No, para nada, estás borracho —gruñó la guerrera, mientras empezaba a limpiar la sangre y la suciedad del brazo de la bardo.

—Claro que lo voy a hacer —el sanador, Gramulus, avanzó tambaleándose e intentó empujarla a un lado.

—Gramulus, no tengo tiempo para tonterías —Xena se alzó cuan alta era y clavó una mirada furiosa en el tambaleante hombre—. Deja tus cosas y sal de aquí. No me pongas más furiosa de lo que ya estoy.

Gramulus levantó la mirada y hasta en su estado de embriaguez reconoció la mirada de los penetrantes ojos azules. Dejó sus cosas a los pies de la cama y salió mansamente de la habitación.

—Xena, ¿puedo hacer algo? —Cyrene miraba preocupada a la figura inerte que yacía en la cama.

—Sí. Ha perdido mucha sangre. Necesito unas hierbas para hacer una infusión e intentar que recupere un poco las fuerzas —la guerrera dio una lista de hierbas a su madre y la posadera fue a la cocina para hervir agua y hacer la infusión.

La guerrera terminó de limpiar el corte y se dispuso a coserlo, cubriéndolo abundantemente de hierbas en polvo que se usaban para prevenir una infección. _Siento tanto no haber estado ahí para ayudarte, amor._ Metió otro paño en la jarra de agua fría que estaba en la habitación para lavarse y lo aplicó al bulto que tenía la bardo en la cabeza, sujetándolo con otra tira larga de tela.

Mientras esperaba a que su madre volviera con la infusión, se quitó su propia túnica empapada en sangre y se lavó en la palangana, quitándose la sangre de su compañera de la pierna y los brazos. Fue a la cómoda, sacó una túnica limpia y se la puso. Luego le quitó las botas a Gabrielle y le quitó con cuidado la falda roja de cuero y el corpiño. Limpió la suciedad y la sangre del cuerpo de su amante y luego volvió a la cómoda. Encontró la camisa de dormir preferida de Gabrielle, suave y abrigosa, y se la puso a la bardo. _Gabrielle, creo que ese baño caliente que querías va a tener que ser para otro día._

Cyrene regresó con una jarra de agua humeante y varios paquetes de hierbas, junto con una taza grande. Xena cogió los paquetes, echó las cantidades apropiadas de cada uno y luego echó el agua caliente sobre las hojas en polvo.

—Xena —preguntó la posadera suavemente—, ¿dónde está Toris?

—Oh, dioses, madre, me había olvidado de él. Está vigilando a los rufianes que han hecho esto. Está en el arroyo donde lavamos a las ovejas. Tenemos que enviar a alguien para que lo ayude. Las ovejas siguen allí, lo mismo que mi armadura y las alforjas de Argo.

—No digas más, cielo, yo me ocupo. Tú quédate aquí y cuida de Gabrielle.

—Gracias, madre.

Cyrene salió de la habitación y Xena se sentó junto a la bardo, levantándole la cabeza y los hombros. Echó despacio un poco de infusión entre los labios de la bardo y se sintió aliviada al ver que la garganta de Gabrielle tragaba por reflejo el fuerte brebaje. Consiguió que la bardo bebiera media taza y luego dejó la taza en una mesa al lado de la cama. Se acurrucó al lado de su amante, acomodándola sobre su hombro, y echó las sábanas por encima de las dos. El cuerpo de la bardo estaba febril.

 _¿Será por la infección del brazo o por la inflamación que tiene dentro de la cabeza?_ se preocupó la guerrera en silencio. _Maldición. ¿Por qué no he oído a esos tipos? Le prometí que ya no nos iba a pasar nada malo y ahora mira lo que ha pasado. Ni siquiera podemos lavar unas malditas ovejas en mi propio pueblo sin que venga gente a atacarnos. ¿Pero por qué a ella? No lo entiendo. Casi siempre son cazarrecompensas que vienen detrás de mí. Qué ganas tengo de interrogar a esos asquerosos hijos de bacante cuando Toris los traiga a rastras._

La madre de Xena entró de nuevo en la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Cielo, ¿qué tal va?

—No es fácil saberlo. El corte es muy profundo. Le ha afectado el músculo y por poco no le toca los tendones. Tiene un bulto bastante grande en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Los golpes de la cara se curarán sin problema, pero no tendremos forma de saber cómo tiene la cabeza hasta que se despierte. Está empezando a tener fiebre. Ahora mismo no es muy alta, así que voy a dejar que haga su trabajo. Puede que esté luchando con una infección y si es así, una fiebre baja la ayudará a mantenerla a raya. Si le sube, tendré que darle las hierbas para remediarlo. Está palidísima, probablemente por la pérdida de sangre, pero creo que hemos llegado a tiempo de que no perdiera demasiada. No... no sé cómo puedo haber dejado que le pase esto. Se supone que debo cuidarla y he fracasado por completo. Madre, si sufre daños permanentes por esto, no sé qué voy a hacer —los ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas y Xena se atragantó con las últimas palabras.

—Oh, Xena. No puedes echarte la culpa de esto. Alégrate de haber llegado a ella antes de que pasara algo peor. Es joven y fuerte. Tienes que tener fe en que se pondrá bien.

—Madre, me cuesta mucho creer que cualquier cosa buena que tengo vaya a durar mucho. La quiero tanto. La mayoría de los días ni siquiera me puedo creer que esté en mi vida. No me la merezco.

—Cielo, si la mayoría de nosotros obtuviéramos lo que nos merecemos en la vida, me da la impresión de que muchos estaríamos bastante mal. Todos hemos hecho cosas que lamentamos. Tienes que concentrarte en lo bueno que hay en tu vida y en las cosas buenas que has hecho y dejar de atormentarte por tu pasado. Ella está en tu vida y creo que te quiere más que a la vida misma. Agárrate a eso, Xena. Agárrate a ello con fuerza. Es una cosa poco común lo que tenéis vosotras. Yo lo veo. Deja que ese vínculo que hay entre las dos te ayude a pasar por esto.

—Lo intentaré, pero ya sabes que nunca he sido muy dada a hacer las cosas por fe, salvo por la fe en mis propias capacidades.

—Inténtalo, cielo —la posadera apartó un mechón oscuro de la frente de su hija y arregló un poco las mantas.

Toris asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Ha venido el alguacil y tenemos a esos dos rufianes encerrados en el sótano. Xena, ¿quieres hablar con ellos?

—¿Y me lo tienes que preguntar? —la guerrera levantó con cuidado la cabeza de Gabrielle y la colocó sobre la almohada. Se levantó de la cama y se puso las botas—. Madre, ¿quieres quedarte con ella mientras yo interrogo a esos hombres? Tardaré como media marca.

—Sí, si Toris vigila la sala principal de la posada.

—Por supuesto, madre. Creo que me las podré arreglar un rato. Ve, hermana.

—Gracias. A los dos —Xena salió apresuradamente de la habitación y fue a las escaleras del sótano.

Cefas y Angus estaban encadenados juntos, espalda con espalda. Aaron, el alguacil del pueblo, estaba sentado en una banqueta en el rincón del sótano con una espada en el regazo. De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una guerrera alta y furiosa cruzó la estancia hasta quedarse plantada ante ellos cruzada de brazos.

—Empieza a hablar —la voz de Xena era un gruñido grave.

—No tengo nada que decirte —dijo Cefas mirándola con desprecio.

Ella los rodeó y se enfrentó a Angus.

—¿Vas a hablar tú?

Angus se limitó a mirarla y sacó la mandíbula con gesto desafiante, luchando con los grilletes que tenía en las muñecas.

—Muy bien. He intentado hacerlo por las buenas, pero vosotros lo habéis querido —regresó con Cefas y se inclinó, clavándole rápidamente dos dedos a los lados del cuello. Él inhaló bruscamente y empezó a resbalarle un hilillo de sangre de un agujero de la nariz. Abrió mucho los ojos y levantó la mirada mientras se le iban quedando vidriosos—. He cortado el flujo de sangre a tu cerebro. Estarás muerto dentro de treinta segundos si no suelto los puntos de presión. Ahora, una vez más. ¿Por qué habéis atacado a Gabrielle?

—Rescate... reina amazona... por favor... —jadeó Cefas.

Xena le volvió a golpear el cuello y él tomó aire profundamente varias veces.

—A ver si lo entiendo bien —la guerrera hablaba en un tono apacible y mesurado—. ¿Ibais a secuestrar a Gabrielle y pedir un rescate por ella? ¿Es que queréis morir o sólo sois estúpidos? ¿Tenéis idea de a quién acabáis de enfurecer con vuestro pequeño plan? ¿En qué estabais pensando?

—Pensábamos que las amazonas pagarían un buen precio por recuperar a su reina. Y pensamos que nos divertiríamos un poco con la reina mientras esperábamos a que soltaran los dinares. A fin de cuentas, es una putilla amazona. Seguro que es una fierecilla en el catre —respondió Angus con una sonrisa lasciva en la cara.

—Ya veo que quieres morir y que eres estúpido —con un rápido movimiento, la guerrera se colocó delante de él, echó el pie hacia atrás y le dio una patada bestial en la entrepierna. Él gritó y se dobló todo lo que le permitieron los grilletes, juntando las piernas. Xena lo agarró del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, inclinándose hasta pegar la nariz a la de él—. Si... alguna... vez... vuelves a hablar así de ella —dijo la guerrera entre dientes—, no me limitaré a darte una patada, sino que te los cortaré. ¿Me has entendido? —él asintió débilmente, intentando esquivar los ojos azules que amenazaban con atravesarlo de parte a parte.

El alguacil se levantó y fue al lado de Xena.

—Xena, eso cambia las cosas. Esto parece un crimen directo contra la reina de la Nación Amazona. Tenemos dos posibilidades. Podemos quedarnos con ellos y juzgarlos de acuerdo con las leyes de Anfípolis o podemos entregarlos a las amazonas para que se ocupen de ellos.

—Mmmmm. Justicia amazónica. Eso podría ser justamente lo que se merecen —la guerrera se puso a pasear de un lado a otro, pensando en voz alta—. Sí. Me parece un buen plan —se volvió y miró a los dos maleantes—. Chicos, vais a hacer un viaje de ida a la aldea amazónica, donde seréis juzgados y castigados por el ataque, el intento de secuestro y la violación planeada contra la reina amazona. Creo que descubriréis que el sistema legal de las amazonas es muy interesante. Así como los diversos castigos que tienen si sois declarados culpables de los crímenes de los que se os va a acusar. ¿Alguna vez habéis visto los juguetes especiales que las amazonas tienen reservados para los violadores?

Cefas tragó con dificultad y volvió la cabeza hacia Angus.

—Cretino estúpido. Tenías que abrir la bocaza. ¿Es que no sabes que la guerrera es la consorte de la reina amazona? Ahora mira en lo que nos has metido.

—Xena —dijo Aaron—. También hemos descubierto dos corderos en el bosque que le robaron a un aldeano. No eran vuestros. Al parecer usaron los corderos como cebo para llevar a Gabrielle hasta ellos. Podemos acusarlos también de robo.

—¿Los corderos están bien?

—Sí. Ya se los hemos devuelto a su dueño.

—Déjalo —replicó la guerrera con una sonrisa fiera—. Estos dos van a pagar con creces para cuando las amazonas terminen con ellos —se volvió y se arrodilló al lado de los dos prisioneros—. Por supuesto, si no se recupera del todo, los crímenes de los que se os acuse irán en aumento. Ahora mismo está arriba inconsciente. Más os vale empezar a rezar a los dioses que creáis que os van a escuchar para que se ponga bien. Porque si no es así, cuando las amazonas terminen con vosotros, yo os daré caza y os castigaré personalmente. Muy despacio. Y dolorosamente. Y cuando termine con vosotros, lo que os hagan las amazonas parecerá una fiesta dionisíaca.

Xena se levantó.

—Aaron, prepara una escolta para estos dos para mañana a primera hora. Escribe una nota para las amazonas detallando sus crímenes. Diles que los encierren hasta que yo les envíe noticias sobre el estado de su reina —se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia, dando un portazo tras ella.

Subió rápidamente por las escaleras del sótano y corrió por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Respiró hondo al tiempo que giraba el picaporte de la puerta.

—¿Cómo está?

—Puede que esté un poco más caliente —Cyrene se volvió hacia su hija—. ¿Por qué le han hecho esto, Xena? ¿Te lo han dicho?

—Madre, iban a secuestrarla y pedir un rescate por ella a las amazonas. No puedo creer que después de todos los cazarrecompensas que me han estado persiguiendo, alguien haya podido ir por ella de esta forma. Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que alguien podría hacer eso, a menos que fuese para llegar a mí.

—Oh, Xena, qué horror. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?

Xena sonrió a su madre por primera vez desde que había vuelto del arroyo.

—Entregarlos y dejar que prueben la justicia amazónica —la sonrisa se hizo más amplia por un instante.

—Ah. Bien. ¿Y qué van a hacer las amazonas con ellos?

—Créeme, madre, más vale que no lo sepas.

Cyrene lo pensó un momento.

—Supongo que sea lo que sea, van a aprender una buena lección.

—Seguro que sí. Si es que queda algo de ellos cuando algunas de las amazonas que he conocido recientemente terminen con ellos —la guerrera pensó por un instante en la devoción de Kallerine y Americe por su reina—. Madre, gracias por quedarte con ella. Ya me quedo yo ahora. Tú seguro que tienes que preparar cosas para la cena.

—Vale, cielo, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale.

Cyrene dio una palmadita a su hija en el hombro y salió en silencio de la habitación.

Xena se sentó al borde de la cama y apartó las sábanas. Levantó con cuidado las vendas del brazo de la bardo para comprobar la herida. _Maldición._ Los bordes del corte estaban claramente irritados e hinchados. Puso una mano en la frente de su compañera. _Está más caliente._

La guerrera se levantó y hurgó en su propio equipo de sanadora, que le había traído Toris. Sacó varios paquetes de hierbas y las echó en una taza vacía que estaba en la mesa al lado de la cama. Echó un poco de agua y removió con los dedos. Lo olió y, satisfecha con la mezcla, levantó la cabeza de Gabrielle y una vez más le echó un poco del líquido entre los labios, vigilando que su compañera tragara.

Xena dejó la taza y volvió a su equipo. Sacó un poco más del polvo empleado para prevenir infecciones y lo echó en otra taza. Lo mezcló con un poco de agua para crear un ungüento. Levantó de nuevo las vendas de la bardo, aplicó con cuidado el ungüento en la herida infectada y luego volvió a poner bien las vendas.

 _Gabrielle. Por favor. Por favor, despierta, amor. Por favor, ponte bien._ La guerrera apartó las mantas y se metió en la cama al lado de su amante, abrazando el cuerpo caliente de la bardo. Besó la cabeza rubia y notó que se le empezaban a saltar las lágrimas de los ojos y a caerle por las mejillas. Xena lloró hasta quedarse dormida, sujetando a su compañera entre sus brazos. No oyó que Cyrene entraba en la habitación y dejaba la bandeja de la cena en la mesa. La posadera se inclinó y arropó bien a sus hijas, deteniéndose un momento para colocar una mano fresca en cada frente. Con el ceño fruncido de preocupación, se volvió y regresó a la sala principal de la posada.

La guerrera se despertó al sentir que el cuerpo que tenía entre los brazos se estremecía y al oír unas palabras incoherentes que se escapaban de la boca de la bardo.

—Xena... no... no... ¡ooohhhh!

—Shhhh. Tranquila. Vamos, amor, estoy aquí —Xena acarició el pelo rubio, que estaba mojado de sudor. _Bien. Le está bajando la fiebre._ Se dio cuenta de que su compañera tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor. Apartándose con cuidado de la bardo, se levantó y cogió una camisa de dormir seca, quitándole a Gabrielle con delicadeza la camisa arrugada que llevaba y sustituyéndola por la limpia.

Xena fue a la palangana, mojó un paño limpio en el agua fría y se lo puso a la bardo en la frente, sujetándolo mientras le tocaba con cuidado el bulto que tenía detrás. Había bajado un poco, cosa que a la guerrera le produjo un gran alivio. Se inclinó y besó la suave mejilla antes de volver a meterse en la cama, pegándose de nuevo a su amante. _Te vas a poner bien. Tienes que ponerte bien._

La siguiente vez que la guerrera se despertó, el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana de la habitación que daba al este. Se incorporó y miró a Gabrielle, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. Su temperatura parecía normal. Suspiró y notó que la bardo se despertaba. Poco a poco, los ojos verdes se abrieron parpadeando e intentaron enfocar la mirada.

—¿Xena? ¿Qué...? —la bardo empezó a volverse hacia ella y se detuvo—. ¡Ayy! Ohhhh. Me duele. Me duele todo. La cabeza...

—Gabrielle —la guerrera tenía el corazón en un puño—. Quieta, amor. Lo has pasado muy mal.

Los ojos se cerraron y Xena vio que los músculos de la garganta de la bardo se movían al intentar tragar.

—Xena —se le quebró la voz—, ¿qué me ha pasado?

 _Oh, dioses. Su memoria._

—Gabrielle, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Mm... —la bardo sentía un martilleo en la cabeza y tenía todo borroso—. Corderos. Iba detrás de unos corderos. Xena, ¿los corderos están bien?

A la guerrera se le escapó una lágrima de un ojo al mirar a su tierna compañera, cuya memoria, al parecer, estaba bien.

—Sí, amor, los corderos están muy bien.

—Ah. Bien. He hecho un buen trabajo, ¿verdad?

—Has hecho un trabajo perfecto, tesoro. Ahora descansa. Seguiremos hablando más tarde.

Gabrielle se volvió hacia la guerrera y sufrió una oleada de náuseas, al tiempo que la cabeza empezó a dolerle con saña.

—Xena, creo que voy a vomitar.

La guerrera saltó de la cama, cogió la palangana casi vacía y la colocó bajo la cara de su amante. Colocó una mano firme en la frente de la bardo mientras ésta vaciaba el estómago. Cuando Gabrielle volvió a echarse, Xena mojó un paño en la jarra y limpió con delicadeza la cara y la boca de la bardo.

—Te voy a dar una cosa, amor —sacó otras hierbas, unas para el dolor y otras para la náusea, y las mezcló—. Toma, bébete esto.

La bardo hizo una mueca al tragarse el desagradable líquido.

—Puaajjj. Qué horror. ¿Seguro que me quieres?

—Más que a nada —replicó Xena suavemente.

—Me cuidas bien —Gabrielle cerró los ojos cuando las hierbas empezaron a hacer efecto.

La guerrera la tapó con las sábanas y acarició el corto pelo rubio, escuchando la respiración de la bardo que se iba haciendo más profunda. _¿En serio? Veamos, en la última semana y media ha sido hecha prisionera por César, crucificada y ahora casi ha sido secuestrada y violada por dos hombres que lograron dejarla sin sentido antes de que yo pudiera llegar a ella. No, amor, me parece que no te he estado cuidando bien en absoluto._ Xena suspiró y cogió la palangana para llevarla fuera y limpiarla. Miró con tristeza a la bardo dormida y salió en silencio de la habitación.

* * *

Cyrene levantó la vista de la mesa que estaba limpiando, donde dos clientes acababan de desayunar.

—¿Cómo está? —la posadera cruzó la sala y le puso a su hija una mano en el hombro, mirando preocupada los claros ojos azules.

—Creo que se va a poner bien. Se ha despertado un rato esta mañana y parece que tiene la memoria intacta. Le va a doler todo durante un tiempo y necesita recuperar las fuerzas, pero creo que lo peor ya ha pasado.

—Oh, cielo, qué buena noticia —la mujer mayor miró la palangana que llevaba la guerrera—. ¿Está mala?

—Mm... creo que es sólo mareo y dolor a causa del golpe de la cabeza. Voy a llevar esto fuera para limpiarlo. ¿Podrías darme algo de comer? Lo siento, no llegué a comerme la cena que me dejaste anoche. Me temo que se ha enfriado.

—Claro, cielo. Ve ahora. Te tendré preparada una bandeja cuando vuelvas.

—Gracias, madre —Xena salió por la puerta.

Cuando volvió, su madre le dio una bandeja en la que había infusión de hierbas, cereales calientes, beicon y un tazón de caldo de pollo ligero junto con unas galletas de pan sin levadura.

—Toma, Xena, el caldo y las galletas son para Gabrielle. A lo mejor su estómago lo retiene.

—Gracias. ¿Dónde está Toris? Hoy tenía que ayudarlo a esquilar las ovejas. Si viene, dile que iré más tarde a ayudar.

—Ya está en el granero esquilando. Ha conseguido que lo ayuden unos chicos del pueblo. Ha dicho que te diga que no te preocupes por lo de ayudarlo. Que te ocupes de Gabrielle.

—Ah. Bueno, estupendo. Le debo una. ¿Aaron ya se ha encargado de esos dos rufianes?

—Se los han llevado con una unidad de guardia al amanecer. Y no parecían nada contentos. Uno de ellos no paraba de murmurar algo sobre que iba a morir a manos de una panda de amazonas enloquecidas.

—Bien. Aunque no van a morir. Al menos todavía no. Tal vez para nada. Será mejor que vuelva ahí dentro. No quiero que se despierte sola.

—Ve, cielo. Dime si necesitas algo.

—Gracias —la guerrera salió apresuradamente de la sala cargada con la pesada bandeja. Entró de espaldas en su habitación y depositó la bandeja en la mesa al lado de la que no había tocado la noche antes. Gabrielle seguía dormida y Xena se sentó en el borde de la cama y le tocó la pálida frente. Convencida de que su compañera no volvía a tener fiebre, alisó las mantas y luego fue a la mesa y desayunó, respirando hondo entre bocado y bocado para relajar los músculos contraídos del estómago. _Se va a poner bien. Loados sean los dioses._

Cuando terminó de comer, la guerrera se trasladó al escritorio bajo que estaba junto a la ventana y sacó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Se puso a redactar una nota informativa para Chilapa, comunicándole que la reina amazona se iba a poner bien y que iniciara el juicio de los dos hombres. Firmó con una floritura, dobló la nota y derramó un poco de cera de una vela en el borde. _Mmmm. ¿Debería usar el anillo de Gabrielle para sellarla? Probablemente no. Las amazonas podrían enfadarse si lo usa alguien que no es la reina. A lo mejor debería hacerme mi propio sello. Supongo que con mi firma basta. Creo que casi toda Grecia la conoce._ Xena recordó una época en que recibir una nota con su firma producía un miedo mortal al receptor.

Gabrielle se movió en la cama y gimoteó al volver a sentir el dolor.

—Xena. ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí mismo, amor —la guerrera se levantó del escritorio de un salto y fue rápidamente a la cama y se sentó, cogiéndole una mano a la bardo—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Como si me hubiera arrollado un carro. Y bien grande.

—¿Crees que podrías comer algo?

La bardo frunció el ceño y tragó varias veces.

—Puedo intentarlo.

—Así me gusta —Xena cogió el tazón de caldo de pollo de la bandeja y lo llevó hasta su compañera. Le pasó a la bardo un brazo por debajo, alzándola lo suficiente para que el caldo no se derramara, y acercó el borde de la taza a los labios de Gabrielle.

La bardo bebió unos sorbos con cuidado y consiguió sonreír ligeramente.

—Esto es mucho mejor que eso que me diste hace un rato —poco a poco, vació el tazón.

La guerrera cogió entonces las galletas de pan sin levadura y se las ofreció a su compañera. La bardo empezó a comerlas y se terminó dos.

—Xena, ¿me podrías dar un poco de agua?

—Claro —la guerrera cogió un odre de agua de la mesa y lo sujetó para su sedienta compañera. Gabrielle bebió del odre con fruición.

—Despacio, amor. Demasiada agua demasiado pronto podría hacerte vomitar de nuevo. ¿Qué tal el estómago?

—Bien, creo. Parece que la comida se va a quedar ahí.

—Bien. A lo mejor no necesitas tomar más hierbas de ésas.

—Eso espero —la bardo empezó a moverse para acercarse más a Xena y se detuvo rápidamente—. ¡Ay! —bajó la mirada y vio la venda que tenía en el brazo por primera vez. Levantó el borde con cuidado y miró los puntos que había debajo—. Dioses, Xena, ¿qué ha pasado?

—¿Qué recuerdas? —la guerrera empujó delicadamente a su amante para que se tumbara de nuevo y le puso una mano en la suave mejilla.

—Mm... —el cerebro de Gabrielle estaba confuso por la medicación y frunció el ceño intentando concentrarse—. Ah... ese hombre. Me iba a secuestrar para intentar obtener un rescate de las amazonas. Me cortó el brazo cuando intenté coger un palo para defenderme. Conseguí tirarlo al suelo y eso es todo lo que recuerdo. Puaj. Xena, tenía un aliento asqueroso y unos dientes amarillos repugnantes.

—¿Un hombre? ¿Sólo recuerdas a un hombre? Gabrielle, eran dos.

—Oh. Yo sólo vi a uno. ¿Qué les pasó?

—Te oí llamarme y Argo y yo acudimos corriendo.

La bardo sonrió y puso la mano encima de la mano grande que le acariciaba la cara.

—Dijo que estabas demasiado lejos para oírme, pero yo sabía que me oirías.

—¿Eso te dijo?

—Sí. Pero estaba equivocado. Sabía que me protegerías. Siempre lo haces.

—Gabrielle, vamos. Hemos muerto hace poco porque no pude protegerte. Ayer dos rufianes te pegaron porque yo no estaba allí para protegerte. No soy digna de tu admiración por mi protección. Estoy fallando mucho. A lo mejor me estoy haciendo vieja.

—Xena, eso no es justo. Nadie es perfecto. Además, yo soy la que entró en el bosque sin mi vara, en contra de todo lo que me has enseñado siempre. Y ayer sí que me rescataste. Impediste que me secuestraran. ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que alguien intentaría hacernos daño tan cerca de casa mientras hacíamos algo tan trivial como lavar un puñado de ovejas? No podemos prever cada cosa mala que va a ocurrir. No es posible. Tú eres mi heroína y siempre lo serás. Así que acostúmbrate, ¿vale?

La guerrera examinó los tercos ojos verdes y en ellos vio una devoción fiera y decidida. Por ella.

—Gabrielle, te quiero.

—Y yo a ti. Siempre. Ahora dime, ¿qué pasó con esos dos hombres?

—Los sujeté mientras Toris los ataba. Aaron los ha mantenido presos hasta esta mañana. Los hemos enviado a las amazonas.

—A las amazonas. ¿Por qué?

—Gabrielle, iban a secuestrar a la reina amazona. Te han herido y... confesaron que también planeaban violarte —a Xena le tembló ligeramente la mano con que acariciaba la mejilla de su amante—. Ha sido un crimen directo contra la Nación Amazona y las amazonas merecen ver que se hace justicia.

—Sí. Supongo que eso es cierto. Chica, casi lo siento por ellos. Espero que no los dejen a solas con Amarice.

La guerrera se rió entre dientes.

—Sí. No sería agradable de ver. He escrito a Chilapa y le he dicho que inicie el juicio. Podemos hacer que Aaron te tome declaración y se la envíe como testimonio. Así puedes descansar y no tienes que viajar hasta allí para testificar. He pensado que no querrías ir a la aldea hasta que se hayan ocupado de ellos. Si regresas, tendrás que presidir el juicio y decidir su castigo.

—Qué bien me conoces. Xena, ¿qué voy a hacer? Quiero ser una buena reina cuando regrese a la aldea, pero no me gusta nada tener que decidir el destino de alguien, no cuando es una cuestión de vida o muerte. Es evidente que acabará sucediendo algo que me va a obligar a entrar en el terreno de la pena capital.

—Gabrielle, no tienes que aplicar la pena de muerte si no quieres. Eso es prerrogativa tuya como reina. Créeme, las amazonas cuentan con gran cantidad de castigos alternativos para gente de esa calaña.

—Eso es cierto —la bardo cerró los ojos al sentir una breve oleada de dolor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza—. Xena, me duele mucho la cabeza.

—Lo siento, mi amor. Me temo que te va a doler a ratos durante un tiempo. Ya te he dado muchas hierbas analgésicas. Creo que por ahora no debería darte más.

—¿Entonces podemos trasladarnos al banco del porche? La verdad es que me siento mejor sentada que tumbada.

—¿En serio que te apetece moverte?

—Sí. Creo que sí.

—Vale. Te voy a levantar en brazos muy despacio. Dime si te duele demasiado.

—Vale.

Xena envolvió bien a su compañera con las mantas y luego le pasó los brazos por debajo y la levantó. Cruzó la sala principal de la posada con la bardo bien envuelta y meneó la cabeza cuando vio que Cyrene iba a protestar.

—Sólo vamos al porche. No vamos a ningún lado.

—Ah. Hola, cielito —Cyrene puso delicadamente una mano en la pierna de la bardo—. Me alegro de verte levantada.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, mamá —Gabrielle consiguió sonreír con mucha debilidad.

Xena salió al exterior. El banco en cuestión estaba en un pequeño nicho cavado en la pared de la posada. Se sentó de lado con cuidado, estirando las largas piernas en el asiento y bajando despacio a su amante hasta depositarla entre sus piernas, y la bardo apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de la guerrera. Besó la cabeza rubia, abrazó a Gabrielle y luego se apoyó en la pared. La guerrera y la bardo no tardaron en quedarse dormidas apaciblemente, recuperándose gracias al poder curativo del íntimo contacto, Gabrielle físicamente y Xena emocionalmente.

Había pasado una semana desde el ataque contra Gabrielle y ésta recuperaba rápidamente las fuerzas. Ya habían empezado las lluvias de primavera, empapando la tierra sedienta con un aguacero lento y casi continuo, que doblaba las nuevas briznas de hierba y creaba un inmensa ciénaga en el patio de la posada y en el granero que había detrás.

Xena estaba en el granero ayudando a nacer a dos corderos al mismo tiempo, pues dos ovejas preñadas se habían puesto de parto a la vez. Estaba echada de lado en el heno, con el brazo metido a fondo dentro de una oveja, dando la vuelta a un cordero atravesado para que pudiera salir. Tenía los músculos del brazo cansados de luchar con las contracciones de la oveja y por la nariz y la cara de la guerrera resbalaban grandes gotas de sudor salado, que se le acumulaban entre la mejilla y el hombro. Estaba trabajando sola, pues Toris había partido esa mañana hacia el mercado para vender la lana de las ovejas esquiladas. Xena no dejaba que Gabrielle la ayudara por temor a que el brazo aún con puntos de la bardo pudiera infectarse a causa de la sucia tarea.

Sin embargo, la muchacha más joven estaba sentada cerca, ofreciendo todo el apoyo moral que podía y trayendo agua y paños limpios según iban haciendo falta. Estaba sentada en lo alto de una bala de heno, con las piernas cruzadas, trabajando en un pergamino y volcando sus pensamientos y sentimientos sobre la crucifixión y sus consecuencias. Era una tarea emocional, pero esperaba que algún día pudiera contar la historia a otras personas. Quería escribir todo lo posible antes de que empezara a olvidar los pequeños detalles.

—Gabrielle, ¿puedes secarme la cara? Se me ha metido sudor en los ojos y no veo. Me escuece.

—Claro —la bardo bajó de un salto y cogió una toalla que llevaba la última marca usando precisamente para eso. Se arrodilló al lado de la guerrera y secó con delicadeza la cara de Xena. Metió un pico de la toalla en un cuenco de agua limpia y mojó los ojos de la guerrera.

—Hala, ¿mejor así? —contuvo las ganas de tocar o establecer contacto físico, temiéndose otro sermón sobre la higiene y su brazo herido.

—Sí. Gracias, amor.

—¿Qué tal va?

—Bueno —Xena hizo una mueca al torcer ligeramente el brazo dentro de la oveja—. Ya casi le he dado la vuelta al cordero y después de eso, espero que todo vaya muy rápido. Está agotada. No sé cuánto más va a poder aguantar. Pobrecilla, es su primera cría. Ella misma nació el año pasado.

—Oh. ¿Va a estar bien?

—Eso creo. Aajjjjj... —la guerrera sacó el brazo rápidamente y se incorporó. De repente, apareció la cabecita de un cordero. Con un gran empujón, la oveja expulsó al húmedo y lanoso animalito, que cayó en brazos de Xena, cubriendo a la guerrera de sangre y porquería.

—Puuuh. Xena. ¿Quieres que te eche un cubo de agua por encima? Oh... —la bardo miró a la nueva cría—. Qué ricura. Mira, está empezando a abrir los ojos.

El corderito se estremeció y soltó su primera bocanada de aliento con un sonoro beeee. La madre contestó con tono preocupado. Unos grandes ojos negros y húmedos contemplaron el nuevo mundo. Xena cogió una toalla y limpió al animalito antes de tumbarlo y guiar delicadamente su boca a una de las ubres de la madre. Gabrielle se echó a reír encantada cuando la cría se puso a mamar vigorosamente, chupando la nutritiva leche.

La guerrera dirigió su atención a la casilla que estaba frente a la suya, donde una oveja veterana se esforzaba por parir a su cría anual. El animal de más edad gruñó y empujó y por fin ella también depositó un nuevo corderito en la paja limpia. Xena se puso a limpiarlo con la toalla y en ese momento la oveja volvió a empujar.

—Eh. Ya me parecía a mí que estaba enorme. Creo que tiene otro —cuando la guerrera decía esto, nació otro cordero, éste totalmente negro.

—Caray —a Gabrielle se le pusieron los ojos muy redondos—. Xena, ¿cómo es que ése es todo negro? No he visto ninguna oveja o carnero negros en vuestro rebaño.

—La vieja Ébano —dijo la guerrera con cierto cariño—. Ébano era una oveja totalmente negra que pertenecía al rebaño cuando yo era pequeña. Esta oveja es una de sus descendientes. De vez en cuando tenemos una oveja negra por su causa. Recuerdo un otoño que madre me hizo un largo manto negro con la lana de Ébano. Éramos muy pobres. No era frecuente que nos dieran algo nuevo o especial. Me sentía como una reina cuando llevaba ese manto —los ojos de Xena rieron un momento al recordar. Limpió con la toalla al cordero negro y lo depositó al lado de su gemelo.

—Bueno —la guerrera se levantó—, creo que mi trabajo ha terminado. Gabrielle, ¿podrías ir dentro y empezar a prepararme un baño? Yo voy a la bomba a quitarme todo lo que pueda de esta porquería, pero voy a necesitar jabón y agua caliente para lavarme bien.

—Sí. Ahora nos vemos —la bardo se puso su manto para protegerse de la lluvia, recogió sus pergaminos, metiéndoselos debajo del manto, y se escurrió por la puerta del granero.

Xena la siguió, sin molestarse en ponerse el manto. Fue a la bomba de agua que estaba al lado del abrevadero y se arrodilló, sujetándose mientras movía la palanca y un chorro de agua fría le caía por encima. Se frotó los brazos, las piernas y la cara con una toalla limpia hasta que le pareció que se había quitado suficiente sangre y mugre para poder entrar en la posada e ir a la habitación del baño.

Se levantó, cruzó el patio y subió al porche de la posada, sacudiéndose para intentar eliminar cualquier exceso de agua. Abrió la puerta principal y entró, avanzando pegada a la pared hasta la puerta del pasillo.

—¡Xena! De verdad, es que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

 _Oh oh._ La guerrera, cortada, agachó la cabeza.

Cyrene salió de la cocina, amenazando a su alta y mojada hija con una espátula.

—Ya sabes que eso no se hace. Tenemos una puerta trasera por un motivo. Ahora pasa de una vez, que me vas a poner perdidos los suelos limpios.

—Lo siento, madre. Lo limpiaré después de bañarme.

—No te molestes. Vete. Ya —la posadera empujó a su hija hacia el pasillo.

Xena caminó sigilosamente hasta el final, donde estaba la habitación del baño. El olor a aceite de lavanda le dio de lleno en la nariz cuando abrió la puerta. Un agradable vapor llenaba la estancia y su amante desnuda estaba metida en la bañera, con los brazos apoyados en los bordes y la cabeza echada hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. La guerrera sonrió ante lo que veía. Se acercó en silencio y se agachó, besando a la bardo a conciencia en un lado del cuello.

Gabrielle soltó un gritito.

—Dioses, Xena, me has sorprendido. Pero es una agradable sorpresa.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Oh, sí —la bardo volvió a besarla, esta vez en los labios—. ¿Te metes?

—Por supuesto.

La guerrera se quitó la túnica mojada y sucia y se metió por el borde de la bañera, aterrizando suavemente al lado de la bardo. Suspiró cuando el agua humeante le envolvió los músculos cansados. Gabrielle cogió una pastilla de jabón y un paño y se puso a frotar a Xena en el cuello y detrás de las orejas. La guerrera suspiró de nuevo y se dio la vuelta, permitiendo que su compañera pudiera acceder a su musculosa espalda. Las pequeñas manos trabajaron sin descanso hasta que la piel de Xena quedó sonrosada y reluciente de la cabeza a los pies.

—Dame, amor. Deja que te devuelva el favor —la guerrera lavó por completo a su compañera y por fin dejó car el paño en la bañera y tomó a la bardo entre sus brazos para darle un beso largo y lento. Fue avanzando por la mandíbula de Gabrielle, depositando besos por su cuello hasta alcanzar la clavícula y notando que el pulso de la muchacha más joven empezaba a acelerarse. Xena soltó un gruñido hondo, pero al bajar más, la bardo se echó a reír sin poderse controlar.

Xena abandonó sus atenciones.

—¿Qué? —parecía algo molesta con su joven amante—. Yo... mm... yo creía que te gustaba que hiciera eso. ¿Es que lo hago mal?

Gabrielle tomó aliento y sonrió, mordisqueando la nariz de la guerrera.

—No, claro que me gusta. Mucho. Es que de repente me he acordado de ese cordero recién nacido cuando lo pusiste con su madre y le llevaste la boca al... bueno... ya sabes.

La guerrera sonrió con picardía.

—Beeeee —miró a su amante enarcando una ceja y volvió a bajar los labios para reanudar sus atenciones con la bardo.

* * *

Poco después, Xena y Gabrielle se habían trasladado de la habitación del baño y estaban acurrucadas en la cama. La guerrera fue besando a su amante por el estómago y subió hasta que sus labios se encontraron y se juntaron largo rato. Por fin se alzó, apoyando el peso en un antebrazo, y miró a los chispeantes ojos verdes. Xena alzó la mano y tocó la mandíbula de la bardo y la mano le tembló un poco al tiempo que se le escapaba una lágrima que resbaló por la mejilla de la guerrera, rápidamente seguida de otra. Sorbió un poco y sonrió de medio lado.

—Xena, ¿por qué lloras? —Gabrielle levantó la mano y secó las lágrimas.

—Tenía tanto miedo de que esa lesión de cráneo fuese a tener malas consecuencias. De que no te despertaras. O de que te despertaras y no fueras tú misma. Que no recordaras nada. Ni lo nuestro.

—Haría falta algo más que un golpe en la cabeza para hacerme olvidar que estoy enamorada de ti, Xena. Mucho más. No es que sepa que te amo con la cabeza. Lo siento hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. Mi cuerpo te conoce —la bardo se apretó contra la guerrera para hacer hincapié en lo que decía. Cogió la mano que descansaba a un lado de su cara y se la puso en la parte superior del pecho—. ¿Sientes eso, Xena?

La guerrera asintió, notando los fuertes latidos de la bardo en la mano.

—Mi corazón te conoce, Xena. No hay nada que pueda arrebatarme eso. Jamás.

Xena tragó y sonrió, con los labios un poco temblorosos. Se agachó y besó la cabeza rubia.

—Todavía me cuesta creer que las cosas hayan salido así de bien. No sé si alguna vez me lo creeré. Después de todo lo que he hecho, ¿cómo puede pasarme algo bueno?

—Oh, Xena, supongo que ésta es otra cosa que tendré que creer por las dos. Además, ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar que esto es bueno para mí? ¿Estás diciendo que yo no me merezco algo bueno?

—¿Tú? Tú, amor, te mereces todo lo bello y maravilloso que hay en este mundo. Te mereces toda la felicidad que puedas conseguir.

—Pues entonces, escúchame. Estar contigo me hace feliz. Y te considero lo más maravilloso y bueno que me ha pasado jamás. Si te pasan cosas buenas a cambio de hacerme feliz, pues me parece que vas a tener que aceptarlo, ¿no es cierto?

—Supongo. Me alegro de ser la que te hace feliz.

—Más feliz de lo que he sido en toda mi vida.

—Te quiero tanto. Eres tan preciosa para mí —la guerrera se agachó para darle un beso sentidísimo. Se alzó y se puso de lado y levantó el brazo de la bardo—. Esto se te está curando muy bien, amor. Creo que mañana podemos quitarte los puntos. Luego necesitas empezar a hacer ejercicios con el brazo para recuperar la fuerza muscular. De hecho... —Xena se sentó, echó las piernas por el lado de la cama y se levantó. Fue a la cómoda y abrió un cajón, donde estuvo hurgando hasta que sacó una pequeña bola de cuero. Volvió a la cama y se sentó, pasándole el gastado objeto a su compañera.

—¿Para qué es esto?

—Te lo pones en la mano, con la palma hacia arriba, y lo aprietas una y otra vez. Te ejercita los músculos del antebrazo. No es más que una bola de cuero rellena de lana de oveja.

—¿Así es como desarrollaste tú tus brazos? —la bardo alargó la mano y tocó los marcados músculos del antebrazo de la guerrera.

—Mm... sí, en parte. Me pasé mucho tiempo apretando esta bola cuando era adolescente. Desde entonces, creo que se han mantenido desarrollados por todo el ejercicio que hago con la espada y la vara y por apoyarme en las manos al dar una voltereta y por meterme constantemente en situaciones en las que tengo que levantar mi propio peso a pulso. O el tuyo —Xena sonrió y le hizo cosquillas a Gabrielle en el estómago.

—¡Eh! —la bardo le dio un manotazo a la guerrera en la mano—. No valen cosquillas. No puedo usar las dos manos para contraatacar.

—Cierto. Así tengo ventaja.

—Como si no tuvieras siempre ventaja, mi guerrera grande y fuerte.

—Puede que tenga ventaja en el terreno de la fuerza física, amor, pero tú tienes unas cosas más intangibles con las que me superas. Me tienes pillada. Espero que lo sepas.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Absolutamente.

—Ven aquí —dijo la bardo con la voz ronca de deseo y colocó a la guerrera encima de ella.


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta historia no es de mi autoría pero me gusta mucho y quisiera compartirla.**

 **Espero les guste la historia tanto como a mí.**

 **Si es así déjenmelo saber en los Reviews.**

 **Gracias. n_n**

* * *

 **El 16 de marzo**

 **Linda Crist**

La posada estaba en calma, pues la lluvia constante no invitaba a los clientes de costumbre a salir de sus casas. Cyrene estaba sentada a una mesa con sus hijas, disfrutando de la rara oportunidad de poder quedarse sentada y gozar de una comida caliente en lugar de tener que correr de un lado a otro para dar de comer a su posada normalmente llena.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo os vais a trasladar a la aldea amazónica?

—Pronto —replicó Xena, dejando caer un pegote de mantequilla en una patata asada y aplastándola con el tenedor.

—Esta mañana hemos recibido un mensaje con una paloma mensajera —añadió Gabrielle—. Chilapa quiere que vayamos pronto, porque todavía tiene retenidos a los cuatro soldados que nos atacaron en el camino cerca de la fortaleza romana. Han comenzado el juicio de los dos maleantes que me atacaron y recibieron mi declaración hace unos días. Creen que van a acabar deprisa, puesto que es mi palabra como reina contra la de esos dos. No tienen nada que hacer.

—Sí, los habrán sentenciado para cuando lleguemos allí —la guerrera posó una mano en la pierna de su compañera, apretándosela para reconfortarla.

—Xena, Gabrielle —la posadera miró a las dos mujeres más jóvenes a los ojos—. Ya sé que las amazonas os necesitan, pero no veáis cómo os voy a echar de menos.

—No te preocupes, madre, la aldea no está tan lejos. Vendremos a menudo de visita. Y tú puedes venir a visitarnos. Eres mujer y a las mujeres se les permite alojarse en la aldea, si se aprueba. Deja a Toris a cargo de la posada y ven a vernos siempre que quieras —Xena le dio unas palmaditas a su madre en la mano.

—Sí y dado que eres prácticamente una segunda madre para mí, no habrá problema para que se apruebe tu estancia —sonrió Gabrielle.

—Vaya, qué te parece. La verdad es que nunca he tratado con amazonas. ¿Són tan liberales como se dice?

—Probablemente más —rió la guerrera por lo bajo—. No te preocupes, madre, nos aseguraremos de que todo el mundo se porte como es debido si vienes a vernos.

—Oh, venga, podría ser una experiencia educativa para mí, cielo. Nunca se sabe. No creas que no pienso en esas cosas. ¿Cómo crees que te tuve?

A Xena se le nubló la expresión. _Me tuviste cuando el dios de la guerra decidió engañarte y violarte. Soy el producto de lo que podría considerarse como una violación, si nos vamos a poner técnicos. Dioses, ¿cómo voy a mantenérselo oculto?_

—Xena, ¿a qué viene esa cara tan larga? —la posadera tenía la frente fruncida de preocupación mientras observaba a su alta hija.

—Oh, nada. Lo siento —la guerrera notó unos pequeños dedos bárdicos que le acariciaban tranquilizadores la parte baja de la espalda—. Creo que yo también voy a echarte de menos, madre —Xena consiguió sonreír al tiempo que su madre le estrechaba la mano.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe con una ráfaga de viento y lluvia que se coló por ella, seguida de Toris, que estaba helado y muy mojado.

—Hola, señoras, caray, vaya frío que hace. Parece que el viejo invierno no ha terminado con nosotros todavía.

—Toris, cielo, cuelga ese manto mojado y ven a sentarte junto al fuego antes de que te pongas malo —dijo la posadera, preocupada por su hijo mayor.

El hombre alto obedeció y no tardó en encontrarse con un tazón de estofado de venado caliente entre las manos.

—Madre, he vendido toda la lana.

—¿Toda? Cielo, eso es estupendo.

—¿A que no sabes cuánto he conseguido?

—¿Cuánto?

—Mil dinares.

—¿Mil? —Cyrene no se lo podía creer. Ella misma había llevado la lana al mercado el año anterior y había vuelto a casa con tan sólo seiscientos dinares.

—Sí. Al parecer, cuando el ejército romano se dispersó, empezaron a saquear y robaron muchas ovejas que aún no habían sido esquiladas. Eso ha subido el precio de la lana.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es de lo poco bueno que ha salido de todo este desorden —la posadera frunció los labios pensativa.

—Ah, hermana —Toris se volvió a la guerrera, bebiendo un poco del estofado caliente—. No te vas a creer los rumores que circulan sobre ti. He tenido que taparme la cabeza casi todo el tiempo para que nadie me reconociera.

—¿Qué clase de rumores? —Xena se echó hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos en un gesto inconsciente de defensa.

—Pues veamos. En primer lugar, parece que casi todo el mundo sabe que te crucificaron, pero está claro que las amazonas de Gabrielle han mantenido en secreto tu regreso a la vida. Nadie sabe qué ha sido de tu cuerpo. Algunos parecen creer que has vuelto a la vida y estás en las colinas organizando otro ejército, aprovechando el caos para intentar conquistar Grecia de nuevo.

—¿Qué más? —dijo la guerrera en tono apacible y pausado.

—Ah, y otros creen que tu alma se ha unido al alma de César y que los dos os habéis hecho aliados en el mundo subterráneo y os habéis lanzado a la destrucción.

—Sigue —en tono divertido.

—Falta lo mejor. Lo mejor es que te has hecho inmortal y vuelves a ser la protegida de Ares y estás aprendiendo a ser la primera diosa de la guerra. Eso sí que me hizo gracia. Sin ánimo de ofender, hermana, pero imagínate, tú una diosa. Qué imaginación tiene la gente para pensar una cosa así.

—Sí. Es tronchante —esta vez no había rastro de humor en el tono de la guerrera.

—Mm, Xena... —la bardo percibió el estado de ánimo de su compañera—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver cómo están los corderos nuevos? Ya sabes... para asegurarnos de que todo va bien.

Gabrielle le puso la mano en el hombro a la guerrera y Xena se relajó, se miró el regazo un momento y luego levantó la vista y sonrió a su compañera.

—Buena idea, amor. Venga, vamos. Gracias por la cena, madre, estaba riquísima.

—Ha sido un placer, cielo —una vez más, Cyrene tuvo la extraña sensación de que a su hija le pasaba algo.

La guerrera se levantó, arrastrando a la bardo con ella, y fue a las perchas donde colgaban sus mantos. Cogió el manto de la chica más joven y la ayudó a ponérselo, atando bien los cordones bajo la barbilla de la bardo. Luego se puso su propio manto largo y pesado, abrió la puerta y salió a la noche.

Gabrielle la siguió inmediatamente, cerrando la puerta. Cruzaron el cenagoso patio hasta el granero en silencio. La bardo levantó la vista hacia el cielo oscuro. No había nada de luz, salvo un pálido resplandor que salía por las ventanas de la posada, pues el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto de densas nubes cargadas de lluvia. Se detuvo un momento y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo la lluvia fría que le daba en la cara.

—Eh, ¿qué haces? —la guerrera se paró y se dio la vuelta.

—Recordar que estoy viva.

—Ah.

—Y que pase lo que pase o a lo que me tenga que enfrentar, se me ha dado el profundo don de tener una segunda oportunidad de vivir.

—Creo que a mí se me olvida a veces —Xena agachó la cabeza.

La bardo se acercó a su amante y le puso la mano debajo de la barbilla, obligando a su amante a subir la cabeza hasta que ella también sintió las abundantes gotas de lluvia resbalándole por la piel.

—¿Sientes eso, Xena? Es parte de la fuerza de la vida. No siempre agradecemos la lluvia, pero sin ella estaríamos muertos. No todo puede ser siempre sol y calor, ¿verdad?

—Verdad.

—Venga, amor, vamos al granero —Gabrielle tiró del brazo de la guerrera, pasando con ella por la gran puerta para refugiarse del viento. La bardo se apresuró a encender un farol que colgaba de la pared y que bañó de un cálido resplandor la paja dorada que cubría el suelo del granero.

Xena arrastró los pies hasta la casilla donde estaban la oveja y los gemelos y se sentó en el blando nido, cogiendo al cordero negro y meciéndolo en sus brazos, frotando la mejilla en la nudosa lana. Gabrielle se puso detrás de su amante, apoyada en la pared de la casilla, y tiró de la guerrera para que se apoyara en su pecho. La bardo rodeó con los brazos los de la guerrera, que a su vez rodeaban al cordero.

—Gabrielle... ya sé que tengo suerte. Ya sé que la vida es un don que no se puede tomar a la ligera. Es que no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a poder ocultarle a madre este secreto. Y aún no estoy preparada para decirle que el dios de la guerra es mi padre. Es demasiado.

—Bueno, amor... —la bardo recorrió distraída con el pulgar la piel suave de un antebrazo, siguiendo el contorno de una pequeña cicatriz causada por un cuchillo—. Vas a tener que disimular un poco mejor tus emociones. Normalmente se te da muy bien, pero por alguna razón ésta no la disimulas muy bien.

—Ya lo sé. Es que cuando se trata de gente a la que quiero, me cuesta mucho más. Gabrielle, ¿te das cuenta de que soy una semidiosa? Vamos, hombre, ¿yo? Es rarísimo.

—Lo he estado pensando, Xena. Hércules es un semidiós y es una de las personas más nobles que conocemos. Muchos de los dioses que hemos conocido, Ares, Afrodita, Strife, Hades, aún a riesgo de que me oigan y sufra su cólera, son unos farsantes. Son egoístas y mezquinos y no parece que hagan gran cosa por ayudar a la humanidad, salvo tal vez Afrodita. A lo mejor es el elemento humano, el elemento mortal mezclado con la divinidad, lo que crea una fuerza realmente poderosa.

—A lo mejor —la guerrera tenía la mirada pensativa.

—En cualquier caso, ya sabíamos que tenías unas habilidades asombrosas, ¿verdad?

—Bueno...

—Venga, Xena, no hay mucha gente que pueda hacer las cosas que tú haces. A veces te juro que es como si volaras. Es pasmoso verlo. Tiene sentido que seas en parte diosa. Así se entiende mejor. ¿No crees?

—Gabrielle, nunca le he contado esto a nadie. Cuando era muy pequeña soñaba que un hombre moreno y con barba se colaba por mi ventana por la noche y me subía a su espalda y nos íbamos a volar por el campo, mezclándonos con las estrellas y jugando con las nubes. Volábamos hasta casi el amanecer y a veces sólo me sujetaba de la mano y yo también podía volar.

—Caray, qué sueño tan genial.

—Ahora no tengo tan claro que fuese un sueño. Me resultaba muy real. Nunca supe cómo regresaba a la posada, sólo que acababa despertándome en mi cama con el olor del desayuno que se estaba haciendo. Normalmente estaba muy cansada pero muy contenta después de esas noches.

—¿Crees que Ares venía a visitarte esas noches?

—Tal vez. No recuerdo bien la cara de aquel hombre. Dejó de visitarme cuando tenía unos once veranos. En aquella época fue cuando empecé a notar lo fuerte y rápida que era. Y ya era lo bastante mayor como para haber sabido probablemente si aquello era real y no un sueño.

—A lo mejor Ares tiene un lado paternal. ¿Tú crees que tiene más hijos?

—No lo sé.

La guerrera se quedó muy pensativa y Gabrielle la estrechó en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante del que Xena esperaba no escapar jamás.

—Xena, vamos a dormir aquí esta noche. Está agradable con todo el calor que despiden los animales. Ya estamos secas. No tiene sentido volver a mojarnos sólo para volver a la posada.

—Buena idea, amor. Me apetece acurrucarme un rato contigo en el heno.

La guerrera dejó con cuidado al cordero al lado de su madre y se levantó. Cogió un par de mantas de caballo limpias de un estante y las extendió en una casilla vacía llena de heno fresco y aromático. Después de arrodillarse y dejarlo todo bien arreglado, volvió con la bardo, que observaba en silencio, y se agachó, levantando a Gabrielle en brazos y trasladándola a la cómoda cama. Depositó a su amante con cuidado encima de las mantas y luego se acurrucó a su lado.

—Gabrielle, te necesito. Nunca pensé que me permitiría necesitar a alguien y mucho menos que se lo diría. A veces me da miedo. Me conoces tan bien. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera tengo que decir nada y tú pareces saber sin más lo que pienso y siento. Pero no siempre me parece que yo haga lo mismo contigo. Lamento no poder estar siempre a tu lado como lo estás tú conmigo —Xena acarició ligeramente el corto pelo rubio y se pegó a la bardo, suspirando por el cálido contacto.

—Xena, claro que estás a mi lado. Las personas necesitan cosas distintas. Tú haces que me sienta a salvo. Y querida. Y que tengo un lugar en el mundo. Que tengo un propósito. Tú me inspiras para que dé lo mejor de mí. Y claro que me conoces. ¿Qué más da que no puedas leer mis pensamientos y sentimientos? ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo? Soy bardo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuántas veces has tenido que esperar más de unos minutos para saber exactamente lo que pienso y siento? —la bardo se volvió entre sus brazos, entrelazando sus piernas con las de la guerrera, acariciando con la nariz la fuerte clavícula y mordisqueando la piel salada.

—Comprendido, bardo mía —Xena se rió por lo bajo y luego se le cortó la respiración cuando los labios de la bardo capturaron la piel sensible, provocándola y causándole pequeños escalofríos que le corrían por la espalda.

Intercambiaron dulces besos y sus manos exploraron un poco hasta que las dos reconocieron que estaban muy cansadas. Gabrielle se puso boca abajo y Xena se colocó en su postura preferida, con la mejilla apoyada en la espalda de la bardo y un largo brazo sobre la muchacha más menuda, cubriendo el brazo extendido de la bardo. La bardo echó la segunda manta por encima de ellas y las dos no tardaron en quedarse profundamente dormidas, rodeadas de los ruidos de los animales que roncaban apaciblemente.

El dios de la guerra salió de las sombras y se quedó de pie cerca de las amantes dormidas. Se agachó y puso una mano suavemente sobre la cabeza de la guerrera. _No, Xena, no tengo más hijos. Tú eres la única. Qué rica eras cuando volábamos juntos, toda maravillada. Entonces no me odiabas. Me llamabas el hombre de la noche._ Ares miró a su hija un buen rato con melancolía y luego desapareció haciendo un gesto silencioso con el brazo.

Un ojo azul se abrió despacio y examinó el granero antes de volver a cerrarse. _Me ha parecido sentir su presencia._ Y se volvió a quedar dormida.

* * *

—Vamos, Gabrielle, concéntrate y atácame otra vez.

La bardo sujetó con firmeza la vara y rodeó a la guerrera, con una expresión intensa que le creaba un surco de concentración entre los ojos verdes. Se abalanzó, equilibrando el peso en la pierna que tenía colocada delante, y blandió la vara trazando un arco de lado, penetrando casi las defensas de Xena.

—Muy bien, casi me das —la guerrera sonrió y se apartó un largo mechón de la cara.

Habían decidido que en cuanto Gabrielle pudiera usar el brazo lo suficiente para defenderse, emprenderían el viaje a la aldea amazónica. La bardo había hecho fielmente los ejercicios que le había enseñado Xena y, aparte de una larga cicatriz en la parte interna del antebrazo, apenas notaba la diferencia entre los dos brazos, al menos cuando se trataba de actividades que requerían el uso de los dos.

Habían pasado ya casi dos lunas desde la crucifixión y la primavera estaba en pleno apogeo. Las dos mujeres estaban deseosas de emprender la siguiente fase de su vida. Este entrenamiento con varas se desarrollaba tras dos semanas de ejercicios diarios con la vara y la espada y un puñado de aldeanos se había reunido para mirar. Se había corrido la noticia de que se podía ver a la guerrera y a la bardo entrenando juntas todas las tardes después de comer y los vecinos curiosos acudían a verlas por muchas razones. Algunos simplemente estaban pasmados por las habilidades que tenían las dos, pues era raro ver luchar a unas mujeres. Otros recordaban a la Xena oscura y querían verla en acción. Algunos jóvenes venían sólo para ver a dos mujeres ligeras de ropa acaloradas y sudorosas.

El fuerte choque de las varas al detener los golpes resonaba por el patio delantero de la posada. Xena y Gabrielle habían adquirido un ritmo, guiado tanto por el instinto como por el pensamiento consciente. Gabrielle volvió a atacar, dando la impresión de que hacía el mismo movimiento que casi había funcionado antes, pero en el último segundo se dejó caer sobre una rodilla e invirtió la dirección del ataque, pillando desprevenida a la guerrera, lo cual obligó a la mujer alta a saltar por encima de la vara cuando la tuvo a la altura de las espinillas. Xena se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero cambió el peso rápidamente, convirtiendo lo que casi era una caída en una voltereta hacia atrás. Aterrizó limpiamente sobre los pies y sonrió.

—Oye, si hubiera sido prácticamente cualquier otra persona, me habrías pillado.

—Creía que ya te tenía pillada —la bardo sonrió con malicia.

—Oh, sí, ya lo creo —la guerrera se acercó a su amante y le revolvió el pelo sudoroso—. Creo que esta noche podemos recoger las cosas y partir para la aldea amazónica mañana por la mañana. Si se mantiene el buen tiempo, llegaremos dentro de un par de días.

—Estupendo. Tengo ganas de instalarme.

Recogieron las diversas armas esparcidas por allí y se encaminaron a la posada. Los desilusionados aldeanos regresaron a sus tareas, al ver que el entretenimiento se había terminado por última vez.

—Oye, Gabrielle —un adolescente se acercó antes de que las mujeres pudieran entrar por la puerta principal.

—Sí —la bardo se volvió y sonrió—. Hola, Naman, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Vas a contar historias esta noche?

Gabrielle frunció los labios y miró a su compañera.

—¿Vamos a tener tiempo, con todo lo que hay que recoger?

Xena asintió y sonrió.

—Sí —la bardo sabía que Naman estaba quedado con ella. Era algo dulce e inocente y por eso toleraba sus atenciones.

—Ah. Bien. Voy a correr la noticia. Mucha gente querrá venir a oírte por última vez antes de que te vayas. Hasta esta noche, entonces.

—Hasta luego, Naman.

El joven sonrió de oreja a oreja y se sonrojó antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo hacia los demás aldeanos que se alejaban.

Las dos mujeres pasaron el resto de la tarde metiendo cosas en las alforjas y decidiendo cuáles iban a dejar en la posada y cuáles se iban a llevar. Xena había conseguido leer casi todos los pergaminos que estaban guardados en la posada, de modo que Gabrielle decidió dejarlos allí. A la guerrera le esperaban muchos más en la aldea amazónica, pues parecía que habían visitado más a las amazonas que Anfípolis en los últimos cuatro años. Cada vez que visitaban cualquiera de los dos lugares, la bardo había dejado más pergaminos para que se los guardaran.

—Oh, mira, Xena. ¿Te acuerdas de esto? —la bardo le enseñó una larga falda marrón muy estropeada y una blusa azul desgastada.

—Sí. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? No es por ofender, Gabrielle, pero me alegré un montón cuando cambiaste esa ropa por la falda más corta y el corpiño verde.

—Seguro que sí —la bardo miró a su compañera con picardía.

—Eh, que no me refiero a eso —dijo Xena con un ceño de broma—. Bueno, no del todo —una sonrisa—. La verdad es que ese atuendo no me parecía muy apropiado para viajar. Esa falda larga siempre se enganchaba en las cosas y la blusa azul me parecía que te daba demasiado calor. Todo ello daba la impresión de hacerte más lenta. No te daba libertad de movimientos. Y sí, ya lo creo que me gustaba lo que se veía con la ropa más ligera.

La bardo se volvió hacia el cajón de la cómoda.

—Oye, ¿y esto cómo ha acabado aquí? —se volvió y mostró una camisola rosa—. Y está limpio. La última vez que lo vi estaba todo sucio y se lo había puesto Joxer. Creía que lo había tirado.

—Mm... yo... pues...

—Desembucha, princesa guerrera.

—No sabía que tenías eso hasta que se lo diste a Joxer para que se tapara. Me lo quedé. No sé por qué. Supongo que me preguntaba cómo te quedaría.

—Ah, conque sí, ¿eh?

—Sí.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero no me apetece ponérmelo después de haber sido usado por Joxer. Lamento muchísimo que muriera, Xena, pero no tengo la menor gana de ponerme algo usado por él. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

—Tienes razón, bardo mía. No lo había pensado. También podría crearme a mí unas imágenes bastante espeluznantes, ahora que lo dices.

—Mm, sí. Podría echar a perder las cosas en pleno tug-tug.

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír y luego se volvieron a sus correspondientes cómodas, seleccionando ropa y otros objetos pequeños que se querían llevar.

—Xena, ¿pensaste en ello esa noche cuando las dos ya estábamos normales?

—¿Te refieres a estar contigo?

—Sí. ¿Recuerdas cuando te cogí la mano?

—Ésa fue una de las primeras veces que nos cogimos de la mano mientras dormíamos, Gabrielle. Nunca olvidaré esa noche.

—¿Pero pensaste en algo más?

—Sí. Ya sabía que sentía algo por ti, algo muy fuerte. Más fuerte que esa leve curiosidad que tenía cuando empezamos a viajar juntas. Eran sentimientos muy concretos y específicos. Me cogiste la mano y una parte de mí sólo quería acercarse y besarte. Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Tenía miedo de echar a perder lo que ya teníamos.

—Te habría devuelto el beso.

—¿En serio?

—Yo también pensé en ello esa noche, Xena. Incluso me desperté por la noche y me quedé un rato mirándote mientras dormías. Parecías tan feliz y contenta. ¿Sabías que intenté soltarte la mano y no me dejaste?

—No. Mm... ¿por qué querías soltarme la mano?

—Quería tocarte los labios, pero habría sido incómodo sin poder apoyarme en ese brazo.

—Uuy. Lo siento. Parece que mi subconsciente nos detuvo un año más, ¿eh?

—Eso parece. No sé qué habría pasado esa noche si hubiera tenido las manos libres para tocarte. Es posible que muchas cosas hubieran sido distintas.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que no.

—¿Gabrielle?

—¿Sí?

—Me alegro de que por fin nos decidiéramos.

—Yo también.

* * *

Cyrene había preparado un auténtico banquete para despedir a sus hijas, asegurándose de que incluía todos los platos preferidos de Xena y Gabrielle. Abrió un pequeño barril de oporto de primera para la guerrera e hizo varias hogazas de pan de nueces fresco para la bardo. Al principio las dos mujeres comieron con apetito, bajaron el ritmo al repetir y sólo Gabrielle consiguió acabar con una tercera ración de estofado de venado y una tercera rebanada de pan de nueces. Por fin, la bardo se dio unas palmaditas en la tripa con satisfacción y suspiró encantada.

—Espero no quedarme dormida en medio de una historia. No recuerdo la última vez que me sentí así de llena.

La guerrera miró a su compañera con cierta tristeza, contenta de ver que la muchacha podía disfrutar de una comida tan buena. Gabrielle había perdido peso en las primeras semanas tras el ataque de los maleantes y Xena se había preocupado mucho y había intentado que la bardo comiera más. No tenía por qué preocuparse. Al poco, Gabrielle ya estaba comiendo con su habitual entusiasmo y había recuperado el peso perdido, así como el color sonrosado de las mejillas.

La bardo se levantó y le apretó a Xena el hombro un momento.

—Empieza el espectáculo —fue a la parte delantera de la sala y se subió a la caja que le había dado Cyrene para que todo el mundo pudiera ver a la menuda muchacha. Contó tres de sus historias habituales de aventuras, una sobre Hércules y dos sobre Xena.

Gabrielle hizo una pausa, bebió un trago de cerveza que le ofrecían, se alisó la falda roja y carraspeó. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo levemente luminoso. Echó una mirada a su amante y empezó a hablar.

—Ésta es la historia de una señora de la guerra muy valiente. Esta señora de la guerra había sido muy malvada, pero un día decidió dejar de hacer daño a la gente y dedicarse a ayudar a la gente en todas partes. Esta señora de la guerra también se ganó el corazón de una joven aldeana. Se enamoraron y juntas viajaron por las tierras...

La bardo pasó a contar a la gente de Anfípolis los numerosos actos de bondad realizados por Xena. Nada heroico. Nada extraordinario. Las cosas pequeñas que había hecho la guerrera. Cuidar de los heridos y enfermos. Ayudar a los granjeros con los cultivos y el ganado. Encontrar un hogar para los huérfanos. Retirar desprendimientos de rocas.

Xena sólo podía mirar a su compañera, con el corazón tan lleno de amor que creía que le iba a estallar. Sabía perfectamente lo que intentaba hacer la bardo. Crear una buena imagen de ella ante las personas que más habían sufrido a causa de su lado oscuro. Hacerles ver que había cambiado. Cuando Gabrielle terminó, la sala se quedó en silencio total. Al ver que la historia había acabado, muchos de los aldeanos se levantaron y se dispusieron a volver a casa, pero no sin antes estrecharles la mano a la guerrera y la bardo y desearles toscamente a las dos buena suerte en sus viajes.

Varias de estas personas rodeaban a Xena y Gabrielle aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse a su habitación. Tenía que hacer una cosa. Miró por encima del hombro y, tras asegurarse de que la guerrera no se había dado cuenta de que se había ido, cerró la puerta en silencio y avanzó por el pasillo.

La sala principal de la posada empezó a vaciarse y Xena bebió los últimos tragos de su jarra de oporto, escuchando las despedidas de los últimos rezagados. Se levantó y miró un momento a su alrededor. En su cara se reflejó el desconcierto.

—Madre, ¿has visto dónde ha ido Gabrielle?

—Creo que ha ido a vuestra habitación, cielo. Al menos hace un rato la vi entrar en el pasillo. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Que yo sepa. Mm, madre, ¿te importa que me vaya a la cama? Estoy muy cansada. Te ayudaré a recoger el resto de las cosas mañana por la mañana antes de que nos vayamos.

—Ve con ella, Xena. No te preocupes por todo esto.

—Se me ve el plumero, ¿eh?

—Perfectamente.

—No me puedo creer que haya hecho eso. Que haya dicho esas cosas.

—Está enamorada de ti, Xena. Cómo me alegro de que esté en tu vida.

—Y yo. Buenas noches, madre. Gracias.

—Buenas noches, cielo.

La guerrera se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo en seco, con la boca abierta. La habitación estaba iluminada por la suave luz de las velas, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en la cama. Donde estaba la bardo echada de lado, con la cabeza apoyada en el codo.

—Sé que he dicho que no me iba a poner esa cosa rosa. ¿Te parece bien esto?

La bardo llevaba una camisola de seda verde esmeralda. Era larga, pero abierta por un lado, lo cual revelaba la mayor parte de una pierna bien torneada. Se sujetaba con unos tirantes muy finos en los hombros y tenía un escote que le llegaba hasta casi el ombligo.

—Xena. ¿Tesoro? Xena, respira.

La guerrera tomó aire con fuerza.

—Peee... Qu... ¿De dónde has sacado eso? —Xena recuperó la voz y consiguió levantar la barbilla del suelo y evitar babear.

—De la India. Lo he estado reservando para una ocasión especial. He decidido que nuestra última noche en Anfípolis es suficientemente especial.

—¿Eres mi regalo de despedida? —Xena tenía los ojos relucientes y parecía una niña que hubiera recibido su primer caballito.

Gabrielle sonrió e hizo un gesto con el dedo, llamando a la guerrera.

De un solo movimiento, Xena se quitó la túnica que llevaba y aterrizó limpiamente al lado de la bardo. Pasó una mano por la suave seda que cubría el costado de la bardo, recreándose en la sensación de la textura de la rica tela en la mano callosa. Se acercó y besó a su amante, al tiempo que apartaba despacio un fino tirante verde. Xena suspiró profundamente y olisqueó el cuello de la bardo, aspirando el aroma del aceite exótico que la bardo también había comprado en la India.

—Por los dioses, qué bien hueles —la guerrera empezó a besuquear y mordisquear la garganta de su amante, contenta al notar que a la bardo se le empezaba a entrecortar la respiración—. El mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca —ronroneó Xena—. Creo que me lo voy a quedar.

* * *

Poco antes del amanecer Xena se despertó. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, bajó la mirada y sonrió. La guerrera estaba echada boca arriba y lo único que veía de su amante dormida era la cabeza, que descansaba en el estómago de Xena, con la mejilla suavemente plantada encima del ombligo de la guerrera. El resto de la bardo estaba tapado por las mantas, pero Xena notaba los brazos de Gabrielle, que rodeaban las caderas de Xena, y su esbelto cuerpo, que estaba boca abajo, firmemente acurrucado entre las largas piernas de la guerrera. Xena sonrió un momento por el agradabilísimo recuerdo de la noche anterior y de cómo había acabado la bardo en su actual posición.

—Eh, dormilona, despierta —la guerrera pasó los dedos por el corto pelo rubio y la bardo se fue despertando despacio. Alzó la cabeza y los ojos verdes se abrieron y levantaron la mirada. Gabrielle sonrió a su amante con timidez y bajó la cara, besando a Xena en el estómago y bajando poco a poco.

—Mmmmm... ¿uno más para el camino, Gabrielle? —los músculos del estómago de la guerrera se agitaron bajo la piel tensa, reaccionando a los ligeros besos.

—Uno. O dos. Ya veremos —la bardo se detuvo un momento, levantando la mirada con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

Xena apoyó las manos en los hombros de su amante y cerró los ojos, regodeándose en la sensación.

Una marca más tarde, la guerrera y la bardo entraron en la sala principal de la posada, cargadas con sus alforjas, las dos vestidas con armadura. Xena le había hecho a su amante una túnica de cuero ligera de color caoba oscuro y una pieza superior de cuero más grueso que se ponía por encima y protegía el pecho y la espalda de la bardo. No era ni por asomo tan pesada como la armadura más intrincada de la guerrera, pero le quedaba perfecta. La única parte metálica de la armadura de Gabrielle era una cota de malla finísima que le caía por los hombros y la parte superior de los brazos. Entre la cota de malla y la piel de la bardo había otra capa de cuero suave y blando, para evitar que se le clavara el metal.

La guerrera también le había hecho a Gabrielle una vaina para la espada de Ephiny que era más ligera y más eficaz que la que había usado la regente fallecida. A la bardo le resultaba más cómodo desenvainar la espada desde el costado en lugar de la espalda, como hacía Xena, de modo que la nueva vaina descansaba cómodamente contra su cadera izquierda para poder acceder a ella con facilidad.

Mientras se recuperaba de la herida en el brazo, Gabrielle había investigado el pajar del granero y había descubierto un depósito de armas viejas de Xena, la mayoría en buen estado y tan sólo necesitadas de limpieza. Entre la mezcla de espadas, mazas, puñales y ballestas, la bardo descubrió un par de sais. Tras insistir mucho, convenció a la guerrera para que le enseñara a usarlos. Sorprendentemente, Gabrielle demostró tener una clara habilidad con estas antiguas armas y acabó siendo una experta con ellas. Ahora las llevaba sujetas con unas tiras a la parte externa de las botas.

Cuando se acostumbró a la idea, a Xena acabó por gustarle que la bardo usara los sais. Las armas eran mucho más manejables que una espada para una persona baja y se podían usar para defenderse sin matar. Pero de ser necesario, se les podía dar la vuelta para usarlas como un puñal. Además, hacía años que la guerrera no las usaba y había disfrutado volviendo a entrenar con ellas.

Decidieron desayunar por el camino y Cyrene les hizo bollos rellenos de fruta y nueces para el viaje, así como varios otros paquetes de cosas buenas que abastecerían de comida a las dos mujeres durante por lo menos dos días. La posadera estaba ahora en el porche observando mientras Xena se ocupaba de los dos caballos, enderezando las sillas y ajustando las cinchas aquí y allá. Por fin se volvió y miró a su madre.

—Yo... nunca había pasado tanto tiempo aquí desde lo de Cortese... Mm... yo... gracias, madre. Por acogernos. Te voy a echar de menos.

—Xena, aquí siempre tendrás un hogar y una habitación —la posadera avanzó y levantó los brazos, echándoselos a su hija alrededor del cuello. Luego se volvió hacia la bardo, posando una mano en la delicada mejilla—. Y tú también, Gabrielle. Lo digo en serio. Ahora también eres mi hija. Lo mismo se aplica a ti.

—Gracias, mamá. Por cuidar de mí, de nosotras —la bardo abrazó estrechamente a la madre de su amante.

—¿Estás lista? —Xena ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, mirando a la bardo.

—Sí. Vámonos ya.

La guerrera ayudó a su compañera a montar en Estrella y luego montó ágilmente en Argo, deslizando las botas en los estribos y disfrutando de la familiar sensación del caballo de guerra debajo de ella. Arreó a la yegua dorada con las rodillas y cruzaron el patio hacia el camino principal, con Estrella detrás. Al acercarse al primer puesto de guardia, Toris bajó de un salto y se apoyó en un árbol.

—Adiós, hermana, Gabrielle. Cuidaos la una a la otra. No tardéis mucho en volver.

—No, hermano. Y tú cuida de madre.

Doblaron un recodo del camino y de repente Anfípolis desapareció de su vista. Xena se quedó un momento mirando hacia atrás y luego se volvió, observando a su compañera.

—Te lo juro, Gabrielle, llevas más armas que yo. Gabrielle, la bardo guerrera.

—Sí. Supongo que todavía no he decidido cuáles me gustan más. Creo que siempre llevaré la vara. Pero los sais me gustan mucho. Puede que acabe guardando el puñal y la espada.

—Puede que sea buena idea. No conviene que lleves tanto peso encima.

—Ah, mira quién fue a hablar. La última vez que conté, Xena, llevabas el chakram, la espada, el látigo, la daga de pecho y un puñal en cada bota. ¿Y no tienes un arco y flechas metidos en alguna de esas alforjas? Y también has guardado ahí tu vara desmontada.

—Sí, sí. Vale. Me has pillado. Supongo que gano en el total de armas.

—Bueno, espero que nadie nos ataque, con lo bien armadas que estamos entre las dos.

—Sí, pero no lo olvides. Cuando coges un arma, automáticamente te conviertes en un blanco. Y dado que llevamos un pequeño arsenal, algunas personas podrían considerarnos una amenaza.

—Supongo que tienes razón, Xena. Pero con todo lo que ha pasado, me siento mucho más segura con este pequeño arsenal.

—Y yo.

Siguieron adelante en agradable silencio hasta que el sol estuvo en lo alto. Era un día perfecto para viajar. Unas nubes esponjosas se perseguían por el cielo y soplaba una ligera brisa, que impedía que hiciera demasiado calor. De vez en cuando se veían pequeños animales del bosque, en su mayoría madres con sus crías detrás. Dentro de otra luna sería el solsticio de verano.

—¿Quieres parar y estirar las piernas? —la guerrera miró a la bardo.

Como respuesta, el estómago de Gabrielle rugió con fuerza.

—Sí. Y comer.

Sacaron a los caballos del camino y se refugiaron a la sombra de un grupo de sauces. Las dos amantes se miraron, recordando con melancolía los Campos Elíseos, y luego sonrieron. Sin decir palabra, Xena se bajó de Argo de un salto y cogió uno de los paquetes de su madre de una alforja. Ayudó a desmontar a la bardo y la llevó de la mano hasta uno de los árboles. La guerrera se sentó apoyando la espalda en el árbol y tiró de Gabrielle para que se apoyara en ella, con la espalda de la bardo en su pecho. Xena suspiró y levantó las rodillas, rodeando la cintura de su compañera con los brazos y apoyando la mejilla en la suave cabeza rubia.

—Dioses, cómo te quiero —la guerrera estrechó más fuerte a la muchacha más joven contra ella—. Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos aquí sentadas para siempre.

—Xena, ¿estás preparada para esto? ¿Para vivir en la aldea amazónica?

—Creo que sí. Llevo más de quince años sin parar, Gabrielle. Eso es mucho tiempo sin saber dónde vas a dormir cada noche. De dónde vas a sacar tu próxima comida. En qué ciudad te vas a despertar. Nunca pensé que volvería a tener un hogar. O que querría asentarme. Hasta ahora.

—Pero las amazonas. Xena, sé que a veces te sacan de quicio.

—Cierto. Pero si voy a echar raíces no se me ocurre un sitio mejor. Piénsalo, Gabrielle. En la aldea amazónica nadie va a mirar dos veces a una mujer que se pasea vestida de cuero y armadura y lleva armas. En muchos sentidos, encajo allí mejor que en ningún otro sitio.

—Oh, podrían mirarte dos veces, Xena. Se me ocurren más de unas cuantas amazonas a las que les encantaría... mm... conocer más íntimamente tus atributos.

—Ah, conque sí, ¿eh?

—Venga, Xena. Tienes que haberte dado cuenta de cómo te miran algunas. Eres una belleza. Y fuerte. Y peligrosa. Eres una fantasía amazónica hecha carne.

—Gabrielle, tú eres la única fantasía amazónica que tengo la menor intención de dejar que se acerque a mis atributos.

—Bien —la bardo se volvió y se encontró con unos hambrientos labios de guerrera a meros centímetros de los suyos.

—Además —los labios de Xena acariciaron suavemente los de la bardo varias veces—, vivir en la aldea amazónica tiene una ventaja inmensa.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Que no tengo que ocultar lo que siento por ti. Allí aceptarán nuestra relación sin planteárselo siquiera.

Los besos se hicieron más prolongados y la guerrera estaba en plena exploración de un cuello bárdico cuando de repente se detuvo y se quedó rígida.

—Xena, ¿qué ocurre?

—Shhh —susurró la guerrera—. En los árboles detrás de mí. ¿Ves algo?

Gabrielle atisbó por encima de un fuerte hombro, guiñando los ojos.

—No... Espera. Tal vez un destello ligerísimo de sol. Como si se reflejara en algo metálico. No estoy segura.

La guerrera ladeó la cabeza, escuchando atentamente, al tiempo que bajaba despacio la mano hacia el chakram.

—Son cuatro. Con espadas desenvainadas. Baja las manos y coge los sais. Me voy a levantar y quiero que te pongas detrás de mí.

Xena se levantó y giró en redondo, colocando el cuerpo entre la bardo y la línea de árboles.

—Sé que estáis ahí. Salid —con tono firme. Exigente.

Un soldado romano se adelantó, flanqueado por tres guardias. Pero no era un soldado cualquiera.

—Hola, Bruto. Me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías —la guerrera notó que el pequeño cuerpo que tenía detrás se ponía tenso y se puso la mano a la espalda, haciéndole una señal a la bardo para que no se preocupara.

—Xena. No sé cómo ni por qué estáis vivas, pero me imaginé que debíais de estarlo. Envié a una unidad de la guardia a recuperar vuestros cuerpos y nunca volvieron. Mandé otra unidad en busca de la primera y descubrí que tu armadura y tu túnica de cuero habían desaparecido de la fortaleza. Otras señales me llevaron a pensar que habíais vuelto. Luego envié a un soldado disfrazado a Anfípolis y me confirmó que Gabrielle y tú estabais allí.

—Ya pensé yo que harías algo así. Sabía que estaba allí. Quería que te dijera que estaba viva, así que lo dejé en paz.

—¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Se olvidó de cambiarse las sandalias del ejército romano.

—Ah.

—¿Xena...? —empezó a hablar la bardo.

—Lo siento, Gabrielle. No te lo dije porque no quería preocuparte. Además, no tenemos nada que temer de Bruto, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —el romano bajó la espada, la envainó e hizo un gesto a los otros soldados para que hicieran lo mismo. Xena apartó la mano del chakram y se cruzó de brazos. La bardo siguió su ejemplo y se metió de nuevo los sais en las botas y luego asumió una postura parecida a la de su compañera.

—No has venido a matarme otra vez. Así que habla.

—Xena, lo primero de todo, quiero pedirte disculpas.

—Bruto, no puedes imaginarte siquiera lo inadecuada que es la palabra "disculpa" para lo que nos hiciste.

—Xena, fue César. Yo sólo cumplía órdenes.

—Fuiste un cobarde y un ciego, Bruto.

—Vale. Me lo merezco. Pero gracias a ti, me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo a tiempo de detener a César antes de que se proclamara emperador.

—Sí. Pero no a tiempo de impedir que yo viera cómo daban una paliza, torturaban y crucificaban a mi compañera. ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente al ver a la persona que más quieres en el mundo maltratada como la maltrataron a ella y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo? No hay nada que puedas decir o hacer para que alguna vez te perdone por ello.

—Xena, no espero que me perdones. No me lo merezco.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que esperas? —una valiente bardo dio un paso al frente, clavando los ojos verdes en los del romano, que bajó la mirada, incapaz de hacerles frente.

—Gabrielle. Lo siento. Si hubiera sabido lo que tenía planeado hacer, te habría dejado marchar. Lo siento muchísimo.

—¿Qué quieres, Bruto? —la voz de la bardo era casi tan grave y firme como la de su compañera.

—La verdad es que he venido para verte a ti.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué a mí?

—Antes de que ocurriera todo esto, propusiste un tratado entre las amazonas y el imperio romano. He venido para volver a negociar ese tratado. Quiero cumplir la palabra que te di.

Gabrielle lo miró un momento en silencio.

—Vale. Eso es hasta medio decente por tu parte. Pero esta vez habrá una serie de estipulaciones adicionales.

—Pero...

—Y no son negociables.

—¿Qué estipulaciones?

—Esta vez no va a ser un tratado sólo con las amazonas, Bruto. También será un tratado con Anfípolis y Potedaia.

—Pero...

—Ya la has oído, Bruto —intervino la guerrera—. No es negociable.

—Así es —la bardo puso la mano en el hombro de su compañera—. O tratas con las tres entidades o no hay tratado.

—Pero tú no tienes autoridad para representar a Potedaia y Anfípolis.

—Tal vez no. Pero conozco bien a las personas que la tienen. Y puedo ponerme en contacto con ellas y hacer que se reúnan con nosotros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Vale —asintió Bruto.

—Escribiré los detalles y en el solsticio, vuelve. También llamaré a los representantes de Potedaia y Anfípolis. Nos reuniremos en la sala del consejo de la aldea amazónica para finalizarlo todo —Gabrielle echó ligeramente la barbilla hacia delante.

—Pues muy bien.

—Y Bruto, nada de trucos. Como traigas más soldados de los que tienes ahora mismo, no respondo de nada. Una vez te salvé ese pellejo miserable y tú me devolviste el favor permitiendo que me mataran. Puede que no me apetezca tanto volver a salvarte. Una vez entres en territorio amazónico, tendrás una escolta completa de amazonas hasta que llegues a mi alojamiento, ¿te enteras? —la inflexible bardo notó que una gran mano de guerrera se cerraba sobre la suya, que tenía apoyada en el hombro de Xena.

—Me entero. Nos veremos en el solsticio, Gabrielle —Bruto dio media vuelta y volvió a desaparecer entre los árboles, seguido de su unidad de guardia.

La bardo se sintió mareada de repente y le fallaron las rodillas y se encontró atrapada en unos fuertes brazos.

—Eh. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dijo Gabrielle con voz temblorosa.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Jo. Qué raro volver a verlo. Y lo que acaba de pasar.

—Qué orgullosa estoy de ti, bardo mía. Se me olvida lo fuerte y serena que eres. Ha sido una negociación increíble, amor. Muy valiente.

—Gracias, Xena.

—De nada.

—¿Xena?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Podemos comer ya? Me muero de hambre.

La guerrera se rió con ganas.

—Vamos, amor, te voy a dar de comer con mis propias manos.

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo y la brisa había cesado. Entre los árboles se oían los primeros sonidos de las aves nocturnas y los grillos. Xena y Gabrielle habían hecho mucho camino y llegarían a territorio amazónico al anochecer del día siguiente si las cosas continuaban como hasta ahora. Después de que Bruto se marchara, habían compartido un almuerzo rápido y no habían parado de cabalgar desde entonces. La bardo suspiró y se movió un poco, alzándose ligeramente de la silla.

—¿Dolorida, amor?

—Sí. Hacía tiempo que no cabalgábamos un día entero. Mañana lo voy a pagar.

—Tal vez no. Si eres muy buena, puede que me anime a darte un masaje.

—¿Un masaje de verdad, Xena, o un preludio estilo princesa guerrera para otras actividades?

La guerrera hizo un puchero, sacando un poco el labio inferior.

—¿Es que no te gustan las otras actividades?

—Pues claro —Gabrielle echó una mirada coqueta a su amante—. Pero necesito el masaje de verdad.

—Vale, te lo prometo. Un masaje de verdad.

—¿Y en qué consiste eso de ser "muy buena"?

—Mmm... Veamos. ¿Podrías hacer unos de esos buñuelitos de manzana? Creo que madre nos ha dado manzanas secas.

—Xena, por ti, tesoro, los haría sin la promesa de un masaje.

La guerrera sonrió y movió a Argo más cerca de Estrella, capturando la mano de su compañera.

—Me vas a acostumbrar mal.

—Como si tú no me dieras todos los caprichos.

—Vamos a buscar un sitio para acampar.

Xena observó la línea de árboles.

—Me parece recordar un sitio bien protegido y con un pequeño arroyo como a un cuarto de marca de aquí —la guerrera azuzó ligeramente a Argo, soltando la mano de su amante y dirigiéndose hacia los árboles. Gabrielle y Estrella la siguieron de cerca y se abrieron paso entre los árboles, alejándose del camino. La bardo se agachó para evitar las ramas bajas y se sintió aliviada cuando por fin llegaron a un pequeño claro. Xena tenía razón. Los árboles eran tan densos alrededor del claro que éste ni siquiera se veía hasta que se estaba directamente dentro de él.

—Perfecto —la guerrera miró a su alrededor asintiendo con aprobación—. Gabrielle, ¿qué tal si preparas el campamento mientras yo recojo leña y relleno los odres de agua?

—Vale —la bardo desmontó y caminó un poco para aliviar el dolor que tenía en las piernas y el trasero. Vio que su compañera desaparecía entre los árboles. Gabrielle canturreó por lo bajo mientras emprendía la familiar organización del campamento. Extendió los petates cerca de un círculo para el fuego que ya estaba allí. Luego sacó venado seco y panecillos, además de los ingredientes para los buñuelos de manzana. Al poco ya tenía hechos cuatro jugosos buñuelos y sólo necesitaba hervir agua para cocerlos. Levantó la mirada y sonrió cuando regresó Xena, que traía tres odres llenos de agua colgados de los hombros y una gran brazada de leña.

—Te has dado un baño, ¿verdad? —comentó Gabrielle al ver las gotas de agua que quedaban en los anchos hombros y el cuello de la guerrera.

—Sí. Ha sido meterme en el agua y salir. Estaba muy fría, pero me ha sentado bien —Xena dejó la leña en el suelo y se arrodilló para hacer una hoguera—. Vaya, dos buñuelos para cada una, ¿eh? —los ojos de la guerrera se iluminaron al ver las golosinas que la aguardaban.

—Tal vez.

—¿Tal vez?

—Sí. Tal vez son tres para mí y uno solo para ti.

—Con ese apetito que tienes, no me extrañaría, bardo mía —sonrió Xena.

—¡Xena!

La guerrera terminó con la hoguera y se levantó, colocándose detrás de su amante. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, se inclinó y mordisqueó la oreja de la bardo.

—Ya sabes que lo hago para provocarte.

—Mm. Sí —dijo Gabrielle con la respiración entrecortada—. En más de un sentido. Así es difícil concentrarse para cocinar.

—Oh. Lo siento —la guerrera besó a su compañera en la mejilla y se apartó. Fue a ocuparse de los caballos mientras la bardo terminaba de hacer la cena.

Dos marcas después, Xena cumplía su promesa de un masaje de verdad. Gabrielle estaba tumbada boca abajo en sus pieles de dormir y la guerrera masajeaba en profundidad las piernas y el trasero de la bardo, apretando con los pulgares y las palmas de las manos. Xena fue encontrando todos y cada uno de los nudos y los masajeó pacientemente hasta que todos se aflojaron al menos, si no habían desaparecido del todo. Cambió de postura y empezó a quitarle a su compañera la camisa de dormir por encima de la cabeza.


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta historia no es de mi autoría pero me gusta mucho y quisiera compartirla.**

 **Espero les guste la historia tanto como a mí.**

 **Si es así déjenmelo saber en los Reviews.**

 **Gracias. n_n**

* * *

 **El 16 de marzo**

 **Linda Crist**

* * *

—Creía que habías dicho que esto no iba a ser un preludio para otras actividades —murmuró la bardo en estado de letargo, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

—No lo es, amor. Sé que estás cansada —la guerrera terminó de quitarle la camisa, se colocó a horcajadas encima de Gabrielle y se puso a masajear los músculos del cuello, la espalda y los hombros de la bardo.

—Oh, Xena. Es maravilloso. Tienes dedos mágicos.

La guerrera, sin que la viera, enarcó una ceja ante este último comentario, riendo por dentro por el doble sentido. Tal vez mañana por la noche podría demostrar el pleno poder de esa magia. Gabrielle siguió gimoteando, soltando pequeños murmullos de placer hasta que poco a poco se fueron transformando en una respiración más profunda. Para cuando Xena terminó de masajear los músculos doloridos por el viaje, la bardo estaba profundamente dormida.

La guerrera se inclinó y sonrió al ver a su compañera dormida, con una cara que era la viva imagen de la paz. Notó que su pulso se calmaba como respuesta, al tiempo que las preocupaciones del día y del encuentro con Bruto se le iban quitando de encima. Xena todavía no tenía ganas de dormir, por lo que se levantó y tapó el cuerpo medio desnudo de su amante con la piel de encima. Se acercó a la hoguera y atizó el fuego y luego fue a ver a los caballos por última vez.

—Hola, chica —la guerrera peinó con los dedos la crin de Argo, desenredando unos cuantos nudos—. ¿Estás preparada para vivir en la aldea amazónica?

La yegua dorada empujó el estómago de Xena.

—Sí. Yo también. Te voy a decir una cosa. Sé que no te gusta nada estar encerrada en un establo todo el tiempo, así que de día te soltaré, siempre y cuando me prometas que volverás por la noche. Me sentiría mejor si estuvieras a cubierto por las noches. ¿Trato hecho?

Argo relinchó suavemente.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa con eso de vivir con las amazonas. Hace mucho tiempo que no formo parte de una comunidad, aparte de mi ejército. Y entonces estaba al mando. Espero poder adaptarme. Pero Gabrielle lo desea muchísimo. Y se lo merece. Estuvo increíble en la batalla contra Pompeyo. Hace mucho tiempo que es reina. Ya va siendo hora de que gobierne de verdad. No saben la suerte que tienen. Seguro que va a ser la mejor reina que han tenido jamás. Gab es una pensadora. No tomará decisiones a lo loco. Y sólo luchará como último recurso. Seguro que también va a ser bueno para mí. Podré concentrarme en algo que no sea sólo luchar y conseguir comida.

La yegua olisqueó el brazo de Xena.

—Gabrielle... ha sido difícil darle de comer. Ha habido veces en que sé que no he encontrado lo suficiente para llenarla de verdad. Eso me dolía. Nunca decía nada, pero cuando nos dormíamos, oía cómo le rugía el estómago. No me gustaba nada saber que se iba a la cama con hambre. Eso solía ocurrir en invierno. Ahora siempre podrá conseguir comida en el comedor de las amazonas. Es la reina. Le darán todo lo que quiera.

La guerrera suspiró y regresó a las pieles de dormir. Se quitó la armadura y dejó la espada en el suelo junto al petate. Despacio, para no despertar a su compañera, retiró la piel de encima y se metió debajo, suspirando al sentir el cálido contacto de la piel y la bardo contra su cuerpo. Gabrielle estaba boca abajo y Xena se colocó en su postura preferida, boca abajo entre los omóplatos de la joven, echando el brazo sobre la espalda de la bardo. Volvió la cara y besó ligeramente la piel suave de la espalda de su amante y luego se unió a Gabrielle en el sueño.

* * *

La guerrera y la bardo habían viajado todo el día a marchas forzadas y ya llevaban varias marcas en territorio amazónico. Los sensibles oídos de Xena habían captado el ruido de las centinelas externas, pero todavía no había habido señales verbales y no había aparecido ninguna amazona. Sonrió y detuvo a Argo, esperando a que Gabrielle y Estrella, que iban varios pasos por detrás, las alcanzaran.

La bardo se acercó, luchando con la ropa de cuero amazónica que se había puesto por la mañana. Xena y ella lo habían hablado y, dado que Gabrielle regresaba para gobernar la nación, habían decidido que debía ponerse el atuendo ceremonial completo de la reina, incluidos guanteletes, brazales, plumas en el pelo, pendientes, gargantilla y el anillo con el sello de la reina. Llevaba la espada de Ephiny envainada en la cadera izquierda y la vara iba sujeta al costado de Estrella, bien visible. Lo único que faltaba era la máscara de la reina, que estaba a buen recaudo en su cabaña de la aldea amazónica. Gabrielle había decidido dejar claro el mensaje de que iba muy en serio y que esto no era una visita social. Venía para quedarse.

—¿Cuánto crees que va a tardar en aparecer una escolta?

—No lo sé. Llevan dos marcas observándonos.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Hemos pasado cuatro de sus puestos avanzados. Falta como una marca para que lleguemos a las puertas de la aldea, así que yo diría que ya se ha corrido la voz de que vienes de camino. Creo que esa escolta va a llegar... —Xena se detuvo, ladeando la cabeza—. Pues ahora mismo, en realidad.

Las dos mujeres desmontaron, sacaron las espadas y clavaron la punta de las armas en el suelo blando delante de ellas. Con un movimiento ágil, las dos alzaron las manos por encima de la cabeza, uniendo las manos para hacer la señal amazónica de la paz. De repente, cuatro amazonas descendieron rápidamente por unas cuerdas desde los árboles hasta el suelo, todas ellas con máscaras de plumas. Tres de ellas se quedaron de pie, desenvainando la espada y colocándola cruzada sobre el pecho y por encima del hombro. Una se adelantó y se arrodilló ante Gabrielle, cruzándose también el pecho con la espada como saludo.

—Mi reina. Bienvenida a casa.

—Puedes alzarte —Gabrielle dio un paso al frente.

La mujer se levantó y poco a poco se echó hacia atrás la máscara hasta colocársela encima de la cabeza y sonrió.

—¡Chilapa! —la bardo y la regente se abrazaron un momento.

Las otras tres amazonas también se echaron las máscaras hacia atrás, revelando a las sonrientes Amarice, Kallerine y Eponin.

—Hola, Xena —Pony, como llamaban afectuosamente a Eponin sus amigas, se acercó a la guerrera y le dio un puñetazo de broma en el brazo. Xena se dio cuenta sorprendida de que el hecho de que permitiera tal cosa a Pony era buena prueba de su amistad. Gabrielle, Toris y su madre eran las únicas otras personas que podían invadir su espacio personal de esta manera y eran su familia. _Sí. Gabrielle es parte de mi familia._ Una sonrisa leve, casi indetectable, bailó por la cara de la guerrera.

—Hola, Pony. Cuánto tiempo.

—Sí. Tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas. Además, tengo que ver si todavía puedes darme una paliza con prácticamente todas las armas que tengo.

La guerrera suspiró. _Siempre tengo que demostrar mi valía antes ellas._

—Ya veremos —retiró la espada del suelo y la volvió a meter en la vaina que llevaba a la espalda—. ¿Me dejarás al menos que coma y me dé un baño caliente antes de ir al campo de entrenamiento?

—Claro. Además, Chilapa y el consejo han preparado una pequeña ceremonia de bienvenida para mañana por la noche. Y supongo que Gabrielle y tú necesitaréis algo de tiempo para instalaros de aquí a mañana.

El grupo iba andando por el camino y Xena y Gabrielle llevaban a Estrella y Argo por las riendas. Chilapa iba por fuera al lado de la bardo, mientras que Eponin iba al lado contrario junto a la guerrera. Amarice iba en cabeza del grupo y Kallerine en retaguardia. Chilapa, en voz baja, iba poniendo a Gabrielle al tanto de los asuntos de la aldea, mientras Pony y Xena intercambiaban historias de combates y la maestra de armas oía la historia de la crucifixión de labios de la guerrera.

—Chilapa, ya he emprendido acciones antes de llegar aquí.

—Ah. ¿Y de qué se trata?

—Ayer nos encontramos con Bruto.

La regente enarcó las cejas y tomó aliento sorprendida.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Fue muy incómodo, pero el resultado ha sido un principio de acuerdo de paz entre las amazonas, Roma, Potedaia y Anfípolis. Voy a tener que reunirme un momento con el consejo mañana por la mañana para hablar de ello. Si pudieras encargarte de convocar la reunión, te lo agradecería.

—Pero claro. Es una buena noticia. Creo que a la mayoría del consejo le parecerá bien.

—¿A la mayoría del consejo?

—Gabrielle, no te voy a mentir. Siempre hay facciones. Y como de costumbre, algunas de las amazonas de más edad dudan de tu capacidad para gobernar. Algunas todavía te ven como la persona que depuso la vara y no quiere luchar. He intentado explicarles los cambios que he visto, pero cuesta convencerlas. Y por desgracia, algunas están en el consejo.

—Bueno, por ahora voy a mantener intacto el consejo tal y como está. Pero que no se equivoquen. No soy una cobarde. Y ahora sí que lucho si tengo que hacerlo. Siempre escucharé las sugerencias razonables de cualquiera que desee hablar conmigo. Y de verdad que me refiero a cualquiera, desde la más vieja de las ancianas hasta las niñas. Pero no voy a tolerar la desobediencia. Si tengo que hacerlo, sustituiré a cualquier miembro del consejo que me dificulte en exceso el gobierno de la nación.

—Ya —Chilapa observó a la mujer madura que caminaba a su lado, apreciando la seguridad de su porte, la espada y los sais pulcramente metidos en las botas. Efectivamente, ésta ya no era una jovencita aldeana de Potedaia. Ésta era la reina. La reina que había domado a la Destructora de Naciones. Una hazaña que nadie más en el mundo había logrado. Una guerrera a la que nadie más en el mundo podía acercarse. Pero Gabrielle podía y lo había hecho. Si podía hacer eso, ¿qué no podría hacer?

Al aproximarse a las puertas de la aldea, Gabrielle se detuvo.

—Voy a entrar a caballo.

La guerrera y la bardo intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. Gabrielle se montó en Estrella y Xena subió a la silla de Argo. Con una rara muestra de sumisión, la guerrera se colocó a varios pasos por detrás de su compañera. Chilapa y Amarice caminaban delante de Estrella y Kallerine y Eponin iban detrás de Argo, formando una escolta protectora ceremonial. Al entrar por las puertas, la bardo enderezó los hombros sin darse cuenta y mantuvo la cabeza en alto. Casi toda la aldea se había congregado para su llegada y bordeaba el sendero a ambos lados, mirándola en asombrado silencio.

Llegaron al centro de la aldea y Chilapa subió al pequeño estrado. Señaló a Gabrielle haciendo un arco con el brazo.

—¡La reina ha regresado para gobernar la nación! —su anunció resonó con fuerza y fue seguido de un aplauso aún más atronador mezclado con vítores cuando las amazonas dieron la bienvenida a su reina.

Gabrielle desmontó y se reunió con su regente en el estrado. Carraspeó y miró a su alrededor.

—Gracias. Me dirigiré a todo el mundo mañana por la noche en la ceremonia, pero por ahora, mi... —hizo una pausa, poniendo en orden sus ideas—. Mi consorte y yo nos vamos a instalar en mi cabaña —sonrió a Xena, quien estuvo a punto de quedarse boquiabierta ante el osado reconocimiento de su relación por parte de su amante. Todo el mundo se habría dado cuenta bien deprisa, pero la guerrera sabía lo que intentaba hacer Gabrielle. Dejar bien claro que estaban juntas y que nadie lo iba a poner en entredicho. Y menos cualquier miembro del consejo que deseara negar la residencia a la guerrera en la aldea amazónica. La expresión de Xena se mantuvo estoica, pero Gabrielle captó una ligerísima chispa risueña en los claros ojos azules.

Mientras las habitantes se dispersaban y la bardo bajaba del estrado, Eponin se acercó a Argo y levantó la vista para mirar la inocente expresión de la guerrera.

—Perra tramposa. Hemos estado un buen rato charlando y ni se te ha ocurrido comentarme que por fin estabais juntas.

—No me lo has preguntado.

—Bueno, eso es cierto. Habéis sido sólo amigas tanto tiempo que ya había renunciado a veros juntas. ¿Y cuándo ha ocurrido?

—Ha sido algo gradual, Pony. Llevamos enamoradas mucho tiempo. Pero no nos lo confesamos mutuamente hasta después de la crucifixión.

—Vaya, vaya, que me aspen. Felicidades. Está bien ser reina.

Xena se inclinó en la silla hasta colocar la cara justo por encima de la cabeza de Pony.

—No puedo hablar por la reina, pero sí que te puedo decir que está muy, pero que muy bien ser yo —meneó una ceja y lanzó una rápida mirada a su amante, que se acercaba despacio a ellas, rodeada de una pequeña cantidad de amazonas—. Claro, que tampoco he tenido quejas.

—Qué perra —Pony dio una manotazo a la guerrera en la pierna.

Gabrielle se acercó justo a tiempo de ver dicho manotazo. Paseó la mirada de una mujer a otra. Xena tenía expresión satisfecha y Pony estaba algo colorada. Recordó los líos en los que eran capaces de meterse su compañera y la maestra de armas, en una constante batalla amistosa de egos, habilidades y fuerza. Suspiró.

—No quiero ni saberlo —la bardo apoyó una mano pequeña en la misma pierna que había recibido el manotazo, acariciando sin darse cuenta los fuertes músculos del muslo—. Xena, vamos a instalarnos. Necesito un baño. Y la cena se sirve dentro de una marca.

Xena se despertó pero siguió con los ojos cerrados, mientras confirmaba que se encontraba en una cama comodísima, salvo por una cosa. Estaba boca abajo con la cara en una almohada y el brazo estirado sobre el colchón. Palpó alrededor con el brazo.

—¿Gabrielle? —farfulló la guerrera adormilada. Xena abrió los ojos de golpe. La bardo no estaba. Xena se sentó, echó las largas piernas por el borde de la cama y se levantó, torciendo la espalda de un lado a otro y oyendo los satisfactorios crujidos a medida que se le colocaban bien las vértebras.

Fue a la puerta del baño y asomó la cabeza por la esquina.

—¿Gabrielle?

No hubo respuesta. Xena entró en la sala de estar y vio una nota que alguien había dejado bien visible en medio de la mesa junto con una bandeja de desayuno. La guerrera sonrió y se dejó caer en una silla, frotándose los ojos mientras se acostumbraba a la brillante luz del sol que entraba a raudales por la gran ventana. Desenrolló el pergamino y cogió un bollo que se dispuso a comer con satisfacción mientras leía.

 _Hola. Estabas durmiendo tan bien cuando me he levantado que no he querido despertarte. Disfruta del desayuno. He intentado escoger cosas que sé que te gustan. Tengo que ocuparme de un asunto, así que he desayunado temprano. Después, iré derecha a la reunión del consejo, así que supongo que te veré a la hora de comer. Y Xena, sé que Eponin y tú tenéis planeada una sesión de entrenamiento después de desayunar. Xe, por favor, intenta no matarla o incapacitarla. Está en el consejo y es una de mis más firmes aliadas. Además, Eponin y Raella se han hecho pareja desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí y no quiero que se enfade contigo también. Te quiero. Gabrielle._

La guerrera frunció el ceño mientras cogía una manzana y la mordía, salpicando la mesa de zumo con los afilados dientes. _¿De qué tenía que ocuparse tan temprano y por qué no me lo dijo anoche? Bueno. Supongo que ya me enteraré a la hora de comer. Espero que esté bien._ Xena intentó controlar los impulsos excesivamente protectores que le corrían por las venas, deseando poder asistir a la reunión del consejo. Sabía que la bardo estaba nerviosa al respecto.

Terminó de desayunar y entró en el baño para lavarse la cara. El baño de la cabaña de la reina era una genialidad. La gran bañera redonda estaba incrustada en el suelo de modo que no había que pasar por encima del borde, sólo había unos escalones que bajaban hasta la bañera. Había tres grandes chimeneas para que siempre hubiera suficiente agua caliente para llenar la bañera. En unos estantes del suelo al techo había pilas de toallas limpias y paños para lavarse, así como varios tipos de aceite para el baño y jabón. Lo más impresionante era que parte del techo se podía recoger con una manivela, para poder ver el cielo mientras uno se bañaba. Xena y Gabrielle habían pasado un buen rato juntas en la bañera la noche antes, contemplando las estrellas, abrazadas la una a la otra sumergidas en el agua caliente y humeante.

Después de lavarse la cara en una palangana colocada sobre una plataforma de mármol, la guerrera se puso la túnica de cuero y la armadura, se calzó las botas y se aseguró de que tenía todas sus armas en su sitio. Se miró en el espejo que colgaba de la pared encima de la palangana y se pasó los dedos por el largo cabello negro. Se detuvo un momento, examinándose la cara. Tenía los rasgos un poco más marcados de lo que recordaba, pues en los últimos años había perdido algo de grasa, sustituyéndola por músculos esbeltos. No era que no hubiera estado en forma. Sólo que los entrenamientos extra con Gabrielle le habían producido más musculatura.

Cuando Xena pensó en la bardo, vio en el espejo una sonrisa involuntaria que le bailaba en la cara y en sus ojos se formó una chispa risueña claramente visible. Se le sonrojaron un poco las mejillas y se echó a reír. _Ah, sí. Me ha dado fuerte. ¿Tengo este aspecto cada vez que pienso en ella? Oh, dioses. En esta aldea, eso me podría costar muchas burlas si no lo controlo._ La guerrera lo pensó un momento y por fin se encogió de hombros. Si estar enamorada le hacía sentirse así de bien, decidió que le daba igual lo que pensara el resto del mundo. Además, se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Gabrielle eran ya algo muy por encima de su capacidad de control.

Salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, saludando con la cabeza a diversas amazonas al pasar. Algunas sonreían, las que conocía de encuentros pasados. Algunas de las más jóvenes se ruborizaban y apartaban la mirada con timidez. Algunas ancianas permanecían absolutamente impasibles. _Ay ay. Creo que no todo el mundo se va a alegrar de tener a la antigua Destructora de Naciones viviendo en su aldea_ , reflexionó Xena. _Espero que no le causen demasiadas dificultades a Gabrielle en la reunión de esta mañana._

—Hola, Xena. Llevo casi una marca esperándote. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te estás ablandando? No es propio de ti dormir hasta pasado el amanecer —Pony abrió el portillo del campo de entrenamiento para la guerrera, dándole un manotazo de broma en el hombro.

—Por favor, Pony. Anoche no dormí mucho.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la cama de la cabaña de la reina? Me parece que después de dormir todo el tiempo en el suelo, cualquier cama te parecería mejor.

—La cama está bien. Es la reina la que me tuvo despierta.

—¿Eh?

Xena enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

—Ah. Aaahhhh —Eponin sonrió con sorna—. Por los dioses, Xena. Ya veo que mi reputación en esta aldea se va a poner en entredicho en terrenos que van más allá del patio de armas.

—No es una competición, Pony. No cuando se trata de Gabrielle.

La maestra de armas se acercó más, observando el rostro y los ojos de la guerrera.

—Esto no es sólo lujuria, ¿verdad, Xena?

—No —firme. Segura. Sin vacilar.

—El amor te sienta bien, amiga mía.

La guerrera se miró los pies, colorada como un tomate. Soltó un largo suspiro y levantó la mirada.

—Bueno, Pony. ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

—He pensado que entrenáramos un poco con los chobos. No te he visto usarlos desde que luchaste con Melosa hace más de cuatro años.

—Vale. Vamos allá.

* * *

Gabrielle subió los empinados escalones de granito que llevaban al templo de Artemisa. Había muchos templos dedicados a la diosa de la caza por toda Grecia. Sin embargo, era la diosa patrona de la Nación Amazona y había un templo en el extremo norte de la aldea para poder hacer ofrendas con frecuencia y facilitar las consultas con la diosa.

La bardo abrió de un tirón las grandes puertas de madera labrada y entró en el templo, bien consciente del eco que producían sus pisadas en las altas paredes con cada paso que daba por el liso suelo de baldosas. Por lo demás, el templo estaba en absoluto silencio. Había bellas pinturas de escenas del bosque en dos paredes y unos cuantos bancos de mármol con cojines diseminados aquí y allá. En el frente había un gran altar de madera situado sobre una tarima en el que estaba colocada una intrincada estatua de mármol de la diosa. A los pies de la estatua había una larga mesa baja de madera en la que había varias velas encendidas. Gabrielle encendió una vela, depositó un ramo de flores en la reluciente madera pulimentada y retrocedió un paso, arrodillándose sobre un almohadón en el suelo delante de la estatua y agachando la cabeza.

Gabrielle suspiró y luego dio un respingo, cuando ante ella apareció una nube reluciente y se materializó Artemisa. La bardo permaneció en silencio, esperando a que la diosa le hablara. Sintió una ligera descarga de adrenalina y notó que le temblaban un poco las manos. Las juntó con fuerza en el regazo, obligándolas a estarse quietas.

—No me tengas miedo, Gabrielle —la diosa se sentó al borde del altar, con los pies a meros centímetros de las rodillas de la bardo. Alargó la mano y acarició una vez la cabeza rubia de Gabrielle—. ¿Qué deseas de mí?

—He... he venido a pedirte consejo. He decidido ser reina en activo de la Nación Amazona, en lugar de ser reina sólo de nombre. Nunca he sido dirigente de nada. He pensado que tú podrías orientarme.

Artemisa sonrió.

—Gabrielle, eres una dirigente. Una dirigente nata. Diriges a una formidable guerrera por el corazón y has conseguido hacerlo sin planteártelo siquiera. Simplemente has seguido los dictados de tu propio corazón. Eres mi elegida. Del mismo modo que Xena es la elegida de Ares. Llevo tiempo observándote y me satisface que hayas decidido asumir un papel activo.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Gabrielle, ¿acaso crees que fue mera casualidad que estuvieras allí cuando murió Terreis? ¿Que fue casualidad que intentaras protegerla?

—La verdad es que nunca lo he pensado.

—Pues no lo fue. Llevo observándote desde que eras niña. Te elegí para que dirigieras a mis amazonas. Cuéntame lo que has hecho en los últimos años.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Claro que lo sé. Sólo que deseo oír tu versión de los hechos.

La bardo puso en orden sus ideas y luego se lanzó a hablar de su encuentro con Xena, sus primeros viajes, Pérdicas, Esperanza, la pérdida de su inocencia de sangre y el horrible cisma entre Xena y ella y la resolución de ese cisma. Habló de su viaje espiritual por la India y de la crucifixión. Durante todo el relato, la diosa se limitó a sonreír y a asentir en los momentos apropiados.

—¿Y qué has estado haciendo desde la crucifixión?

—Pues Xena y yo teníamos que ocuparnos de un montón de cosas y ya hemos atado prácticamente todos los cabos sueltos. Ahora vivimos juntas en la aldea amazónica. Y estamos muy enamoradas.

—Sí. Hasta mi hermano Ares ha reconocido de mala gana que no hay forma de romper la conexión entre Xena y tú.

—Ares. Recuerdo esa vez en que fue mortal por un tiempo cuando Afrodita encantó mis pergaminos. Él y yo casi nos hicimos amigos. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, me da miedo. Me da miedo la influencia que tiene sobre Xena. En el fondo de mi corazón sé que ella ha cambiado y él me dijo que ha renunciado a intentar separarnos. Pero una parte de mí no confía en él. Artemisa, ¿Ares quiere a Xena? Es decir, ¿como un padre querría a su hija? ¿Ares es capaz siquiera de sentir amor?

—Sólo Ares sabe lo que siente. Te puedo decir que la observa todo el tiempo. Y ha intervenido para protegerla en muchas ocasiones. Es mi hermano, pero no lo conozco muy bien ni lo comprendo. Sabes, Gabrielle, cuando Xena y tú estabais colgadas de esas cruces, Ares vino a mí y lloró. Yo también. Zeus no nos dejó ayudaros. Dijo que había un plan superior. Creo que ya sabes cuál era ese plan, ¿verdad?

—¿Xena y yo teníamos que ir a los Campos Elíseos para descubrir lo que sentíamos la una por la otra y confesárnoslo?

—Sí.

—Artemisa, ¿mi relación con Xena va a dificultar que gobierne a las amazonas? Algunas no sienten mucho cariño por ella. Sobre todo las que la vieron sacarme a rastras de la aldea en aquella ocasión. Y las que conocen su ataque contra las dirigentes de las amazonas del norte hace ya tanto tiempo.

—No. Xena y tú sois un equipo. Un equilibrio perfecto. Ella será una gran ventaja para ti a la hora de gobernar. No tengas miedo de consultarla ni de escuchar sus consejos. Es una mujer muy inteligente.

—Lo sé —sonrió la bardo.

—Gabrielle, el hecho de que Xena y tú estéis juntas tampoco es casualidad. Aunque tardé cuatro años en conseguir que Afrodita interviniera y que Ares se apartara. Te elegí porque no creciste en la aldea amazónica. Te elegí porque eres inteligente. Y valiente. Y dispuesta a aprender cosas nuevas. Y porque actúas usando el corazón además de la cabeza. Las amazonas necesitan a alguien que tenga un punto de vista objetivo. Y que tenga la amplia experiencia que tú posees. Te uní a Xena para ayudarte a crecer. Tus viajes con Xena te han puesto en contacto con muchas culturas, religiones e ideas diferentes. Esas experiencias te han dado una base muy amplia en la que apoyarte a la hora de tomar decisiones. Gabrielle, toda tu vida se ha encaminado a este preciso momento. Ha llegado el momento de que gobiernes a mis amazonas y vuelvas a convertirlas en una sociedad estable y floreciente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hago?

—No necesitas que yo te dé indicaciones. Haz lo correcto, Gabrielle. Sé fiel a ti misma y todo lo demás irá encajando en su sitio. He oído tus pensamientos e ideas. Son muy buenos. Ponlos en práctica e irás en la dirección adecuada. Y también mis amazonas.

—Ah —Gabrielle se miró las manos en el regazo durante un momento—. Artemisa, has dicho que me uniste a Xena para ayudarme a crecer. Estoy convencida de que Xena y yo hemos estado juntas en vidas pasadas y que estaremos juntas en vidas futuras. Averiguamos muchas cosas al respecto en la India. ¿Vamos a estar juntas para siempre?

—Sí —Artemisa bajó la mano y la puso en la mejilla de la bardo, levantándole la cara para que la diosa pudiera mirar los ojos verdes de la reina—. El crecimiento es un proceso que dura la vida entera, Gabrielle. También necesito que sigas ayudando a Xena a crecer. Puede que no sea una amazona. Al menos todavía no. Pero lo será —a Gabrielle se le pusieron los ojos como platos y sofocó una exclamación al oír la revelación. La diosa sonrió ante la reacción de la reina—. En muchos sentidos, ya la considero una de las mías. Por lo menos hasta donde me lo permite Ares. En el fondo, Xena es una amazona. Gabrielle, tu futuro, el futuro de Xena y el futuro de mis amazonas están fuertemente interrelacionados. Hay muchas más cosas de tu futuro con Xena que no te puedo revelar. Por ahora, ve, sabiendo que tienes mi bendición como reina de mis amazonas. Y que Xena tiene mi bendición como tu consorte de por vida. Pero Gabrielle, no presiones a Xena. Dale tiempo. Cuando esté preparada para unirse a la nación, te lo hará saber. Y cuando esté preparada para formalizar su relación contigo, deja que sea ella quien lleve la voz cantante. Lo necesita.

Gabrielle miró solemnemente a los ojos de la diosa. Dejó que las últimas palabras calaran en su interior y le entró una tremenda sensación de maravilla al pensar en la posibilidad de tener un compromiso formal con Xena. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Gabrielle, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

—Bueno —la bardo se mordió el labio inferior—. Artemisa, cuando Eli nos resucitó a Xena y a mí de entre los muertos, bueno, incluso antes de eso, cuando Xena y yo estábamos en aquella celda romana esperando para morir, decidí que mi compromiso principal en la vida sería con Xena. Había buscado en todas partes para encontrar sentido a mi vida y lo había tenido a mi lado todo el tiempo. Eso me quedó clarísimo cuando Xena estaba tirada indefensa en esa fortaleza romana y yo era la única que podía salvarla. De repente me di cuenta de que el camino del amor necesitaba un objeto y que para mí Xena era el objeto de mi amor. Eso sigue siendo cierto. Si llega un día en que tenga que elegir entre las amazonas y Xena, tendré que elegir a Xena. Es la otra mitad de mi alma. No puedo imaginar la vida sin ella.

—Gabrielle, si llega el día en que tengas que tomar tal decisión, la respetaré. No tendrás la menor oposición por mi parte. El amor es la fuerza más poderosa del mundo. Del inframundo también, a decir verdad. Ni se me ocurriría interponerme entre Xena y tú. ¿Algo más?

—No.

—Entonces ve con confianza, mi reina. Si me necesitas, aquí estoy.

—Gracias, Artemisa.

—Y gracias a ti, Gabrielle, por preocuparte por mis amazonas —la diosa se desvaneció en una nube reluciente y la bardo tuvo que parpadear por el brillante destello que la acompañó. Gabrielle miró a su alrededor y luego dejó solemnemente el templo para enfrentarse a su primera reunión formal del consejo.

* * *

Ya estaba avanzada la mañana y los miembros del consejo se dirigían despacio a la cámara del consejo, que se encontraba en una sala adyacente al comedor principal. Gabrielle estaba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa central, leyendo un pergamino en el que había escrito un guión para la reunión. Levantó la mirada en el momento en que Eponin entraba en la sala. La bardo miró a la amazona de más edad y se encogió. _Ay._

Una serie de magulladuras de un fuerte color morado y azul bajaba por la parte externa de la pierna derecha de la maestra de armas. Otro moratón daba más color a su mejilla izquierda y Gabrielle estaba segura de que los puntos que lucía Pony en el hombro izquierdo no habían estado allí el día anterior. Eponin cojeaba de la pierna derecha. Al volverse para sentarse, la bardo advirtió que las tiras que normalmente sujetaban la vaina de Pony a su espalda habían sido cortadas limpiamente, dejando tan sólo unos trozos de cuero colgantes. _Ohhh. Muy bueno, Xena. Bueno, al menos me ha hecho caso. Pony está aquí y está coherente._ La bardo sonrió a la amiga de Xena. Eponin la miró a su vez con el ceño fruncido, pero al cabo de un momento no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Mi reina, puedo comunicarte con toda seguridad que tu campeona sigue tan en forma como siempre y que su habilidad con las armas es más precisa que nunca. Tu seguridad se encuentra en las mejores manos —Eponin se frotó distraída el golpe de la cara—. Pero ya podría aprender a ser un poco más delicada.

—Emmm. Sí. Gracias, Pony —la bardo se rió por dentro—. Mm... ¿qué tal está Xena?

—Ni un rasguño.

Gabrielle se lo había figurado. Echó un vistazo por la sala y esperó a que se sentaran las últimas rezagadas. Elevando una breve y silenciosa oración a Artemisa, se puso en pie y miró atentamente a todas las presentes.

—Gracias por acudir con tan poco aviso. Esta mañana tengo cuatro asuntos que tratar. En primer lugar, quiero un informe sobre los rufianes que me atacaron en Anfípolis. A continuación, tenemos que hablar de la liberación de los cuatro soldados romanos que tenéis aquí desde mediados de marzo. Luego hablaremos brevemente de un inminente tratado de paz entre la Nación Amazona, Anfípolis, Potedaia y el imperio romano. El tratado se firmará en el solsticio de verano. Hoy sólo quiero formar un comité que más tarde se reunirá conmigo para trabajar en los detalles preliminares —hizo una pausa cuando un murmullo bajo se elevó por toda la sala. _Si se han quedado de piedra con eso, espera a que oigan el último punto del orden del día. Eso sí que les va a poner las plumas de punta._

Gabrielle tomó aliento con fuerza e irguió los hombros, alzando la voz para que se la oyera por encima del murmullo generalizado.

—También tenemos que firmar los papeles para conceder permiso de residencia permanente a Xena de Anfípolis en la Nación Amazona.

El murmullo bajo se convirtió en un rugido apagado cuando la última noticia caló por fin. Maniah, una de las ancianas, se levantó y se volvió para mirar a la reina.

—Xena es peligrosa. Su presencia en nuestra aldea atraerá la atención de indeseables y posibles ataques.

La bardo contó hasta diez por lo bajo y clavó los ojos en los de Maniah antes de hablar.

—Las ventajas de contar con la presencia de Xena en esta aldea superarán con creces cualquier posible peligro. Xena es perfectamente capaz de hacer frente a cualquier persona que pueda atacarnos a causa de su presencia. Tiene mucho que ofrecer a esta aldea. Además, este punto del orden del día no se va a someter a debate. Yo voy a vivir aquí y Xena es mi consorte. Por lo tanto, Xena va a vivir aquí. Si votáis en su contra, votáis contra mí. Y o me marcho de esta aldea o sustituyo a la oposición por miembros del consejo más favorables. Y votar en contra de Xena puede suponer convertirla en enemiga. No creo que eso sea algo que el consejo desee hacer. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

La pregunta fue recibida en silencio.

—Bien. Entonces voy a pasar los papeles de residencia para que los firméis. Vuestra firma indicará que aprobáis la residencia de Xena en la aldea. La falta de firma indicará que os oponéis —Gabrielle firmó los papeles con una floritura, asegurándose de que su firma era la primera, y luego los pasó hacia la derecha.

—Ahora, ¿tengo voluntarias para trabajar en el tratado de paz?

Se alzaron varias manos y la bardo eligió a tres voluntarias para formar parte del comité. Con Chilapa, por supuesto, no cabía duda. A las otras dos las eligió sobre la base de su conocida lealtad a Ephiny.

Pasaron a hablar del resultado del juicio de Angus y Cefas, los dos maleantes. Gabrielle averiguó que habían sido condenados a cinco veranos de trabajos forzados cerca de la costa noreste de Grecia. Se sintió satisfecha con la sentencia y así se lo hizo saber al consejo. Luego acordaron la inmediata liberación de los cuatro soldados que las habían atacado en el camino de la fortaleza, para dejar que regresaran a Roma.

El certificado de residencia volvió a la bardo y ésta repasó la lista de firmas. No todos los miembros del consejo habían querido firmarlo, pero sí los suficientes para hacerlo oficial. Gabrielle sonrió y dobló el documento en dos, metiéndolo en una carpeta para usarlo en la ceremonia de esa noche.

—Vale. Me gustaría reunirme con el comité del tratado dentro de tres días. Me gustaría reunirme de nuevo con todo el consejo dentro de una semana. Se cierra la sesión. Os veré a todas en la ceremonia de esta noche.

Las patas de las sillas se arrastraron por el suelo a medida que los miembros del consejo se levantaban y empezaban a salir de la sala. En medio del jaleo, Xena entró por la puerta y se apoyó en la pared, esperando a que Gabrielle levantara la vista. Por fin obtuvo su recompensa, cuando un par de relucientes ojos verdes dejó de fijarse en las notas que estaba tomando en un pergamino y la miró con una gran sonrisa. En cuanto la sala quedó vacía, la bardo se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a Xena, colocando las manos en las caderas de la guerrera.

—Hola. ¿Estás bien? Me he preocupado al ver que no estabas esta mañana.

—Sí. Estoy bien. Es sólo que me ha dado un poco de miedo presidir mi primera reunión del consejo. No estoy acostumbrada a tener que ponerme desagradable y dura para conseguir lo que quiero.

—Gabrielle, a veces eso es lo que hace falta para dirigir a la gente. No todo el mundo va a estar siempre de acuerdo contigo.

—Ya lo sé. Es que voy a tardar un poco en acostumbrarme —la bardo suspiró, pegándose a su alta amante y olisqueando el cuello de Xena—. Ah, por cierto, cariño, se te ha concedido la residencia oficial en la Nación Amazona por decisión mayoritaria del consejo.

—No unánime, ¿eh?

—No. Lo siento.

—Me habría sorprendido que hubiera sido así. No es que aquí sea la persona preferida de todo el mundo. Muchas amazonas podrían considerarme una fuente de posible peligro para esta aldea.

—Xena —Gabrielle se echó hacia atrás y cogió las manos de la guerrera con las suyas—. Esta noche en la ceremonia voy a anunciar tu condición de residente. Hay una tontería de juramento que tienes que hacer. ¿Te importa? No es más que una ceremonia. Sé que ningún juramento a la fuerza te va a impedir ser un espíritu libre y yo no querría que nada te lo impidiera.

—¿Qué clase de juramento?

—Mm... tienes que arrodillarte ante mí y prometer una serie de tonterías de que vas a honrar a la nación y a la reina.

—Esas promesas no son una tontería. No tengo ningún problema con eso.

—¿Ni siquiera con lo de arrodillarte?

Como respuesta, la guerrera se dejó caer de rodillas, rodeando las piernas de la bardo con los brazos y apoyando la mejilla en su tripa. Notó que Gabrielle jugueteaba con su pelo y suspiró profundamente.

—Te quiero, Gabrielle. Me arrodillaría delante de todo el mundo para prometer honrarte.

—Ven aquí, tú —la bardo la levantó y abrazó a Xena con fuerza, hundiendo de nuevo la cara en el cálido cuero.

—Mm... ¿me vas a decir dónde has estado esta mañana?

—Ah. Sí. Fui al templo de Artemisa para consultarla.

—Caray. ¿Y todo ha ido bien?

La bardo se echó hacia atrás ligeramente y miró a los penetrantes ojos azules. Recordando las palabras de Artemisa sobre Xena, alzó despacio un brazo y lo colocó detrás del cuello de la guerrera, bajándola para besarla con pasión. Los brazos de Xena se apretaron en torno a su amante y la guerrera profundizó el beso, suspirando por el cálido contacto.

Al cabo de un minuto, las dos tuvieron que respirar. La guerrera se rió entre dientes.

—Parece que ha sido una consulta estupenda.


	16. Chapter 16

**Esta historia no es de mi autoría pero me gusta mucho y quisiera compartirla.**

 **Espero les guste la historia tanto como a mí.**

 **Si es así déjenmelo saber en los Reviews.**

 **Gracias. n_n**

* * *

 **El 16 de marzo**

 **Linda Crist**

* * *

—No te haces idea —la bardo dio otro beso rápido a Xena en los labios—. Por cierto, ¿qué le has hecho a Pony? Está como si la hubiera machacado un grupo de centauros.

—Chobos.

—Ah.

—Idea suya, no mía.

—¿Y los puntos? ¿Eso cómo ha ocurrido?

—Ah, sí. Eso. Le hablé de lo bien que manejas los sais, así que sacó dos pares. Intentó esquivarme agachándose y acabó en la trayectoria directa de mi golpe. Le di con la punta de uno. Cheridah la ha cosido. Han sido unos ocho puntos.

—Tcchh. Xena, ¿vamos a tener que decirle a Cheridah que duplique sus suministros de sanadora? Pony es lo mejor que tiene que ofrecer esta aldea en materia de dominio de las armas. Y no va a ser la única que querrá entrenar contigo.

—Bueeenooo... Tal vez. Pony ha sacado una lista para que la gente se apunte para combatir conmigo durante la próxima semana, a dos por día. Se han llenado todos los huecos menos tres.

—Por los dioses. Amazonas.

—Mm. ¿Gabrielle?

—¿Sí? —la bardo estaba ocupada mordisqueando un poco de carne de guerrera que estaba al aire.

—Uuu. Qué gusto. Oh —Xena intentó concentrarse al tiempo que se le ponía la carne de gallina en el cuello y los hombros—. Mm. Que te he apuntado para el primer combate de esta tarde.

—Xena, no tenías por qué hacerlo. Si quieres entrenar conmigo sólo tienes que pedirlo. Eso no va a cambiar sólo porque ahora vivamos aquí.

—Gracias. Pero no te he apuntado por eso.

—¿Ah, no? —Gabrielle había llegado al hueco entre la clavícula de la guerrera y la parte superior del hombro y seguía dando mordisquitos a la piel salada.

—Mmm Mmm. Qué bien, amor —Xena pasó los largos dedos por el corto pelo rubio—. No. Te he apuntado porque quiero que tengamos público cuando luchemos y creo que casi toda la aldea va a acudir a mirar.

—¿Por qué quieres eso? —la bardo se detuvo de golpe y levantó la mirada.

—Porque, mi amor, eres muy buena con los sais y la espada. Estás progresando estupendamente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y tu habilidad con la vara es la mejor que le he visto a nadie en toda mi vida. Quiero que las amazonas lo sepan. Quiero que vean que su reina puede luchar.

—Pero Xena, tú sabes que la lucha es lo último que elijo al enfrentarme a los problemas y los conflictos.

—Lo sé. Pero es lo que las amazonas respetan. Si ven que puedes luchar, que no tienes miedo de luchar, entonces creo que estarán más dispuestas a escucharte incluso cuando decidas no luchar. ¿Tiene sentido?

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Te parece bien?

—Xena, puede que sea reina de la Nación Amazona, pero no puedo ser una buena reina sin ayuda. Lo que dije en ese camino cerca de la fortaleza romana lo decía en serio. Acato tus decisiones porque confío en ti totalmente. Te necesito en mi vida y me voy a apoyar en ti cuando tome decisiones. Eso es probablemente el origen de parte de la oposición a la que puede que te tengas que enfrentar aquí. Las amazonas saben que aunque yo tenga el título, tú vas a influir en las decisiones que tome. Pues lo siento. Así es como va a ser. Si tú crees que luchar contigo ante un público va a mejorar mi situación en esta aldea, pues eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Sin dudarlo.

La guerrera se quedó mirando a la bardo un momento, con una expresión de duda.

—Yo... yo no quiero eclipsarte. Al mismo tiempo, estoy tan acostumbrada a cuidar de ti y enseñarte cosas que puede que me cueste renunciar a esa parte de mí que quiere guiarte.

—Pues no renuncies a ella. Xena, no quiero que por vivir en esta aldea tengas que renunciar a nada. Sé que esto es difícil para ti. Eres mi compañera, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Quiero que me guíes. Tengo mucha suerte de poder contar con tu sabiduría y tu experiencia.

—Bueno, haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarte en todo lo que necesites —la guerrera sonrió y revolvió el pelo rubio.

—Oye, ¿eso que huelo es la comida?

—¿Hay hambre, bardo mía?

—Vaya si la hay. Venga, Xena. Vamos a comer. Y luego vamos a ofrecerles a estas amazonas un combate que no puedan olvidar en mucho tiempo.

—Me parece un buen plan.

* * *

Xena y Gabrielle llevaban combatiendo más de dos marcas y las dos estaban cubiertas de sudor y polvo. Tal y como esperaba la guerrera, casi toda la aldea había encontrado una excusa para pasarse por el campo de entrenamiento y había acabado quedándose para mirar. Ésta no era la reina que recordaban. Habían empezado con prácticas de espada, varias de las cuales habían terminado en empate. Aunque la bardo no había conseguido desarmar a la guerrera, ciertamente había hecho un buen papel. A continuación pasaron a las varas, el arma que siempre había preferido Gabrielle. Había conseguido quitarle a Xena la vara de las manos dos veces y en ambas ocasiones había recibido el aplauso espontáneo de las espectadoras.

Ahora se estaban batiendo con sais, un arma que no se utilizaba mucho en la aldea amazónica y que por tanto resultaba muy impresionante. Por suerte para la bardo, no sólo le había enseñado Xena varios trucos especiales a la hora de luchar con sais, sino que además había podido observar a varios maestros luchar con sais tanto en la India como en Chin. Las armas tenían su origen en realidad en el extremo oriente, igual que el chakram de la guerrera. Gabrielle había adquirido tal pericia con los sais que Xena todavía no había conseguido desarmarla y ya estaban en el quinto combate.

—Vale, Gabrielle. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ahora, quiero que te concentres en penetrar mis defensas. No tengas miedo de hacerme daño. Lánzate. Ya me ocuparé yo de que no me mates, ¿vale?

—Vale.

La bardo se abalanzó, levantando el brazo derecho y cruzando el izquierdo. La guerrera paró fácilmente ambos movimientos y contraatacó, satisfecha cuando su amante paró con la misma facilidad. Chocaron sus armas en un cruce constante entre sus cuerpos y el fuerte estrépito del metal al chocar se oía por todo el campo de entrenamiento. La seguridad de Gabrielle fue en aumento y por fin añadió algunos movimientos de artes marciales, lanzando patadas de lado y mezclando técnicas hábilmente. Al cabo de unos minutos, se echó hacia atrás y se giró, lanzando una patada en redondo contra la cabeza de la guerrera. Xena se agachó, como era de esperar. En el momento justo en que se agachaba, la bardo detuvo la patada y cambió rápidamente de táctica, lanzándose hacia delante y bloqueando eficazmente un golpe hacia arriba de la guerrera. Al mismo tiempo, la bardo le quitó a su amante el sai de la mano de una patada y plantó la empuñadura de su propio sai directamente encima del hombro de Xena.

—Me rindo —la guerrera se levantó y se acercó a recoger su sai.

La atónita reina amazona se quedó clavada en el sitio mientras las amazonas que miraban prorrumpían en aplausos.

—Xena, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Que has ganado. Si hubieras usado la punta, estaría muerta o gravemente herida.

—¿Que he ganado? ¿No me has dejado ganar?

—No. Te lo estaba dando todo —los ojos azules chispeaban risueños—. Creo que has encontrado una nueva arma para acompañar a tu vara, bardo mía. Eres la mejor que he visto en mi vida con los sais, por lo menos en Grecia.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —la guerrera rodeó tranquilamente a la reina con el brazo y se inclinó hacia ella, susurrándole al oído—: Mira a tu alrededor, amor. ¿Ves el respeto en sus ojos?

La bardo observó vacilante a la multitud y lo vio. Le hizo un gesto de asentimiento a Xena.

—Eso es por ti, Gabrielle. No se esperaban ver eso. Ni en un millón de veranos. Ni una sola de ellas ha ganado jamás un combate conmigo. Ni una sola. Más vale que te prepares.

—¿Para qué?

—Para todas las amazonas que van a querer entrenar contigo.

—¡Oh, que los dioses nos protejan! ¿Y tengo que hacerlo?

—No. Eres la reina, ¿recuerdas? No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer.

—Bien. Porque prefiero luchar con palabras. Mucha menos mugre —Gabrielle se miró el cuerpo embadurnado de polvo, enjugándose el sudor de la frente y limpiándose el dorso de la mano en la parte delantera de la falda—. Oh oh.

—¿Qué pasa? —la guerrera levantó la mirada y luego siguió la de su compañera. Una mujer mayor se dirigía con paso decidido al campo de entrenamiento con cara de pocos amigos. A su lado iba una mujer más joven, baja pero muy fornida, de pelo castaño corto y de punta y músculos que se le movían por todo el cuerpo—. ¿Quiénes son ésas?

—La mayor es Maniah, una de las ancianas. Me ha dado mucho la lata en la reunión del consejo esta mañana. Se... mm... negó a votar para darte permiso de residencia en la nación. No sé quién es la otra —la bardo se volvió cuando Amarice se puso a su lado.

—Ésa es Feriny. Es de mi aldea natal —la alta pelirroja tenía una ligera expresión de desdén—. Se ha trasladado aquí hace poco. Era una de las luchadoras más fuertes que teníamos.

Gabrielle alzó la mano para protegerse los ojos del sol de la tarde. Cuando las dos mujeres estuvieron más cerca, la bardo se adelantó, cubriendo rápidamente la distancia que las separaba. Xena fue detrás en silencio, seguida de Amarice. Gabrielle se quedó allí plantada y se cruzó de brazos.

—Hola, Maniah. ¿Algún problema que deba conocer?

—Nada que no se pueda remediar rápidamente. Mi reina, te presento a Feriny.

—Hola, Feriny —la bardo alargó el brazo—. Me parece que no nos conocíamos. Tengo entendido que conoces a mi amiga Amarice. Bienvenida a nuestra aldea.

—Encantada de conocerte... reina... Gabrielle —estudió a la bardo con sus oscuros ojos marrones—. He venido para ofrecerte el desafío.

—¿Qué? —Gabrielle no se lo esperaba en absoluto y se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago—. ¿Cómo dices?

—Ya la has oído, mi reina —Maniah posó la mano ligeramente en la espalda de Feriny—. Elige tu arma —unos gélidos ojos azules se clavaron en Maniah al mirar por encima del hombro de la bardo—. O elige a tu campeona.

Xena dio un paso al frente.

—Yo...

—Vara —Gabrielle habló en un tono tranquilo y firme y detuvo a la guerrera en seco. La bardo sintió que una mano fuerte le aferraba el hombro.

—¿Gabrielle? —Xena estaba sin voz, pues el fuerte palpitar de su corazón la había dejado momentáneamente sin habla.

—Disculpadnos un momento —la bardo cogió a su amante de la mano y tiró de ella para apartarla de los oídos de las otras. Surgió un murmullo bajo cuando corrió la noticia por el campo de entrenamiento de que la reina había sido desafiada.

—Gabrielle, no me voy a quedar mirando cómo luchas a muerte con alguien. No pienso hacerlo.

—Xena —la bardo acarició el brazo de la guerrera con gesto tranquilizador—. Has dicho que tienen que saber que no me da miedo luchar.

—Sí. Pero esto no es lo que tenía en mente.

—Lo sé, amor. Pero tenías razón. Tengo que demostrarles que soy capaz de cuidar de mí misma. No puedo seguir escondiéndome detrás de tu cuero.

—Puedes esconderte detrás de mí cuero todo lo que quieras, Gabrielle. No hay nada en la ley amazónica que te niegue el derecho a elegir una campeona. Ya has oído a Amarice. Feriny era una de sus mejores luchadoras.

—Ya lo he oído. Pero también te he oído a ti decir antes que yo soy la mejor con la vara que has visto en toda tu vida. Y... —Gabrielle colocó la mano de plano sobre el estómago de la guerrera—. Feriny no estaba aquí antes para vernos combatir. No sabe lo buena que soy y no ha visto todos mis movimientos. Por favor, Xena. Necesito hacerlo.

—Gabrielle, llevas dos horas combatiendo conmigo. Estás cansada. Ella está fresca.

—Xena, haz el favor. Llevo siguiéndote por todas partes todo el día, cada día, desde hace más de cuatro años. Hace falta algo más que dos horas de entrenamiento para cansarme.

—Vale. Eso es cierto. Pero Gabrielle, ¿estás dispuesta a matarla? ¿Sobre todo con una vara? Eso quiere decir que vas a tener que matarla a golpes. Eso lleva mucho tiempo. Podría ser muy desagradable.

—No tengo que matarla. Sólo llevarla a un punto en el que podría matarla, como lo hiciste tú con Melosa.

—Eso es muy arriesgado, Gabrielle.

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr.

—Gabrielle, tengo que serte sincera. No voy a permitir que mueras. No te voy a perder. No puedo. Si parece siquiera que va a ganar, intervendré y acabaré con ella. Y te cogeré de la mano y nos iremos de esta aldea. ¿Me comprendes? —Xena tenía la voz temblorosa, al batallar por dentro con sus emociones.

—Perfectamente —la bardo se puso de puntillas y dio un beso a su amante en los labios—. Xena, amor, yo tampoco quiero morir hoy. Si llega un punto en el que tienes que intervenir, me retiraré voluntariamente y me iré de aquí contigo. Tú sigues siendo mi prioridad número uno. La razón de mi vida. Eso no lo he olvidado y al diablo con las amazonas. Pero Xena, piénsalo. Si gano... por mis propios méritos... seguro que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que alguien vuelva a desafiarme. Tú y yo seremos un equipo formidable. Juntas seríamos imparables. Podemos llevar a la Nación Amazona a unas cumbres como nunca ha alcanzado hasta ahora.

Xena pasó los dedos ligeramente por el corto pelo rubio.

—Empiezas a hablar como yo en mis tiempos de señora de la guerra.

—No es eso lo que quiero decir y tú lo sabes, Xena. No tengo ansias de poder. Quiero servir a esta nación, a mi nación. Y creo que para poder hacerlo lo mejor posible, tengo que enfrentarme a este desafío.

—Vale.

—Ya sé que no quieres que lo haga y que... ¿eh?

—He dicho que vale. No voy a intentar impedírtelo.

—Ah —la bardo se irguió y miró a Xena a los ojos durante un buen rato—. Será mejor que vaya allí y acabe con esto.

—Gabrielle —dos fuertes manos se posaron en los hombros de la bardo—. No lo olvides. Tendré una mano en el chakram todo el tiempo y no dudaré en usarlo si tengo que hacerlo.

—Cuento con ello. Deséame suerte.

—Buena suerte, amor mío. De verdad que eres la mejor que he visto.

—Gracias, Xena. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

Gabrielle acarició un momento la mejilla de la guerrera y luego se agachó y cogió su vara, que estaba en el suelo cerca de ella. Entonces se volvió para enfrentarse a su adversaria.

—Feriny —la voz de la bardo resonó por el campo de entrenamiento—. Coge una vara y vamos a empezar.

Feriny entró en la choza de las armas y regresó al momento con una vara sencilla, en nada parecida a la vara ornamentada que sujetaba Gabrielle. La bardo hizo girar ligeramente el arma con una mano y luego la levantó, agarrándola con firmeza, y notó la reconfortante sensación familiar de la madera en las manos. Miró atentamente a su adversaria a los ojos oscuros y en sus profundidades captó una seguridad cargada de orgullo y un ligerísimo amago de sonrisa sardónica en la cara de la robusta amazona.

Gabrielle se echó hacia atrás, pasando el peso de un pie al otro, a la espera, como le había enseñado Xena, de que Feriny hiciera el primer movimiento. Dieron vueltas la una en torno a la otra, ninguna de las dos dispuesta a descargar el primer golpe.

—¿Qué pasa, mi reina? ¿Tienes miedo de luchar conmigo? —le dijo a la bardo con desprecio.

—No. Pero esto lo has empezado tú. Así que ataca o cállate y vete a casa. No estoy aquí para jugar contigo. Estoy aquí sólo para defender mi máscara —los ojos verdes de Gabrielle la miraban con calma y sonrió por dentro cuando Feriny se encontró con su mirada y al cabo de un segundo apartó los ojos, incapaz de hacer frente a la seguridad tranquila y fría que se percibía en el rostro de la bardo.

De repente, la robusta amazona blandió la vara en un arco de lado, que la bardo paró con facilidad. Gabrielle giró en redondo inmediatamente, usando el impulso para contraatacar desde el otro lado con un duro golpe que Feriny también paró. Pasaron entonces a cruzar sus varas varias veces con golpes frontales directos hasta que Gabrielle se agachó y giró, pillando a Feriny desprevenida y golpeándola justo detrás de las rodillas. La amazona cayó sentada y luego dio una voltereta hacia atrás y se puso de nuevo en pie, justo a tiempo de levantar la vara como defensa contra un fuerte golpe de la bardo desde arriba.

La sonrisa sardónica de Feriny quedó sustituida por una expresión de férrea determinación, al tiempo que la expresión de Gabrielle seguía siendo casi pasiva, mientras paraba y luego contraatacaba con una serie de veloces golpes que dejaron a Feriny totalmente a la defensiva. La bardo continuó atacando, obligando poco a poco a la amazona más fornida a retroceder dando vueltas por el campo de entrenamiento.

En cuanto a Xena, los dedos de la guerrera se movían inconscientemente encima de su chakram, pero no podía evitar la sonrisa que poco a poco se le iba dibujando en la cara. _Uuu. Muy bueno, Gabrielle. ¡Cuidado! Eso es. De lado. Arriba. Por encima. Vuelta. Así se hace, chica. La estás empezando a cansar._ La guerrera se dio cuenta de que Gabrielle había sido muy buena alumna. Su manejo de la vara era pura poesía en movimiento, un reflejo de la técnica que había aprendido de la propia Xena.

A medida que avanzaba el combate, la férrea determinación dio paso a una muda desesperación, cuando Feriny se dio cuenta de que había subestimado gravemente la habilidad y el valor de la reina. _Dioses._ Y creía que se iba a enfrentar a Xena. _Si así es como lucha la reina, ¿cómo habría sido eso? ¿En qué Hades estaba yo pensando?_ La cara de la amazona se cubrió de una fina capa de sudor y notó que se le empezaba a cansar el cuerpo bajo los golpes duros, precisos e incesantes que llovían contra su vara.

Gabrielle vio el cambio y agarró con más firmeza aún la vara, arrugando la frente muy concentrada. De repente, vio su oportunidad, pues Feriny tardó demasiado en devolver la vara a su posición después de un choque. La bardo atacó rápidamente hacia dentro y oyó el crujido de los huesos al romperse, cuando su vara conectó con el tórax de la robusta amazona.

Feriny gritó de dolor y retrocedió, intentando en vano defenderse de un golpe seguido por parte de la reina, pero el movimiento que hizo al levantar la vara hizo que los huesos y tejidos dañados del costado se le movieran aún más, atravesándola de dolor. Gabrielle cayó sobre una rodilla y alcanzó a la amazona en las pantorrillas con el extremo de la vara, separándole las piernas y tirándola al suelo boca arriba, momento en el que a la amazona se le escapó volando la vara de las manos.

La bardo se abalanzó y apretó el extremo de la vara contra la garganta de Feriny. Vio que la amazona tragaba varias veces y percibió la resignación en los oscuros ojos marrones. Gabrielle tuvo que reconocer que la otra muchacha tenía mérito. Era evidente que estaba preparada para morir.

—Bueno, mi reina. ¿A qué esperas? Adelante. Termina.

Gabrielle se limitó a cambiar la forma en que sujetaba la vara, aplicando un ligerísimo aumento de presión contra la piel lisa del cuello de Feriny.

—Nadie va a morir aquí hoy, Feriny. Pero podría matarte ahora mismo si quisiera. No lo olvides nunca. Ahora, quiero que dejes que Cheridah te vende las costillas y luego quiero que regreses a tu aldea natal. En ésta ya no eres bien recibida.

La bardo observó un momento a la multitud de espectadoras hasta que vio a la sanadora.

—¡Cheridah! —gritó—. Ayúdala a ir a tu cabaña y ocúpate de atender sus lesiones —los ojos verdes siguieron pasando de una cara a otra—. Eponin, cuando se hayan ocupado de ella, métela en el calabozo hasta mañana por la mañana. Cuando todas nos hayamos... mm... recuperado de la fiesta de esta noche, quiero que organices una escolta para llevar a Feriny al borde de nuestro territorio mañana.

Gabrielle se apartó cuando la sanadora y la maestra de armas se adelantaron rápidamente, agarrando a la amazona herida. Xena no pudo contenerse más y cruzó corriendo el campo de entrenamiento, deteniéndose cuando la bardo se volvió y le sonrió. Se quedaron mirándose a varios metros de distancia hasta que Gabrielle abrió los brazos y se los encontró llenos de una alta, morena y temblorosa guerrera.

—Eh. Xena. Amor. Tranquila. He ganado. Estoy bien. No tengo ni un rasguño siquiera —acarició el pelo oscuro, entrelazando los dedos con las largas guedejas y haciendo ruiditos tranquilizadores que sólo oía la guerrera.

—Ya lo sé. En cuanto cogiste el ritmo, me di cuenta de que todo iba a ir bien. Creo que mi cuerpo todavía no cree a mi mente, nada más —Xena se echó hacia atrás y sujetó a la bardo con los brazos estirados, mirando a su amante con cariño y admiración sinceros—. Gabrielle, has estado increíble. Siento haber dudado de ti. ¿Me perdonas?

—Xena, no hay nada que perdonar. ¿Sabes lo desilusionada que me quedaría si llega un día en que no sientas la necesidad de protegerme? Eso me haría mucho más daño del que te puedo expresar. Quiero que sepas que el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Eso, bardo mía, quedó perfectamente claro en esa fortaleza romana no hace tanto tiempo —la guerrera vio que su amante se estremecía y volvió a estrecharla en un cálido abrazo. Se quedaron abrazadas la una a la otra, mientras la gente que las rodeaba se iba dispersando poco a poco. Por fin se separaron, lo suficiente para mirarse—. Gabrielle, creo que somos dos personas muy capaces que tienen mucha suerte de tenerse la una a la otra.

—Oh, estoy de acuerdo —la bardo volvió a estrechar a su amante en un feroz abrazo.

La guerrera suspiró y se apartó.

—Oye, que tenemos que prepararnos para una celebración, bardo mía, y tú eres la razón principal de la fiesta.

—Sí. Será mejor que volvamos a la cabaña y nos lavemos, ¿no?

—Mm, Gabrielle, ¿puedes volver a la cabaña sin mí? Tú báñate y prepárate para la ceremonia de esta noche. Me pasaré a buscarte justo antes. Tengo que ocuparme de una cosa.

—Xena, asegúrate de que al menos llegas a casa a tiempo de lavarte.

—Oh, no te preocupes, me daré un baño, te lo prometo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Ya lo verás —la guerrera sonrió con aire misterioso, se inclinó y le dio un beso a su amante en la mejilla antes de cruzar trotando la aldea—. ¡Eh, Pony, espérame!

La maestra de armas se detuvo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Podrías ayudarme? Necesito... —la guerrera se distrajo un momento al ver a Maniah pasar por allí cerca—. Pony, ¿vas ahora a los baños?

—Dentro de nada, sí.

—Te veo allí. Necesito que me ayudes con una cosa, pero antes tengo que hablar un momento con alguien.

—Muy bien. Ahora nos vemos —Eponin se quedó mirando mientras Xena alcanzaba a Maniah. _Ay ay ay. Ahora mismo no querría estar en el pellejo de Maniah ni por todo el oro del Olimpo._ Pony se rió por dentro.

Xena sintió que su lado oscuro salía a la superficie y se detuvo un momento, concentrándose en lo que necesitaba decir con exactitud.

—Hola. Maniah, ¿verdad? Creo que no nos conocemos —dijo la guerrera en tono grave, caminando al lado de la amazona de más edad—. Yo soy Xena.

—Ya sé quién eres. Cyane era la hija de una amiga mía.

—Ah —de repente la guerrera cayó en la cuenta de lo personal que era el rencor de Maniah contra ella—. Escucha. Tú y yo no nos conocemos muy bien, Maniah. De hecho, no nos conocemos en absoluto. Y no tengo tiempo en una sola tarde de explicarte lo distinta que es mi vida ahora de cómo era cuando maté a Cyane. Era una chiquilla joven, estúpida y codiciosa y utilicé a esas dirigentes de las amazonas del norte para tratar de obtener una cosa que quería. Me volví contra ellas y luego Alti se volvió contra mí. No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba ser una amazona ni del valor que hace falta para ser reina de las amazonas. Pero ahora sí. Nunca lamentaré lo suficiente todo aquello y sé que probablemente no hay nada que pueda hacer para expiar las faltas de la persona que era entonces. Creo que parte de la venganza de Artemisa contra mí fue ocuparse de que durante el resto de mi vida, de una forma u otra, estuviera implicada en la Nación Amazona. Y ahora soy consorte de vuestra reina. Te aseguro que capto la ironía perfectamente.

—¿A dónde quieres ir a parar con todo esto?

—A lo siguiente. Si tienes algo contra mí, ven a mí y deja a Gabrielle al margen. Ella no te ha hecho nada.

—Es una traidora. De toda la gente que hay en el mundo, se ha juntado contigo, una de las mayores enemigas que han conocido las amazonas en su vida.

—Maniah, ya no. Estoy de vuestro lado, tanto si me crees como si no. Y Gabrielle no es ninguna traidora. Ni siquiera supo mi historia con las amazonas del norte hasta el año pasado, cuando fuimos a la India. Deja que te aclare un poco más las cosas. Toda la energía que empleé en matar a esas dirigentes de las amazonas del norte, la emplearé mil veces más en proteger a Gabrielle y asegurarme de que nadie, repito, nadie, le haga daño. Lo que has hecho hoy ha sido una estupidez. Gabrielle decidió combatir en persona, pero podría haberme elegido a mí para luchar por ella. De haber sido así, puede que yo no hubiera sido tan buena con Feriny, que podría haber muerto hoy por el rencor que sientes contra mí, no Gabrielle.

—Ella ya conocía los riesgos.

—¿Dejarías que una amiga muriera por tu odio hacia otra persona?

—Si es por una buena causa, sí.

Xena se detuvo y se quedó mirando a la amazona de más edad con una expresión inescrutable.

—Siento lástima por ti. Y no tengo nada más que decir, salvo esto: estaré vigilándote. Y si alguna vez intentas volver a hacer daño a Gabrielle, te aseguro que lo lamentarás durante el resto de tu vida, si es que decido dejarte vivir.

La guerrera se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los baños.

* * *

Gabrielle salió del baño envuelta en una toalla con otra alrededor de la cabeza. Entró en el dormitorio y se quitó la toalla de la cabeza, inclinándose para secarse el pelo frotándoselo. Se enderezó de nuevo justo al oír que Xena entraba por la puerta principal de la habitación de al lado.

—Estupendo. Me alegro de que estés en casa. Así puedes ayudarme con todos estos cierres, brazales y... Guau... —la bardo se detuvo a media frase, boquiabierta ante la visión que entró en el dormitorio.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Xena con tono dubitativo.

—Tú... yo... mm... guau. Despampanante.

—¿Tú crees?

—Xena, no sé si puedo dejarte salir de aquí vestida así. Puede que algunas amazonas no consigan evitar ponerte la mano encima. Puede que yo no consiga quitarte las manos de encima.

La guerrera sonrió y bajó la vista para mirarse. Se había bañado en la sala de baños común y ahora iba vestida con el atuendo tradicional amazónico. Xena había obligado a Eponin y la maestra de armas había ayudado a la guerrera a encontrar un conjunto que le estuviera bien. El conjunto en cuestión era de un cuero de color tostado claro, de hecho varios tonos más claro que la piel olivácea de Xena. Había tres cosas que quedaban claramente acentuadas. Los ojos azules y el pelo oscuro de Xena eran de lo más notable, junto con sus músculos bien formados, muchos de los cuales no se solían ver con su ropa normal. La falda, que le llegaba a medio muslo, le colgaba de las caderas, revelando buena parte de su estómago plano, y la mayor parte de la pierna izquierda quedaba expuesta, gracias a una raja lateral que llegaba hasta la cadera. La parte de arriba era como un sostén sin tirantes.

—Date la vuelta. Despacio —dijo Gabrielle con la voz ronca.

Casi toda la musculosa espalda de Xena quedaba al aire. Llevaba muñequeras, unas bandas de plata le rodeaban los bíceps e iba calzada con un par de mocasines blandos con flecos que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, del mismo color que la falda y el sostén. Alrededor del cuello llevaba una gargantilla de huesos y un collar de cuentas de turquesa. El pelo de Xena era una masa de largas y delgadas trenzas, mezcladas con plumas y cuentas, gracias a los arduos esfuerzos de Rebina y Kallerine. La habitual vaina de Xena y, por supuesto, el chakram, completaban el atuendo.

—Xena, no me malinterpretes. Estás fabulosa. Pero, ¿por qué?

—Yo... Mm... bueno, ya sabía que esta noche ibas a proclamarme residente. Y soy tu consorte. Sólo quería tener aspecto de amazona. Tener el aspecto de alguien digna de ser vista con la reina. Quería que estuvieras orgullosa de que te vean conmigo.

La bardo se acercó a su amante por detrás y le rodeó con los brazos el estómago desnudo.

—Xena, podrías llevar puesto un saco de patatas y estaría orgullosa de que me vieran contigo —Gabrielle trazó círculos lentos en el estómago desnudo de la guerrera con la palma de la mano.

—Así y todo, tú eres la reina. Y esta tarde se lo has demostrado a toda la aldea. Te mereces lo mejor.

—Ya tengo lo mejor. Lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi. Y sólo llevabas esa camisa, ¿te acuerdas?

—Sí.

—Me pareciste la cosa más bella que había visto en mi vida. Y no tenía nada que ver con lo que llevabas puesto. Es lo que vi en tu interior lo que me hizo decidir seguirte.

—Me alegro de que lo hicieras. Que decidieras seguirme —dijo Xena en voz muy baja.

—Y yo.

—Bueno, ¿necesitas que te ayude a vestirte? —la guerrera apartó juguetonamente la toalla del cuerpo de la bardo, admirando la figura esbelta y musculosa—. Más vale que te pongamos ropa encima antes de que me entren tentaciones de hacer algo que nos haría llegar tarde a la ceremonia.

—Yo siento lo mismo por partida doble, oh princesa guerrera de la piel al aire. Me está entrando calor sólo de mirarte, amor.

La guerrera se inclinó y apretó los labios contra una oreja bárdica.

—Pues más tarde. Cuando todo esto haya acabado, tendremos que ver lo que podemos hacer para apagar ese fuego —mordisqueó el lóbulo y se rió entre dientes cuando a Gabrielle se le cortó la respiración.

* * *

Media marca después, Xena y Gabrielle salieron de la cabaña de la reina, el brazo de la bardo enganchado al de su alta compañera. Gabrielle llevaba su propio atuendo y joyas amazónicas y la máscara debajo del brazo libre. Oyeron la charla aguda de voces femeninas entremezcladas que procedía de la zona de la ceremonia, así como tambores. Las amazonas eran famosas por hacer fiestas que duraban toda la noche para celebrar prácticamente cualquier tipo de acontecimiento, desde el cambio de estación hasta la unión de dos amazonas. El regreso de la reina exigía una fiesta por todo lo alto. No se había ahorrado detalle, desde la comida hasta los adornos, pasando por la plataforma cuidadosamente preparada.

A medida que la reina y su consorte se abrían paso a través de la multitud, las voces se fueron apagando poco a poco cuando, una tras otra, las amazonas se callaron y se quedaron mirando a la pareja real que avanzaba hacia la plataforma principal. Los ojos de Xena no paraban de moverse y eso era lo único que traicionaba su ligero nerviosismo. A la bardo el estómago le dio un vuelco varias veces y sin darse cuenta apretó el antebrazo de la guerrera mientras subían los escalones y tomaban asiento en el centro de la plataforma, Gabrielle en la silla más grande del medio y Xena en la silla colocada justo a la derecha de la bardo. Chilapa no tardó en reunirse con ellas a la izquierda de la reina, aceptó en silencio la máscara de manos de la bardo y se levantó.

La regente avanzó y levantó una mano, con la palma hacia abajo, para pedir silencio a las pocas que seguían hablando.

—Amazonas, éste es un gran día para nuestra nación. Hace más de cuatro años, nuestra hermana, la princesa Terreis, cayó víctima de las flechas enemigas. Pero no sin que una mujer muy valiente intentara salvarle la vida. Ahora esa mujer valiente es nuestra reina. Y la reina ha venido a casa para gobernarnos. ¡Os presento a la reina Gabrielle!

Chilapa señaló a la bardo haciendo un gesto con el brazo y Gabrielle se levantó y se colocó al lado de la regente. Ésta le entregó la máscara y la bardo se volvió para mirar a la multitud. Elevó la máscara por encima de su cabeza y luego se la puso con firmeza sobre la cara y estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas por el atronador estruendo de vítores y aplausos que se produjo. Se quedó así un momento, separada de la gente por la máscara, y luego volvió a colocársela encima de la cabeza, revelando su cara.

—Gracias. Estoy aquí para servir a la Nación Amazona. No tengo preparado un discurso. Aunque lo mío son las palabras, prefiero que mis acciones en los días venideros hablen por mí. Sin embargo, antes de pasar a la fiesta, sí que tengo un asunto que atender. Xena, ¿quieres venir aquí, por favor?

La bardo se volvió hacia su amante, quien se levantó y con la elegancia de una pantera fue al lado de Gabrielle. Xena sacó la espada y se la cruzó sobre el pecho como saludo y luego cayó sobre una rodilla ante la reina y agachó la cabeza llena de trenzas. Gabrielle bajó la mirada hacia la guerrera, controlando el impulso de coger la mano libre de Xena con la suya.

—Xena de Anfípolis, esta mañana el consejo amazónico ha firmado los papeles que te otorgan permiso de residencia en la Nación Amazona. ¿Deseas dicho permiso? —Gabrielle mostró el pergamino.

—Sí, reina Gabrielle, lo deseo —la guerrera miró solemnemente a su amante.

—¿Prometes respetar las leyes y costumbres de nuestra nación durante tu estancia entre nosotras? —Gabrielle esbozó una mínima sonrisa que sólo podía ver la guerrera.

—Lo prometo —unas pestañas oscuras parpadearon sobre unos penetrantes ojos azules.

—¿Prometes respetar los derechos de las amazonas que viven en esta aldea?

—Lo prometo.

—¿Prometes honrar a la reina durante tu estancia?

Xena irguió los hombros.

—No sólo prometo honrar a la reina. Prometo servirla, protegerla y, de ser necesario, dar la vida por ella. Durante mi estancia en esta aldea y durante mi estancia en esta vida. Y más allá. Amo a la reina —estas cuatro últimas palabras fueron un susurro apagado que sólo oyó la bardo.

Gabrielle se quedó sin habla por un momento ante la modificación improvisada por parte de su compañera de la promesa de honra y sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y que le temblaba la barbilla ligeramente. Oyó un murmullo bajo entre las espectadoras amazonas. Consiguió controlar sus emociones, pero no antes de que una sola lágrima se le derramara y bajara despacio por su mejilla.

—Muy bien, pues. Yo, la reina Gabrielle, te otorgo permiso de residencia permanente en la Nación Amazona durante todo el tiempo que desees vivir aquí. Puedes alzarte y volver a tu asiento.

La guerrera le cogió una mano a la bardo y le besó ligeramente los nudillos antes de levantarse y regresar a su silla. Se quedó sorprendida al oír los aplausos que la siguieron, lo mismo que la bardo. Gabrielle puso en orden sus ideas y se volvió de nuevo hacia las amazonas.

—Eso es todo. Ahora, a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Mientras la gente se dirigía a las mesas cargadas de comida y otras iban a ver los espectáculos de baile, la bardo se volvió y se acercó al asiento de Xena. Ahora le tocaba a ella arrodillarse. Gabrielle se dejó caer ante la guerrera. Colocándose entre las rodillas de Xena, alzó las manos y cogió la cara de la guerrera. Xena puso sus propias manos encima de las de su amante y pasaron largo rato simplemente mirándose a los ojos.

—Xena, ¿tienes idea de cuánto te quiero?

—Aunque sólo sea la mitad de lo que yo te quiero a ti, soy la ex señora de la guerra más afortunada que ha caminado sobre la faz de la tierra.

—¿Quiere la ex señora de la guerra más bella que existe en la faz de la tierra unirse a la reina amazona en la cabecera de la mesa del banquete?

—Sería un honor —la guerrera se levantó, ayudó a la bardo a ponerse de pie y le ofreció el brazo. Gabrielle lo tomó y bajaron los escalones y cruzaron el patio hasta la mesa del banquete. Llegaron a las sillas de la cabecera y se sentaron. Rápidamente, unas encargadas les sirvieron copas de vino y grandes fuentes de comida humeante. La bardo no perdió tiempo en disfrutar del banquete, hincando el diente en una gran pata de pavo salvaje. Mientras masticaba, levantó la mirada.

—Pony, por favor, Raella y tú venid a sentaros con nosotras —la bardo hizo un gesto a las dos amantes amazonas cuando pasaban por allí. Al poco, Chilapa, Kallerine, Amarice y Rebina también estaban sentadas con ellas, completando la mesa para ocho personas. Gabrielle alzó su copa de vino—. Me gustaría proponer un brindis —hizo una pausa, mirando en torno a la mesa—. Por las amigas, que se han convertido en mis hermanas y mi familia. Qué éste sea el comienzo de una nueva era de prosperidad para la Nación Amazona.

—Por las amigas. Por las amigas —las demás entrechocaron las copas mostrando su acuerdo. Mientras seguían comiendo y disfrutando del vino inagotable, varias amazonas se las arreglaron para pasarse por la mesa principal y felicitar a Gabrielle por su demostración de combate de ese día y, por supuesto, por haber derrotado a Feriny. Xena sonreía radiante y procuraba mirar a otro lado, mientras la bardo no paraba de replicar:

—Gracias. He tenido una maestra buenísima. La mejor de toda Grecia.

Amarice y la guerrera no tardaron en enfrascarse en una discusión sobre maniobras tácticas en combate y era evidente que Kallerine escuchaba con gran interés, tomando notas mentales. Gabrielle meneó la cabeza divertida, asombrada por los conocimientos de su compañera, sin poder entender todo lo que decía Xena. La bardo observó despacio a su compañera vestida con la ropa amazónica y suspiró. La guerrera estaba maravillosa y no pocas amazonas daban un repaso visual a Xena cuando pasaban ante la mesa. Gabrielle por fin puso la mano en el muslo de la guerrera por debajo de la mesa, el muslo que quedaba expuesto por la alta raja que tenía en la falda. La bardo acarició distraída con los dedos los firmes músculos al tiempo que bebía un largo trago del ligero vino dulce. Xena se movió y sonrió al sentir el contacto, pero continuó inmersa en su debate.

Gabrielle dejó la copa y se inclinó, tocando a Eponin en el brazo.

—Pony, gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ayudar a Xena a vestirse esta noche. Está estupenda. Y creo que las amazonas lo agradecen mucho. Yo, desde luego que sí. Y sobre todo, gracias por ser amiga de Xena.

—Xena ha sido una buena amiga para mí. Gabrielle, puede que las guerreras no hablemos mucho. Pero cuando lo hacemos, normalmente es muy a fondo. Te sorprenderías de los temas que tratamos Xena y yo cuando dejamos las bromas y la competencia.

—¿Sí? ¿Como cuáles?

—Historia. Filosofía. La vida. El amor. ¿Quién crees que me dio las indicaciones que puse en práctica para que Raella se fijara en mí?

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué te dijo Xena exactamente?

—Que escuche a Raella cuando habla. Que la deje ser ella misma y la aprecie tal y como es. Que la anime a hacer realidad sus sueños. Que preste atención a los pequeños detalles. Que le diga piropos. Que le haga regalitos y me asegure de que sus necesidades básicas están cubiertas. Que la anteponga a mí misma. Que me comunique abierta y claramente. Que pasemos momentos en silencio abrazadas contemplando las estrellas o las nubes. Que le diga que la quiero.

—Vaya —dijo Gabrielle parpadeando—. Yo diría que te ha dado muy buenos consejos.

—Por ahora funciona.

—Sí, así es —la bardo miró a Xena, que estaba usando el tenedor y el cuchillo para ilustrar algún tipo de posición de combate.

—¿Gabrielle?

—¿Eh? —la bardo se volvió de nuevo hacia la maestra de armas.

—¿Me disculpas? Creo que Raella quiere bailar.

—Por supuesto. Que os divirtáis —Gabrielle se quedó mirando mientras Eponin y su compañera de pelo castaño rojizo se dirigían al círculo de tambores, uniéndose a varias otras parejas que ya estaban bailando alegremente al son de la música. Se volvió, apartó la mano del muslo de Xena y rodeó ligeramente con el brazo la espalda desnuda de su compañera, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de la guerrera y observando el creciente conjunto de tenedores y cuchillos que había sobre la mesa.

—...y mira, si pones a la caballería alineada de esta forma, aquí... y aquí... entonces has cortado el paso de su infantería, que ya no puede atravesar tu línea principal de defensa —la guerrera se apretó inconscientemente contra su amante mientras terminaba su ilustración, disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos en contacto.

—Caray. ¿Así es como Boadicea y tú vencisteis a César? —Amarice contemplaba la mesa llena de pasmo—. Es asombroso.

—Sí. No es tanto misterio cuando se ve cómo funciona, ¿verdad? —rió Xena.

—No —la alta pelirroja miró a Kallerine, que estaba haciendo su propia colocación de tenedores y cuchillos sobre la mesa.

—Xena, ¿qué pasaría si en cambio la infantería se moviera en esta dirección? —Kallerine hizo un ligero ajuste de la colocación de los cubiertos que la guerrera había desplegado sobre la mesa.

—Bueno —Xena cogió un tenedor y lo puso en otra dirección—. En ese caso, pasas aquí parte de tu caballería. Tiene el mismo efecto que la otra disposición. Sigues protegiendo tu línea principal.

—Ah —la cazabacantes frunció el ceño y volvió a contemplar la mesa—. Pero y si...

—Eh, culo de bacante. Te estás poniendo demasiado seria. Estamos en una fiesta. Vamos a bailar —Amarice se levantó y apartó la silla, haciéndole un gesto a Kallerine para que la siguiera.

—Oh. Claro —la sorprendida cazadora siguió a la alta pelirroja hasta el círculo de tambores.

—¿Creéis que se está preparando otra conexión amorosa? —Gabrielle observó a las dos jóvenes amazonas mientras éstas empezaban a moverse al ritmo de la música.

—Que Artemisa nos asista si es así —gimió Chilapa—. Mira que son dos jóvenes con mucha personalidad. No me gustaría nada presenciar su primera pelea de enamoradas. Y detestaría tener que recoger los desperfectos después. Ahora, mi reina, si Xena, Rebina y tú me disculpáis, tengo que atender unos asuntos en mi cabaña.

—Chilapa, sean cuales sean esos asuntos, seguro que pueden esperar a mañana. No quiero que te pierdas la fiesta.

—Gabrielle —la regente se inclinó, apoyando una mano en la mesa—. Asuntos personales. Me espera una fiesta privada en mi cabaña —Chilapa guiñó un ojo—. ¿Me entiendes?

—Oh. Claro. Por supuesto —la bardo se sonrojó y la regente se dio la vuelta y dejó la zona de la ceremonia.

Xena se echó a reír y estrechó a su joven amante contra ella.

—Qué rica te pones cuando te aturullas.

Gabrielle le dio un manotazo a la guerrera en el muslo.

—Te voy a dar aturullamiento yo a ti. Más tarde.

—Eso espero.

Mientras la guerrera y la bardo seguían tomándose el pelo, Loisha se acercó a la mesa y pidió a Rebina que bailara con ella. Las dos tímidas amazonas se disculparon, dejando solas a la guerrera y a la reina en la mesa.

—Xena, no sabía que Chilapa se veía con alguien. ¿Tienes idea de quién es?

—No sé cómo se llama. Una rubita muy mona. Hoy las vi sentadas juntas durante el almuerzo y otra vez cuando estábamos combatiendo. Y hablando de rubitas monas, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

—Oh. No hemos bailado juntas desde que rescatamos a Tara de esa aldea tan conservadora. Y eso era distinto.

—Sí. Muy distinto —la guerrera se inclinó y besó rápidamente a su amante—. Bueno, ¿bailas conmigo, por favor?

Gabrielle se levantó y arrastró a Xena de la mano hasta el círculo de tambores. Al llegar al borde exterior, la bardo se detuvo, vacilando un momento.

—Xena, no sé qué tal me va salir esto.

—Créeme, lo harás bien. Nos movemos muy bien juntas en otras situaciones, ¿no crees? —dijo la guerrera en tono grave y provocativo. Susurró al oído de Gabrielle—: Piensa en este tipo de baile como una versión en vertical de una idea horizontal. Mira a tu alrededor.

La bardo echó un vistazo a su alrededor, advirtiendo todos los cuerpos bien pegados.

—Oh. Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Xena cogió a Gabrielle de las manos, tirando de ellas hasta que se apoyaron en los hombros de la guerrera. Luego puso sus propias manos sobre las caderas de la bardo y acercó a su amante, marcando un ritmo lento e hipnótico al son de los tambores. Gabrielle no tardó en olvidarse de pensar en sus movimientos y simplemente sintió la música, siguiendo a Xena mientras bailaban juntas perfectamente sincronizadas. Bailaron varias canciones más, algunas rápidas y otras lentas. La bardo iba adquiriendo confianza poco a poco y lo estaba pasando en grande.

De repente, el ritmo cambió a un compás mucho más sensual. La guerrera miró a su amante a los ojos y dio la vuelta despacio a la bardo hasta que la espalda de Gabrielle quedó pegada al pecho de Xena. La guerrera rodeó el estómago desnudo de la bardo con los brazos y emprendió un movimiento lento y sugerente de caderas contra el trasero de Gabrielle, apretando a su amante con fuerza contra ella. Xena agachó la cabeza y habló en tono seductor al oído de la bardo.

—Relájate. Fúndete conmigo, Gabrielle.

La bardo sintió un delicioso escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo y supo con toda certeza que de no haber sido porque Xena la sujetaba, le habrían fallado las piernas. Echó las manos hacia atrás y las colocó sobre las caderas de Xena, ayudando a guiarla en el baile. Se apoyó en la guerrera hasta que su cabeza descansó sobre un fuerte hombro. Xena volvió la cabeza y se puso a besar despacio a su amante mientras continuaban bailando. Sus lenguas iniciaron una exploración sin prisas mientras el baile se prolongaba varios minutos más.

Cuando los tambores empezaron a bajar el ritmo, Xena interrumpió el beso. Murmuró en un susurro ronco:

—¿Podemos volver ya a la cabaña?

—Estaba pensando justo lo mismo —la bardo se dio la vuelta y rodeó el cuello de la guerrera con los brazos y se mecieron juntas a medida que terminaba el baile. Gabrielle colocó las manos en el estómago desnudo de Xena y se aupó para darle otro beso—. Ooh, cómo me gustas con esta ropa de amazona. Hay más piel que tocar —la bardo hizo cosquillas en el ombligo expuesto de la guerrera.

Xena notó que se le contraían los músculos del estómago y no pudo esperar más. Levantó a su amante en brazos y se alejó con ella del círculo de tambores, cruzó el patio y entró en su cabaña. Cerró la puerta tras ella y Gabrielle sintió que el mundo giraba cuando le dio la vuelta y la depositó con cuidado en la cama. Y de repente se encontró debajo de una guerrera cálida y muy hambrienta, que estaba despojándolas a las dos rápidamente de su ropa.

—¿Vamos a tener una fiesta privada como Chilapa? —la bardo mordisqueó un poco de piel justo debajo de la oreja de la guerrera.

Xena se rió por lo bajo.

—Oh, sí. Todo esto, fuera —la guerrera tiró de la cinturilla de la ropa interior de la bardo, quitando el último trozo de tela que las separaba y lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación con un leve movimiento de muñeca. Volvió a colocarse encima de su joven amante y capturó los labios de la bardo, gruñendo por lo bajo al sentir las manos de Gabrielle que se movían por su cuerpo, y empezaron a moverse juntas, esta vez al son de la música interna creada por la unión de sus almas.

* * *

La guerrera se movió y alargó la mano, tirando de las mantas para echarlas mejor por encima de su compañera y ella misma. Estaban en su postura de dormir más habitual, las dos boca abajo, Xena con la cara entre los omóplatos de la bardo y el brazo estirado a través de la espalda de Gabrielle y sobre uno de los brazos de la bardo. Un ojo azul se entreabrió en una rendija. Fuera seguía oscuro como boca de lobo.

 _Mmm. ¿Por qué me habré despertado?_ La guerrera cerró el ojo y escuchó atentamente un momento. Al no oír nada, suspiró, olisqueó la piel suave de su amante y se acomodó de nuevo para volver a dormir.

Gabrielle notó que su compañera se movía y se dio la vuelta hasta quedar boca arriba debajo de Xena.

—¿Ya es de día?

—No. Todavía faltan unas horas para que amanezca —dijo Xena con pereza.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No. Todo está perfecto —la guerrera besó el hueco de la garganta de la bardo, que había quedado cómodamente situado justo debajo de su cara después de que Gabrielle se diera la vuelta. La bardo se echó para abajo hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Se dieron unos cuantos besos adormilados, mordisqueando despacio sin llegar a abrir los ojos—. Mmm. Recuérdame que me despierte más a menudo en medio de la noche por ningún motivo —ronroneó Xena.

Tras varios minutos de feliz pero soñoliento contacto, Gabrielle se apartó y se puso boca abajo. Xena se colocó de nuevo en la espalda de su amante y acarició distraída los pelillos del brazo de la bardo.

—Te quiero, Xena.

—Yo también te quiero, mi amor.

Volvieron a dormirse bien contentas.

* * *

Xena se despertó de nuevo. Esta vez los primeros rayos del amanecer entraban en la habitación formando delicadas bandas de luz. Salió con cuidado de debajo de las mantas y se puso una túnica gruesa y las botas. Le rugió el estómago y salió sigilosamente de la habitación andando de puntillas y dejó la cabaña rumbo al comedor. Dirigió la mirada a la zona de la ceremonia de la noche anterior y sonrió sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. Debajo de los árboles había unas cuantas amazonas sin sentido que no habían conseguido volver a sus cabañas después de la fiesta.

 _Gracias a los dioses que anoche tuve el sentido común de controlar mi consumo de vino_ , reflexionó Xena. Abrió la puerta del comedor y entró. Daria, la cocinera, había dispuesto una mesa de autoservicio con diversos tipos de desayuno. La guerrera cogió una bandeja y la llenó de varias cosas, con la intención de sorprender a su compañera con el desayuno. Miró al otro lado de la sala y vio a Amarice sentada sola a una mesa, bebiendo té caliente y mirando distraída al vacío. Xena se acercó y se sentó frente a la alta pelirroja.

—Buenos días, ¿lo pasaste bien en la fiesta de anoche?

Amarice dio un respingo.

—Xena. Dioses, me has dado un susto.

—¿Que te he dado un susto? Me has tenido a la vista todo el tiempo mientras venía hacia aquí.

—Ah. Lo siento. Supongo que estaba distraída.

—Evidentemente. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —la amazona sonrió—. Al menos eso creo.

Xena ladeó la cabeza y observó a la chica.

—¿Estás segura?

—Xena, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Puedes preguntar, pero a lo mejor no te contesto. Dispara.

—¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que besaste a Gabrielle?

La guerrera reprimió una sonrisa.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Kallerine?

Amarice se sonrojó.

—Mm. Sí.

—¿Tu primer beso?

—No. Bueno, con ella sí. Y creo que para ella ha sido el primero de su vida.

—Ah. ¿Y cómo fue?

Amarice sonrió y la cara se le tiñó de un tono sonrosado.

—Muy agradable. Pero ahora tengo miedo de que cuando la vea, me ponga toda tímida y estúpida.

—Ya. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—No lo sé. Es que me siento distinta.

—Amarice, sentirte distinta está bien. Lo más seguro es que ella sienta lo mismo. Sé tú misma y si te apetece, háblalo con ella. Mejor aún, bésala otra vez. Si sigue siendo agradable para las dos, pues adelante. Id despacio y día a día. Sólo el tiempo dirá si las cosas pueden progresar entre las dos. Pasad tiempo juntas y divertíos. Y no os toméis las cosas demasiado en serio. Las dos sois jóvenes. Ahora me parece que el tema de nuestra conversación viene hacia aquí, así que voy a volver a la cabaña de la reina. No te preocupes. Todo irá bien.

—Xena, gracias.

—No hay de qué —la guerrera dio una palmadita en el hombro a la alta amazona y luego fue a la puerta y pasó al lado de Kallerine, que estaba perdida en sus fantasías—. Buenos días, Kallerine.

—¿Eh? Oh. Buenos días, Xena. ¿Verdad que hace un día precioso? —la cazadora tenía una expresión de lo más boba en la cara.

—Sí. Precioso —la guerrera se quedó mirando divertida cuando Kallerine vio a Amarice y unas sonrisas idénticas les iluminaron la cara. _Sí. Creo que todo va a ir muy bien. Amor adolescente. Que los dioses me impidan volver a tener esa edad. Claro, que supongo que a mí también se me pone esa misma cara de boba cuando veo a Gabrielle, ¿no?_ Xena cruzó el patio y entró en su cabaña.

* * *

—Me estás acostumbrando muy mal —la bardo se metió el último bocado de un tercer bollo en la boca y se lamió los restos de azúcar de los dedos.

—Ése es el plan. Quiero que seas feliz —sonrió Xena, cogiendo otro bollo para sí misma.

—Soy muy feliz, así que tu plan está funcionando.

—Bien. Bienvenida al hogar, Gabrielle.

La bardo se reclinó, recostándose en la recia madera de la silla donde estaba sentada, y suspiró.

—¿Lo estamos, Xena?

—¿Que si estamos qué?

—En nuestro hogar.

La guerrera se quedó callada un momento, alargando la mano por encima de la mesa para coger la de la bardo.

—Gabrielle, tú eres mi hogar.

—Yo siento lo mismo, Xena. A veces el hogar no es un sitio, sino una persona.

—Cierto. Pero sí. En lo que se refiere a la situación física, estamos en nuestro hogar. Durante el tiempo que necesitemos que lo sea. Durante el tiempo que las amazonas necesiten que estemos, que estés, aquí.

—Xena, gracias. Pero esto es cosa de dos. No se trata sólo de mis necesidades. Se trata también de las tuyas. Si llega un día en que no puedes soportar más estar en esta aldea, dímelo. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Supongo que no puedo esperar que vaya a ser un trabajo fácil, ¿verdad?

—Gabrielle. Piénsalo. Tú. Yo. Amazonas. Hasta ahora esa combinación ha sido un caos. Ahora estamos a punto de incluir en la mezcla a Bruto y el imperio romano. Se me ocurren varias descripciones que vienen al caso, pero te aseguro que "fácil" no es una de ellas.

La bardo se mordió el labio y sonrió.

—Nuestra vida nunca va a ser aburrida, ¿verdad, Xena?

Los ojos azules la miraron risueños.

—En un mundo lleno de incertidumbres, Gabrielle, ésa al menos es una de las pocas cosas que te puedo garantizar.

Mientras se ponían a hablar de la próxima cumbre para firmar el tratado, dos figuras invisibles las miraban desde el Olimpo.

—Bueno, Ares. ¿Estás dispuesto a trabajar conmigo en lugar de contra mí?

El dios de la guerra se cruzó de brazos y se acarició despacio la barba con una mano.

—¿Acaso tengo elección, Artemisa?

—Por supuesto que la tienes, pero seamos francos, mi mortal preferida y tu mortal preferida me parecen de lo más inseparable. ¿No sería más fácil estar del mismo lado en lugar de empeñarte contantemente en intentar salirte con la tuya?

—Al menos mi preferida sólo es medio mortal.

—Da igual, hermano querido. No me refiero a eso. Venga, te encanta ver a Xena luchar, aunque no sea necesariamente por una de esas causas tuyas. ¿Tengo o no tengo razón?

El dios oscuro frunció los labios y luego dejó que se le dibujara una sonrisa en la cara.

—Sí. Eso es cierto.

—Bueno, pues Gabrielle va a dirigir a mis amazonas y aunque es una buena luchadora, no es una guerrera. Va a necesitar a alguien con la habilidad táctica de Xena.

—Cierto.

—Eso quiere decir que de vez en cuando Xena se va a ver envuelta en alguna que otra batalla. ¿No te gustaría verlo?

—Sí. Me gustaría.

—Bueno, ¿qué dices? ¿Podemos hacer una tregua y emplear nuestros poderes para ayudarlas a trabajar juntas? —la diosa le ofreció el brazo.

Tras un breve debate interno, Ares alargó despacio la mano y se lo estrechó.

—Vale, hermana, por ahora trabajaré contigo.

—Ares, éste va a ser el comienzo de una bella relación.

 **FIN**


End file.
